


Mistress of the Normandy

by WestOrEast



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, F/F, Femdom, Futa, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Tattoo, blowjob, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 98,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After coming back from the dead, Jane Shepard has a brand new mission. It's very dangerous, and very complex, but it can be very rewarding. Such as having a variety of the lovely ladies she meets get on their knees for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Mistress of the Normandy Ch. 1**

Jane had to seriously wonder if she was still human after everything that had happened to her. For one, there was a word (a mythological word, but still) for someone who died and then came back to life. For another, even if she wasn’t an undead, then there was still the question of everything that had been put into.

 

As a soldier in the SA military, Jane was used to being enhanced, obviously. She could still remember the aches and pains from the retrovirals during boot camp. But having drell neurotissue grafted into her brain to improve her memory? To have her biotic abilities enhanced in a procedure that had a one hundred percent mortality rate (and done to her corpse, making it perfectly safe)? Those were the kinds of questions that could make Jane think about how human she really was.

 

And, regardless of what species she was, was she still a woman? Because _someone_ (Miranda had pleaded innocent and The Illusive Man had been even more evasive than normal) had grafted a cock onto Jane. A huge cock, which, thankfully, was a human’s dick. Even if it was so big that Jane would have flat-out refused to let any guy having it put it inside her.

 

Whoever had attached it to her had also included a tattoo, running up and down each side of it. It was two words, done in an extremely fine hand. Bitch was along the left side of Jane’s new cock, and Breaker was along the right side.

 

Jane had to admit that it was a pretty accurate tattoo. And it was one she was stuck with, just like the cock and balls sitting right in front of her pussy. Dr. Chakwas didn’t have the facilities on board the Normandy to remove it, and it was a six month wait at any other facility that could handle it. So Jane was just going to have to suck it up and deal with the strange, sensitive weight in the front of her pants.

 

And, frankly, it was getting harder to deal with. Having Miranda around had been hard enough. A supermodel in a tight suit could be very distracting. _Very_ distracting. And a hard cock, unlike stiff nipples or a wet pussy, was rather hard to hide.

 

And then things had gotten even worse. Jack wasn’t going win any prizes for most likeable, but her choice in dress certainly made Jane sit up and take notice. And Jane, uh, certainly had, chasing her through Purgatory. Actually fighting had managed to keep her mind off of it, at least for a while. But, several hours later and back on the _Normandy_ , Jane was still feeling very turned on.

 

In fact, she was more then turned on. She was rock fucking hard, with her cock sticking straight up. Oddly enough, her pussy wasn’t all that wet. But Jane’s dick felt like it could break a steel bar in two right now. She realized she was going to have to masturbate if she wanted any kind of relief from this.

 

Sighing, Jane slid her pants down, just enough to pull her cock out. At least she was all alone in her cabin. But who should she think about? Okay, that was obvious. Liara. Jane really wished she had gotten the time to actually talk to the asari about her feelings. Certainly before Jane died and Liara went off who knows where.

 

Closing her eyes, Jane pictured Liara’s stunning smile. Her cock twitched in her hand, and Jane exhaled. Okay, this was it. Time for her first session seeing how men felt.

 

Before Jane had even completed the first stroke, the door to her own, personal cabin slid open. A mix of emotions Jane couldn’t even begin to decipher washed through her, and she knew they were echoed on her face. Then Jack sauntered through, and Jane didn’t feel any better.

 

“Hey, Shep,” Jack said, giving a salute so lazy and mocking that a crewer who did it would spend the week in the brig. “What’s… the…” Jack trailed off, staring at Jane’s crotch.

 

Jane stood up, hastily pulling her pants up and fastening them. She glared at Jack, who slowly lifted her mocking gaze up to Jane’s face.

 

“I knew the cheerleader has a stick up her ass, but I didn’t think the stick would belong to you,” Jack said, putting a hand on her hips, her eyes dark with laughter. “Since you’re busy, I can come back later.”

 

As her face slowly went purple, Jane watched Jack spin around and step back out of the cabin, shaking her narrow hips in an extremely exaggerated manner. The door slid close behind her, leaving Jane shaking in anger. And with a cock that was still rock hard.

 

Jack was obviously going to be a problem, Jane realized. But how best to solve that kind of situation? Something to think about.

 

Three days later, Jane clattered down the steps into the hold. She was on a mission, and there wasn’t the slightest chance she wouldn’t carry it out.

 

Jack had been getting more and more annoying the past few days. From ‘accidently’ running into Jane in the showers and dropping her towel, to blatantly bending over in front of her to show off her ass, Jack had been relentlessly teasing Jane. And, finally, Jane had had enough of it.

 

Looking around in the dim lighting, Jane could see as clearly as if it were day. Jack, and the litter of junk that she called her living quarters were clearly in sight. Jack looked up from the pre-packaged meal she was eating, and leered at Jane.

 

“Hey, Shepard,” Jack said, kicking her boots up against the opposite wall. “Come down to visit little old-!”  


In a few swift strides, Jane crossed the gap between them. Her hand snaked up and pushed Jack down to the few blankets she used as bedding. Then Jane crawled up onto the bed after her.

 

“Shepard?” Jack asked, staring up at Jane. There was surprise in her eyes, and shock. But no fear.

 

“Shut up,” Jane said, wrapping her hand around Jack’s neck and chin and pushing the slender woman down. “I’ve heard enough from you the past few days. I don’t need to hear anymore.”

 

A smile quickly spread across Jack’s face as she stared into Jane’s eyes. She let her hands fall back down to the blankets and twitched her hips to bring herself more in line with Jane’s. Jack’s tongue darted out to lick her inked lips before disappearing behind her lips again.

 

“Finally,” Jack muttered, half underneath her breath. “I was starting to think I was gonna have to kick off my pants in the briefing room before you did anything.”

 

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Jane asked, tightening her grip just a fraction. “That means I don’t want to hear you talk. Understand?”

 

Jane was cheating, using her enhanced strength to squeeze Jack’s chin enough that she couldn’t open her jaw. She could half hear, half feel the synthetic muscles and servos underneath her skin keeping Jack’s jaw firmly pressed together.

 

Jane was feeling very turned on. It felt so _right_ to be on top of Jack, forcing her down to the bed, pinned underneath Jane. Jane’s cock was hard in her pants, aching to burst free and finally, _finally_ get satisfied.

 

Jack’s top had already been knocked askew in her brief, half-hearted struggle against Jane. Jane could see her subordinate’s small breasts, every scrap of skin on of them tattooed. But there was no way such tiny tits could satisfy Jane’s need. For that matter, neither could Jack’s mouth. Jane flat out didn’t trust Jack enough to put her cock near Jack’s teeth. Even when her skin was rated against unpowered knives.

 

Instead, Jane reached down, trying to figure out how Jack had fastened her combat pants. Then she decided that she didn’t care enough about Jack’s possessions to bother.

 

The ripping sound of fabric filled the hold, as Jane tore both pants and panties off of Jack. And honestly? She was surprised to find that Jack wore underwear. She had been pretty certain the unstable biotic hadn’t worn anything beyond what could be seen at the very first glance.

 

“That’s better,” Jane said, craning her head to look down at Jack’s crotch. She wasn’t at all surprised to find that Jack had tattoos down there as well. “I’m surprised you wear such heavy pants, Jack. Can’t show off your tattoos like that.”

 

“Futh me ghern,” Jack said, forcing the words from between her tightly clenched jaw.

 

“I fully agree,” Jane said, not having the slightest idea what Jack had tried to say. “But right now its time for you to take my cock.”

 

This wouldn’t be Jane’s first time with a woman. It wouldn’t even be her first time with a shaft jutting out from her crotch. But it would be her first time with a _real_ cock, and it would also be her first time in about three years. Jane was looking forward to this.

 

She pulled her pants down, letting her rock-hard cock swing out and slap against Jack’s lower stomach. Jane could see Jack’s eyes moving down, and then widening, as she got an _excellent_ comparison between Jane’s cock and her body. For the first time, Jack tried to pull back.

 

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Jane scolded, slapping a small, firm breast. “It will fit, you’ll see.”

 

But Jane doubted it would fit such a tiny woman without a bit of preparation. Still keeping Jack’s mouth shut, Jane reached down to the other woman’s pussy. It was wetter then she thought it would be. But still not quite wet enough.

 

Jack got to work, knowing how to turn a woman on. Her fingers played with Jack’s pussy, clit and thighs, in that order. Her fingers quickly got soaked with arousal. And all the while, Jane stared into Jack’s eyes, light eyes staring into dark.

 

It didn’t take long at all before Jane decided Jack was ready. That her cock was throbbing with need, aching for something better than her hand, was probably a factor.  Wrapping her hand around her cock, Jane lowered it down to Jack’s soaked lower lips. She noticed how the biotic’s eyes followed every twitch of her cock.

 

And then Jane entered Jack, losing, in a way, her virginity. And it felt _amazing_. Jack was warm and wet and tight, and wrapped around Jane’s pussy in a way she hadn’t thought was really possible. Jane gasped, but didn’t stop. She kept on pushing her hips forward, burying herself inside of Jack. She _had_ to keep going, to find relief. It had been two weeks since Jane had woken up in the Cerberus facility, and she hadn’t manage to properly deal with her arousal once since then.

 

But Jane could already tell that fucking Jack was going to do the trick. She could already feel the knot of frustrated lust inside of her unwinding as she slammed into Jack’s pussy. Jack was feeling something, too, obviously. She was making funny sounds, and Jane finally let go of her jaw so that Jack could properly talk. If she was still able to do so, after getting Jane’s addition shoved inside her.

 

“Fuckkkkkk,” Jack moaned, staring up at Jane. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”

 

What Jack lacked in originality, she made up for in sincerity. Jane growled in the back of her throat, and started fucking Jack even harder, slamming into her.

 

Droplets of sweat were starting to form on Jane’s forehead as she fucked Jack. It was a bit of work, driving her hips back and forth, dragging her cock in and out of Jack’s tight folds. But the reward was so worth it, how could she stop? She _needed_ to keep on fucking Jack, to get the relief she had been looking for.

 

Jack came quickly, Jane found. She had only been fucking the other woman for two minutes or so when Jack tightened up around her. The tattooed woman’s head snapped back, banging against the bulkhead as she came, limbs twitching. It was a pretty hot sight, watching her act like that.

 

Best of all was how Jack got so very tight around Jane’s cock. The size of Jane’s shaft meant that any pussy would feel tight, wrapped around her dick. But in the middle of an orgasm? It was tighter, and wetter, then Jane would have believed possible.

 

It felt good, but it didn’t feel good _enough_. Jane was still turned on, and she still needed to finish inside of Jack. And her orgasm was a long way off. She was going to be fucking Jack for a while before she was done.

 

And Jack would certainly know once she was done. The good Dr. Chakwas had examined Jane thoroughly and concluded that, while Jane could certainly cum a lot, all of her semen would be sterile. So as interesting as it would be to see if motherhood slowed Jack down any, it would require someone else knocking Jack up.

 

And there was no way that was going to happen. Now that Jane knew exactly how wonderful it was to fuck another woman, there wasn’t the slightest chance she was going to let anyone else taste what Jack had to offer. And that included Jack. Jane had some ground rules she was going to lay down to Jack once the biotic was properly receptive.

 

“Oh, oh!!!!” Jack groaned, her head thrashing from side to side. “It’s good, it feels so good!”

 

Jane wondered just how long it had been for Jack. She couldn’t have been masturbating while locked up cyro sleep. And she probably hadn’t gotten anything besides her fingers since she got on board the Normandy. Jack must have been feeling really needy, even if she hadn’t shown it. Till now, at least.

 

With one hand, Jane played with Jack’s small breasts. Her fingers dug into the tiny mounds, her palm easily covering the entire thing. As small as they were, they were obviously sensitive. Jack hissed and moaned as Jane played with them, entirely out of sync with her thrusts into Jack’s pussy.

 

“Is that why you walk around wearing this,” Jane asked, gesturing at Jack’s straps before returning her hand to the tiny tits. “You’re so sensitive that you hope someone will just walk up and grab what you’re putting out?”

 

“Man, fuck you, Shepard,” Jack muttered. “Why don’t you go ask the cheerleader about the tube of paint she wears.”

 

Jane planned to, sooner or later. And she thought that her interview with Miranda over her clothing choices would flow along similar lines as her intervention with Jack. But that would have to wait until later. Right now, it was all about Jack, and making certain that she knew her place onboard the ship.

 

Jane pinched Jack’s nipple, smiling as Jane’s attempt to follow up dissolved into a moan that seemed to come out from the very bottom of her soul. It was wonderful to hear, and Jane wondered how quickly she could hear it again. So she pinched Jack’s other nipple. And got the same sweet sound.

 

Smiling, Jane started groping Jack’s chest, fingers squeezing down on the small, tender tits. And all the while, she kept on pounding into Jack, her dick spreading the biotic’s pussy apart. It felt wonderful, and her own nipples were stiff inside her bra. And, for that matter, her pussy was getting pretty wet. But there was no time to tend to it now. She had a disobedient, teasing slut to fuck.

 

This was the kind of personnel issues Jane liked dealing with. Especially because she thought Jack was about to cum again.

 

Jane was quite right. Jack tightened up around Jane’s shaft, and howled out her orgasm. Jane idly wondered if any of the _Normandy’_ s crew were around. If so, they would be getting an earful. Not that Jane was going to stop either way.

 

Jane smiled in satisfaction at how good it felt to have an actual pussy wrapped around her cock instead of her hand. There was no way she was ever going back to masturbation now. If she was feeling horny, then she would be getting someone else to take care of it.

 

Jack, for one. But there was also the inescapable way Miranda’s ass jiggled in that bodysuit of hers. And Yeoman Chambers seemed _very_ eager to please. And who knew who else Jane would end up collecting on her trip? She still needed at least one tech-head, just for starters.

 

A whole bevy of possible ways for her to get relief flashed through Jane’s head in a flash. But she found it hard to believe that any of them could be better then the one she was using right now. Jack’s pussy really was a work of art.

 

An idea flashed through Jane’s mind at that, but it was gone before she could capture it. Shrugging, she kept on fucking Jack. It would come back to her, sooner or later.

 

“Oh god, oh _god_!” Jack moaned, twisting and writhing around underneath Jane. She looked up at Jane with pleading eyes. “It’s, it’s too good!” Jack half said, half sobbed. “Please, it’s, it’s-!”

 

Whatever Jack was trying to tell Jane was lost as the biotic’s pleas dissolved into orgasmic moaning. She clawed at the bulkhead she had turned into a bed, her back arcing until it almost formed a half-circle. It was an amazing sight.

 

And one that was good enough to spur Jane on, as well. She was getting close to her own orgasm, finally. And she could tell that it was going to be a _big_ one. Any minute now, she was going to cum, and get the first proper relief she had ever since she had woken up on the slab. Jack was a lucky, lucky girl, to get all of this.

 

Maybe Jane would tell her that, eventually. If so, it would have to wait for Jack to get herself together. Right now, she could probably remember her name, but Jane wouldn’t have bet on much more than that.

 

And given how Jack was acting right now, Jane figured that when she came inside the slender woman, Jack might forget even that. That would be a sight to see. Jane had never managed to render a partner non-verbal before. It was a pity she didn’t have anything on hand to record the moment for posterity.

 

“Get ready, Jack!” Jane warned, still driving her cock deep into Jack’s wet, tight folds. “Here it comes!”

 

Jack moaned in response. Maybe she understood what Jane was saying, and maybe she didn’t. Either way, she was about to get a whole lot of cum, all for herself.

 

Panting, her breathing growing ragged, Jane thrust her hips forward, burying herself as deep inside Jack’s pussy as she could. She held herself there, feeling her cock twitching inside of Jack. And then, finally, her orgasm hit.

 

It was wonderful, better then Jane could have dreamed of. It felt like there had been a knot made out of steel cables inside of her, that had been growing tighter and tighter. And now, finally, it was unwinding.

 

Jane slowly got dressed, staring down at Jack’s naked, twitching body. There was a lot of cum dripping out of her pussy, pooling on the deck underneath her. It was a lovely sight to see, and not just because of how intricate the tattoos were.

 

“You can be a teasing little slut if you want, Jack,” Jane said, addressing Jack’s half-conscious form. “But that pussy belongs to me now. You better not forget it.”

 

“Yeah,” Jack muttered, putting a hand over her pussy to stop the flow of cum. “Sure.”

 

It was hard to tell if Jack had really heard her or not. Well, the important thing was that Jane had told her. And that Jane wouldn’t tolerate any kind of excuses.

 

“I’ll be seeing you around, Jack,” Jane said, turning on her heel and heading for the stairs. There was a tired groan on response.

 

*******

 

The very next day, Jane’s booted feet were clattering down the stairs into the hold once again. There was a grim smile on her face. She wasn’t exactly _happy_ about what she was heading for, but it was something she was expecting to have happen. And it was something she knew just how to deal with.

 

Rounding the corner, Jane saw Jack, laying on her back, a fresh pair of pants pulled down around her ankles. Her hand was in between her thighs, touching the pussy Jane had told her about not even twenty-four hours. Jane wished she could be disappointed.

 

“Jack!” Jane barked, striding over to the biotic.

 

“Gah!” Jack eloquently responded, jumping and staring at Jane. “Shepard! I didn’t-,” almost like magic, the usual prickly personality reasserted itself. “What the hell, Shepard? Can’t a girl have some private time?”

 

“No,” Jane said, not breaking her pace. In a single movement, she picked Jack up and pressed her against the bulkhead behind her, arms held above Jack’s head and her combat boots dangling above the flooring. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“Like you don’t fucking know!” Jack responded, trying to free her hands from Jane’s grip. “Actually, how the hell did you even know?” Jack grunted, her eyes spitting fire as she stared up at Jane.

 

“That’s not important,” Jane said firmly. “What’s important is that this pussy belongs to _me_. Not you, not whoever you pick up on a bar crawl, _me_.”  
  
In fact, Jane had been warned by EDI. The ship’s AI had apparently overheard Jane’s orders to Jack yesterday, about not touching herself. And she had also realized that Jack had started masturbating five minutes ago. She had immediately opened a channel to Jane, warning her.

 

That had been the biggest surprise Jane had gotten all week, and she was glad that she had been alone in the conference room doing paperwork, instead of with somebody, when EDI’s avatar had appeared and she had informed Jane that ‘contrary to your orders on 16:34 yesterday, Jack has begun masturbating’. She might have to have a talk with EDI later on about just how much of the ship she was watching, since Jane had been sure that there wasn’t a holo terminal anywhere near Jack’s bedding.

 

It had been a rather concerning surprise, but Jane was still glad she had been told. She had immediately dropped the medical review, and stormed downstairs. To find, sure enough, a half-naked Jack.

 

“You can’t believe that fucking bullshit,” Jack said, rolling her eyes and spitting onto the floor. “I’m not your- woah!”

 

Jane had reached down underneath Jack’s crotch and grabbed her pussy. Her fingers pinched Jack’s lower lips, squeezing them together. Not very hard, but enough Jack didn’t have a choice but to notice it.

 

“I told you,” Jane said, staring into Jack’s eyes as she pinched the petite woman’s pussy shut. “This pussy is _mine_. Nobody else is allowed to play with it. Especially naughty little teasesluts like you.” Jane could feel arousal leaking out of the folds, running down her hand. “If you want to touch _my_ pussy, you’re going to have to ask for it.”

 

There was a tense moment, where things could have gone either way. Then Jack lowered her eyes, staring at the hand reaching underneath her. Some of the tension went out of her shoulders.

 

“Can I play with my, yours, whoever’s, fucking pussy?”  
  
Jane briefly considered making a joke about fucking pussies. Or making Jack ask in a nicer manner. But she decided not to press her luck.

 

Instead, she let go of Jack’s soaked crotch. Jane pulled her cock out, letting it slap against Jack’s bare, tattooed leg. The smaller woman made a noise in the back of her throat as she stared down at it.

 

Jane had better things to do then just show off her cock, though. She had to make it perfectly clear to Jack who was in charge, both here, and on the Normandy as a whole. The lesson hadn’t really taken last time, so she was going to have to make _certain_ that it implanted itself in Jack’s brain this time.

 

“This is my cock,” Jane said, running a hand up and down her large shaft. “And this,” she slid a finger into Jack’s folds, “is my pussy. I can use either one whenever I want, however I want. Understand?”  


Jack hesitated for a second, biting her lip. Then she nodded, her head jerking up and down in a stiff manner. That was good enough for Jane.

 

Jane slid her cock into Jack’s pussy, finding it wonderfully warm and tight. This had to be a far better way of reinforcing discipline then push-ups or endless laps around the track. Jane kept on pushing her hips further and further forward, until she was buried inside Jack, as far as she could go.

 

Through it all, Jane kept her eyes focused on Jack’s face. Jack didn’t return the look, not all the time. She looked Jane back in the eyes, or down at the dick filling her up, or off to the side. But Jane still got a great deal of satisfaction from the small expressions that washed over Jack’s face.

 

Even right now, just minutes into the session, Jane was sure that she had got Jack. That the powerful biotic had learned her lesson, and learned who the wet folds in between her legs belonged to. But Jane planned to make _sure_. She was going to keep on fucking Jack, until the tattooed woman had a huge load of Jane’s (sterile) cum inside her pussy, to help her think things over.

 

Jane kept Jack dangling above the floor as she fucked her. She drew her hips back and forth, slamming her cock in and out of Jack’s pussy. She was easily strong enough to keep Jack up there with one hand, without even using her biotics.

 

Of course, even though Jack acted larger then life, a woman wouldn’t have to be _too_ strong to hold the deceptively slender and short Jack up in the air. Even Kasumi could probably manage it. Jane wasn’t even trying, like this.

 

All she was really trying to do was make herself feel as good as possible as she fucked Jack. And that was easy to do. Jack’s wet, tight pussy felt _wonderful_ , wrapped around Jane’s cock. It was squeezing down tighter then anything else Jane had tried so far.

 

But as wonderful as it felt, it would still take a while for Jane to cum. Her cock was rock-hard, and it would take a lot to satisfy her. Jack was going to be in for a long, hard pounding before Jane came. In her, probably, though on her also had some appeal.

 

And Jack was enjoying herself as well. Jane could see the stiff nipples poking out underneath the scanty straps she used as a shirt and bra. They looked cute like that. And what did you know? Jane had a free hand.

 

Jane started groping Jack’s tiny chest, sliding her hand underneath the leather straps that barely kept Jack modest. Jack gasped, her eyes opening wide as Jane pinched one nipple. Jane smiled as Jack’s pussy squeezed down even tighter around her.

 

Jane could feel her orgasm slowly getting closer and closer. Even though she knew how good Jack’s pussy was, it still wasn’t enough to bring her to orgasm very quickly. It would take something more then that.   
  
A brief vision of blue folds flashed through Jane’s mind at that, and her cock twitched inside of Jack. But as good as the fantasy was, it wasn’t enough to bring her much closer to orgasm. There was only one way she was going to cum, and that was thoroughly fucking Jack through the bulkhead.

 

That was a task Jane felt she was up for. She tightened her grip on Jack’s wrists and started going even faster, pulling some more energy out of her and shoving it into Jack. And Jack responded in a lovely manner.

 

“Yes, please, yes!” Jack moaned, her folds squeezing down around Jane’s cock.

 

Jack cumming was a wonderful sight to see. The look of pure bliss that washed across her face, it was like an angel had come down from heaven. The blissful smile that appeared, curling her lips upward as she tightened down around Jane, the way her body shook, it was all so sweet to Jane. The thought that she would be seeing more of that very, very soon was almost as good.

 

Jane kept on fucking Jack’s pussy and playing with her breasts. The small amount of firm boob she could feel may not have been half as much as some of Jane’s partners from long ago, but it was still nice to play with. And Jack appreciated it as well, given how she thrashed and moaned underneath Jane. The stiff nipples were especially pleasing to play with.

 

“Come on, can’t you fuck me any harder?” Jack snarled, a hint of the old fire coming back.

 

It quickly vanished as Jane let go of Jack’s breast to run a thumb along her clit. Jane gasped, her eyes widening. The white of her eyes was quite the contrast against the dark ink surrounding them.

 

“I’ll fuck _my_ pussy as hard as I want,” Jane said calmly.

 

And maybe, one day, Jane would fuck the pussy that was actually attached to her body. But using her vagina just didn’t seem quite as stimulating now. At least, not when she could use the cock that _somebody_ had grafted onto her to make the cocky, bitchy Jack squirm around like a porn star.

 

Jane rubbed Jack’s clit a few more times, just to make the point clear. Then she relented, returning to Jack’s small breasts. Jack must be feeling pretty full down there already. She didn’t really need some extra stimulation. Right now, at least. Jane had some ideas about what she would be buying the next time the _Normandy_ stopped somewhere civilized. She could do anything she wanted with her pussy, and that included taping one vibrator to Jack’s clit, and shoving another vibrating dildo up inside her.

 

That would be fun to see, especially once Jack was allowed to pull her pants up. Jane wasn’t quite sure if she would order Jack up to the rest of the ship for a meeting, or just tell her not to remove the toys for an hour or so. She really would have to wait and see what struck her as best when the time came.

 

“I’m, Iam cumming again,” Jack moaned, her head snapping back to stare at the ceiling.

 

Jane was thrilled to notice that Jack was becoming incoherent. It wasn’t very much, yet, but it _was_ happening. It would be a treat to reduce the powerful biotic to a quivering wreck who couldn’t even talk, she was so strung-out on orgasms.

 

Hell, she already had some ideas about what to do with Jack’s tattoos. Maybe she could start a running tally on Jack’s thigh, indicating just how many times Jane had driven the slender woman completely over the edge with pleasure.  Nobody would have to know but the two of them, but _man_ it would feel good to know that Jack had a permanent record of how many times she had been reduced by Jane into a pleasure drunk slut.

 

Those wonderful thoughts carried Jane straight through Jack’s latest orgasm. She barely slowed her thrusting down at all, her hips strong enough to let her keep on thrusting into Jack’s pussy no matter how tight it got in the middle of her orgasm.

 

Jane stared down at Jack. The smaller woman was trembling nonstop, her body twitching as the pleasure kept on rushing through her. As much as she was responding to anything that was happening to her, Jane thought Jack was trying to press against her. Not just Jane’s thick dick, but _all_ of her, stomach and groping hand and all of it. It was quite the sight.

 

Jane thought Jack was pliant enough to be trusted to give a blowjob. Assuming, of course, that she knew how to give a blowjob. That would be something that wouldn’t give a whole lot of stimulus to Jack, and Jane doubted that her tattooed bitch had much patience for that kind of thing.

 

Well, that was what practice was for. And once Jack was skilled enough at giving blowjobs (or right away, if she already knew how to suck dick), then Jane would be expanding her collection of property. Did they make ball gags with emblazoned words on them? That would be something to check out.

 

Once Jane found a sex shop, once she was on an actual planet. Until then, it was time to keep on fucking and fucking and fucking Jack. And Jane was doing a pretty good job of it, too.

 

Jack’s eyes were starting to lose their focus. She was staring off into the distance, straight through Jane’s head, before obviously, forcibly refocusing them onto Jane. It was pretty hot to see, and Jane wondered how long she would have to fuck the tattooed convict before she completely lost the ability to see what was in front of her.

 

Jane fucked Jack through another two orgasms in five minutes. Each one seemed to last longer in Jack, making her twitch and gasp and beg as the pleasure washed through her. Jane’s own orgasm was getting closer and closer as well, and she thought that she would soon be leaving a heavy load of cum inside _her_ pussy once again. The thought of pumping Jack full of cum, making her get even more incoherent and filled with pleasure then she already was, was a wonderful thought for Jane.

 

“Moaw,” Jack begged, her mouth unable to properly form the words. “She, Shep,” she gave up trying to saw such a long word. “Mah pussy. Fuck mah pussy.”

 

Another two orgasms should do the trick, Jane thought. That should render Jack completely non-verbal. Or at least non-speaking. There would be nothing coming out of her mouth but moaning, as the petite slut got stuffed with Jane’s thick, hard cock.

 

Jane reached down and flipped Jack’s nipple. There wasn’t much movement, not compared to doing it to someone like Miranda or Jane’s own chest. But the reaction was just as sweet as anyone’s could have been. Jack gasped, her mouth falling open as Jane flicked her other nipple.

 

Also, her pussy squeezed as tightly as it could down around Jane’s shaft. It was almost enough to push her over the edge. Jane just needed a bit more stimulation before she could cum. She was almost there, and all it would take was-

 

Jane leaned forward, capturing Jack’s lips in a kiss. The biotic squawked in surprise, which, honestly, was surprising in turn. Jane wouldn’t have thought Jack was aware enough of what was happening around her to understand anything except Jane’s hands on her body and Jane’s cock in her pussy.

 

But she obviously was, and she soon melted into the kiss, as much as she could. Jack was still ‘suffering’ from the repeated orgasms tearing through her body, and her kisses were sloppy and uncoordinated. But it still felt wonderful to Jane, as she pushed her tongue into Jack’s mouth.

 

In fact, it felt so wonderful that Jane came. She moaned into Jack’s mouth, feeling her cock twitch and pulse inside of Jack’s pussy. She could _feel_ the cum rushing upwards, out of her heavy, full balls and through her cock. And then, into Jack.

 

Jack screamed into Jane’s mouth as she got creampied. For about a second. Then she stopped, and went limp in Jane’s arms. Jane smirked as she stared down at the other woman. That was the first time she had fucked another woman so hard she fainted from pleasure. And it felt _good_.

 

Not as good as her orgasm did, obviously. But the two blended together inside of her, making the pleasure even sweeter then it already was. Jane gasped, her own breathing deeper then Jack’s, as she came inside of the biotic.

 

It felt wonderful to unload herself, pumping all the cum she had built up into Jack. Her orgasm wasn’t quite as impressive as the one yesterday, but Jack didn’t seem to be complaining. Or doing much of anything, really. Clamping down around Jane’s dick didn’t count, since it was Jack’s body doing that, not her mind.

 

The tattooed woman was hanging limply from Jane’s hands, her eyes closed. Her pussy was still tight, and Jane briefly considered going for another round. Then reason (and the specter of late-night paperwork) reasserted itself. She dropped Jack down to her bed, her clenched fist letting go.

 

“Guh,” Jack eloquently said, as Jane’s cock slid out of her. She wasn’t quite sure if the convict was actually saying something or not.

 

It turned out Jack actually _was_ trying to say something. Over the course of several minutes, her twitching and moaning became more and more ordered, Jack’s brain finally reasserting control over her body. And then, finally, she recovered enough to turn and look at Jane. Kind of, at least. She could see Jane with at least her upper eye, Jane was sure of that.

 

Jane was leaning against the bulkhead. Her shoulders were rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. She was tired, but it was a _good_ tired. She had done a fine job today. If Jack wasn’t thoroughly tamed by now, she was well on her way there.

 

A smile appeared on Jane’s lips as she looked down at Jack. The tattooed woman was in a much worse shape then Jane was. Sweat was running down her frame, and a whole lot of cum was running out of her pussy, hiding both skin and ink underneath white semen. Looking at the tattoos gave Jane an idea. Or maybe it made the idea that had already been prowling through Jane’s mind fully blossom. Either way, it seemed like a good one.

 

“Jack,” she said, standing upright, loving the idea more and more. “Do you do your tattoos yourself, or do you pay for them?”

 

“Ah, ha, ha,” Jack panted, craning her head to look up at Jane. “I do them myself, of course. Why would I let someone else touch me like that? Why?”

 

“The next time you come out of here,” Jane said slowly, images dancing through her mind as she tried to narrow them done to one, “I want you to have two new tattoos.” She squatted down in front of Jack, her fingers tracing the patterns over Jack’s skin.

 

“First, you’re going to have Shepard, written right here,” Jane indicated a spot, just above Jack’s pussy. “It can be hidden underneath your pants, if you want it to be. But there has to be an arrow from the p, pointing down at my pussy.”

 

Jane knew she had to be careful. Not because of how Jack would respond to this, but of how _she_ would. She had things to do, and couldn’t afford to get so turned on that she would spend another hour banging the most troublesome member of the crew.

 

“Then, once you’re done with that,” Jane said, sliding her hand underneath Jack’s hips and flipping the smaller woman over, “you’re going to give yourself a tramp stamp. Right here.” Jane’s fingers ran over the smooth, warm skin. She could already see the tattoo in her mind’s eye.

 

“You’re going to tattoo the word ‘Bitch’ just above your ass. So everybody can see it, understand?” Jane waited for a jerky nod from Jack. “If I have to deal with Bitch Breaker tattooed on my cock, then everyone else can at least see the bitches I’ve broken.” Jane started groping Jack’s ass. It was a surpassingly fine ass, and she wished she had spent some time with it while fucking Jack.

 

“And anybody who gets a look at _my_ pussy,” Jane shifted her grip to run her finger along the outsides of Jack’s folds, “knows who this belongs to. Any questions?” Jane’s tone said there better not be.

 

“No… ma’am,” Jack slowly said, staring up at Jane.

 

The expression on Jack’s face and in her eyes was an odd one. It wasn’t acceptance of her defeat, not exactly. Instead, it was… _submission_. Yes, that was it. Jack was putting herself, was recognizing her place, underneath Jane. It was a good look for Jack, Jane thought.

 

“No, ma’am,” Jack said again, faster but quieter this time.

 

Jane smirked. What a wonderful sound to hear from Jack. Jane thought she could hear that word again and again, and not get tired of it. And she already had an idea on how to ensure that she _did_ get to hear it again.

 

At the same hypothetical sex shop where Jane was going to buy those vibrators, maybe she could see about a chastity belt as well. Getting Jack’s measurements might be a bit tough, but it would certainly be worth it.

 

Jane thought that a strict regime of vibrators for brief periods, followed by long sessions in the belt, would quickly make Jack the most well-behaved team member on board the _Normandy_. And maybe Jack would give her some tips on how to suitably motivate Miranda. The Cerberus lieutenant was due for a change in loyalty, Jane thought.

 

And any other women the _Normandy_ ended up picking up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistress of the Normandy Ch. 2**

  
“A call for you, Shepard,” EDI’s calm synthized voice announced.  
  
“Patch it through,” Jane said, leaning back in her chair and dropping the stylus she had been twirling around.  
  
“Commander Shepard?” Miranda’s voice came floating through the speakers. “Do you have a minute?”  
  
“Sure thing, Miranda,” Jane answered, leaning forward. “What’s on your mind?”  
  
“It’s Jack,” Miranda instantly replied. “I’m still not comfortable with having someone so anti-Cerberus on board. Especially someone with so little impulse control.”  
  
This again. Jane sighed, rolling her eyes. So far it had all been verbal whining between Miranda and Jack, both of them directing their complaints to Jane to deal with.  
  
“I, ah, understand where you’re coming from, Miranda,” Jane said soothingly. “But we need her, and so long as she doesn’t jeopardize the _Normandy_ , I’m not going to tell her that she should like your organization.”  
  
“ _Our_ organization, Shepard,” Miranda said stiffly. “Cerberus brought you back to life, gave you the Normandy, gave you a crew.”  
  
“All for a reason, which I’m doing,” Jane said, as curtly as she could. Her voice still wavered a bit at the end. “And if this is going to become a debate over Cerberus, I’d prefer to do it in person, not at the end of a comm line.”  
  
“Very well, Shepard,” Miranda said, sounding defeated. “Also, is everything alright with you? You sound a bit off.”  
  
“Yes, everything’s fine,” Jane said. “Just reviewing what we have on the Collectors.”  
  
“Gruesome stuff. Very well,” Miranda said. “Remember, please go to Dr. Chakwas if you feel anything wrong. There’s still so much we don’t know about how all of your enhancements work with each other.”  
  
“I will,” Jane promised, as if her daily visits to the medbay weren’t enough already. “Shepard, signing off.”  
  
The line closed with a click, and Jane sat back with a sigh. Then she looked down, underneath her desk. Jack was right where she had been left.  
  
Jack was stark naked, wearing only her tattoos. Including the two new ones, that marked her body as belonging to Jane. Also, there were the cuffs around her wrists and ankles, but Jane didn’t really think of those as clothing so much as accessories.  
  
The cuffs were quite impervious to anyone relying on muscle power. But even a novice with biotics could unlock them. Jack was free to leave anytime she wanted. That would just mean she would have to stop sucking on Jane’s cock.  
  
And Jack had been doing that for the past twenty minutes, long before Miranda had called. Jane still hadn’t cum yet, but she could feel herself slowly getting closer to her orgasm. Jack wasn’t a very good cockscuker, but at least she wasn’t a quitter. She could keep going for however long it took for Jane to cum, even if someone more skilled could have done the job much quicker.  
  
Helped along by the plug in her ass. It was a very big plug, as well. It could vibrate, as well, even though Jane hadn’t turned it on just yet. Instead, it was just sitting in Jack’s ass, stretching her out, letting the tattooed biotic wonder when it was going to turn on. Jane could just see its bottom, sticking out behind Jack.  
  
“Good girl, Jack,” Jane said, reaching down to pat Jack’s bald head. “You did such a good job, blowing my dick even while I was talking. You should feel so proud of yourself.”  
  
Jack stared back up at Jane, a mix of emotions passing through her eyes. Jane knew that Jack hated and loved getting talked to like this. Jane was trying to get her to just flat-out love it. It was a work in progress, but still. It would be so worth it to see how wet Jack got when she got called a good girl for wearing Jane’s cum or something.  
  
Jane patted Jack’s head again and started to go back to work. Then EDI chimed again, her ball-like avatar popping up.  
  
“Commander. We are five minutes from entering Citadel space.”  
  
“Right,” Jane sighed. “Thank you, EDI. Well, Jack,” Jane said, sliding her cock out of Jack’s mouth, “It’s time for me to go. EDI,” she pointlessly glanced at the terminal, “keep Jack entertained while I’m gone.”  
  
“Of course, Shepard,” EDI’s smooth voice said. The last syllable was drowned out by the buzz of the plug starting up.  
  
Jack moaned as the plug in her ass stirred to life. She started to twitch around, as much as she could in her bindings and underneath Jane’s desk. Jane smiled at the sight, buttoning her pants up. Maybe by the time she got back, Jack would have finally learned to how to orgasm from her ass. Jack hadn’t yet, but hope would spring eternal. And it was so fun to watch, too.  
  
Time to go report to the people she _actually_ held some loyalty to. And tell them almost everything. Not about her dick, or how she was keeping control of Jack. But about most of the rest. And to pick up the newest recruit.  


*******

Three hours later, Jane sighed as she stepped back into her cabin. Reporting to the Council had gone about as well as could be expected. She wished they trusted her enough to look past the Cerberus logo and tell her what they were _really_ doing to prepare for the Reapers. Still, at least she had made it clear where her loyalties lay.  
  
And she had found Kasumi. The woman was going to cover a vital part of the skill set Jane was going to need. And, hopefully, she wouldn’t be as much of a pain with another teammate as Jack and Miranda were proving.  
  
Although Jack by herself was proving to be quite amenable. Jane settled down into her chair, pushing it back so she could look down underneath her desk.  
  
Jack was still there, the plug still going away at her ass. As was to be expected, since Jane had heard the buzzing as soon as she entered the room. And it was _quite_ obvious that Jack had been there for the past three hours.  
  
Jack was an absolute mess. There was literally a small puddle of arousal underneath her, and her thighs were shiny with even more. Her mouth was hanging open, tongue poking out as she panted like a dog in heat. It was quite the erotic sight, and Jane could feel her cock stiffen inside her pants.  
  
“Welcome back, Commander,” EDI said, her avatar popping up. “While you’ve been gone, Jack has experienced zero orgasms. But she did come very close several times. With maybe another half hour, I think that she could finally be pushed over the edge.”  
  
“Pwease,” Jack begged, her voice nearly incomprehensible as she mangled the words. “Pwease, Sh, Shep, Mwistwess, fuck me.”  
  
Oh _God_. Jane didn’t think she had ever heard Jack say something so erotic. The words, the tone used, and, most of all, the look of pure, desperate _need_ on Jack’s face instantly made Jane as hard as a rock inside her uniform pants. She licked her lips as she looked down at the sweaty, desperate biotic.  
  
“I don’t know, Jack,” Jane said, sitting down in her chair, legs on either side of Jack’s body. “Sure, I’m horny, and I want to cum.” She slid her pants down, letting her cock flop out. Jack swallowed at the sight. “But your mouth is right _here_. Why shouldn’t I just use that, instead of going to all the trouble of uncuffing you?”  
  
“I, I, I need it,” Jack begged. Whined, really. “Pwease, I’ve been so good and I’m,” Jack shuddered, her entire body twitching. “I _need_ you. Pwease, fuck me.”  
  
Jane momentarily wondered if Jack was acting a bit more pitiful then she really was to try and convince Jane to fuck her. Well, if she was, it was working. Jane’s arousal had mostly died down while she had been on the Citadel, and not even walking behind Kasumi for a few minutes had really been enough to stir her libido back up. But now, looking down at Jack’s naked, tattooed body, Jane was hard enough to split rocks with her cock once again.  
  
Pressing a remote, Jane turned off the vibrator and unlocked the cuffs. Jack gasped as she was freed from her restraints, though she didn’t try to pull the plug out of her ass. That would stay in for a while longer. Certainly until Jane fucked Jack, and got to make her as double-stuffed as possible (without sharing her, at least).  
  
“Over the desk,” Jane ordered, snapping her fingers.  
  
Jack moved as quickly as she could, wincing as the circulation in her limbs returned. Jane tossed her a bottle of water, which Jack quickly drained dry. Then she fully bent over Jane’s desk, sticking her ass out towards Jane.  
  
It was a lovely sight. Especially with the BITCH tattoo right above Jack’s ass. Nobody had dared comment about it yet, but Jane knew that a good chunk of the crew had seen it. And that they had told the rest of the ship about it.  
  
Jane let her cock rest on Jack’s ass. It was a lovely ass, too. Just a bit bigger then you would expect, but still fitting Jack’s generally small body. And it too was tattooed, of course.  
  
There wasn’t much need for foreplay. Jack had just gotten three hours and change of it, and Jane was more then ready to go. She rested her cock against the entrance to Jack’s pussy, nodding in appreciation.  
  
Then she pushed in. Jane’s cock was huge, and Jack was a pretty small woman. But Jane could still fit, especially since she didn’t give Jack time to tighten up. The plug stretching out Jack’s ass helped as well.  
  
Jane moaned as she bottomed out inside of Jack in a single thrust. This was going to be what she needed. Work out all the frustration and lust inside the wet, tight pussy of what was damn near a slave. Just what the doctor ordered. Jack was moaning too. Well, screaming, really, in between deep gasps for air.  
  
Jane started fucking Jack, breaking up the thrusts with the occasional slap to Jack’s ass. As she did so, Jane noticed her desk’s monitor come on. She turned to look at it, still fucking Jack. EDI was displaying a camera feed, from the security camera mounted above the elevator to Jane’s cabin.   
  
Kasumi was on the display, looking around. She got a bit closer to the cabin door, and then stopped dead in her tracks. Jane may not have been able to see her face, but she could still read body language. Kasumi was shocked. And then she started feeling guiltily excited as she took a few more steps towards the cabin door.  
  
Well, huh. Jane wouldn’t have thought they were being that loud. Oh well, she really didn’t care that much. Let Kasumi get an earful. In fact, Jane thought she could get Jack to be even a bit louder. That plug was just sitting there, after all, not really doing anything.  
  
Jane applied the pressure, watched the camera feed, and smiled widely. Work hard, play hard. A winning combo.

*******

Roughly a week later, Jane was taking a shower. Rank had its privileges, and having her own bathroom facilities were one of them. And one she made excellent use of. It was still the middle of the third shift, so there shouldn’t be anyone needing hot water besides Jane.  
  
As she slowly got herself clean, Jane’s thoughts ran to Kasumi. The thief was proving an excellent addition to the ship. The lounge she had converted, for one, was a surprisingly effective morale booster. It would be hell to secure in a void battle, but so long as Kasumi didn’t complain too much about her bottles getting smashed from any impacts, Jane wasn’t going to say anything.  
  
And, more importantly, she was good on the battlefield as well. She was a much better fighter then Jane would have expected, and her stealth skills were top rate. Her technical skills, not quite as much. Jane would need a combat-rated tech head soon.  
  
And possibly one that wasn’t quite so perverted. That was something Jane wasn’t quite certain about just yet. On the one hand, it was obviously a good idea to keep everyone’s minds on business. On the other, people needed some way to relax.  
  
And on the grasping biotic power, Kasumi had obviously gotten quite the eyeful of Jane’s dick at the party as they changed into their armor. And she had obviously liked what she had seen.  
  
And Kasumi had quite the attractive body. Jane wouldn’t mind getting to sample those charms. She was just worried about how Jack would take it. For all that Jane called and treated Jack like her own personal slave, Jane was well aware that she _really_ wasn’t. And Jane didn’t want to hurt Jack by fucking someone else behind her back.  
  
Jane sighed, feeling frustrated. And also a bit turned on. Maybe she _should_ call Jack up here, for a quick chat. And maybe one or two other things.  
  
Then Jane saw how the steam was moving in her shower cubicle. It was moving _around_ something. A person shaped something. A person shaped something that started to move as soon as Kasumi realized that Jane knew she was there.  
  
Kasumi moved, but she didn’t move fast enough. Jane reached out and grabbed her, wrapping her hand around Kasumi’s arm. The additional contact finally made the cloak sputter out, revealing a quite literally soaked Kasumi.  
  
“Kasumi,” Jane said, wheeling the Asian thief around so that Jane was in between the door and Kasumi. “What exactly do you think you’re doing here?”  
  
Kasumi stared at Jane. Jane could see a red blush forming underneath the hood, and a pair of bright eyes staring at her. The thief shifted herself from side to side, as the hot water splashed over her.  
  
“Well, you see,” Kasumi said, sounding far more timid then Jane would ever have thought possible. “I’ve been thinking…” she trailed off and glanced down at Jane’s crotch, and the large, soft dick there. “I, uh, I’ve been wondering about your,” she waved her hand at Jane’s cock, which was slowly starting to harden underneath the attention, “youness.”  
  
“You mean my dick,” Jane said, crossing her arms underneath her chest.  
  
“I, well, yes,” Kasumi admitted. “Your big, fat, hard cock. I’ve, uh, been thinking about it. A lot.” Kasumi glanced down and then looked out over Jane’s cabin, her blush deepening. “Would, would it be okay if I spent some time with it?”  
  
“You want to give me a blowjob,” Jane said, smiling as she leaned against the shower wall. “You sneaked in here to offer me a blowjob.”  
  
“…Yes?” Kasumi said. “I mean, I’ve been thinking about this for a while, Shepard. Your cock is so _big_ , and, well, I kind of like that sort of thing. Getting down on my knees and giving my mouth something to do. It’s, well, it’s a turn on.”  
  
Was that why Kasumi had that bar tattoo on her lip? To draw attention to her mouth and its many possible uses? Jane had heard stranger things.  
  
“I need to think about this for a bit. And we need to get out of the shower.”  
  
Jane didn’t bother doing any more then getting dry. Why bother dressing? Either Kasumi was going to give her a blowjob, or she was going to be kicking Kasumi out and inviting Jack back up.  
  
Speaking of Jack…  
  
“Jack? It’s Shepard,” Jane said, “Kasumi is up here, offering me a blowjob. You have any problems with that?” Rough and blunt, but that was the way to make Jack pay attention.  
  
“Hell nah,” Jack replied casually from the other end of the comms. “You own my pussy, I don’t own your dick. Just invite me up there next time.”  
  
Jane’s eyebrows rose. That had been even easier then she was expecting. She had thought there would at least be _some_ grumbling or hesitancy. Then again, hadn’t Jack said she used to be in part of some free-use cult? Maybe she was used to lots of sex without much intimacy or monogamy.  
  
Well, Jane wasn’t complaining. It was time for a _proper_ blowjob, at least.   
  
Jane turned to Kasumi, who had obviously been listening in the entire time. There was a smile on her face, stretching right up to the shadows formed by her hood. She was licking her lips, her pink tongue darting in and out.  
  
“Looks like you’re going to get what you want,” Jane said, walking past Kasumi. And taking the chance to grope her ass. “But it’s going to be on my terms, not yours. Understand?”  
  
“Yes, captain my captain,” Kasumi said, licking her lips and chuckling underneath her breath.  
  
Jane sat down on her bed and spread her legs. Kasumi didn’t need to actually be told what was expected of her. She went down to her knees in front of Jane, staring up at the other woman.  
  
Kasumi pulled her hood back, revealing her entire face. And it was… a face. That was about it. Kasumi was pretty, but the mystery had been more exciting then the answer. Oh well, so long as she could give as good a blowjob as she promised, that was fine with Jane.  
  
Jane laid her dick, now almost as hard as it could get, on Kasumi’s face. It covered quite a bit of it, going all the way from Kasumi’s chin to her forehead. Kasumi gasped, the one eye that was still uncovered fixed on Jane’s.  
  
“If you want this cock this badly,” Jane started to say.  
  
“I do, believe me, I do,” Kasumi said quickly, nodding her head up and down. Jane glared at her for interrupting her.  
  
“Then you’ll be willing to do quite a bit to get it,” Jane continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “You’re going to have to pay a significant price for violating my privacy like this.”  
  
Kasumi begin to look worried. But not enough for Jane to call it off. Not yet, at least.  
  
“Since you fragrantly violated my privacy by sneaking in here, there has to be a fitting punishment,” Jane said as solemnly as she could. The fact that her dick was as absolutely hard as it could get betrayed her, though. “You’re going to lose your own privacy.”  
  
Jane paused for a moment, letting that sink in. Kasumi just nodded, her face sliding along Jane’s cock. Jane wondered what Kasumi was thinking was going to happen to her. Hopefully her thoughts weren’t running along the same lines as Jane’s. Jane wanted to see the shock of realization on Kasumi’s face.  
  
“From now on, while you’re on the Normandy, you won’t be wearing any kind of clothing,” Jane kept her voice as level as she could, even as she pictured a naked Kasumi. It was a nice thought. “All you can keep on are some boots or shoes so that you don’t hurt your feet. _Everything_ else though?” Jane shook her head, as if she felt bad about it. “If I see a stitch of clothing on you, I will be _very_ disappointed.”  
  
Kasumi gasped, and her shoulder shook. But she didn’t say anything at first. Finally, she nodded.  
  
“Okay, Shepard,” Kasumi said in a voice so quiet Jane could barely hear her. “I’ll do it.”  
  
Jane’s eyes bulged out. Holy shit! Kasumi agreed to that, right off the go? Jane had been expecting some bargaining, maybe ending with wearing only racy lingerie or something. Not for Kasumi to agree right away to present her naked body to anybody who saw her. Maybe the thief had an exhibitionism fetish as well.  
  
“Well, I’m glad you can see sense,” Jane said, stalling for time to get her thoughts together. “So what are you waiting for?”  
  
“Oh! Right!” Kasumi said, starting a bit.  
  
She tried to stand up, only for Jane to grab her shoulders and keep her down on her knees. Kasumi’s bright eyes looked up at Jane, understanding what was expected of her. As Jane placed her cock back on Kasumi’s face, the thief started to tug at her clothing.  
  
Jane had to place her dick back where it belonged several more times as Kasumi struggled out of her clothes. But it was so worth it, to see more and more of that curvy, olive-skinned body revealed. Kasumi was much more generously developed then Jack was. Jane was looking forward to getting access to those boobs and booty. Her fingers twitched with the desire to reach down and grope them before she could restrain herself.  
  
“Commander,” EDI’s avatar popped up. “I will put in a work order to have Operative Goto’s equipment locker installed with a lock that only you and Operative Lawson will have keys for.”  
  
“Thank you, EDI,” Jane said, wondering again just what she would have to do to get some actual privacy from the AI while on board the _Normandy_. “Now, Kasumi,” Jane said, turning her attention back to the cat burglar. “I’m going to be taking more then just your pussy, understand?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Kasumi asked, a breathy tremor in her voice. God, was she turned on? “What more do you want from me?”  
  
“Your pussy, for one,” Jane said, rubbing her cock along Kasumi’s face. The Asian woman’s skin was nice and soft. But there were better places that her cock would soon be visiting. “I know you’ve seen Jack’s tattoos. I own her pussy. And I’m going to own yours if you want to give me a blowjob.”  
  
Privately, Jane thought over just how ridiculous the offer really was. In _exchange_ for giving someone else a blowjob, i.e., pleasuring them, Kasumi would give over control over her body, i.e., the way for _her_ to feel pleasure. If Kasumi wasn’t _very_ submissive, or _very_ horny, Jane would get laughed right out of the room.  
  
But she was pretty damn sure that Kasumi would take the offer. There was a certain air about her, that made Jane feel that Kasumi was exactly the kind of girl who would get turned on by this offer, and want it to happen to her. The same air, to a lesser degree, that Jane got from Jack. And Miranda and Chambers, for that matter. Really, all the women Jane spent time around since she woke up on the Cerberus station.  
  
“My pussy?” Kasumi gasped, her words fogged with lust. “But, but, look at this!” Kasumi reached up to wrap her hands around Jane’s cock. It felt good. “I could never fit this inside me!”  
  
“I know,” Jane said, privately thinking it could. Jack, after all, had taken her cock pretty easily. Maybe Jack was just a size queen. “But I look after my soldiers,” she ruffled Kasumi’s hair. “And I know how to make sure that my new cunt will eventually be able to handle my dick.”  
  
“EDI, put in a work order for five dildoes. The biggest should be just a bit smaller then my cock, and the smallest should be just a bit larger then what Kasumi’s used to. Kasumi, you’ll talk to EDI and Dr. Chakwas after we’re done here so that they can set you up.”  
  
“Now then,” Jane continued, leaning back in her chair and smiling like the cat that the canary. “Once you get them, those dildoes will be the _only_ thing you masturbate with. Understand? If you touch that tight pussy of yours, I want a dildo in your hand. _And_ you’ll masturbate twice a day, so I don’t have to wait too long to try out my new pussy. Any questions?”  
  
Kasumi shuddered, her eyes closing. Then she opened them again, staring up at Jane. Her bright eyes were fogged with lust, and Jane was sure that she was dripping down onto the floor.  
  
“No, Commander,” Kasumi said, her voice hitching in the middle of her submission. “No questions.” She took a deep breath. Jane appreciated how it made her breasts move. “Can I suck your cock now?”  
  
“Yes, I’ll allow you to do that,” Jane said, smiling. That was a wonderful question to have to answer.  
  
Kasumi leaned her head back, sticking out her tongue. She started to lick at Jane’s cock, her skilled tongue moving all over it. She started at the top, staring up into Jane’s eyes all the while.  
  
“Thank you, Shepard. Thank you so much. This is such an amazing cock,” Kasumi got out between licks.  
  
Jane smiled, not seeing a reason to say anything. Kasumi really was skilled at this, licking and sucking like a champ. The Asian woman moved down Jane’s shaft, stopping at her heavy balls. She paid just as much excellent attention to them, sucking Jane’s hairless testicles and sending her tongue out to clean every last inch.  
  
Jane looked past Kasumi’s head, down her back. And at the plump ass that was sticking out as Kasumi leaned forward to focus on her new job on board the _Normandy_. That was a damn fine looking ass. Maybe, while Kasumi trained her pussy to accept Jane’s cock, her ass would prove to be more accepting.  
  
And even if it wasn’t, then it was still nice and jiggly. Jane was sure that, in the _very_ near future, Kasumi would do something that would get her in trouble. And what better remedy could there be then bending her over Jane’s lap and spanking her? Jane’s smile grew and grew as she contemplated all the wonderful ways she could use the blowjob-giving slut currently on her knees.  
  
And first and foremost, Kasumi would be giving Jane more blowjobs. Because _damn_ she was good at blowjobs. There was just no comparison between her and Jack when it came to their oral skills. Jane was feeling excellent, and Kasumi hadn’t even started the blowjob proper yet. She was still just licking her way up and down Jane’s shaft, paying devoted attention to each and every square inch.  
  
Jane leaned back, supporting herself on the bed as she looked down at Kasumi. If her lower lips were just as sweet as her upper pair, then Jane was going to be in for a treat once Kasumi was ready for her.  
  
Jane briefly considered grabbing Kasumi’s head and getting a more forceful blowjob, before realizing how _stupid_ that would be. Kasumi’s mouth (or her tongue, at least) was already a little slice of heaven. Why ruin it by fucking her face? Kasumi would surely be deepthroating Jane soon enough.  
  
Even as that thought entered Jane’s mind, Jane’s cock entered Kasumi’s mouth. The curvy thief opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around Jane’s lower head. She kept on looking up at Jane, the eyes of the two women meeting as Kasumi slowly slid down Jane’s dick.  
  
“That’s it,” Jane whispered, half to herself. “Keep on sucking my cock, girl.”  
  
Kasumi did just that, slowly sinking down Jane’s shaft. Her lips and tongue were so much better together then just her tongue alone. Jane felt _wonderful_ , even if she was still very, very far from orgasm. Kasumi was going to be on her knees in front of Jane for a long, long time.  
  
Kasumi’s hands were firmly planted on her thighs. She wasn’t trying to masturbate, just slowly giving Jane a blowjob. Jane approved, since Kasumi didn’t have her dildoes yet. That would have been worth a spanking, if she had tried to touch herself.  
  
Kasumi slowly slid down Jane’s shaft, far slower then she was capable of. And Jane didn’t have a problem with that. Kasumi was unbelievably skilled at giving a blowjob, her lips and tongue keeping Jane rock hard inside of her.  
  
Kasumi didn’t stop until she was down at the very base of Jane’s cock. Every inch of Jane’s rod was buried inside of her. Jane sighed in appreciation. It was her very first deep-throat, and it felt wonderful. Not exactly like a pussy, but fairly close. And Kasumi obviously could hold her breath for a very long time, since she was keeping Jane’s shaft in her throat for such a long time.  
  
Then, finally, Kasumi started to draw back off of Jane’s cock. Sliding out of Kasumi felt just as good as going in. Jane smiled down at Kasumi, ruffling the Asian woman’s hair through her fingers. She wondered when Kasumi had discovered her skill as a cocksucker, or if it was something that she had trained herself to be good at.  
  
“Keep going,” Jane softly urged, sliding her fingers over Kasumi’s head, letting the thief set her own pace. “I’m still a long, long way from cumming yet.”  
  
Kasumi nodded, as much as she could. Then she kept on sucking Jane’s cock, in the same steady motion as before. Obviously she had her own opinions on how to give a blowjob, and wasn’t going to get distracted from it.  
  
Jane sat back and let the expert go to work. She’d have to get Jack up here one of these days so that the tattooed biotic could learn how to give a good blowjob. Enthusiasm was commendable, but it wasn’t a patch on skill. Cross-training was an important part of any skill set.  
  
Lifting one hand, Jane idly played with a breast as Kasumi sucked her off. It felt nice, but Jane didn’t want to touch herself too much. She wanted most of her orgasm to be Kasumi’s responsibility, for the newest recruit to blow her until Jane came all over her face or shot a thick load of cum down her throat.  
  
Sometimes, Jane wondered if the power was going to her head. Then she realized how ridiculous that was. She got back to focusing on the latest woman to fall to her knees to suck Jane off.  
  
Kasumi had brought a hand up to play with Jane’s balls as she deepthroated Jane’s shaft. She was still staring into Jane’s eyes as she bobbed up and down. It was a wonderful sight, one that Jane knew she would be remembering for a long time.  
  
“I’m going to cum soon,” Jane said calmly. “Should I be cumming on your face, or in your mouth?”  
  
At the moment, Jane’s cock was buried deep in Kasumi’s throat, ensuring that there was no way for her to say anything. Instead, Kasumi reached up and tapped the side of her face, her eyes wide as she stared. Jane nodded, the message clear. That done, she sat back and let Kasumi work her magic.  
  
It was only a few minutes later when Jane reached her limits. For the first time, she actually did something during the blowjob, pulling her cock out of Kasumi’s mouth. And she did it just in time, too. She could already feel the tightening contractions of her orgasm, as she prepared to cum.  
  
The tip of Jane’s cock popped out of Kasumi’s mouth, and Jane grabbed her shaft in one hand. She aimed it straight at Kasumi’s face, not even needing to masturbate even a bit to cum.  
  
“That’s right, take it,” Jane purred as her body started to pump thick, sticky cum onto Kasumi’s face. “This is your life now.”  
  
Kasumi didn’t show a sign that she had heard. She was shivering, her eyes closed, as Jane came on her. And Jane was cumming a _lot_.  
  
More and more of Kasumi’s face was disappearing underneath a steady stream of cum. From chin to forehead, Jane’s cum landed on her, erasing her features underneath a steady stream of semen. Already, the bar tattoo on her lip was gone, hidden underneath a thick puddle of cum.  
  
And the rest of her face was quickly following. Jane could cum a _lot_ and she _hadn’t_ in the past day. Kasumi was getting every drop of cum Jane had in her, and all of it was ending up on Kasumi’s face.  
  
Although some of it was running down the sides of her face to drop onto her body. Even before Jane had finished cumming, there were a few lines of white on Kasumi’s shoulders and breasts. Sadly, that was about as much as there was going to be. Jane just didn’t have it in her to _fully_ cover Kasumi with cum, leave her white from head to toe. And there was no way she would be inviting anybody else to help her. Kasumi, and Jack, were _Jane’s_ , not the crew’s.  
  
Finally, Jane finished cumming. It was impossible to tell that it was Kasumi underneath the messy mass of cum. Even a good part of her hair was streaked with semen, and her actual face was just flat-out covered.  
  
And Kasumi was obviously enjoying it. There was a small gap where she had opened her mouth to keep breathing, and Jane could hear her ragged pants. She could also see Kasumi’s stiff nipples and smell the hint of arousal. Jane didn’t think Kasumi had cum just from giving a blowjob and getting a bukkake, but the thief had to be feeling pretty good right now.  
  
It was just a pity that was _all_ she would be feeling for a bit. There was no way the dildoes were ready yet, and Kasumi wouldn’t be touching herself until they were. Well, it was a pity for Kasumi. Jane felt quite fine about the whole thing.  
  
Jane wondered if she should let Kasumi use her shower to clean up before leaving. Or if it would be hotter to send her back down to her quarters, covered with her commander’s cum. She would be naked either way, of course.  
  
“How are you feeling, Kasumi?” Jane asked, planting her hands on her bed and leaning backwards.  
  
“Guh,” Kasumi said. Jane decided that meant _good_.  
  
“Glad to hear that,” Jane said, smiling down at the blinded woman. “Now, I’ve got a lot of paperwork that I still need to do, so you can go back to your quarters. And be sure to put your clothes away before the lock gets installed.”  
  
God, it could be fun being the boss.  
  
Kasumi shakily nodded and stood up. She stumbled and Jane moved to catch her, before Kasumi steadied herself. The Asian woman ran her fingers along her eyes, coming away with a thick load of cum. She licked them clean as she looked around, blinking rapidly.  
  
“Thank you, Shepard,” Kasumi said blearily, staggering from side to side as she collected her clothing. “Thank you so much.”  
  
“Not at all, Kasumi,” Jane said, smiling widely. “Just remember to keep up your training.”  
  
Kasumi nodded shakily and staggered towards the cabin door, Jane’s cum still all over her face. Jane watched her leave, smiling widely. Or at least watching Kasumi’s ass leave. The thief put quite a bit of sway into her steps, Jane couldn’t help but notice.  
  
Jane stood up, smiling widely. This was all going so very, very well. A new team member, and a new source of fun. What more could she ask for?  


*******

  
“See? That gag reflex was just slowing you down,” Kasumi said as her hand slowly pushed Jack deeper and deeper onto Jane’s cock.  
  
It was time for yet another training session in Jane’s cabin. Kasumi taught Jack how to give better blowjobs, and Jack showed off what Kasumi was missing out on by getting fucked by Jane while Kasumi masturbated with her dildoes. It was the kind of cross-training that the Navy manuals always encouraged.  
  
Jane had to admit, it was a very interesting sight to see Kasumi’s fingers wrapped around the back of Jack’s skull. Maybe it was the lack of hair. Or maybe it was having one naked woman push and pull another naked woman’s head along Jane’s shaft. Whatever the reason, Jane was rock hard as Jack practiced her blowjob skills.  
  
And Jack really was getting better at giving Jane blowjobs. She could deepthroat Jane now, making her neck bulge out just like Kasumi could. Kasumi was improving too. She was getting comfortable with the second-largest dildo, and would be moving up to the largest soon. And after that? Then it would be time for her to be fully claimed as Jane’s property. Jane could hardly wait.  
“I’m glad, Jack,” Jane said, reaching down to pat Jack’s shoulder. “You learning valuable new skills make’s me happy.” Jane even said that with a straight face, as if being good at blowjobs would be an important skill at fighting the Collectors, and the Reapers behind them.  
  
Jack rolled her eyes, her thoughts obviously traveling along the same lines as Jane’s. But she kept on sucking, keeping Jane’s cock lodged deep in her throat. Her tongue was busy too, working at Jane’s shaft as much as it could, flicking around the rod to massage it as much as she could.  
  
“Doesn’t it feel nice?” Kasumi asked, talking into Jack’s ear. “On your knees, in front of the Commander? It’s so _right_ to suck her cock, to know that your pleasure doesn’t mean anything if Shepard isn’t feeling good. You belong on your knees, just like me.”  
  
Jane wondered just how many times Kasumi had been the slave of whichever lover she was with. The woman had a submissive streak a mile wide. She had even tried to wear a dog collar around the ship.  
  
Jane had regretfully put a stop to that. No clothing meant no clothing, even a clear sign of her submission. At least the spanking had been enjoyable (for Jane, mostly).  
  
In the main, though, Kasumi had been much better behaved then Jack. She reveled in her enforced exhibitionism, showing off her body to the crewers on board the _Normandy_. She didn’t allow them to touch her, though, slapping away the hands of whoever tried. Jane knew that there were plenty of off-shift jerk-off sessions among the crew, though, using the photos and videos they had recorded of Kasumi bending over or pressing her breasts together.  
  
Miranda had _not_ been happy about that, but Jane had eventually managed to soothe her. So long as Kasumi remained as professional on missions as she ever was, Jane convinced Miranda that her choice of attire on board the ship wasn’t that important. Especially since she was such a large booster to morale.  
  
She boosted Jane’s morale as well. The way she could use her mouth was absolutely wonderful. So was the way she could use her tits, hands, ass and thighs. Her mouth was the only hole Jane had actually penetrated yet, but the rest of her body was pretty enjoyable as well. And one that Jane had marked with her cum, over and over again.  
  
Jane had, eventually, started letting Kasumi use her shower to clean up before going back down into the main body of the ship. It had been raising too many questions about who had covered Kasumi’s face or chest or butt with cum from jealous crewers.  
  
Speaking of cum…  
  
“Alright, Jack, I think that’s enough of a lesson for today,” Jane said, slowly easing her cock out of Jack’s mouth. “Why don’t you climb on up here and I fuck that pussy of yours?”  
  
“Finally,” Jack huffed, her voice raw and raspy from having a cock slide along her throat. “I thought you’d never ask.”  
  
She tried to climb up onto the bed with Jane. But some sudden pressure from Jane’s hand kept her down on her knees. Jane looked down at her, eyebrows raised.  
  
“If that’s the attitude you’re going to take, Jack,” Jane said sternly, looking into Jack’s dark eyes, “then I’ll have to find someone else to fuck. Kasumi, do you have any ideas about who that could be?” Jane asked, not lifting her eyes from Jack’s.  
  
“There’s a name,” Kasumi said, laughter underlaying every word. “It’s just on the tip of my tongue. Now what was it…?”  
  
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Jack said, not sounding particularly sorry. She took a deep breath and then sighed. “Please, Shepard, please fuck me.”  
  
Her tone of voice could use a little work, but Jane decided to take what she could get. She let Jack climb up onto the bed with her. Looking to Kasumi, Jane waved towards the toy next to her.  
  
“While Jack shows you how to handle my cock, why don’t you get some practice in?”  
  
“Yes, Commander,” Kasumi said, picking up her dildo and setting it up underneath her.  
  
Ah, the classic riding position. Jane, meanwhile, planned to take Jack flat on her back. It was a pity that the biotic wasn’t flexible enough to put her ankles up over her head while she got fucked. _That_ would be a lovely, lovely sight, one that would really make Jane go nuts, given how much she liked the _Fornax_ picture of an asari doing exactly that.  
  
Instead, it would just be the missionary style. Though the plug in Jack’s ass would make things at least a bit more fun. Jack still hadn’t learned how to cum from it, though she was getting closer. Jane had high hopes for the next four hour long edging session they had scheduled with EDI.  
  
Jane didn’t need to look to see that Kasumi had started masturbating. Her moans, and the wet sounds of her walls grasping the dildo, were enough to make it clear that the thief was enthusiastically working to get herself ready for what Jack was getting. Jane thought she would be ready within a week or so.  
  
“Come on, come on, come on, come _on_ ,” Jack murmured eagerly, staring down at Jane’s cock. Her legs were widely spread. “Fuck me, I’m so wet, I need that dick.”  
  
Jack _was_ very wet, with plenty of arousal gleaming along her lower lips. Jane took a moment to admire that, along with the tattoo sitting right above her pussy. So far, the only people who knew about that tattoo were the three women in the room, EDI, and Dr. Chakwas.  
  
Jane ran her finger along Jack’s slit. The slender woman gasped, her lips drawing back as Jane coated her finger in Jack’s arousal. She rubbed all along the labia, and then drew her finger away.  
  
Jane admired her digit, slick and gleaming. Then she rested it against Jack’s mouth. Almost instantly, Jack’s tongue flicked out, licking Jane’s finger clean. Jane smiled as she withdrew it. There were still some rough edges to Jack, but that was part of the charm. For the most part, she was Jane’s.  
  
Jane’s gaze flicked over to Kasumi. Kasumi was Jane’s as well. Not quite, not until her pussy could take Jane. But she was almost there.  
  
Kasumi was bouncing up and down on the dildo, her breasts wobbling as she impaled her wet, stretched pussy on the thick shaft. She was gasping, leaning forward to support herself on Jane’s bed as she watched Jack and Jane. Jane smiled at her, at the desperate, needy expression on Kasumi’s face.  
  
“You’re such a good girl,” Jane said, reaching out to pat Kasumi with one hand as she wrapped her other around her cock. “So eager to please.” She turned back to Jack as she rested her dick against Jack’s entrance. “And this is what good girls get.”  
  
Jane slid into Jack, closing her eyes and reveling in the twin gasps from each of her girls. This was the life.

*******

It was a very big day. Not only was the _Normandy_ about to dock at Omega Station and recruit a sniper and a desperately needed researcher, it was a personal milestone for Kasumi as well. She was finally ready to take Jane’s dick.  
  
It had taken a whole lot of practice, masturbating two times every day with larger and larger dildoes. But the thief had finally managed it. She could plunge the largest cock EDI had made for her in and out of her soaking, stretched pussy, and cum from it. That meant that she was ready for the real thing.  
  
Both Kasumi and Jack were in Jane’s quarters. And they were both naked. Neither of them tried to hide their bodies from Jane’s gaze. Kasumi, especially, was putting herself out there, spreading her legs and using her hands to push her breasts up.  
  
“Well done, Kasumi,” Jane said, patting the grown woman on the head like a dog. “I’m so glad to see that you can finally unlock your full potential as part of my crew.”  
  
Kasumi smiled at that, and Jack snorted. Ignoring that, Jane grabbed Kasumi’s wrist and led her over to the bed. Jane laid down on the bed and gestured for Kasumi to climb on top of her.   
  
Jane’s cock was as hard as a rock, and she felt a wonderful pulse travel through her as Kasumi straddled her. The Asian woman looked down at her, obviously turned on. Jane could already feel the arousal rubbing against her cock, and Kasumi’s nipples were stiff points.  
  
So, for that matter, were Jane’s. But she had found that her new dick was a much more interesting way to handle her arousal then her feminine equipment. The amount of cum she could pump in or on another woman was so much more interesting then smearing her arousal all over their face or fingers, for one.  
  
And Jane planned to pump a lot of cum into Kasumi today. All of it would be sterile, of course. But that just meant that Jane had even less reason to worry about safe days.  
  
“Is my girl ready for me?” Jane asked, reaching underneath Kasumi to play with her pussy.  
  
The answer was obvious, but Jane wanted to hear it. Wanted to hear Kasumi’s shuddering gasps as she gave herself over to Jane.  
  
“Yes,” Kasumi moaned, rocking her hips back and forth against Jane’s dick and fingers. “Please, Shepard, fuck me.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jack piped in from her spot close to the bed. “Fuck her up, Shepard, make a big of a mess of her as you did to me.” Jack was masturbating, massaging her breasts with one hand and plunging a finger in and out of her with her other hand.  
  
Jane smiled widely, and pushed Kasumi’s hips up a bit. The thief whined a bit, but did so, letting Jane’s cock stand up. Then Jane grabbed Kasumi’s hips and started lowering her back down, impaling her on Jane’s cock.  
  
Kasumi moaned, a shudder running through her entire body as she was entered by Jane’s cock. Jane licked her lips at the sight, seeing the busty woman moaning so wantonly. She was planning to fuck Kasumi so hard that soon Kasumi wouldn’t even be able to moan properly. Just make meaningless sounds as Jane fucked her.  
  
Jane pulled Kasumi down and down, until her thighs were pressed against Jane’s hips. Then she stopped, and let go. Reaching out, Jane pressed her hand against Kasumi’s lower belly. It was probably her imagination, but Jane thought she could feel the bulge formed by her cock. It was a hard shaft, behind Kasumi’s admittedly impressive abs.  
  
It certainly made Kasumi groan as Jane pressed down. She twitched around on top of Jane, making Jane’s cock move around in turn. That made Kasumi gasp even louder, though, this time, it also made her go stock-still.  
  
Well, that wouldn’t do. Jane grabbed Kasumi’s hips again, shooting a quick look up at the Asian woman’s face.  
  
“Well? What are you waiting for?” Jane demanded, squeezing down slightly. “You spent all that time practicing to take my cock, so now you’re going to take my cock!”  
  
That jolted Kasumi out of her stupor. Shaking her head, she starting to bounce up and down on top of Jane’s shaft. It was slow and hesitant at first, but then she started to go harder and harder. Jane nodded in approval, loving how Kasumi’s pussy was squeezing down around her.  
  
Since Kasumi obviously had the right idea about how this was supposed to go, Jane let her hands wander. And, soon enough, they were behind Kasumi’s back, squeezing down on her ass. It was a nice ass, too. Nice and squishy underneath her fingers.  
  
Kasumi’s pussy was even better then her ass, though. It could take Jane’s dick. Barely, but it could. Jane could feel the muscles surrounding Kasumi’s walls squeezing down against her shaft, as she forced them apart.  
  
The gasps and moans that Kasumi and Jack made were a lovely counterpoint to the feeling of fucking Kasumi. She was just as good as a fuck as Jack, and Jane was sure that was no small compliment. And she seemed just as ready to easily cum on Jane’s cock as Jack was.  
  
In fact, Kasumi was already cumming, just a few minutes after getting onto Jane’s dick. Her body was twitching, her hands beating against her sides as her orgasm swept through her. It was impossible for her pussy to squeeze down even harder against Jane’s cock, but Kasumi was doing the best she could nonetheless.  
  
“That’s good,” Jane murmured. “Don’t be afraid to show how much you like cumming on my cock.”  
  
As she talked, Jane’s hands were busy on Kasumi’s ass, kneading and groping the fat cheeks. She was watching Kasumi’s equally large boobs jiggle. And she was listening to the gasps Kasumi let out. It was a wonderful multi-sensory experience.  
  
“Commander, Shepard!” Kasumi gasped, her lips starting to curl upward in a brainless smile. “Thank you, thank you for making me feel so good.” There was a healthy helping of pure bliss in Kasumi’s voice as she fucked herself on Jane’s cock.  
  
“Of course, Kasumi,” Jane said, smiling. “This is what you _deserve_ , isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes!” Kasumi moaned, her eyes starting to bounce around in her sockets. “I need this, I need to be used by you! Please, please, please, use me however you want!”  
  
Jane couldn’t think of anything that was nicer to hear. She slapped Kasumi’s ass, gentler then a spanking, and kept on fucking her, driving her hips upward into Kasumi’s core. The thief gasped and shuddered, obviously well on her way to another orgasm.  
  
Jane, meanwhile, had a long way to go before she was ready to cum. No matter how skilled the mouth or how tight the pussy, it always took a good long while before she was ready to cum. And she was quite alright with that state of affairs. It let her enjoy herself for a good long while. And it meant that Jack, and soon Kasumi, would be reduced to twitching, mewling wrecks underneath her cock. And that was a thrill all on its own.  
  
Kasumi was cumming again, shrieking her orgasm out for Jane and Jack to hear. She sounded happier than was possible, her body shaking as her orgasm tore through her. It was hot to see, and Jane heard Jack give a choked little gasp as she masturbated to the sight.  
  
Jane could also hear the buzz of the vibrator that spent a lot of time in Jack’s ass. EDI must have switched it on to give the tattooed convict some extra stimulation. It meant that there wasn’t a hope of Jack learning to cum from her ass today, but Jane supposed that Jack should get something extra from the celebration they were having.  
  
Especially since she wouldn’t be getting Jane’s dick. Jane was planning to use everything she had on Kasumi tonight, filling the dark-haired woman up with her dick and covering her with her cum. There was absolutely nothing else that would be acceptable. Just like she had with Jack, Kasumi’s first night with her was going to end with Kasumi a cum-soaked mess, stretched out by Jane’s dick.  
  
And Kasumi was getting there pretty rapidly. She was already starting to sound a bit more incoherent, as she pleaded with Jane to keep doing what she was doing. In fifteen, twenty minutes, and several more orgasms, Jane had high hopes for Kasumi to not be able to do anything more than wordlessly beg for cock.  
  
And Jane was quite certain that she could keep going for another twenty minutes. In both ways, really. She wouldn’t cum before then, and her stamina was enough to keep her going, even if she started taking a more active role in fucking Kasumi.  
  
But right now, having Kasumi bounce on top of her, moaning out her love for Jane’s cock, was all Jane wanted to have happen. Kasumi had started playing with her breasts, kneading her tits and pinching her nipples as she fucked herself on Jane’s cock. She was gasping like she had run a marathon, begging for more in between deep pants.  
  
And Jane gave her more. She kept on fucking Kasumi, filling her up with her cock, making the tattooed words _Bitch Breaker_ on either side live up to their boast. Hell, given how eager Kasumi had been to wear that collar, maybe Jane could make that boast more literal than expected.  
  
The thought of Kasumi on all fours, a collar around her neck and a leash in Jane’s hand, flashed through Jane’s mind at the speed of thought. It was a lovely image, and one Jane would have to more fully examine at a later date. While Jack cleaned her shaft off with her mouth, for instance.  
  
But right now, nothing was going to distract Jane from fucking Kasumi. From thoroughly marking the woman as belonging to the _Normandy_ and its captain. She was slowly getting closer and closer, too. It would just be a few more orgasms from Kasumi before she was ready to cum.  
  
And Jane was quite ready to cum. The pressure inside her was slowly building and building, and she needed some release. And there was no way Jane was going to accept anything but cumming inside Kasumi’s pussy, filling her pussy, womb, everything, up with her hot, thick semen. Kasumi had loved it on her face, and she was going to learn to love it inside her pussy as well.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Jane could see Jack masturbating harder and harder, plunging several fingers inside of herself as the plug vibrated. But most of her attention was on Kasumi. On the curvy woman, as she bounced and gasped and pleaded for more on top of Jane. Kasumi was cumming again and again, almost once every minute. And she still hadn’t gotten everything Jane could dish out. It would just take a little bit more…  
  
Finally, Jane reached her limit. Growling, she pulled Kasumi down, as far as the curvy woman could go, burying herself inside of Kasumi’s pussy. She could feel the wonderful rush of orgasm sweeping through her, the cum in her balls demanding to get pumped into Kasumi. There was no reason, and no way, to for Jane to wait. It was time to give Kasumi her very first creampie aboard the _Normandy_.  
  
“Here it comes,” Jane warned Kasumi, tightening her grip on the other woman’s hips. “You better be ready!”  
  
“Yes!” Kasumi moaned. “Plashe, yeth!”  
  
Kasumi’s eyes were already rolling in their sockets. And this should completely unmake her, Jane thought. Kasumi was going to get absolutely ruined by this. It would be wonderful.  
  
Jane started to cum inside Kasumi, the cum pumping up through her shaft and into Kasumi’s pussy. Kasumi opened her mouth, but nothing came out. It must have been just too much for her to handle, an overwhelming sensation that couldn’t leave room for anything else.  
  
It was pretty potent for Jane, too. A flash of light ran across her vision as she came, and she felt the breath get driven out of her as she pumped shot after shot of cum into Kasumi. Kasumi twitched and quivered as Jane painted her pussy white.  
  
Jane completely ignored the sounds Jack was making as she masturbated. She was completely focused on draining every last drop of cum into Kasumi. She could feel her cum inside Kasumi, sliding against her dick as she fucked the other woman.  
  
It was too much for Kasumi. Gasping, she fell forward, barely caught in time by Jane. Her pussy was still tightly squeezing Jane, even as her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. Kasumi was obviously out of it.  
  
And since Jane had finished cumming, that meant she was done as well. She slowly, reluctantly pulled out of Kasumi, her still thick cock sliding out and letting a lot of cum flow out after her. Sighing in satisfaction, she climbed off the bed and stood up, turning around to look at her latest conquest.  
  
Kasumi was splayed out on Jane’s bed, her limbs akimbo. She didn’t make the slightest effort to cover her pussy, or to stop the veritable river of cum that was flowing out of her. She was _out_ of it, completely lost to the world. If it hadn’t been for the slow rise and fall of her chest, Jane wouldn’t even have thought that Kasumi was still alive.  
  
“That was hot,” Jack said, standing next to Jane and looking down at her newly-initiated partner. “Was I like that, my first time?”  
  
Jane considered that for a moment, tapping her chin in thought.  
  
“You were a bit better behaved,” Jane finally said. “Not quite as eager to get fucked.” Jack nodded, a smile appearing on her face. “Anyways,” Jane said, clapping her hands, “it’s time for the final part of welcoming her into the fold. Get your stuff warmed up.”  
  
“Sure thing,” Jack said, sauntering over to the cabinet she had left her tattoo gun and inks in. “What am I giving her?”  
  
“Two tattoos, just like you got,” Jane said. As they talked, Kasumi started stirring, finally coming back from whatever orgasmic heights she had been visiting. “On the front, I want Shepard, just like you have.”  
  
“Sure thing,” Jack said fiddling with her tattoo gun. “Hear that Kasumi? You’re getting branded like a head of cattle.”  
  
“Really?” Kasumi said, slurring her words. “I’m, I’m Shepard’s?”  
  
“Yes you are,” Jane said, reaching down and patting Kasumi’s cheek. “Jack, make the tattoo in ink that only shows up in ultraviolet, alright? I don’t want just anybody seeing who she belongs to.”  
  
“That’s the entire point of it,” Jack grumbled, switching out a canister of ink for one that look almost identical to Jane. “Fine, fine, you’re the boss. I’m going to need an ultraviolet light, though, so I can- oh. Thanks, EDI.”  
  
“Of course, Jack,” the _Normandy_ ’s AI responded, having switched the normal spectrum of lights out.  
  
Jane hadn’t even known that was a function the cabin had. You learned something new every day, she supposed.  
  
“Now, the second tattoo will be in normal ink,” Jane said. “A tramp stamp on her lower back, just like what you have. This one will say cocksucker.”  
  
“Okay. Any art to it?” Jack asked, reaching down to tug Kasumi around into a better position. “You know, a pair of lips or something?”  
  
“Ask her,” Jane said. “And, Kasumi?”  
  
“Mmm. Yeah, Shep?” Kasumi asked lazily, a dopey smile on her face.  
  
“Your pussy belongs to me. Unless you’re using the big dildo to masturbate with, I’m the only one that’s allowed to touch it. Don’t make me remind you.”  
  
“No, no,” Kasumi said. “I, my pussy, it’s yours now.”  
  
“Wait, so Kasumi can masturbate but I can’t?” Jack asked, looking up at Jane. “How is that fair?”  
  
“Good girls who aren’t tease sluts get rewards,” Jane said, patting Jack’s bald head. “But don’t worry. If you impress me, maybe you can get a reward. Like being allowed to fuck yourself with a copy of my dick.”  
  
Jack snorted and turned back to her work. Jane looked down at the first two members of her harem. God, this was the life.  
  
And there were still plenty more women to bring onboard. Jane was just getting started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistress of the Normandy Ch. 3**

  
Jane was reviewing the video files when she heard the knock on the door. Pausing them, she took a deep breath and steepled her hands together on the desk in front of her. She lifted her gaze from the images, and stared at her cabin door.  
  
“Come in,” Jane said, raising her voice to be heard through the door.  
  
There was a moment’s pause, and then the door slid open. Yeoman Chambers was on the other side. Instead of the proper _Normandy_ crewer uniform she should have had, she was wearing… something else.  
  
Jane kept a stern, disapproving look on her face, even as her cock started to stir to life. Kelly was showing about as much skin as her uniform would have covered. However, the thin, fine mesh over her upper chest and breasts, just to give one example, wasn’t part of any uniform code Jane was aware of. Neither was the rest of the outfit, a tight, clingy, leather look-alike. Jane had to admit that Kelly looked hot in it, and she could easily see why Kelly had attracted so much attention. But still, Kelly’s shift had started over an hour ago, and there were regulations about what she was supposed to wear while discharging her duties.  
  
“Sit down, Kelly,” Jane said, her voice not giving a hint of her attraction to the redhead’s outfit.  
  
Kelly sat, her hands firmly holding onto each other. Her face was twisted in a sick expression of worry. In the month or so Jane had known Kelly, she couldn’t ever recall the yeoman looking so worried. And with good reason, too. If this had been a SA ship, Kelly would have been in the brig, possibly until a court-martial. On a Cerebus ship, though, things didn’t need to go to quite that level.  
  
“Do you know why I called you up here?” Jane asked, leaning back in her chair, staring at Kelly’s face.  
  
“Yes, Commander,” Kelly said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “I almost made the ship late for its departure from Omega. The fault was entirely mine, and I take full responsibility for it.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Jane said, still fixing Kelly with a firm glare. “And _why_ were you late, Yeoman Chambers?”  
  
“Because,” Kelly looked like she was a second away from starting to cry or throw up from nervousness, “I spent too long dancing as a stripper at the Afterlife for Aria. It was entirely my fault for losing track of time and going past the expiration date for my shore leave.”  
  
“I see,” Jane said, glancing down at the images facing her. They showed Kelly, doing a lot more then just dancing in the Afterlife’s VIP lounge. She had known that the yeoman was adventurous, but some of the video files Aria had sent her went far beyond a mere love for new experiences. “I can see why it would be so difficult to remember. EDI sent a mere three reminders to you.”  
  
Kelly flinched like she had been struck. She was staring fixedly at Jane’s desk, never raising her gaze to meet Jane’s eyes. Part of Jane wanted to reach out and comfort Kelly, but she easily squashed that part of her. Puppy eyes couldn’t be a way to get out of discipline, or else morale would completely collapse.  
  
“It was entirely my own fault that I delayed the departure of the _Normandy_ , Commander.” Kelly’s voice sounded like it wanted to wobble if the yeoman didn’t have such strict control over it. “I will accept any punishment you dish out, and I can assure you it will never happen again.”  
  
“I see,” Jane said neutrally. “However, that wasn’t all, was it? In addition to delaying our take-off, you also returned to the _Normandy_ in… this,” Jane gestured at Kelly’s dancing outfit. “Instead of your ship’s uniform. In fact, I notice you _still_ haven’t changed back even though it’s been almost an hour since we left Omega. Kelly, I want you to be honest,” Jane leaned forward, placing her hands flat on the desk. “Did you leave your uniform behind at the Afterlife?”  
  
“Yes, Commander Shepard,” Kelly said, her eyes screwed shut and her hands clutching her knees. “I’m afraid I did.”  
  
Jane sat back, several different thought flashing through her mind. One was how cute Kelly normally looked, and how well the outfit clung to her body. Not that she looked that cute right now. Another was that she’d have to have words with Aria the next time she was on Omega. On a wide variety of matters, in fact, including why she felt the need to go on for two paragraphs about how good it was that Kelly only danced for tips instead of an actual wage.  
  
“While we were on Omega,” Jane continued, tapping the desk with one finger, “I recruited three new specialists for our fight against the Collectors. One of the very first introductions they had to the _Normandy_ was the sight of _you_ , running up and down the length of the ship while Executive Officer Lawson tore a well-deserved strip off of you. What do you think that made them think of the professionalism of the crew?”  
  
Jane wasn’t that worried about Garrus. Mordin had already retired to the science lab. Zaheed, on the other hand… Jane knew there were going to be command problems there, even before he saw Chambers trying to run in her high heels to her duty station. Now? Things would probably get even worse.  
  
“Commander Shepard,” Kelly stopped and took a deep breath. Jane could actually see tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. “I am sorry from the depths of my soul for my actions and the disgrace they have brought upon you and the _Normandy_. If you would like me to resign, then I’ll do so.”  
  
“ _That_ won’t be necessary,” Jane said, raising her eyebrows. “However, there sill has to be a punishment. First, your shore leave is canceled for the next five port of calls. No matter how long we stay there, _you_ stay onboard. Understand?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am. Completely, ma’am,” Kelly said, nodding her head and still looking very nervous.  
  
“Second, you’ll be taking on new duties.” Kelly’s shoulders twitched a bit, undoubtedly imagining the shit and fatigue details she’d be working until the stars went out. “You’re already the ship’s morale officer. Correct?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Kelly said, nodding quickly, reassured that the conversation was getting on more comfortable grounds. “Though after Operative Goto opened her lounge, I haven’t had as much to do in organizing parties.”  
  
“That’s about to change,” Jane said, glancing down at the images of Kelly with a Krogan bachelor party. Those quads really could be productive. “From now until further notice, you’ll be interacting with the crew on a more one-to-one basis. Many of the crewers here haven’t seen their partners for a long time, and it’s going to be an even longer time before they see them again. I want _you_ ,” Jane pointed at Kelly, “to fill in for those partners and make up for the lack of intimate companionship.” Jane glanced down at the cum-covered form, where only the hair showed that it was Kelly. “I know that’s something you can do very well.”  
  
“Thank you, ma’am,” Kelly said, starting to breathe again. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise, ma’am, you won’t have a single cause to regret this choice.”  
  
“Make sure I don’t, Yeoman Chambers,” Jane said, rising to her feet. “Dismissed.”  
  
Kelly took the hint and slammed to her feet, saluting rapidly before turning to go. Jane watched her leave, shaking her head as Kelly wobbled in her heels as she struggled to get away as quickly as possible. Then she pressed the button to summon EDI. Or at least her avatar, since Jane _knew_ EDI listened and watched almost everything on board.  
  
“EDI? Update Yeoman Chamber’s profile with her new responsibilities and positions. Oh, and make certain that Miranda doesn’t find out. That would just cause trouble. Put it up on the message board as well, so that the crew can see it.”  
  
“Of course, Commander. Anything else?”  
  
Jane thought for a moment, her eyes glancing down at the still frames of Kelly dancing and being fucked by a wide variety of species.  
  
“Tell Kasumi and Jack that I need them up here.”

  
*******

  
A week later, Jane winced as she sat down on the bed in her cabin. Bloody varren. Evil little buggers, and it would take a while before her armor could be repainted to get the tooth marks out of it. And while she, Garrus and Jacob had been tooling around down below, the paperwork had been piling up. Even as Jane rubbed her leg, she saw the number tick up by one. Sighing, she reached out and grabbed the stylus.  
  
Halfway through signing off on the weekly stores consumption, Jane saw EDI’s avatar flicker to life out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, she stared at the blue globe.  
  
“What’s happening, EDI?”  
  
“Commander Shepard. There’s been a development that I didn’t think should be discussed in the CiC.”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Jane asked, slumping back in her chair and running a hand through her hair. “Does the Illusive Man want another chat?”  
  
“No, Commander. It’s about Yeoman Chambers execution of her new duties.”  
  
“Really?” Jane asked, leaning forward. “I thought she was doing an excellent job there. I’ve heard some of the crew talking about how nice it was not to wait for shore leave to find a whore.”  
  
“Yeoman Chambers has been working very hard to satisfy the needs of the crew,” EDI agreed, her voice as calm and unemotional as ever. “However, she is not keeping pace with the requests coming in. Roughly three-fourths of the crew has submitted multiple requests for her services. At the current time, given the average time Yeoman Chambers spends with each crewer, if she worked double shifts for a week and only preformed her new duties, there would still be a backlog.”  
  
“Right, that is a problem,” Jane said, sighing. She hadn’t thought Kelly would be that popular with so many people. “Alright, thank you for informing me. Tell Kelly I’d like to see her in here in,” Jane checked the time, and then checked her remaining workload. “Half an hour. Got that?”  
  
“Of course, Commander. Logging you out.”  
  
Jane nodded and bent back over her paperwork. Even as she reviewed and signed and filled the forms, her mind was racing with plans. She had to admit, it was quite freeing to be even more of a god onboard the _Normandy_ then was usual for a captain. She certainly wasn’t going to end up in front of a court of inquiry for anything she did here. It was a liberating experience.  
  
Jane’s plans had formed, and the paperwork (all of it on the computer) was almost done, when there was a knock on the door. Smiling, Jane pushed away the last bits to do and stared ahead.  
  
“Come in,” Jane said.  
  
Once again, Kelly was on the other side of the door. There were several differences from the last time she had been up here, though. For one, she was wearing her proper uniform, even if it looked a bit disheveled. For another, she didn’t look like she was about to throw up from sheer nervousness now.  
  
“Yeoman Chambers. Please, sit,” Jane said, gesturing to the chair on the other side of the desk.  
  
Kelly did so, flashing Jane a quick, small smile as she did so. She was back to form, obviously. The wonders of repeated sex, Jane supposed. Even Jack was acting happier these days, thanks to be fucked into incoherence on a near daily basis.  
  
“You wanted to see me, Commander?” Kelly asked, sounding a bit curious.  
  
“Yes,” Jane said. “How have you been liking your new job activities?”  
  
“Oh, it’s been wonderful, ma’am,” Kelly said, smiling widely. “I know I’m making a huge difference on crew morale with all the work I’m doing.”  
  
“But not enough,” Jane said musingly, looking at the copy of requests EDI had sent her from Kelly’s schedule. “You’ve got quite the backlog to work through. I’m not blaming you,” Jane said, raising her hand to stop Kelly’s explanation before it started. “There’s only so many hours in the day, especially if you want to do a good job. Still, so many unanswered requests could have exactly the opposite effect on morale as we had hoped for.”  
  
“Yes, Commander. That’s possible,” Kelly admitted. “I could work harder, if you like.”  
  
“No, I think we should be working smarter, not harder,” Jane said. “I know how much you like gangbangs in general, Kelly. How do you feel about a gangbang with the crew of the _Normandy_ , to help work through the backlog?”  
  
Kelly paused for a moment. Then her face slowly slid upwards in a large smile.  
  
“I think that’s an excellent idea, Commander,” Kelly said, sounding happier then Jane had heard her in a month. “I’m, I’m absolutely certain that will be great. For everybody. I’ll, I’ll set it up tonight, ma’am, in the conference room.”  
  
It didn’t escape Jane’s notice that Kelly’s thighs were pressed together tightly all of a sudden. Damn, she was one horny woman. Still, except for one glaring exception, she did her job well.  
  
“Then I look forward to seeing the que list just disappear, Kelly,” Jane said. “Keep me informed about how well it goes. Dismissed.”  
  
Jane watched Kelly leave, tapping her chin in consideration. The conference room, huh? Jane _knew_ EDI had a lot of recording devices in there. That was something to keep in mind. And hell, if Jane could power through the rest of her work, then wouldn’t she _deserve_ a relaxing break after all that? Jane thought she would.  


*******

  
This was the first time Jane had had a reason to use the holographic projector built into her desk. But, just like almost every other part of the ship, it turned out to be of supremely high quality. The camera feeds from the conference room were so crisp and large, it was almost like Jane was in there with Kelly and almost the entire off-duty shifts.  
  
“Man, I knew that girl was a whore,” Jack said, leaning over Jane’s shoulder to watch with her. “I’ve never met such a big slut.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Jane said, reaching around to pat Jack on the shoulder. “Why don’t you get down and help Kasumi blow me?”  
  
If she could find the room. Kasumi was monopolizing Jane’s dick, deepthroating her cock with every sign of enjoyment as her throat was stretched out by Jane’s large shaft. Maybe Jack could pay attention to Jane’s breasts instead, of something.  
  
All three women were naked, which was hardly a surprise for Kasumi, or even Jack. The three of them had finished an excellent dinner together, and now Jack and Kasumi were getting their desserts while Jane was having a wonderful chocolate mousse. And all three of them were glancing at the holo display, though Jane was paying the most attention by far.  
  
The conference room was filling up with more and more people. Damn near everyone who wasn’t on duty tonight was crowding into the room. Only Kelly had a bit of free space around her. Probably a chance to let _everyone_ see her in her white robe, that stopped just a few inches below her crotch. It was transparently obvious she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.  
  
Jane sat back in her chair, admiring both the way Kelly was about to get _ruined_ , and the way that Kasumi was tending to her cock. The Asian woman really knew how to tend to a cock.  
  
One disadvantage of the transmissions Jane was getting was that there were too many audio pickups. It was all a mishmash of sounds overlapping each other as people talked with each other and moved around. Well, if that was the only problem Jane had to deal with here, she wouldn’t complain.  
  
“Okay, everybody,” Kelly said, clapping her hands together. “Are you all ready to start?”  
  
The cheers that followed that made Jane wince and hammer the mute button. It took a minute for Jack to stop grumbling and for the ringing in Jane’s ears to cease before she was ready to turn the volume back up.  
  
By then, Kelly had already stripped out of her robe and tossed it into the crowd, where it was caught by Sensor Tech First Class Montoya. As soon as the crowd saw her naked body, they surged forward, a plethora of hard dicks, natural or artificial, rising to meet her. Jane smiled. This was going to be the hottest video she had seen in a good long while. It was a good thing she was making recordings of it.  
  
“Damn,” Jack said, glancing up from Jane’s breasts. “You know, this is all Kasumi’s fault.”  
  
Kasumi made a spluttering noise of disagreement, and whacked Jack’s thigh. Jane raised her eyebrows and looked down at the tattooed convict.  
  
“How so, Jack?”  
  
“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Jack asked, pausing to lick Jane’s nipple. “She’s always wandering around, showing off that naked body of hers, but never letting anybody touch her. Of _course_ she’s responsible for getting everyone all riled up. And now the crew’s taking it out on the slut.”  
  
“Yes, of course,” Jane said dryly. “Obviously Kasumi’s the only one on board who goes around wearing almost nothing at all. There aren’t any other women around here who show off their tits.”  
  
Jack nodded, not seeming to see anything wrong or ironic with Jane’s statement. She got back to tending Jane’s breasts, licking and sucking one of them while using her fingers to tend to the other. And Jane got back to watching Kelly get gangbanged by her coworkers.  
  
It was quite the lovely sight. Kelly was on her knees in the middle of the room, surrounded by men and women alike. She was eating out one woman, while stroking the shafts of two men. EDI had thoughtfully zoomed in on Kelly’s face so that Jane could see every detail of expression that passed over her face as she ate out Weapons Tech Third Class Song.  
  
Another man had knelt down behind Kelly, his hands pulling her surprisingly large rear up so that his stiff cock could slide into her. None of the cameras were in quite the right position to see if he was going into Kelly’s ass or pussy. Still, it was hot either way, and Jane was glad she was getting a front row seat to all of this.  
  
Jane had thought about participating, but decided it wouldn’t be good for crew cohesion to be seen taking part in the gangbang. Anyways, she could always call Kelly up here tomorrow morning for an _exhaustive_ debrief.  
  
The first cumshot of the night, from someone who obviously didn’t have that much stamina, landed on Kelly’s face. Jane couldn’t tell who it was from, and she didn’t care all that much. Just the sight of Kelly getting plastered was enough to make her cock throb in Kasumi’s mouth.  
  
Speaking of Kasumi, the Asian thief moaned something, sending the most wonderful vibrations up and down Jane’s shaft. She looked down into a pair of brightly glowing eyes. Kasumi pointed down between her widely spread legs. How cute. She was asking for permission to masturbate. Jack, meanwhile, already was, plunging two fingers in and out of her pussy with her free hand.  
  
Jane nodded. That would get the two of them nicely warmed up for later. Jane had a whole lot of cum stored up, and she planned to pump every last drop of it into her two sluts before the night was over. She slept _so_ much better when she was sexually satisfied.  
  
And hopefully, both Kasumi and Jack would keep their heads on enough to remember they weren’t allowed to cum from masturbating, not without Jane’s say-so. If they _did_ , well, EDI would know and would tell Jane. And then it would be punishment time.  
  
Jane, at least, enjoyed punishment time quite a bit. For some strange reason, Kasumi and Jack (mostly Jack, because she could be such a disobedient brat) didn’t have such a rosy view of having… well, Jane was inventive enough that she could do quite a number of things to the two of them. But only when they were bad. And right now, both of them were being so, so good.  
  
And Kelly was being pretty good herself. It was hard to tell if anything important was being said over the cheering and rustling the audio sensors were picking up. But the smile on Kelly’s face as she switched from a pussy to a cock showed that she was having a great time boosting crew morale. Jane was certain that Kelly was going to keep on smiling like that even after enough cum had been pumped onto her face that nobody but her could tell she was still smiling.  
  
Kelly wasn’t on the floor anymore. Instead, she was kneeling over one guy, who was fucking her pussy. A woman was using a strap-on to plunder Kelly’s ass, and the redhead was jacking off two more guys while sucking another man’s cock. And she hadn’t even made the slightest dent in the number of people who wanted to fuck her.  
  
Jane thought that this might have to be more then a weekly thing. It would certainly have to have different times, so that every shift could have a chance to drain their tension and homesickness by using Kelly’s body. Jane had a feeling that Kelly would be alright with that.  
  
“So when are you going to cum?” Jack asked, looking up from Jane’s breasts. “Kasumi’s been working over you for a good long while now.”  
  
“Want some cum in your mouth, huh?” Jane asked, running her hand over Jack’s bald scalp. “Or on your face, maybe?”  
  
Jack shrugged as she went back to tending to Jane’s breasts. She had stopped masturbating and reached down, grabbing Kasumi’s head even as Jane played with her head. And, for that matter, as Kasumi tended to Jane’s lower head. It was all a wonderful cycle.  
  
“Actually, I think I am going to cum soon,” Jane announced. “Both of you, on your knees in front of me.”  
  
Kasumi and Jack quickly assumed the position, pressing their faces together as they stared up at Jane. Or at least Jane’s cock. They both looked hungry for what Jane was about to give them, licking their lips as they stared. And they even, how cute, Jane thought, were getting each other off, their hands in between each other’s legs, playing with each other’s pussies. She’d have to compliment them for their teamwork.  
  
Jane sighed as she unloaded herself onto Jack and Kasumi’s faces. Her thick cum landed all over them, tracing a thick white line from cheek to cheek, the cum settling on their skins as she came. The two of them gasped, closing their eyes as Jane pumped plenty of cum onto their faces. It was a wonderful feeling, unloading herself like this onto two eager sluts.  
  
All while watching a third slut. Kelly was really getting fucked hard by six men right now. There was already a healthy amount of cum on her face and the rest of her body. And given how many men were still in the room, she had only gotten a taste of what she was going to get as the night went on. And Kelly obviously fully approved of that. Through the feed, Jane could hear Kelly’s orgasmic cries.  
  
Looking down at Jack and Kasumi, Jane smiled. It was always nice to help people feel good. And now, she was going to make these two feel even better, while making herself feel good _while_ watching Kelly make most of the _Normandy’s_ crew feel good.  
  
“Alright you two,” Jane said, clapping her hands together. “I want you two on your hands and knees, facing each other. Start making out while I choose which one of you to fuck.”  
  
It was heartening, seeing how quickly the two of them scrambled to obey. The wonders of knowing how good obedience would feel, Jane supposed. She glanced at the two of them, and then repositioned the holo display, so she could keep on getting a great view while fucking either one of them.  
  
Flipping a mental coin, Jane decided to fuck Kasumi first of all. The Asian thief had done a good job helping Kelly keep morale up, and she should be rewarded. Rewarded in the way she liked best of all, too.  
  
Stepping behind Kasumi, Jane lowered herself, so that her thick cock was pointing right at Kasumi’s ass. Jack and Kasumi had already started to make out, both of them balancing on one arm to grope and hold each other close as they kissed. Their breasts hung underneath them, wobbling as they pressed against each other.  
  
Jane pushed herself forward, sliding into Kasumi’s lubed-up ass. It was as tight and wonderful as always. She looked down at Kasumi and Jack, and then up at the holo display. Yes, Jane thought that almost everyone on board the ship was going to end the night feeling _great_.  
  
Of course, Jane knew she was setting the bar pretty high. For instance, what would they do when they accomplished a _real_ milestone? Fighting off a Collector attack on a colony, or destroying a Collector ship or the like? If the standard was already a gangbang… and an orgy, Jane noticed, seeing two men starting to kiss each other as they waited for Kelly to become available, then what would she come up with as a reward for a real victory?  
  
Well, she supposed she would just have to cross that bridge when she came to it. For now, she might as well enjoy herself just as much as most of the crew and her two girls were enjoying themselves. Jane got a better grip on Kasumi’s hips and shoved herself forward, until her thighs were pressing against Kasumi’s rear.  
  
The lewd sounds of Jack and Kasumi kissing and groping each other filled the room as Jane started to really fuck Kasumi. She’d dump a load of cum into Kasumi’s ass, and then go stuff Jack’s pussy with cum. After that, Jane would just have to see how the night played out. While keeping a close eye on the gangbang, of course.  
  
It was a damn good thing Miranda had already gone to bed. Jane knew that her XO wouldn’t have approved of this. And that, sooner or later, Miranda was going to find out, and that Jane would need a way to deal with that. Possibly by having her join Jack and Kasumi as _extra_ special members of the _Normandy_ ’s away teams.  
  
The thought of fucking that huge butt of Miranda’s, while it was still wrapped in that latex, spurred Jane on to fuck Kasumi even harder. The Asian thief eagerly responded, groaning into Jack’s mouth as Jane fucked her hard. Jane could tell that Kasumi was getting close to her own orgasm, almost entirely by getting fucked in the ass by a huge cock.  
  
Jane smiled. It was great to have her subordinates feel good about themselves. She glanced up at the holo, where Kelly was taking more cocks inside of her then Jane would have thought was physically possible. Yes, it was _very_ good to make them all feel good about, or due, to themselves.  


*******

  
The next morning, Jane smiled as the door hissed open. Kelly was on the other side once more, her legs widely spread. If she had been wearing a skirt, it would have positively indecent.  
  
“Yeoman Chambers,” Kelly said, unnecessarily. “You wanted to see me, Commander?”  
  
“Come in, Kelly,” Jane said, smiling even more widely. “Sit down.”  
  
Jane had to hide her amusement as Kelly gingerly walked into Jane’s cabin and sat down. She winced a bit as she sat down, and seemed completely incapable of pressing her legs shut. Now that she was closer, Jane could see multiple hickeys along Kelly’s neck, not quite covered up by her uniform.  
  
“Rough night?” Jane asked, leaning back and surreptitiously tugging her cock out.  
  
“A rough night, but a good one,” Kelly said, smiling. “I really made a difference with the crew, I think.”  
  
“I bet you did,” Jane snorted. “It looks like the backlog you were working on has all but vanished.”  
  
“Almost,” Kelly said, nodding. “I just have Pilot Moreau and a few other special need cases to take care of.”  
  
Jane nodded, glancing down at the selection of photos and video stills she had been studying when Kelly had knocked on her door. They all showed Kelly from last night, after Jane had lost interest in the ending gangbang to more fully satisfy Jack and Kasumi. In them, Kelly was absolutely covered with cum. Jane didn’t think she had ever seen a woman in real life with that much cum on her. She was absolutely _covered_ with it, from head to toe.  
  
From the detailed examination Jane had given the pictures, she doubted Kelly would have been able to see by that point. Both of her eyes had been glued shut by cum, and, in fact, there was so much semen pumped onto her face that it was hard to tell where her eyes even were. The rest of her body wasn’t that much better, especially when it came to her breasts, crotch or ass.  
  
The Kelly in those photos was an absolute mess, barely recognizable as the woman in front of Jane right now. Unless, at least, Jane looked in her eyes. _Then_ she could see the same hunger that would drive a woman to be used by two-thirds of a ship’s crew and loving every single second of it.  
  
“In that case,” Jane said, smiling widely at Kelly, “I see no reason not to make this a constant part of your duties. I’ll leave the scheduling of when you should get gangbanged up to you. Oh, and if Executive Officer Lawson asks, tell her you’re working under my orders.”  
  
“Will do, Shepard,” Kelly said, smiling widely. “Is there anything else for me to take care of?”  
  
Kelly put a certain lilt in that question that was completely unescapable. Even though she was still feeling sore from last night, the perky redhead was obviously ready for even more sex. She truly was inexhaustible, Jane mused.  
  
“Yes, as a matter of fact,” Jane said. “Due to your exemplary conduct last night in discharging your duties, I’m lifting your restriction on shore leave.” Jane shot Kelly a sharp glare. “Don’t make me regret this, Yeoman.”  
  
“Oh, you won’t, ma’am, you won’t,” Kelly said, nodding so eagerly Jane thought her head was going to fall off. “I’ll be the best Morale Officer this ship has ever had. You’ll see.”  
  
“I’m sure I will,” Jane said, standing up. That made her unfastened pants fall down around her ankles. Jane smirked as Kelly’s eyes got wide. “But right now, I want to avail myself of the services of the ship’s Morale Officer.” The words rolled off of Jane’s tongue thanks to long practice.  
  
“Of, of course, ma’am,” Kelly said, still staring at Jane’s cock. Jane thought Kelly was about to start drooling. “Whatever you say. Can I-?” She stared up at Jane, her hands reaching out to grab her commanding officer’s rock-hard dick.  
  
“Of course you can,” Jane said, smiling indulgently. “Get rid of that uniform, and get over here.”  
  
Kelly was down to her underwear in three seconds flat. Jane wasn’t at all surprised to see that Kelly was wearing bright, racy lingerie underneath her uniform. She hoped Kelly had a spare set of it, because the odds of that underwear leaving this room intact were very, very low.  
  
As soon Kelly had kicked off her pants, she fell to her knees. She started crawling across the floor towards Jane, shaking her rear to make her ass bounce. Jane thought the view would have been even better from behind.  
  
“I didn’t know you had a dick, Commander,” Kelly breathed, her eyes still locked on the thick shaft jutting out from Jane’s crotch. “And it’s so _big_. I’ve seen Krogan that aren’t quite as large as you.”  
  
“You really are a slut, aren’t you Kelly?” Jane asked, propping herself up on the bed. “Have you ever seen a person that you didn’t want to fuck?”  
  
“Beauty comes in all shapes and sizes, Commander,” Kelly said as she crawled in between Jane’s legs. “I can find something to appreciate in almost every species.”  
  
“Ah,” Jane replied, nodding. “That’s why Mordin’s complaining about the scale itch he found.”  
  
Kelly’s face was so flushed already Jane couldn’t tell if the shot had struck true. Instead of replying, Kelly rested her hands on Jane’s thighs, her mouth just inches away from Jane’s shaft. Her tongue flicked out to lick her lips before she looked up at Jane.  
  
“Please, Commander, let me suck your cock,” Kelly said in the most formal tone she could manage when stripped down to her sexy underwear. “Let me give you a blowjob and fill my pussy with it and,” her fingers traced the tattoo on either side of Jane’s shaft, “please, Commander Shepard, break this bitch.”  
  
Smirking, Jane grabbed the back of Kelly’s head. She shoved the younger woman forward, grinding Kelly’s head against her shaft. It really was surprising how much of a slut Kelly was, all on her own. It had taken a lot of work to get Jack and Kasumi to this level, but Kelly had arrived all by herself. Jane had to admit she approved, even if she was going to need to find a new yeoman to handle her messages and appointments.  
  
“Oh, yes, Shepmmmmh!” Kelly moaned as she slid her mouth down around Jane’s dick.  
  
One of Kelly’s hands had already vanished between her thighs. Even over the sounds of an enthusiastic blowjob, Jane could hear Kelly start to masturbate. Well, let her. It was quite clear that Kelly’s sex drive couldn’t be satisfied with just one orgasm, so she would be quite ready when it was time for Jane to fuck her.  
  
Kelly gave a good blowjob. She could handle Jane’s large shaft like a champ. Jane supposed she had plenty of experience sucking off aliens. She was almost as good as Kasumi, and moved just as fast, bobbing up and down along Jane’s rod.  
  
“That’s a good girl,” Jane said, stroking Kelly’s red hair. “You’re a very good cocksucker, aren’t you? You know just how to make other people feel good.”  
  
Kelly’s face was distorted by the dick stretching out her lips. But she seemed to brighten, enjoying Jane’s praise. She hummed in the base of her throat, sending vibrations up through Jane’s shaft.  
  
“That’s good of you,” Jane said. “You know just how to treat a lady, don’t you?”  
  
Kelly nodded fractionally, as much as she could while keeping Jane’s cock in her mouth. And her throat. Kelly’s neck bulged out from the size of Jane’s shaft. Jane idly considered reaching down and wrapping her hands around Kelly’s throat, to get that much tighter of a grip around her dick. And it wasn’t as if Kelly was able to breathe with that thing down her neck anyway.  
  
Jane shook her head, dismissing the idea. Kelly, meanwhile, apparently thought that meant Jane wasn’t satisfied with her blowjob. So she redoubled her efforts, plunging her head up and down along Jane’s shaft, making lewd gagging noises fill the air as she impaled her head and neck on Jane’s thick dick.  
  
Jane leaned forward, looking down Kelly’s back towards her ass. And she was pleased to note that Kelly’s ass was even better in person then it was in the video feeds. It was nice and round, and her uniform didn’t do justice to it at all. That would have to change, Jane thought. She had already signed off on an order to change Kelly’s uniform, but she could always do so again.  
  
“Kelly,” Jane said, leaning backwards and smiling, “I do think I’m about to cum. Where do you want your first load of my semen?”  
  
Kelly’s eyes widened, and she pushed her head forward, until her face was pressed against Jane’s hairless crotch. That was a damn fine way to answer, Jane thought. It deserved a large load as a reward.  
  
Jane felt the cum surging up, out of her and into Kelly’s throat. Kelly groaned as Jane’s dick pulsed and twitched inside of her. Jane could see Kelly’s hand speeding up as she kept on masturbating.  
  
Jane sighed in relief as she came, the knot of tension unwinding inside of her. It seemed as if she was pumping gallons of cum into Kelly’s stomach. The perils of thinking of what she was going to do to that perky young yeoman, she supposed.  
  
It took a minute after Jane stopped cumming before Kelly pulled herself off of Jane’s dick. She did so slowly, making sure to lick her way back up Jane’s shaft, cleaning Jane’s dick off as she went. Her devotion to duty was commendable.  
  
“I hope you enjoyed that, Commander!” Kelly said, her voice a bit rough from the dick and semen that had gone down her throat. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” Her gaze went down to Jane’s crotch and lingered there. “Anything at all?”  
  
“Believe it or not, there is,” Jane said, smiling widely. “I’d like to use that pussy of yours and pump just as much cum into it as I did into your stomach.”  
  
“Of course, Shepard,” Kelly said brightly. “Anything I can do to help,” she added, taking her fingers out from her pussy and wiping them clean on her thigh.  
  
“Yes, I thought you’d say that,” Jane replied, standing up from the bed and looming over Kelly.  
  
Kelly crawled around her onto the bed. As she climbed up onto it, Jane causally lowered her hand, hooking her fingers under the band of Kelly’s black panties. As the redhead crawled onto the bed, her panties slide down her body, leaving her with only her bra.  
  
And even that soon disappeared. Kelly turned her head and grinned as she saw Jane twirling her wet panties around one finger. Kelly unfastened her bra, leaving herself completely naked.  
  
“Good girl,” Jane said, noting how Kelly’s smile got a bit brighter at that. “Now, I want you to lay down on your back.”  
  
“Ooh, missionary style?” Kelly asked. “Haven’t done that in a while.” She thought for a minute, a reflective look appearing on her face. “ _Can’t_ do that with Krogan, really. It will be great to do it with you,” Kelly finished, smiling brightly.  
  
“Missionary position, or something similar, yeah,” Jane said easily, joining Kelly on her bed. “We’ll just have to see how it plays out.”  
  
Kelly nodded eagerly, raising her hands to grab at Jane. Jane let herself be pulled down, face to face with Kelly. She gave her yeoman a kiss, pressing her lips against Kelly’s. Kelly was a good kisser, just like she was good at everything else that involved sex and sensuality.  
  
Jane’s hard cock rested between the two of them, pressing against Jane’s and Kelly’s stomachs. Kelly shifted from side to side, making small noises as the two of them kissed and making Jane’s dick slide across her soft skin. It was obvious that the redhead was turned on. Nothing new there, Jane reflected. Kelly had been wanting a good dicking or tribbing from the moment Jane laid eyes on her.  
  
Finally, they broke the kiss. Kelly was left gasping for air, while Jane’s enhanced body meant that she just needed a few deep breaths to recover. There was a flush to Kelly’s cheeks and stars were dancing in her eyes as she stared up at Jane.  
  
“Oh, ma’am,” Kelly breathed, her hands holding onto Jane’s neck and shoulder. “Please, I’m so ready right now. Fuck me, please, fuck me.”  
  
There was no way that Jane could refuse such an obviously heart-felt request. She lifted herself up a bit to see what she was doing. It also gave her a great chance to check out Kelly’s body which was as excellent as she had remembered.  
  
Jane grabbed her shaft in one hand, and slowly slid it forward, aiming at Kelly’s soaking wet pussy. Kelly’s lower lips were already slightly parted, proof of just how turned on she was. Well, she was about to feel even better.  
  
Jane pressed her hips forward, her shaft sliding into Kelly’s pussy. Kelly moaned, her hands squeezing down on Jane’s body. Her head was thrown back, pressing against the pillow as her wet lips were wrapped around Jane’s dick.  
  
“Oh, thank you, thank you, it feels so good already!” Kelly cried, her body twitching. “Fuck me more, I can take it.”  
  
Jane bet she could. She pressed forward, sinking deeper and deeper into Kelly’s tight pussy. How a woman that had so much sex so often could still be so tight was a mystery to Jane. But she wasn’t complaining. Kelly felt _wonderful_. Tight, wet, hot, soft, it was an absolute joy to experience.  
  
Jane didn’t stop until she was as far inside Kelly as she could go. And that was pretty far in. Kelly’s pussy was _very_ accommodating, taking Jane until she had buried her entire shaft inside of Kelly. It was wonderful, and Jane knew it could feel even better, very soon.  
  
Jane brought up one hand to play with Kelly’s breasts. They weren’t as big as Jane’s own pair, but they were bigger then Jack’s. Of course, since even Jack’s breasts were a pleasure to play with and fondle, there was absolutely nothing wrong with Kelly’s. Especially the way she gasped and her eyes shot wide open as Jane played with them.  
  
“Oh, yes!” Kelly moaned. “Please, do that again!”  
  
Smirking, Jane did that again. The effects were even better, Kelly shaking and moaning like- no, she _was_ cumming, right there on the spot as Jane played with her body. It was nicely gratifying to Jane’s ego.  
  
Also, the sight of a cute redhead cumming just inches away from Jane turned her on even more. Jane ran a hand down Kelly’s side, noting how the woman pressed against her palm. God, Kelly was such a earthly woman, and that was putting it politely.  
  
Finally, Kelly stopped cumming. Jane smirked, looking down into those wide eyes, framed by her eyeshadow. Kelly was so obviously ready for more. And Jane didn’t have the slightest problem with that.  
  
“Ready for me to actually start fucking you, Kelly?” Jane asked, twitching her hips a bit for emphasis.  
  
“Oh yes,” Kelly moaned. “Oh please, start fucking me.”  
  
Jane adjusted her position slightly, to make sure that she could really pound into Kelly’s wet, waiting pussy. Then she went to work. She _knew_ how Kelly liked to be fucked. The feed from last night, the message Aria sent to her, she knew what her yeoman liked to be treated as. And it was a way that Jane was quite willing to fulfill.  
  
“Shepard, Jane, oh, please, please, it feels so good!” Kelly cried out as Jane started to fuck her, hard and fast.  
  
Kelly wrapped her arms around Jane’s head, shoulders and neck. She squeezed down as tight as she could, holding on as Jane pounded into her pussy. Jane was going to fuck Kelly just as hard as she had fucked Jack. And while she had screwed the convict like that because Jack _needed_ to get fucked like that, to show her where her place was, Jane was fucking Kelly this hard because the redhead wanted to be treated like that.  
  
Kelly leaned up for a kiss, missing on the first try. On the second, the two of them managed it, locking lips as Jane held Kelly down on her bed. Her hips rose and fell, pushing her cock deep into Kelly’s pussy. It felt just as good for her as it did for Kelly, the younger woman’s pussy wrapped tightly around Jane’s dick.  
  
Jane wasn’t even slightly surprised when Kelly wrapped her legs around Jane’s lower back in addition to her arms. Kelly was the sort of woman who needed a lot of contact. She sure had gotten plenty of that last night, Jane knew. Kelly had been groped by someone or someones for hours on end, in the rare instances she wasn’t getting stuffed with cock or tribbing with another woman.  
  
“Like it, Kelly?” Jane asked, pulling her head away from Kelly’s.  
  
“Yes, please, Jane,” Kelly moaned. “Fuck me more, I love it, give it to me!”  
  
Chuckling, Jane leaned in for another kiss. Kelly had quite the mouth on her when she started to get fucked. And Jane was willing to overlook being called her first name by a subordinate. In the heat of the moment, a lot was excused. Just so long as Kelly didn’t try it in front of the rest of the crew.  
  
And if she did, well, there were some extremely fun punishments Jane could come up with. A chastity belt would probably be the most extreme measure Jane could take, at least with Kelly. After all, it wouldn’t stop her from preforming her duties, getting the rest of the crew off. But it sure would stop _her_ from feeling anything. Rather sadistic, but still fun, in Jane’s eyes at least.  
  
But so far, Kelly was being completely professional. Yes, professional was how the various moral codes described sleeping with your boss after getting a promotion. But there was certainly no reason to punish her.  
  
Jane’s dick was entirely enveloped by Kelly’s pussy. Every inch of her shaft was getting massaged by Kelly’s wet folds, her muscles behind her tight walls squeezing down, doing their best to coax Jane’s cum out of her. Well, Kelly better keep on working, because Jane wasn’t ready to cum yet.  
  
Even if Kelly was. The redhead’s fingers tightened on Jane’s back, doing their best to score white lines down her skin as Kelly came once again. The way her pussy tightened down around Jane felt _wonderful_ , and Jane was quite ready to feel that once again.  
  
Kelly didn’t cry out as she came. She just moaned, her eyes going wide and staring into Jane’s as she came. Jane thought she was _trying_ to scream, but she just didn’t have the air in her lungs to properly give voice to what she was feeling. That was an arousing thought.  
  
Jane trailed her hand back up Kelly’s body. She pressed her thumb against Kelly’s mouth, and wasn’t at all surprised when the redhead pursed her lips, letting the digit slid right in. That Kelly had an oral fetish, and enjoyed things in her mouth wasn’t at all a surprise. Jane could remember the care and devotion Kelly had lavished to all those cocks last night, whether they were real or artificial.  
  
And all the while, Jane kept on fucking Kelly. Kelly’s pussy was wonderful, loose enough to let Jane easily slid in and out, but still tight enough to send tingles up and down her spine. And the rest of her body was just as good. Especially those sensitive breasts of hers. There was a lot Jane was looking forward to doing with those mounds. Hell, there was a lot she was _doing_ to those mounds.  
  
“Shepard, Shepard, Shepard,” Kelly moaned, pushing her chest up against Jane’s hands. “You’re making me feel so good.”  
  
“And you’re making me feel good, too,” Jane said, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
Kelly’s grip on Jane’s shoulders tightened as they kissed. When Jane finally drew away, she could almost see the stars dancing in Kelly’s eyes. It was an even more erotic expression then the one Kelly had worn last night.  
  
Jane was feeling good, even if she wasn’t feeling _as_ good as Kelly. Her yeoman had to be on her third orgasm by now, and was working her way up to a fourth. Jane, meanwhile, was getting closer and closer to her own climax. She thought it would only be a few minutes longer before she came inside Kelly. And she knew Kelly would love that.  
  
It was so nice that Jane’s cum was sterile. She didn’t want to knock up Jack, Kasumi or Kelly, even if they all should have been taking measures of their own to stop pregnancy. Just stuffing them with her cum was enough for Jane. If there was ever anyone she wanted to make pregnant, well, asari didn’t actually need semen inside their pussy to start forming another life inside them.  
  
With her free hand, Jane reached down and flicked Kelly’s clit. It took two tries to get it right, because there was no way Jane could break off the kiss to look down and see what she was doing. But the results were well worth it. Kelly’s eyes got as wide as saucers, and her pussy squeezed down around Jane almost as tightly as when the redhead came. It was a wonderful feeling, and one Jane quickly replicated.  
  
“Oh please, ma’am, please, it’s too much,” Kelly moaned, begging as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. “I can’t handle that much!”  
  
“Okay,” Jane said, removing her thumb and stroking Kelly’s side. “I won’t do it again.”  
  
Kelly nodded in gratitude. Then she came again, her breathing ragged as she shook underneath Jane. If Jane hadn’t been so augmented, then Kelly’s thrashing might actually have hurt her. As it was, it just added some more spice to what the two of them were doing.  
  
In fact, it added enough that it pushed Jane over the edge. She moaned, thrusting her hips forward and burying her cock deep inside of Kelly. Kelly gasped, realizing what the sudden thrust and stillness meant. Her eyes got wide as she stared into Jane’s.  
  
Jane groaned as she started to cum inside of Kelly. It felt so good, just as good as cumming into either of her two girls. The knot inside her lower belly unraveling, letting loose with all the cum that had been building up inside of her. It was excellent, just what Jane had needed.  
  
Kelly moaned and twisted around underneath Jane, letting go of her shoulders to clutch at the bed sheets. She gasped and whined, eyes either opening wide or screwing themselves shut as she came from getting her pussy painted with cum. It was a beautiful sight to see, almost as good as actually cumming.  
  
Jane stayed on top of Kelly for a moment after cumming. Her shaft still felt wonderful, buried inside of Kelly’s wet, stuffed pussy. But the knowledge of just how much she weighed told her to get off of the rather slightly built yeoman.  
  
Groaning, Jane pulled out of Kelly, and then rolled to the side. The soft synthetic sheets of her bed felt wonderful against her back as she sagged down. Two orgasms weren’t enough to tire Jane out, but they _did_ make her work up a sweat.  
  
Jane turned her head to look at Kelly. The redhead was slumped on the bed, legs held apart, and her arms hanging loosely at her sides. White cum was dribbling out of her pussy onto the sheets. Well, they needed to be washed once a day anyways.  
  
“That felt wonderful, Shepard,” Kelly moaned dreamily. “Thank you.” She lifted her head a fraction of an inch. “Thank you so much. For all of this.”  
  
“Not a problem,” Jane said, leaning back against the wall and smiling. “I enjoyed it too.”  
  
She opened her mouth to say something more as Kelly moved to get off the bed and stand up. Kelly only managed half of that. A shocked look appeared on her face as Kelly fell face first, down to the ground. She barely managed to catch herself in time.  
  
“Are you okay?” Jane asked, looking over the bed in shock.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Kelly said. “Um, I can’t feel my legs. Is it okay if I stay here a little while longer, until I can walk again?”  
  
“Damn, Chambers,” Jane said, smiling widely, “you know just what to say to a girl, don’t you? Tell you what,” Jane continued, repositioning herself on the bed so her legs were on either side of Kelly’s body, “why don’t you give me a titfuck while you recover? Those beautiful breasts of yours would look great wrapped around my cock.”  
  
“Sure thing, ma’am” Kelly said, nodding quickly. “Just let me…”  
  
Kelly used her arms to pull herself up so she could rest the upper half of her body on the bed. She swayed a bit, back and forth, before smiling at Jane, her white teeth gleaming. Jane raised an eyebrow.  
  
“If you’d rather just rest for a bit before cleaning up, that’s fine as well,” Jane reminded Kelly.  
  
“No, no,” Kelly replied quickly, shaking her head. “I’m still good for another round!”  
  
Jane nodded her head, and decided to accept that. After all, a titfuck almost always felt good, and it would be a pleasure to feel Kelly’s mounds wrapped around her shaft.  
  
Kelly obviously knew just how to give a titfuck. She quickly wrapped her breasts around Jane’s shaft. Jane could still see the back half of her rod, and the tip of her lower head poked out from Kelly’s cleavage. It would be beyond ungrateful to mention that, though.  
  
Instead, Jane leaned back and let Kelly get to work. Kelly immediately started to bob up and down, smiling up at Jane as her soft boobs slid up and down Jane’s shaft. It felt great. Not as good as fucking Kelly’s pussy, but still wonderful.  
  
The arousal and cum that was still covering Jane’s shaft lubricated Kelly’s skin, making her passage so much smoother. Kelly didn’t show the slightest sign of chafing as she slid up and down. Her cleavage soon gleamed as the combined fluids rubbed off of Jane’s shaft and onto her skin. It was an erotic sight.  
  
Jane’s fingers slowly curled up in the sheets of the bed as Kelly continued to slide along her shaft. She could feel her arousal building, rising higher and higher as Kelly gave her an enthusiastic titfuck. And her arousal was only heightened by a bright, if tired, smile that Kelly shot her.  
  
Kelly’s breasts were wonderfully soft, and Jane noticed that she was taking the chance to play with them, pinching her nipples as she cupped her breasts together. Jane smiled, reaching down to pat the top of Kelly’s head. She really was like a dog, Jane noted. She could practically see the wagging tail and ears standing up straight. Maybe the next time they visited the Citadel, Jane could look up a specialty store to make that vision come completely true.  
  
Jane pushed those thoughts to one side. Right now, all that mattered was that a pretty redhead was bouncing up and down her shaft, giving Jane the best sex she had had all day. And that was more then enough to make Jane feel completely satisfied. In fact, it was starting to make Jane feel a whole lot more than that…  
  
“I’m about to cum, Kelly,” Jane moaned. “Where do you want it?”  
  
“Right on my boobs!” Kelly moaned, pushing her chest out. “Cover my chest, ma’am!”  
  
That was a request Jane could easily meet. She groaned, her dick pulsing inside Kelly’s cleavage. She could feel the cum boiling up out of her, coating Kelly’s breasts. It wasn’t as large of a load as it had been, but it still covered the insides of Kelly’s breasts with plenty of stick semen.  
  
Jane sighed in relief. After three orgasms so early in the morning, following everything that had happened last night, she was _satisfied_. It would take hours, at least, before she was even slightly interested in having sex again. Kelly had done a wonderful job taking care of Jane’s lusts.  
  
“Well done, Kelly,” Jane said tiredly. She got a typically beaming smile in return.  
  
Jane grabbed a box of tissues and tossed them to Kelly. Kelly grabbed a handful and cleaned the worst of the cum off of herself, slightly smiling as she looked down at the thick white cum covering her chest. That done, she planted her hands on the edge of the bed and pushed herself up. Jane watched with bated breath.  
  
Kelly slowly stood and took a cautious step. After she failed to fall flat on her face, she smiled and took another. Then she walked to the end of bed and back. It was obvious that her strength had returned. And that meant it was time for her to get back to work. And for Jane to do the same. The universe didn’t stop turning (and the _Normandy_ didn’t stop generating paperwork) just because Jane was sleeping with her secretary.  
  
But before Kelly could be sent on her way (down to the showers, in fact), there was still something that had to be taken care of. Luckily, it was something that Jane would enjoy doing.  
  
“Kelly,” Jane said, leaning back on the bed, “you should report down to stores for your new uniform.”  
  
“Really, Shepard?” Kelly asked, her eyes growing wide and delighted, obviously already picturing what she would be wearing now. “I will, right away!”  
  
“Good,” Jane said.  
  
Jane was sure that Kelly would enjoy the new modification to her uniform. It looked just like her current one, but there was a vibrator installed on the crotch. There was also a moisture sensor built in, thanks to some code EDI had whipped up.  
  
In short, if Kelly was ever not wet enough (a rare event, Jane thought), the vibrator would activate, stirring to life. It would buzz against Kelly’s clit for a while, until the sensor reached the upper acceptable value for how wet Kelly should be. Then it would shut off, and let Kelly cool down until the program decided she wasn’t turned on enough. Then it would turn itself back on, and Kelly too.  
  
It was a fun little toy, and Jane looked forward to seeing how well Kelly handled it. And there was the other feature. A concealed zipper running from above her pussy underneath her body, and ending above the swell of her rear. Instant, easy access for anyone who wanted it. Jane was sure Kelly would highly approve of it. And there was one other thing she would need to have Kelly do.  
  
“And after you collect the uniform, go visit Jack down in the cargo hold,” Jane added.  
  
“Jack? Of course, Shepard,” Kelly responded, confusion written on her face. “Um, why, though?”  
  
“Because she’ll be giving you a tattoo,” Jane said easily. “On the front of your crotch, just above your pussy, it’s going to say NORMANDY. And on the small of your back, it will say WHORE.”  
  
Kelly’s eyes unfocused and she stared off into the distance for a few seconds. She shivered and licked her lips before returning to the present. It was transparently obvious she was turned on once again.  
  
“Of, of course, Commander,” Kelly said, her voice low and lusty. “And after that, I’ll come back up here to make sure you approve of the modifications.”  
  
“I think that would be a very good idea, yes,” Jane said, nodding and smiling.  
  
Kelly left, and Jane smiled widely. It felt good to help her subordinates realize themselves. This was going to be one happy ship, she could tell, even with how dangerous the mission was.  
  
Jane wondered which of her subordinates she would putting special time and effort in to help out next. There were so many choices, after all.  
  
But Jane was sure whoever she chose would end up thanking her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mistress of the Normandy Ch. 4**

  
This really was a nice sight, Jane thought. A nice, full ass wrapped around her cock, with its owner face down in her bed, moaning and groaning and cumming her brains out. It was hard to get tired of this.  
  
“Please, Shepard,” Jack moaned, turning her head to look over her shoulder. “Please, fuck me harder.”  
  
“Quiet,” Jane said with a grin, slapping Jack’s ass. “When I want to hear you talk, I’ll tell you what to say.”  
  
Jack undoubtedly had a wide selection of swear words to interlace her response with. But Jane didn’t give her a chance to say anything. Instead, she did just what Jack had asked of her, and started fucking the tattooed convict even faster.  
  
Jack moaned from the bottom of her soul as Jane’s thick cock reached deep inside of her. Jane could see Jack’s hands helplessly scrabbling at the cuffs keeping her limbs anchored to the bed. There wasn’t any way that Jack was going to get out of those bonds like that. Two seconds with biotics, on the other hand, would leave her free. But why on Earth would Jack want that?  
  
After all, she was getting fucked much too hard to want to be freed. Jane was driving her shaft into Jack’s ass three times every two seconds. Jack was leaking like a faucet, arousal spilling out of her pussy, and her small breasts were pressed flat against the bed.  
  
Jane was having a great time herself. It was always so good to feel a tight hole wrapped around her thick dick. Jane, Kasumi, Kelly, all of them were more then ready to take Jane anywhere the Commander wanted. It was a nice feeling, and an excellent way to destress after a mission. Or before a mission. Or, like now, a way to pass the time in the long, long transit between Haestorm and Illium.  
  
“Shepard, please, Shepard,” Jack said, almost _begged_ , “please, I’m almost there, please, _please_.”  
  
How could anyone resist such a heartfelt plea? Well, Jane could, when she wanted to see Jack start begging for an orgasm, promising anything and everything if it meant that Jane would make her cum. But Jane didn’t have time for that today, sadly. She had an appointment with her newest recruit soon, and she was looking forward to catching up with Tali.  
  
Jane delivered another swat to Jack’s rear. Jack stiffened, a low, continuous moan escaping her lips as she came. Jane ran a hand down the back of Jack’s bald head, feeling the skin quivering underneath her fingers. It was good enough to make her cum as well.  
  
Jane sighed as she pumped her large balls into Jack’s ass. Now, with semen flooding her rear entrance, Jack’s voice took an even higher pitch, wavering a bit as Jane slumped forward over her, slowly driving her hips back and forth, sliding her cock in and out of Jack’s ass.  
  
She slowed to a halt, and the two of them stayed like that for a minute. Jack facedown on Jane’s bed, her ass wrapped around Jack’s thick cock. Both of them were panting for breath, and basking in the glorious feel of an orgasm.  
  
Jane pulled out of Jack, Jack’s tight ass only reluctantly surrendering its grip on her shaft. Jane patted Jack’s back, smiling. She wasn’t certain if Jack was still conscious at this point. The convict’s anal orgasms tended to be _very_ intense, after all.  
  
“Come on, Jack, we need to get cleaned up. I’ve got a meeting up here with- Tali!”  
  
As Jane talked, she had turned her head to look at the work desk she would be talking to her young, Quarian friend at. But she saw a lot more then the usual meeting area. For one, she saw Tali.  
  
Tali was in Jane’s quarters, her back pressed against the wall as she stared at Jane and Jack. Even behind her helmet, Jane could tell that the young woman’s eyes were wide as she stared at the two of them. Wide with shock, but something about her body language told Jane they weren’t wide with disgust. The way her gloved hand was rubbing at her crotch was a clue, at least before Tali snatched it away when she saw Jane looking at her.  
  
“Ta-Tali,” Jane wheezed, feeling her heart starting to beat like a trip hammer. “When did you get in here?”  
  
“I let Ms. Zorah in for her appointment five minutes ago, as soon as she arrived,” EDI said, her holographic avatar appearing above her dedicated projector. “You had said that you wanted to talk with her as soon as possible, so I carried out your directives.”  
  
Jane shot a steely look at EDI, the blatant bullshit cutting through her sudden shock and worry. She knew _exactly_ what EDI had done, and how EDI was fully capable of telling Tali to wait for a while if Jane was busy.  
  
But the fear was still running through Jane’s body. Tali and Jane had been close on the original _Normandy_ , something like friends, something like a pupil and mentor, and something (and Jane was guessing here, going off stories she had read) like older and younger sisters. She had deeply valued the Quarian’s skills and personality, and had been overjoyed when Tali had finally agreed to join Jane on the _Normandy_ once again. But now, to catch Jane fucking a subordinate in the ass, until she passed out…  
  
“Please,” Tali whispered, her voice soft, but still loud enough for Jane’s keenly tuned ears to hear everything, “Me too.”  
  
Jane wasn’t sure if she had heard that right. But when Tali took another step towards Jane, she realized she had heard correctly. Tali was breathing hard, her shoulders rising and falling as she slowly walked towards Jane.  
  
“Please, Co- Shepard,” Tali repeated, her voice sounding nervous. “Please, I want that too.”  
  
It was like the weight of the Citadel had been lifted off of Jane’s shoulders. She gasped in shock and relief, still staring at her younger friend. Her cock also slowly started to stiffen as she looked at Tali.  
  
Five minutes ago, Jane would have directed her mind onto other topics. Sexualizing Tali wouldn’t have been a good idea, even if the Quarian had changed her daily outfit to showcase her development, with those leather bands right below her breasts and so on. But now, now that Tali was asking…  
  
“Well, um, I’d love to,” Jane said, sitting down on the edge of her desk. “But is there even anything I can _do_ to you?” Jane nodded at the thick suit that Tali had to wear. “I’m not sure I can get through that.” She remembered how Tali had been pressing down against her crotch. “Unless you know of a way.”  
  
“There’s nerve-stim programs,” Tali admitted, her voice a curious mixture of arousal and embarrassment. With her glowing eyes, it was easy to tell when she was looking at the floor, Jane’s cock or Jane’s face. “I disabled them a month ago, but maybe I could turn them back on.”  
  
“There is another way, too,” EDI suddenly chimed in, making both Tali and Jane jump a bit. “A paper was recently published that suggests it is possible to acclimatize a Quarian’s immune system to a single person’s with relative ease. The findings suggest a time period of three to five weeks, however.”  
  
“Yes!” Tali instantly said, snapping her head around to look at EDI’s avatar. “Yes, I’ll do it.”  
  
Jane was a bit surprised at how quickly Tali had responded to that. That was a quick, forceful reply for someone who had just gotten horny a few minutes ago. Unless it hadn’t started a few minutes ago.  
  
“Okay, EDI,” Jane said. “Let’s hear the details.”  
  
“Of course, Commander. I’ve already taken the liberty of using Dr. Chakwas credentials to access a copy of the report. According to the findings, the majority of the Quarian test subjects were more receptive and able to normalize foreign matter when highly aroused, likely as a holdover from a pre-Quarian ancestor species to assist with mating.”  
  
Jane nodded. That all sounded very, very odd. But the galaxy was full of enough evolutionary oddities that it didn’t sound beyond the bounds of belief. But there were still some obvious, inherent problems.  
  
“And what about the dextro/levo protein problem, EDI?”  
  
“Given what the study suggests, you may already produce a fluid that contains enough of your biomarkers to help Ms. Zorah acclimatize to you while not containing more proteins then her system can handle. If you collect your semen and give it to Ms. Zorah, she can keep it in some of her emergency nutrient bottles and slowly drain it.”  
  
Jane rocked back, her eyebrows raising. That was _quite_ the idea. She wasn’t entirely certain if that was possible. On the other hand, EDI had never once lied to her before, and Jane didn’t think that she would start now. On the third hand, this wasn’t really Jane’s choice to make. She turned to look at Tali, who was still staring at EDI’s avatar.  
  
“Tali? Do you want this?”  
  
Tali remained silent for a moment, still staring at EDI’s avatar. Jane wasn’t entirely certain if she even blinked. Then she shook, from head to toe.  
  
“Yes. Yes!” Tali squeaked in a pretty adorable manner. “Yes, I’ll do it, Shepard.”  
  
“I think, after all this time, you can call me Jane,” Jane said, giving a wide smile at Tali. From her body language, Jane thought Tali was smiling back. “Of course, there’s some stuff you’ll need to do.”  
  
“I know,” Tali said, digging into her belt and pulling out some fist sized capsules. “I’ll, um, need…” Tali trailed off. Jane could _see_ the blush on her face, even through the semi-opaque faceplate.  
  
“Yes, you’ll need my thick, sticky cum,” Jane said, falling back onto the dirty talk she did with her girls. “But you’ll also need to turn that nerve-stim program back on that you mentioned.”  
  
“Actually,” Tali squeaked, hanging her head to look at her crotch. “I got rid of the license that activated it. I just didn’t think… I deleted it.”  
  
“If the Commander approves it,” EDI chimed in, making both women glance at her, “I could buy the codes for the deluxe model using a Cerebus account. It comes with several additional features. However, as it would e listed as mission critical property, Commander Shepard would be the one to retain sole control over the settings and activation.”  
  
EDI didn’t need to expand on what that meant. Jane’s mind was doing an excellent job of it all on her own. She never _had_ gotten around to buying that chastity belt for Jack like she had meant to. But the appeal of the idea didn’t go away, even with, or especially because, of it being the sweet, innocent (Jane had to put a question mark on that) Tali.  
  
“O-okay,” Tali stammered, her gaze flicking between EDI and Jane. “If you’ll just send the reactivation code, I’ll…”  
  
Jane nodded towards EDI. Then she gave her full attention to Tali, crossing her legs as her cock kept on stiffening. She thought she was going to enjoy this.  
  
Even from here, Jane could hear the buzz as the nerve-stim calibrated itself. Tali was instantly driven to her knees, throwing her head back and making her head scarf flutter. It was an unbelievably erotic sight. Jane had never had an interest in Quarian porn before, but she was discovering a whole new fetish.  
  
“Ah! Aaaaahhhh!” Tali screamed, her hips bucking back and forth as her hands clawed at her chest and crotch. Jane didn’t think she had ever seen such a quick orgasm.  
  
Even over the buzzing and Tali’s pants, Jane could hear the sounds of biotics. So it wasn’t at all a surprise when Jack stumbled over to her, leaning on the desk while keeping her legs widely spread. Jack leered at Tali as the young Quarian came again, before looking at Jane.  
  
“Another one, boss?” Jack asked, reaching down to rub her pussy. “At this rate, you’re going have every single chick on board tied to your dick.”  
  
Jack made that sound like a bad thing. But to Jane, as she watched Tali squirm around, panting for air as the program tested its functions, that sounded hot as hell.  
  
“While you’re up, Jack,” Jane said, uncrossing her legs and putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Tali needs some of my cum to eat. Get down there and start jacking me off.”  
  
It felt wonderful to tell Jack to do something like that. It felt even better when Jack _did_ it, only giving Jane a few minutes of stink-eye. Jack sank to her knees in front of Jane, in a position she had to be very comfortable with.  
  
“Okay, EDI,” Jane said. “Let up on that a bit. I didn’t call Tali up here just to see how cute she looked like this.”  
  
Tali twitched a bit at being called cute. Well, well, wasn’t that interesting. The buzzing died down, and Tali lay still on the floor, panting as she recovered. Jane let her do so, enjoying the handjob she was getting.  
  
Finally, Tali crawled to her feet, pressing one hand against the cabin wall for balance. She made an _adorable_ squeak as she saw Jack, still completely naked and with cum slowly falling out of her ass, on her knees, both of her hands wrapped around Jane’s tattooed cock.  
  
“So, Tali,” Jane said, smiling at the Quarian, “how are things on the _Normandy_? The crew _is_ treating you the way they should, right? If they’re not, believe me, I’ll come down like a ton of bricks on them.”  
  
That speech had sounded a lot more natural when Jane wrote it up, thinking that she would be wearing clothes, and sitting across a desk from Tali. It sounded a lot more stilted now. Oh well.  
  
“Um, I, yes,” Tali stammered a bit. “No, there haven’t been any problems with the crew. They’ve all been very professional. I don’t know anybody but the engineering shifts. But they’re nice. Um.”  
  
“Um, what?” Jane asked, smiling slightly as Jack rested her cock against her cheek. It was soft and warm. “Anything I should know about?”  
  
“Well,” Tali said, rocking back and forth on her heels, “I _had_ noticed that there was a very… _relaxed_ atmosphere on board. Your yeoman was, um, I walked in on her and two other women in the showers yesterday. And I’ve noticed that Ms. Goto doesn’t wear clothes while onboard.” Tali took a deep breath, and Jane let her continue. She had an idea where this was going. “At first, I thought that this was just what human civilian crews acted like, as opposed to military vessels. But I wasn’t right, was I?”  
  
“Correct,” Jane said, before pausing to think if she should clarify that or not. “This isn’t the norm for human ships, civilian or otherwise. But you don’t really have a problem with that, do you?” Jane asked, smiling.  
  
“…No,” Tali admitted, her blush so furious that Jane could just about see it. “Actually, it’s…” Tali trailed off, looking down. And then looking away, since looking down meant looking at Jack stroking off Jane’s shaft.  
  
“It’s…?” Jane asked leadingly. “You can tell me anything you want, Tali. And Jack won’t share a word of it, will she?”  
  
Jack rolled her eyes and nodded. Jane glanced back up at Tali.  
  
“Well,” Tali started to say before hesitating for a second. “I suppose it’s not such a big deal now.” Tali closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Ever since you rescued me on the Citadel, Jane, I’ve thought that you were, well, the ideal woman. You’re smart and strong and funny and I’ve always really, _really_ liked you. Even when you and Liara started getting closer together, I wished I had had the courage to try and take her place. And now that we’re like this,” Tali waved her hands, trying to encompass everything that had changed, “I think I might have a chance. If you’re okay with that?” Tali squeaked a bit at the end.  
  
Jane nodded slowly, her thoughts going far faster. So, Tali had a crush on her. That wasn’t _hugely_ surprising. And, honestly, Jane wasn’t opposed to reciprocating. Sure, she had Jack and Kasumi, but the romantic spark wasn’t quite there, while Jane thought she could forge one with Tali. Or reforge the one she had with Liara, of course, assuming they ever met again. Well, reforge the bond she had with Liara and then build it up into an actual relationship between girlfriends, because they hadn’t _quite_ gotten there.  
  
“I see,” Jane said, even as her thoughts turned over what was best to do between her, Tali and (possibly) Liara. “I’m honored, in retrospect, to have been thought of that way. We’ll have to see how things go, won’t we? I’m not going to say yes just yet, and I’m not going to say no.” Tali sagged a bit, but not all that much. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing plenty of each other, and we can figure out how we feel about each other over a long enough time to actually _think_. Okay?”  
  
“Okay, Jane,” Tali said. She sounded… accepting and a bit hopeful, if not exactly thrilled. “Um, so should I…?” She nodded down at Jane’s crotch, where Jack was still busily working away, not giving any sign about what she thought.  
  
“Yeah, get the bottles ready,” Jane grunted. “I’m getting close.”  
  
Quickly, Tali popped open three bottles and held them right in front of Jane’s dick. Everything in her body language said how unsure and excited she was. It was a cute look on her, Jane thought.  
  
Jane groaned as she came, driven over the edge by Jack’s strong fingers. Her thick cock twitched, and thick jets of cum came leaping out. Some of them landed in the bottles, and others got smeared around the edges, or dripped onto Tali’s gloves.  
  
Jane leaned back on the desk, resting her hands behind her. _Damn_ , that had felt good. Far better than handjobs normally felt like.  
  
“There you go, Tali,” Jane said. “That should be enough to get you through the next few meals.”

*******

The new few days were a rush of activity for Jane. They’d been diverted from Illum before they even landed, called away by an urgent request for aid by another colony under attack by Collectors. Gone by the time the _Normandy_ arrived, sadly. And after that, more work, more resupply, more of the general business that came with running a starship.  
  
But there were bright points. Along with the normal railing of Jack and Kasumi (and Kelly, when her schedule allowed), Jane also got to watch Tali work on her acclimation program. And it was quite the enjoyable sight to see.  
  
Tali wasn’t spending much time socializing with the crew, or even with Garrus or the other members of the original _Normandy_ team. Instead, she either spent her time at her duty station in engineering, or in her sleep pod. But Jane _knew_ that Tali was still enjoying herself. More or less.  
  
A couple of times an hour, Jane would check the bio readouts that EDI was sending her from Tali’s suit. Ever since Tali had left Jane’s quarters, the Quarian hadn’t been allowed to cum. Not once. Instead, EDI devoted a small part of her processing capability to monitoring Tali’s suit, ensuring that the nerve-stim program constantly kept Tali right on the edge of orgasm, without ever once letting her slip over the edge into climax. And, of course, Tali had no way of solving the issue on her own, since she didn’t have the codes to access the program.  
  
Jane was quite proud of how well Tali was doing, for a number of reasons. One was that Tali hadn’t made a single mistake or hesitated for a second, not that Jane could see. She was doing just as good of a job down in engineering as Jane would have expected from her, even without the vibrating nerve-stim. Second, Tali hadn’t complained even once, even when Jane caught her looking longingly at Jane’s crotch whenever Jane went down to visit. Third, Tali was steadily mixing more and more of Jane’s cum into every meal.  
  
All in all, Jane was exceedingly proud of her young friend. She just wondered how long it would last for. The body could only take so much, after all.  
  
Finally, a week after the program had started, Tali snapped. EDI notified Jane as soon as Tali left her station at the end of her shift. Jane leaned back in her chair in her quarters, smiling slightly.  
  
A few minutes later, Tali burst into Jane’s cabin. They were the only two in there, beyond EDI’s constant, ship-wide presence. Tali was wobbling a bit as she walked over towards Jane, and her glowing eyes seemed very large behind her faceplate.  
  
“Commander Shepard,” Tali said, trying to sound as formal as she could. The way her legs were shaking, almost as much as her voice, showed how much trouble she was having. “I would like to request-!”  
  
Tali stiffened, her eyes shutting behind her faceplate. Jane watched, careful not to show how amused she was feeling. She knew exactly what this was about, and _was_ enjoying watching Tali’s desperate efforts.  
  
“Please, Jane!” Tali wailed, her formality gone in an instant. “Please, let me cum, I need to cum so badly!”  
  
“Really?” Jane asked, raising her eyebrows. “Have you been having trouble orgasmsing? If so, perhaps Dr.-“  
  
“No!” Tali yelped. “It’s not that. It’s _it_ ,” Tali pointed at the terminal EDI used. “It’s not letting me cum, and using the nerve-stim program to tease me. Please, Jane! I haven’t cum in a week!”  
  
“EDI?” Jane asked, looking _very_ stern, and _very_ glad that the desk kept Tali from seeing how hard she was. “Is this true?”  
  
“Yes, Commander,” EDI said, her blue globe springing to life. “In order to acclimatize Ms. Zorah to your body as quickly as possible, I’ve kept her in as constant of a state of arousal as I can manage. If I let her cum, then she will not be able to join with you as quickly as she could.”  
  
Jane slowly nodded, keeping her face in a vaguely grim look. Inside, she felt like laughing her head off. Tali was just looking too cute, too sexy, too vulnerable to believed. And if Jane was to pop that mask of hers off, Jane knew she would see a truly beautiful face. Unmistakably alien, but cute and needy.  
  
“And yet, sooner or later, this will effect Tali’s work as the head of engineering,” Jane said, acting out her lines. “It hasn’t happened yet, which is to your credit, Tali,” Tali’s back straightened with pride, “but if her mind is constantly clouded with arousal, it will happen sooner or later.”  
  
Tali leaned forward. Jane wasn’t an _expert_ in Quarian body language, but she could still recognize anticipation when she saw it.  
  
“So I think it is quite alright for Tali to cum, even if it means she can’t join me like Jack or Kasumi can immediately.”  
  
“Thank you, Jane,” Tali moaned, sounding as if she was already melting with joy inside her suit. “Thank you _so_ much.”  
  
“But,” Jane held her hand up. “There are some behavioral changes I’d like you to make.”  
  
“Of course,” Tali said, nodding her head up and down so quickly that the bottom of her helmet bounced off her suit. “I’ll do it.”  
  
“First,” Jane said, counting on her fingers, “I’ve noticed you aren’t being very sociable with the crew. How can they learn about everything that makes Quarians in general and you specifically wonderful, if they don’t get to meet you? I’d like you to spend more time in the crew mess when your off shift.”  
  
“Alright,” Tali said, as if Jane was asking nothing more then what color she liked in jewelry.  
  
“Second, EDI is an _extremely_ valuable member of the ship,” Jane continued. “She really is a she, and not an it.”  
  
“I’ll make sure to change how I refer to her,” Tali said quickly, giving EDI’s avatar a glance out of the side of her eyes.  
  
“Good. _However_ , that wasn’t what I was getting at,” Jane said, leaning back in her chair. “I have a plan to weave EDI, the crew, and your ability to orgasm into one.”  
  
“What?” Tali asked after a moment, her head tilting to one side as she stared at Jane. “What do you mean?”  
  
Jane noticed that Tali’s hands kept on sliding down to her crotch or her breasts before the purple-clad woman pulled them back. She really _was_ desperate, wasn’t she? It was so cute to see.  
  
“What I mean is this,” Jane said, leaning back in her chair and finally letting her amusement show on her face. “I will still be delegating control over the nerve-stim to EDI. However, you can ask her to cum whenever you want. There are just some restrictions on it.”  
  
Tali sat stock-still as Jane continued. Jane hoped she had judged her friend right, and that things weren’t about to take a horrible turn. But she had gone this far, and she wasn’t going to stop now.  
  
“So, from now on, when you want to cum, you have to be in a public space onboard the _Normandy_. The mess, the lounges, so on and so forth. And then you have to ask EDI to activate the nerve-stim program. Not out loud, you can just route a request through your suit, no need to turn the speakers on at all.” Jane paused. “If you don’t want your audience to know what’s happening. But you just have to ask her.”  
  
Tali hesitated, her fingers twining together nervously. Jane held her breath, praying, hoping that even if Tali didn’t want to do this, then she at least wouldn’t storm out of here in a rage.  
  
The moment dragged on and on as Tali stared at her lap. Jane glanced at EDI’s avatar, for all the help that gave her. Finally, she decided that it had gone on too long. Tali wasn’t going for it. Jane took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to get out of this without ruining their friendship.  
  
“And if you don’t want to,” Jane said, “then I can give you a copy-“  
  
“I’ll do it,” Tali said abruptly, loudly, talking over Jane. “I’ll do it, Jane.”  
  
Jane slumped back in her seat, flashing Tali a brilliant smile. Man, that was a relief. Her body was quivering, just a bit, from how relieved she was feeling all of a sudden.  
  
“Um, EDI,” Tali said, only a faint hint of distaste entering her voice. “How would I ask you, anyway?”  
  
“Simply open a comm channel to me,” EDI said, in her usual coolly professional tone. “And ask me to let you cum. In fact, the way you asked four hours ago would be quite satisfactory towards explaining your needs.”  
  
Tali jumped up, her hands waving. Jane just watched with interest. What was this?  
  
“Please, EDI,” EDI’s voice was replaced with Tali, a Tali that sounded even more desperate and needy then the Tali that was standing stock still in shock. “Please, I’m begging you, let me cum. _Please_ , I haven’t cum in days, please, please, please just leave it on for a few more seconds.”  
  
“If you send me a request like that again,” EDI said, switching back to her normal voice, “I will be certain that you are requesting an orgasm, and will immediately give you one.”  
  
Jane thought this would feel more like bullying if Tali wasn’t so turned on about it. But given the delighted little gasp Tali made, Jane didn’t have any problems with this whatsoever. And anyway, it was so _delightful_ to watch her younger friend.  
  
“Do I have to ask just like that?” Tali asked, pressing her long thighs closely together. “Isn’t there any other way to do it?” Tali asked Jane.  
  
Jane didn’t respond for a moment. Instead, she was busy picturing in her mind’s eye just what Tali’s next few orgasms would look like. The beautiful, cute Quarian woman, desperately clutching the mess table as she shivered, cumming her brains out while surrounded by people. By people who may or may not now what was happening to her.  
  
Jane’s cock was rock hard, forming a tent in her pants. Either Tali was going to have to take care of this before she left (and Jane thought the material of her suit would be soft enough, especially between her thighs), or she was going to have to call Kasumi up here and fuck the Asian woman so hard that Kasumi wouldn’t be able to walk.  
  
“So long as your request is clear and unambiguous, I’m certain,” Jane stressed the word a bit, “that EDI will understand what you want, and give you what you need. Right, EDI?”  
  
“Of course, Shepard,” EDI said, as calm as ever. “I will continue to keep Ms. Zorah on the edge of orgasm to proceed with the normalization. However, whenever she requests relief in a public area, I will give it to her.”  
  
“Good,” Jane said, looking back at Tali. The young woman was almost panting in need by now. “And if there’s nothing else, I think you should head down to the lounge to get your first orgasm.”  
  
“Actually, Jane,” Tali said, after no more then a brief look at the cabin door, “there is one more thing I would like to talk to you about.”  
  
Tali was starting to sound _really_ turned on. Almost panting with need as she and Jane talked. It was a lovely sound, and one that Jane wouldn’t mind hearing a lot more often. Maybe she could bring Tali with her the next time they went to the Citadel. That wasn’t a public space onboard the _Normandy_ , so Jane would have plenty of chances to hear Tali get more and more turned on, no matter how many people they were around.  
  
“Of course, Tali,” Jane said, leaning back in her chair. She wondered if she should start masturbating now, or wait until Tali left.  
  
“I’d like to…” Tali trailed off, and Jane could hear her friend panting over the suit speakers. Maybe Jane should have had EDI turn the nerve-stims _off_ while Tali talked to her. On the other hand, this was _so_ much fun.  
  
“I want to be the one who gets your cum!” Tali tried again, speaking quickly, her voice ragged. “I’m eating so much of it, I want to _get_ it too!”  
  
Jane couldn’t stop herself from smiling. That, coming from Tali, was the most arousing thing she had heard all day. It sent a shiver down Jane’s spine, and a pulse through her cock. How could she say no to such an earnest request?  
  
“Of course, Tali,” Jane said, standing up and letting Tali see the massive bulge in her pants. “In fact, you can collect a sample right now.”  
  
Tali remained silent for a minute, staring at Jane’s crotch. Then the barely noticeable humming that Jane had been hearing ever since Tali entered the room died down a bit, and Tali started. Her hands twitched towards her own crotch before she responded.  
  
“Ah, I, yes, Jane,” Tali said, panting. “I’ll get on that right away!”  
  
Tali’s legs seemed wobbly as she stood up and walked towards Jane. Then she fell to her knees, right in front of Jane, putting her faceplate right at eye level with Jane’s crotch. Jane nodded in approval. This kind of eagerness really was something she loved to see.  
  
Tali’s three-fingered hands fumbled with the fastenings on Jane’s pants, pulling down on the unfamiliar clothing. Jane looked down Tali’s body, at the purple suit, the tempting breasts, and the smooth thighs. It really would be a treat to see Tali out of that suit. It wouldn’t happen for a while, but she would enjoy it when it did.  
  
With a bit of help from Jane, Tali freed Jane’s shaft from her pants. Tali squeaked as the large, tattooed dick fell against her helmet. Jane was already fully aroused, turned on beyond belief by how her friend was acting. Jane could already tell that her orgasm was going to be especially strong. She hoped Tali had enough bottles to store all her cum in.  
  
Tali pulled her head back a bit, giving herself some room to work. She took a deep breath, staring at the shaft. Gingerly, she lifted both her hands and wrapped them around Jane’s cock. In imitation of Jack, Jane realized. Well, there were worse role models. And given enough time, Jane might even be able to name one or two.  
  
“I’ve never done this before,” Tali admitted, her voice a mixture of shyness, arousal and courage. She giggled, looking up at Jane. “Not with anybody.”  
  
“It’s alright,” Jane said, resting a hand on top of Tali’s head, her fingers sliding across the headscarf. “Just take your time.”  
  
And Tali _would_ be taking her time, given how much stimulation it took for Jane to cum. Luckily she had just gotten off a shift, so there was nothing stopping her from working and working on Jane’s cock. And she was even getting a certain kind of enjoyment out of it. Two kinds, probably, since the humming of the nerve-stim had started back up again. Jane could see Tali’s hips twitching back and forth as she gave Jane a handjob.  
  
Tali wasn’t very good at handling a cock, obviously. She would squeeze too tightly or too loosely, her speed was highly variable, and there were several other problems. But Jane made certain that her advice and criticism were gently couched, giving Tali enough to improve her skills, without putting her down.  
  
Jane knew she’d be repeating those comments again and again, but that was alright. That was just the way things had to be. And even with Tali’s inexperience, it was still a _very_ nice handjob. Mostly because of who was giving it to her.  
  
Tali really was a sweet little girl, Jane thought. She was so lucky to have the Quarian onboard. And especially in this position.  
  
“I hope that you can acclimatize soon,” Jane said. “And then it can just be the two of us, all alone,” Jane glanced at EDI and continued. “I’m looking forward to it.”  
  
Tali squeaked and suddenly turned her head away, intently studying Jane’s desk. There was a faint rush of blood to Jane’s cheeks as well. Funny, she wouldn’t have felt even slightly nervous ordering Jack, Kasumi and Kelly up to indulge in a lesbian foursome, but sex with Tali still made her feel a bit unsettled.  
  
“I am too,” Tali said after a minute, embarrassment and arousal clouding every word. “I have been for a very, very long time.”  
  
Jane ran her hand along the top of Tali’s head, feeling all the bumps and irregularities of the suit that the scarf hid. It would feel even better to touch Tali’s bare skin, and give her the kind of pleasure that Tali was giving Jane.  
  
Tali’s gloves felt nice, wrapped around Jane’s cock. Far better then she had worried about. And while a three (or six, since Tali was using both hands) fingered handjob felt _weird_ , it didn’t feel _bad_. Jane was enjoying herself quite a bit. Mostly because of who was tending to her shaft, but the physical act was very nice as well.  
  
Jane rested her hands behind her, on her desk. She smiled down at Tali as the purple-clad woman kept on running her hands up and down Jane’s shaft. It was a _lovely_ feeling, one that Jane really couldn’t get enough of. And she knew that it would only get better with practice.  
  
“I can’t believe something this big fit inside Jack,” Tali said quietly. “She doesn’t seem big enough to handle it.”  
  
“You’d be surprised at just how much Jack can take,” Jane said, staring down at Tali’s gloved fingers as they slid up and down. “And you, as well. I’m sure that you’ll be able to handle me. When the time is right, at least.”  
  
Tali nodded. Jane wondered just what was going on through Tali’s mind right now. Beyond a desperate need to cum, of course. The humming had picked up again, and Jane knew that Tali _had_ to be feeling the effects of EDI’s ministrations. Jane wished she could see through Tali’s faceplate and see that cute, alien face all screwed up in frustrated lust. It would be quite the sight, she was sure.  
  
Of course, even Tali like this was a beautiful sight to behold. Her suit might have hidden her face, but it didn’t leave much else to the imagination. Her Quarian friend really was an erotic sight, probably more then even Tali knew. So erotic, in fact, that, combined with the handjob and it being _Tali_ , Jane was getting very close to her orgasm. And she could tell it was going to be a big one.  
  
“I’m getting close to cumming,” Jane said, closing her eyes and feeling the tight pleasure building up inside of her balls. “You better get those bottles ready.”  
  
“O-of course, Jane!” Tali said, letting go of Jane’s cock and fumbling in her belt with one hand. “I’ve got four empty bottles. Do you think that will be enough?”  
  
Probably not. Jane hadn’t cum at all since last night, and she was feeling even more backed up then usual. And it was all from Tali. She was going to cum a _lot_ , and make those bottles Tali was waving around overflow with the semen she was sure she was going to pump out. But if Tali only had four bottles, then she only had four bottles. Unless…  
  
“I don’t think so,” Jane said, her voice strained as she fought to not cum quite yet. “If I came on your faceplate, would it still be sterile enough for you to drink later?” Tali tiled her head to the side quizzically. “I mean,” Jane continued, “I fill up your bottles, I keep on cumming on your faceplate, you drink the cum in the bottles and fill them back up by scraping more of my semen off your mask. Would that work?”  
  
It was an effort to get all that out in a comprehensible fashion. Jane was feeling hellishly turned on right now, and it was taking all of her power not to cum right this very moment. She fought it back, feeling quite unaccustomed to restraining herself like this.  
  
“Cum on me…” Tali whispered, arousal equal to what Jane was feeling lacing her voice. But after a few seconds thought, she shook her head. “No, I’m sorry, Jane. I don’t think that would work.”  
  
“Oh well,” Jane said, shrugging her shoulders. “I’ll still cum enough to fill up your bottles. And I’m going to be coming right now!”  
  
Quickly, Tali popped the lids open on her bottles and held one up to the tip of Jane’s cock. Jane groaned, her shoulders slumping as she felt the cum boiling up inside of her, rushing _out_ of her. It felt good, was such a blessed relief.  
  
Jane almost instantly filled up the first bottle with just two large squirts of her semen. Tali’s hands moved like lightning as she held another one up while setting the first one down and groping for the third.  
  
Jane quickly filled up all three bottles, and she kept on cumming. It was like nothing could stop her, and that there was no end to the amount of semen she could produce. Even after she had filled Tali’s bottles up with the Quarian’s next few meals, she kept on cumming. Her semen splattered across Tali’s body, covering the young woman’s chest and torso, leaving thick white ropes of cum.  
  
Finally, Jane’s orgasm stopped. She slumped back on her desk, wiping away beads of sweat that had appeared on her forehead. _That_ was the most she had cum in a long time. Maybe ever. And it had felt _wonderful_.  
  
“Tali?” Jane asked, looking down at the Quarian. Tali was still staring down at herself in shock, two full canisters in her hands. “You okay?”  
  
“Gah,” Tali muttered. Her helmet was lifted up, and her bright eyes stared into Jane’s. “Do you always cum so much?” Tali asked in an awed voice.  
  
“Nope,” Jane easily answered. “This was all you, Tali.”  
  
Jane could _see_ the smile through the faceplate. She smiled back, enjoying the warm glow that was spreading through her body. Tali, though, was fidgeting a _lot_.  
  
“I’m, I’m sorry, Jane,” Tali said, rising to her feet and collecting her cum-filled capsules. “But I’m _really_ , I’m- I need to go eat!”  
  
“Sure thing, Tali,” Jane said, waving goodbye at the retreating Quarian. She wondered if she should remind Tali about the large load of semen still strewn across her suit. Nah, Tali would remember that soon enough. “I’ll see you soon.”  
  
Tali hastily nodded, before turning to flee in wobbly legs. Jane kept herself from laughing. She _did_ debate if she should have EDI bring up a camera feed from the crew mess or not. Or maybe even pipe the request for an orgasm that Tali would be making soon up here. Since Tali had forgotten about Jane’s semen all over her suit, she wondered if the young woman would forget to turn her external speakers off before opening a link with EDI.  
  
Jane decided no to both. She had work of her own to do, and she was sure she’d get to see Tali’s cute orgasm soon enough. For now, she had a ship to run.  
  
Jane thought she should be spending a lot more time down in engineering. And maybe not just with Tali.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Mistress of the Normandy Ch. 5**

  
“It was nice ta-talking with you, Commander,” Tali said.  
  
“Same here,” Jane replied, turning to go.  
  
As soon as she was safely turned away, Jane smiled. She hadn’t missed all of the little stutters and pauses Tali had made during their conversation. EDI really was doing a wonderful job. Soon, very soon now, Jane thought Tali would be coming up to her cabin to beg for some relief.  
  
As Jane walked out of engineering, she passed by Daniels and Donnelly, both of them bent over some paperwork. As she did so, Daniels, Gabby, looked up and waved at Jane.  
  
“Ah, Commander!” Gabby stood up and made a quick salute. “Welcome down here.”  
  
“Thank you, Gabby,” Jane said, stopping and facing the dark-haired crewer. “Everything going fine down here?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s all going great,” Gabby said. “Except _someone_ ,” she reached out and hit Ken’s shoulder, “refuses to play cards with me anymore. Would you be up for a game instead?”  
  
Jane made sure her smile was a smile, and not a smirk. She had gotten a nice sum of change off of the two of them when the _Normandy_ had just been setting out. And she wouldn’t say no to the chance to do it again.  
  
“Sure, Gabby,” Jane said. “Come meet me up in my cabin after your shift is over.”  
  
“Will do, Commander,” Gabby said, nodding quickly.  
  
Jane turned to go, listening to Ken starting in on Gabby. Hopefully he wouldn’t make enough points to talk the cute engineer out of coming to visit Jane tonight.

  
*******

  
“How much do I owe you?” Gabby asked with a groan, looking down at the cards in her hand.  
  
“I think,” Jane said, looking down at the pile of credits she had accumulated, “an arm, a leg, and your firstborn.”  
  
It was even easier to fleece Gabby alone then it had been to skin Gabby and Ken. Jane had a pile of at least seventy credits in front of her, having won all but two hands. And she hadn’t cheated a bit to do so, she had just thoroughly outplayed Gabby. It was a nice feeling.  
  
“I don’t have any more money on me,” Gabby said, patting a pouch on her waist. “But this hand…” She looked up at Jane. “There’s got to be something I can bet, right?”  
  
“What, you mean like strip poker?” Jane asked, raising her eyebrows. Not that she would be opposed to the idea. Jane would rarely say no the chance to see a naked woman, after all. Or even semi-naked.  
  
“Sure,” Gabby said instantly, almost before Jane had even finished talking. “Let’s do it.”  
  
Now Jane was _really_ surprised. And intrigued. That had been one quick agreement. But she was willing to see how it went. And, as Jane’s cock started to swell, see just how _far_ it went.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Jane knew Gabby had to be feeling optimistic. After all, while she was completely and utterly naked, Jane had lost enough clothes to be down to nothing more than her panties as well. And it hadn’t been easy to do that! Jane had been forced to throw a _lot_ of good hands to get this naked.  
  
But it was all needed for the next step in her plan. Jane reached down and shifted her cock into a more convenient position. She was rock-hard, looking at Gabby’s naked body. And Gabby was pretty turned on herself, looking at Jane’s crotch before looking away, blushing hard. Jane could _smell_ Gabby’s arousal.  
  
“So what am I going to bet next?” Gabby asked, looking at her cards and Jane’s body, while licking her lips. “I’m kind of running low on options here.”  
  
“I don’t know about that,” Jane said, looking down at her own hand. “I can think of a few ways you can repay your debt.”  
  
Jane laid her cards, three aces and two queens, face down on the table. She planted her palms on the table, staring at Gabby. Gabby stared back, her legs tightly pressed together and a blush on her face. Jane could tell it wasn’t a blush of embarrassment.  
  
“One more round, winner takes all,” Jane said, standing up to let Gabby get a better view of her dick. And Gabby eagerly took Jane up on that offer. “Money to orgasms,” Jane said, tapping the pile of credits, “what do you think?”  
  
“Deal,” Gabby said instantly, swallowing heavily. “You’ve got it, Commander.”  
  
“Excellent,” Jane said, sitting down with an evil smile spreading across her face. “Let’s play.”  
  
Thirty seconds later, Gabby’s head hit the table. Jane was impressed. That had been the second-best hand Gabby had played all evening. A pity it wasn’t nearly good enough. And now it was time for her to pay the price. Jane’s grin only got bigger.  
  
“Now, I do believe that you owe me seventy-five orgasms,” Jane said, counting up the credits she had won. “One orgasm per credit.” Jane looked at Gabby, feeling better than she could possibly believe. “We’re starting _now_ , Gabby. And we’ll keep going until you pass out or hit seventy-five.”  
  
Gabby lifted her head up, her face a mask of shock. And there was _still_ a lot of arousal in it as she looked up at Jane, occasionally glancing down at Jane’s shaft.  
  
“Seventy-five?” Gabby whispered, her voice small and soft. “But, but I’ve never done any better than six or seven at a time!”  
  
“Yes, you said,” Jane said, slowly walking around the table towards Gabby. “That’s why I’ll stop when you pass out from the sheer pleasure.” Jane put a hand on Gabby’s shoulder. She could feel the engineer trembling. And she could see how stiff her nipples were. “And don’t worry. Those will only be _your_ orgasms, all seventy-five of them. I won’t be counting my own for the total.”  
  
Gabby swallowed nervously. Jane could see her throat working. It was _fun_ to see how unsure and how turned on Gabby was. Just like with Tali, watching the young Quarian try to deal with the constant arousal she was… _suffering_ from.  
  
Slowly, Gabby stood up, glancing nervously at Jane. Jane smiled back, not wanting to make the first move. This would only be worth doing, be _right_ if Gabby wanted it to happen. Otherwise, forget it.  
  
Gabby turned towards Jane and lifted her arms in a hugging motion. Instantly, Jane stepped forward and hugged Gabby, pulling her forward so that their bodies were pressed up against each other. Jane’s cock was trapped in between their lower bellies, and _man_ it felt nice. And Jane’s breasts pressed against Gabby’s, feeling just as good. Jane could feel Gabby’s stiff nipples digging into the firm flesh of her breasts.  
  
Jane leaned down and kissed Gabby, wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter woman. Gabby squeaked in an _adorable_ manner as Jane did so. It was nice to kiss Gabby. She wasn’t quite as skilled with her mouth as Kasumi was, but it was always fun to kiss another woman.  
  
Jane slowly walked backwards, heading towards her bed. She made sure to bring Gabby with her, the engineer’s feet brushing against Jane’s as they made their way back. Jane was panting with arousal as she broke the kiss, looking down at Gabby. She was going to _enjoy_ this.  
  
Jane twisted around, bringing Gabby down to the bed, with Jane on top of her. Gabby brushed as she hit the bed, completely trapped underneath Jane’s enhanced body. It obviously appealed to her, from how much her blush increased. Damn, were all the women on this ship except for Jane submissives? If so, Jane wasn’t complaining.  
  
Jane started playing with Gabby’s body, while Gabby returned the favor. The two of them let their hands wander over each other, while kissing. Jane liked what her hands were finding. Gabby was nice and soft in all the right places, with just a bit of muscle from working in engineering. This was going to be _great_. Not that Jane had ever had a bad lay after getting this dick.  
  
And speaking of her dick, she was _really_ turned on, and ready to slide her hard, aching rod into something that was nice and soft and wet. And Jane had the perfect candidate in mind.  
  
“Are you ready?” Jane asked, grabbing her dick in one hand and rubbing it against Gabby’s thighs.  
  
“Yes,” Gabby moaned, her voice cracking a bit. “Please, fuck me.”  
  
She didn’t need to tell Jane twice. Jane rested the tip of her cock against Gabby’s pussy, slightly spreading her fat lips. Arousal was streaming out from Gabby’s labia, running down her skin to mess up Jane’s sheets. It was quite the sight.  
  
Jane pushed forward, her cock sliding into Gabby. It was a pretty easy fit. Obviously Gabby made sure she stayed nice and loose through… well, Jane wasn’t going to pry into a crewmember’s personal life. The important thing was how nice it felt to be inside Gabby’s pussy.  
  
And it felt _very_ nice. Gabby was nice and wet, and her pussy could handle Jane’s massive cock. Jane looked down into Gabby’s eyes as she was filled up with the dick of her captain. And Gabby was _loving_ it. Her eyes were wide, and filled with emotion. She clung tightly to Jane’s shoulders, her fingers squeezing down on Jane’s skin.  
  
“Oh, _Shepard_ ,” Gabby moaned, closing her eyes and shivering as Jane held herself still. “You’re so _big_.”  
  
Jane nodded, and started sliding in and out of Gabby. Mostly in, right now. She pushed her hips forward and forward, burying more and more of herself inside of the engineer. And Gabby’s pussy kept on getting better and better. She twisted around underneath Jane, her pussy squeezing down around Jane’s shaft. Not nearly enough to stop Jane, but just enough to make her feel _really_ good.  
  
Jane had quite a bit of stamina built up. She had already fucked both Jack and Kasumi today, so it was going to be quite a while before she would cum. And that was a good thing, since Gabby would need a _lot_ of fucking before she even made a dent in the orgasms debt she had built up.  
  
Jane’s hands weren’t still as she fucked Gabby. She wandered over Gabby’s body, tracing the slight outline of abs she had, running her hands along Gabby’s sides and playing with her breasts. Gabby’s body was wonderfully soft and sensitive. Gabby kept on moaning and squeaking as Jane played with her.  
  
Gabby’s first orgasm came as a surprise to Jane. She hadn’t expected the crewer to cum so quickly. But almost before she knew what was happening, Gabby was moaning underneath Jane, closing her eyes and twisting from side to side. Her pussy squeezed down tightly around Jane’s cock, doing its best to milk Jane’s cum out of her. Not that Jane was anywhere near her own orgasm.  
  
“Well, there’s one down,” Jane whispered into Gabby’s ear once the black-haired woman was coherent enough to understand what was being said to her. “Just another seventy-four to go.”  
  
Gabby shivered in an absolutely _wonderful_ way. Jane smiled widely, her cock somehow growing just a bit harder at Gabby’s expression.

*******

Jane leaned up, pulling out of Gabby’s pussy. She looked down and smiled. Gabby’s pussy was still stretched out, and if it was tightening up, then it was going to slow for Jane to tell.  
  
“Co- chummanderrr?” Gabby asked, slurring the word badly. “Whut’s… why’d you puhl out?”  
  
“I think it’s time to shake things up,” Jane said, looking at Gabby’s face.  
  
Gabby was a _mess_. She had cum and cum and cum. And she had a long, _long_ way still to go. Her hair was plastered to her pale face with sweat, and her breasts were heaving up and down as she fought for breath. She had a _wonderful_ fucked silly expression on her face, one that Jane would never have thought the serious engineer would have had. Her legs were widely spread, knees up and feet planted on Jane’s bed.  
  
There was plenty of cum dribbling out of Gabby’s stretched pussy. Jane hadn’t cum anywhere near as often as Gabby had. But she had still cum three times, and all three of those times had been inside Gabby’s pussy. It was times like these that Jane was _really_ glad that her semen was sterile.  
  
“EDI?” Jane asked, glancing over towards the projector.  
  
“Yes, Commander?” EDI said, her glowing blue form appearing.  
  
“Kasumi’s been a good girl lately. Tell her I want to see her up here for her reward.”  
  
“Of course. Logging you out, Commander.”  
  
Jane nodded in satisfaction and turned back to Gabby. Gabby’s pale skin was flushed, which was _quite_ the cute look on her. And Jane knew that Gabby would be looking even more flushed before the hour was up.  
  
“We’ll be getting a third partner, Gabby,” Jane said, running her hand down Gabby’s face. “Okay?”  
  
Gabby nodded. Then she closed her eyes and sighed in happiness. Jane kept on touching Gabby. It was wonderful to feel how her muscles were twitching underneath her skin, dancing for all they were worth.  
  
It only took a few minutes for Kasumi to arrive. Jane looked over her shoulder as she heard the door hissing open. She smiled, looking at Kasumi’s naked body. That wasn’t a sight it was possible to get tired of.  
  
“Good evening, Kasumi,” Jane said, gesturing for Kasumi to join the two of them. “You’ve been a _very_ good girl, lately. So I’ve decided to give you a reward.”  
  
“Really, Shepard?” Kasumi asked, her bright eyes dancing as she glanced between Jane and Gabby. “Thank you!”  
  
“Not at all,” Jane said, scooting to the side and gesturing towards Gabby’s body. “Have fun eating her out.”  
  
Jane didn’t need to tell Kasumi that twice. Almost instantly, the Asian woman was up on the bed, joining Jane and Gabby. Jane knew just how much Kasumi would be enjoying this. The thief didn’t have a _blowjob_ fetish, she had an oral sex fetish. And Gabby had a very nice pussy, right there for the taking.  
  
Kasumi leaned forward, burying her face in between Gabby’s legs. Jane nodded in satisfaction, looking down at Kasumi’s naked body. The tattoo had turned out really well, sitting just above Kasumi’s ass. Jane let her fingers wander over COCKSUCKER, feeling the smooth skin. There wasn’t a hint of the tattoo, except for her eyes. Jack had done a wonderful job on it.  
  
“How long will I be doing this for?” Kasumi asked. “Because it looks like… she’s not up for very much more.”  
  
“ _Gabby_ ,” Jane said, stressing the name, “still has quite a few orgasms to go.”  
  
“Sixty-eight, in fact,” EDI said, popping up unannounced.  
  
“Sixty-eight, yes,” Jane said, nodding. “But she has to be awake to feel them all. If she faints, just tell me.”  
  
“Of course, Commander,” Kasumi said, pressing her face against Gabby’s pussy.  
  
Lewd, slurping sounds soon filled the room. Jane nodded in satisfaction and got off the bed. Gabby was too out of it to notice, and Kasumi was too busy to comment. That let Jane wander closer to EDI’s projector, out of easy earshot.  
  
“I could have sworn Gabby had cum more often than that,” Jane said quietly. “I thought it had been at least a dozen times.”  
  
“Correct, Commander,” EDI said, her voice just as low as Jane’s. “However, several of Engineer Daniels’ orgasms weren’t impressive enough to count as a full climax. Those were removed from consideration.”  
  
Jane smiled widely. She would have laughed, but that would have drawn too much attention to herself. Instead, she just patted EDI’s projector.  
  
“You’re learning,” Jane whispered, more amused than she had been all day. “Good job, and I hope you keep it up.” A thought occurred to Jane and she gave small frown to EDI. “Just make certain when you do something like that, everyone else in it is liking it just as much as you.”  
  
“I don’t take enjoyment out of this,” EDI protested, her tone staying as calm as ever. “It is an empirical fact that Engineer Daniels’ second, third, seventh and ninth orgasms didn’t show the level of enjoyment that you produced inside her the first time.”  
  
“EDI,” Jane said in a flat tone. “Don’t play coy.” Jane watched Kasumi eat out Gabby, though Gabby’s leg blocked the actual action. But seeing Kasumi’s ass shaking back and forth was good enough. “And how is Tali doing?”  
  
“Per your instructions, she has yet to cum,” EDI replied. “Ms. Zorah has even managed to fall asleep while I’ve continued to stimulate her.” Jane wondered what Tali’s dreams were like. “However, she will run out of your cum tomorrow morning during breakfast. Should I notify Jack to come up and gather more for her?”  
  
“No need,” Jane said. “I’ll leave some down at the mess for her before I go to sleep.” Not that Jane had the slightest intention of masturbating to get her cum. After all, that would waste the talent of all the women she was gathering to her. “Thank you for the update, EDI.”  
  
Jane rejoined Kasumi and Gabby. As she climbed onto the bed, Gabby came. It was _extremely_ obvious that she was cumming, thanks to how she screamed out exactly that. Jane was impressed. She wouldn’t have thought that Gabby still had that much energy left in her.  
  
“How are we doing?” Jane asked, running her fingers down Kasumi’s back, feeling the lines of muscle.  
  
“It’s _great_ ,” Kasumi said, looking up, her eyes shining. Arousal and cum were smeared across Kasumi’s lower face. “She has the most wonderful taste, Shepard. And your goes great with it.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Jane said, her hand ending up groping Kasumi’s ass, just like she always knew it would. “I think she can take a bit more, though. Don’t you?”  
  
“Oh _yes_ ,” Kasumi said, before returning to her work.  
  
Jane lightly stroked her cock. It really was hot to watch the two of them go at it. It would be wrong to say that Jane was horny again. That would mean she had ever stopped being turned on. But how to go about it?  
  
Not a blowjob, obviously. Gabby was too out of it to give Jane a good blowjob. And, obviously, Kasumi was busy. Anal? No, Jane thought that would be too intense a stimulation for Gabby. And, frankly, Jane wasn’t willing to wait for Gabby to clean herself up for that.  
  
It was obvious that Jane would be fucking Kasumi. And that wasn’t a problem at all. Kasumi was a wonderful fuck, after all. Just as good as Jack or Kelly or Gabby. And as good as Tali probably would be, once she and Jane actually got to fuck.  
  
Jane got behind Kasumi, and looked down at the Asian woman’s ass. It was a nice ass, on a nice body, sitting above a nice pussy. Jane grabbed that ass, letting her hands sink into it. There was a lot of muscle underneath the skin, but it was still a treat to play with, even if Jane’s fingers couldn’t sink in as far as they could with someone else.  
  
“Oh, yes, please,” Kasumi moaned, lifting her face from Gabby’s pussy to look behind her. “I am so _, so_ ready for you, boss.”  
  
She was. She really was. Kasumi was _soaked_ , with a stream of arousal trickling out of her as soon as Jane nudged her pussy. Jane smiled. Sure, she had cum a lot inside Gabby, but there was no reason she shouldn’t try to match that with Kasumi. And it would be interesting to see if Kasumi tried to lick the cum out of her own pussy. The thief was flexible enough she just might manage it, after all.  
  
Jane grabbed her cock in one hand, and ran it along Kasumi’s ass and thighs, slowly circling in closer and closer to her pussy. Kasumi shook her hips from side to side, making herself jiggle and trying to encourage Jane. Not that it worked. Jane would fuck her girls when she was ready to fuck them, and not a moment sooner.  
  
Jane slowly kneaded Kasumi’s ass, feeling the warmth underneath her hands. It was wonderful to see Kasumi naked all of the time. And to see Jack half-naked all of the time, especially since Jack only sometimes bothered with that arrangement of leather straps these days. And, for that matter, Tali’s suit didn’t leave much to the imagination, either. Jane was surrounded with naked or nearly naked beautiful women. Even Miranda, who Jane _still_ hadn’t added to her collection.  
  
Jane raised her hand to spank Kasumi’s ass, for no other reason beside Kasumi having an extremely spankable ass. But then she lowered it. No, that wouldn’t be right. It wasn’t that she only spanked Kasumi when she had done something wrong. Giving out spankings was _fun_ after all. But she shouldn’t send mixed messages by spanking Kasumi during a reward. And there would be plenty of more chances to spank Kasumi.  
  
Instead, Jane finally gave Kasumi what she was wanting. Jane pushed her hips forward, driving her cock into Kasumi’s pussy. Jane closed her eyes in satisfaction. Kasumi’s pussy was as wet and tight and hot and soft as it always was. It really was a pleasure to fuck Kasumi. Or to get a blowjob from Kasumi. Or to have Kasumi wrap her tits around Jane’s cock. And the same went for all the other girls as well.  
  
Even with all the danger and stress and responsibility, Jane thought she lived a good life.  
  
Jane started to fuck Kasumi. To fuck her _hard_ , in just the way that Kasumi wanted to get fucked. The appreciative moan Jane got from the Asian woman was a nice treat, almost as sweet as actually feeling Kasumi wrapped around her.  
  
“Thank you,” Kasumi gasped, pulling her head up for a moment. “Thank you, it feels so good!”  
  
“I’m glad,” Jane cooed. “But don’t forget what you’re _really_ here for.”  
  
Kasumi nodded, and lowered her head back down to Gabby’s pussy. Even with all the attention Kasumi had already paid to Gabby’s cunt, there was still plenty of semen trickling out of it. Jane really had pumped a lot of cum into her subordinate, hadn’t she?  
  
At times like this, Jane was glad she wasn’t still operating under SA regulations. The professionals tended to frown on fucking a crewer so hard she acted like there wasn’t a bone in her body, or turning a yeoman into the ship’s cumdump. And on that note, Jane reminded herself that she would need to talk with Kelly tomorrow about any morale or emotional issues that had arisen in the past three days.  
  
But right now, all Jane had to do was see how many times Kasumi could make Gabby cum before the pale-skinned woman fainted. And then see how many of those orgasms were declared worthy by EDI. Jane smirked. That really had been an excellent idea by EDI, one that Jane hadn’t even considered.  
  
Jane reached forward, leaning down. Her hands slid along Kasumi’s body, until she could grab the thief’s breasts. Kasumi gasped, and paused for just a second in eating out Gabby. Then she started working again, not stopping even when Jane started to play with her breasts, squeezing and massaging them.  
  
Jane chuckled, looking over the top of Kasumi’s head to see her handiwork. Kasumi was lightly circling Gabby’s clitoris with one finger, moving her hand in slow, circular strokes. Her mouth was busy playing with Gabby’s labia, licking and sucking with some real fervor. It was a hot sight, and one that Jane couldn’t have matched. Kasumi really was the best woman on board the ship when it came to oral sex.  
  
And Jane gave Kasumi her reward for her skill. Her dick was reaching deep inside Kasumi, pushing apart the Asian woman’s soaking wet folds. Kasumi was making quite the pleasing sounds as Jane fucked her.  
  
Jane could feel her orgasm slowly rising inside of her. She was going to cum. And the question was if she should cum on Kasumi’s ass, or inside her pussy. Both had some _wonderful_ elements to them. Then again, why not both? Jane was certain she was still going to be up for fucking Kasumi even after her fourth orgasm of the night, so why not dump one thick load of cum into Kasumi’s pussy, and leave another on her ass?  
  
And then it could be Kasumi’s choice if she wanted to shower or not before heading back to her quarters. The _Normandy_ was manned twenty-four hours a day, but Kasumi still just might make it back to her lounge without anybody seeing how Jane had used her. Then again, Kasumi was quite the exhibitionist already. It would be _very_ in keeping for her to walk around and let people see the thick white semen trickling out of her pussy and dripping off of her ass.  
  
Jane decided that she’d have to ask EDI to monitor Kasumi’s walk back to her quarters once the thief left the cabin. It should be entertaining either way. Almost as entertaining as fucking Kasumi was.  
  
It was obvious that Kasumi was cumming. She didn’t say so, but the way she tightened down around Jane’s shaft left no room for doubt. Jane had to slow down her thrusting, unable to keep pounding the Asian woman quite as hard as she had been. She could look down and see the tremors in Kasumi’s body, as she felt the pleasure rushing through her. It was an erotic sight, and one that made Jane feel even more turned on than she already was.  
  
And the sight of Gabby, sprawled across Jane’s bed, _also_ made her horny. Seeing that naked body, flushed with arousal, twisting and writhing as Kasumi ate her out, made Jane’s breath catch in her throat for a second. Maybe she should fuck Gabby again, and give Kasumi another load of cum to clean out of the engineer.  
  
Then Jane realized there was no way that was going to happen. She wasn’t going to be able to pull out of Kasumi, push her aside, and start fucking Gabby. Not before she came. Jane didn’t even _want_ to pull out of Kasumi right now. She just wanted to thrust herself forward, bury her cock inside Kasumi’s wet, tight folds and – cum!  
  
Jane did just that, groaning as she pumped jet after jet of semen into Kasumi’s pussy. It felt _wonderful_ just as good as every orgasm ever did. Jane shakily exhaled, feeling the cum getting forced up out of her, through her shaft and into Kasumi’s cunt. Her grip tightened on Kasumi’s body, fingers squeezing down.  
  
“Shepard!” Kasumi whispered, picking her head up just enough for Jane to hear her. “ _Shepard!_ ”  
  
That was a sweet, sweet sound to Jane, one she never got tired of hearing. A woman moaning as she was stuffed with Jane’s cum, there was nothing else quite like it in the galaxy. And, above all, there was one woman Jane _really_ wanted to hear sounding like that. Someday, maybe.  
  
Now, though, Kasumi was still working with a will on Gabby’s pussy. Jane was impressed at how well she was doing. Gabby had already been fucked silly by Jane, but Kasumi was really going the extra mile. It was that kind of dedication that Jane was rewarding her for.  
  
“Gah! Ah, ha, yesh!”  
  
Gabby cried out, slurring her words together as she came one more time. Her back lifted off of the bed, forming an arc, before she slumped back down on it. Her bare breasts jiggled a bit as she shook around, and Jane watched them intently. Shaking boobs was a hard thing to get tired of. And Kasumi licked Gabby’s clit again, making her cum right on the heels of her last orgasm.  
  
This one was so intense that Gabby didn’t even cry out. Her entire body stiffened, before going completely still. All Jane could hear were the sounds of Kasumi licking and the short, slow pants for breath from Gabby.  
  
It seemed that it was finally too much for Gabby. The dark-haired woman slumped to the bed, her eyes closed and her body limp. Not even Kasumi licking her clit got her to move. Gabby was out _cold_.  
  
Ah well. Jane _knew_ that Gabby had enjoyed herself. She hadn’t been keeping track of just how often Gabby had cum, but EDI was. And EDI might even give Gabby an accurate count of how many orgasms she still had to work off if asked.  
  
And now it was time for Jane to decide what _she_ was going to do. Was she still horny? Yeah, kind of. But not _real_ horny. She didn’t need to fuck Kasumi again and again and again. Especially because it _was_ getting kind of late, and captains never really had a day off.  
  
“Well, I think that’s that,” Jane said, patting Kasumi on the shoulder. “It seems that the fun’s done for the night.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Kasumi asked, in a tone of voice that said she didn’t think Jane should be sure. “I’ve still got a _need_ , Commander.” She wiggled her hips back and forth, making it abundantly clear what she was talking about. “How about you let me see how fun that shower is?” She jerked her head towards Jane’s private bathroom.  
  
Jane hesitated only for a second before deciding. What kind of captain would let her crew down by not going the extra mile for them? Sure, she could fuck Kasumi until the thief was satisfied.  
  
“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Jane said, getting to her feet. And after all, they hadn’t even reached Illium yet. Tomorrow was just going to be another boring day of transit, anyways. She didn’t need to be at the top of her game for that. “We’ve got to have a clean crew on a clean ship, after all.”

*******

It took a long while for Gabby to wake up. A _long_ while. Normally, it only took ten seconds or so for Gabby to go from being aware that she wasn’t really asleep anymore to getting out of bed. But right now, Gabby didn’t want to do anything but stay underneath these sheets, not doing a thing but resting.  
  
“Engineer Daniels,” a synthetic voice said, intruding on her. “Your scheduled shift starts in five minutes.”  
  
_That_ got Gabby up and moving. Her eyes shot open, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling. She leaped out of bed, distantly noting that these were actual sheets and an actual bed instead of a sleep capsule like she should be in for the rest of the week. Then such petty considerations were thrown to the side as Gabby collapsed to the floor.  
  
“…ow,” Gabby muttered, feeling every muscle in her body protest. She hadn’t felt this sore and aching since boot camp. “What the…?”  
  
Then Gabby’s memory started working. She blushed, _hard_ , remembering everything that had happened last night. The Commander, and losing at cards, and getting fucked and fucked and fucked until Operative Goto came in and started eating her out… Gabby’s face heated as she remembered it all, and how good she had felt.  
  
And now here she was, naked and in the Commander’s room. All alone, too, without a trace of the Commander. But there was no time for sightseeing. A minute had to have passed already.  
  
Gabby hobbled towards the shower, her legs and especially her thighs protesting every movement. She just had time for a quick shower. A very, very quick shower that wouldn’t do anything more than getting herself wet. But it would have to do.  
  
“Engineer Daniels,” EDI said again, “your scheduled shift starts in four minutes.”  
  
“Can it, EDI!” Gabby shouted, her hair slightly damp along with the rest of her body as she struggled into her uniform. At least _that_ was still nice and clean. “Why did you let me sleep for so long?”  
  
“I have paged you at five minute intervals for the past twenty six and a half minutes,” EDI replied calmly. “However, you only started responding to my messages a minute and a half ago.”  
  
There wasn’t a good answer to _that_. Cursing, Gabby hobbled out of the Commander’s cabin, heading towards the lift. She was going to make it in time, although she wouldn’t be able to visit the doc for some painkillers.  
  
As the elevator doors shut behind her, Gabby pulled up her omnitool, checking for any new updates. She _had_ been looking for messages from the Ken or for reminders of scheduled maintenance. What she _saw_ though, right on the front display of her tool, was a box. It was labeled ‘Orgasms Owed’, with a distressingly large number underneath it. And a smaller number underneath the heading of- _Interest Owed?_ At _twenty percent, compounded daily?!_ What the FUCK?  
  
“EDI, what the hell is this?” Gabby asked, brandishing her omnitool at the ceiling.  
  
“That is displaying how many orgasms you still owe Commander Shepard,” EDI replied, not actually telling Gabby anything. “I carried out her orders by installing that counter on your omnitool last night.” Gabby glanced at the elevator doors, _really_ hoping they wouldn’t open unexpectedly.  
  
“Commander Shepard will continue to pay you a credit per orgasm, as you agreed to last night.” Gabby’s face went a scarlet shade as she remembered everything she had done last night. And how good it had felt. “However, she also said that you do not need to seek out someone else to make you cum for the orgasms to count towards your total” Gabby’s head jerked in a quick nod. Well, that was one problem avoided.  
  
“However,” EDI continued, her voice as calm and dispassionate as ever, “every time you do cum, regardless of if it is with someone else or alone, a message will be sent to Commander Shepard’s omnitool, along with Jack, Operative Goto and Ms. Zorah.” Gabby jerked backwards. Sent to _Tali_? Gabby’s boss? “They are all interested in helping you work off your debt, and have all agreed to assist you in your efforts. Operative Goto also wanted me to inform you that she hopes to help you break last night’s record once you have a full day off.”  
  
Gabby leaned back against the elevator wall, her heart pounding in her chest. For the very first time, she was glad that the lift on the _Normandy_ was so slow. _That_ way, she didn’t have to talk to EDI in public, where everyone could listen in. And she could process all of this on her own, even if she was running out of time to get to her station before her shift started.  
  
People were going to know when she came? People she wasn’t actually fucking? That, that was _nuts_. And also, though Gabby tried to deny it, kind of hot. Having to talk shop with Tali, and knowing that, behind the faceplate, a girl several years Gabby’s junior knew just how many times she had cum, and maybe even who with.  
  
And a twenty percent interest rate. That was _insane_. How in the world was Gabby going to keep up with that? She couldn’t do a night like last night _every_ day. She’d die, even if that was one hell of a way to go. If Gabby spent _way_ too much time masturbating, she just might be able to stop the count from increasing, but there was no way she’d be able to make any _real_ headway. Not by herself.  
  
The elevator doors hissed open, revealing the familiar engineering deck. Gabby staggered out onto it, and headed for her post, her head whirling as she tried to deal with everything. And she still looked like someone who had gotten fucked _hard_. The shower and clean uniform didn’t help that much.  
  
What was she going to say to Ken? What was Ken going to say to her?

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Mistress of the Normandy Chapter Six**

  
Jane couldn’t keep a smile off her face. She could barely keep a blush off her cheeks. She was feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush, and it was an effort to keep up her dignity in front of the crew.  
  
Jane’s jaw had almost hit the floor when the _Normandy_ had arrived at Ilium. Learning that Liara was there, not only there, but in the same city, that had sent Jane’s heart pounding. She had gone to Liara’s office as quickly as she could, Garrus and Tali trailing behind.  
  
It had been _good_ to see Liara again. Also, slightly disturbing to see the hard edge Liara had developed over the past two years, but it had still been wonderful to see her again. Especially because it was clear that Liara still had the same, half-developed feelings for Jane that Jane had for her. The four of them had talked and talked, reminiscing over old times back on the first _Normandy_.  
  
Eventually, Tali and Garrus had sidled away, leaving Jane and Liara alone. That conversation had been… more emotionally vulnerable, but still very satisfying. Jane and Liara hadn’t leapt into each other’s arms, swearing their love for each other (even though the idea had quite the appeal to Jane), but they had _talked_. They were still in the same, hazy, almost-romantic state they had been before Jane’s death, but now?  
  
Now, they had a chance to finally close that gap between them. Jane really, _really_ wanted that. Liara was… all kinds of things to Jane, and Jane thought she could be even more.  
  
Of course, right now Liara was Jane’s best and only lead on where to find Thane. So while she churned through the whispers network she had set up (and Jane still couldn’t believe that Doctor T’Soni was a Shadow Broker in miniature now), the crew of the _Normandy_ had plenty of time off to enjoy Ilium.  
  
And Jane was taking the time to catch up on paperwork. There was always plenty of it, especially with the new recruit that Jane had picked up.  
  
There was a knock on the door to Jane’s cabin. Jane looked at the holofeed that popped up, and her eyebrows rose in surprise. Speak of the devil, there was Samara now.  
  
Jane let Samara in, and settled down on the edge of her desk as the asari Justicar stood in front of her. Out of respect (professional and otherwise), Jane kept her eyes on Samara’s face, instead of the generous amount of blue cleavage the mature woman displayed.  
  
“So,” Jane said, resting her weight on one hand, “why did you come up to see me, Samara?”  
  
“There was something that I had to tell you in private,” Samara said in the calm, melodious voice Jane was rapidly becoming accustomed to. “About my Oath of Subsumation.” She laced her hands together in front of her stomach, staring at Jane with her large blue eyes.  
  
“The oath that means you have to obey my orders, yes,” Jane said, wondering what this was about. “I was meaning to ask you about the details of that.”  
  
“There are no subtleties to the oath,” Samara said, as calm and still and unmoving as she always was. “I am sworn to obey _all_ your orders in _every_ respect.”  
  
Jane noticed the emphasis Samara put on some of her words. Odd. And it was also odd that an oath that wide-ranging didn’t have _any_ restrictions on it.  
  
“How do the Justicars stop this from being abused?” Jane asked, fiddling with a stylus as she looked at Samara.  
  
“There is no requirement to tell others about the oath,” Samara said, everything except her face as still as a statue. “If people a Justicar does not wish to tell desire to learn about our oaths, they can travel to the temple on Thessia, and make a request in person.” Samara paused for a heartbeat. “They are not allowed to leave the temple if they wish to receive the information they desire.”  
  
_Ah_. Now things were making sense. A tight smile played on Jane’s face. She had thought that someone who lived with such a rigid code would be _very_ good at knowing exactly what it did and did not cover.  
  
“And how long are the wait times?” Jane asked.  
  
“The review and approval process for a non-Justicar, or someone who does not have an endorsement from a Justicar is ten Thessian years,” Samara said, as calmly as if she was ordering a meal. “And food and shelter are not provided.” Jane narrowed her eyes. There was just the barest hint of a smile playing on Samara’s lips.  
  
“Are you a warrior-monk or a warrior-lawyer?” Jane asked grinning at Samara. “I’m honored that you told me about the Oath, Samara. Both then, and now.”  
  
“Thank you, Shepard,” Samara said. She took a breath, her shoulders slightly rising and falling. “However, there was another reason for me to come here, beyond a lecture on the Justicars.” Samara paused again, and a strange expression crossed her face. “I have observed that, on board the _Normandy_ , there is a significantly more relaxed sexual atmosphere than is standard on warships.”  
  
Jane nodded, far more slowly this time. How did that connect to the oath Samara had repeatedly mentioned?  
  
“If you’re offended by it,” Jane said slowly, trying to think of some way to keep Samara with the _Normandy_ without having to have Kasumi start wearing clothes or have Kelly stop getting gangbanged, “perhaps…”  
  
“You misunderstand me, Shepard,” Samara said, quickly but calmly. “I am not shocked by what I have seen here. I am over eight hundred years old, and I only had my first daughter when I was five hundred. Your ship and crew are not the strangest sexually-related thing I have seen in my travels.” Samara took a deep breath. Despite herself, Jane couldn’t help but notice how Samara’s breasts rose and feel, the large blue orbs only half-concealed by Samara’s red clothing. “For instance…”  
  
Samara pulled her red bodysuit off of her, the material puddling around her feet. Jane’s jaw dropped and her cock rose as she stared at Samara’s almost-naked body. There was nothing quite like the figure of an Asari matron.  
  
It was impossible _not_ to notice Samara’s large breasts, in armor or in the red bodysuit she wore while on the ship. They looked even better naked than they had presented in Samara’s clothes. And the hourglass figure Samara had… she had said she had children, and Jane could _easily_ believe that. Those hips, they just _begged_ for Jane to grab them and tug Samara close to her.  
  
Samara’s skin wasn’t flawless or anything. There were quite a few scars, of varying width and length along her body. They didn’t do a thing to detract from Samara’s body, and only showed that she really did have the skills of a Justicar.  
  
Jane took all of that in, her arousal surging from something she barely noticed, into something that demanded attention. But there was something above all of that that Jane had to notice. Samara wasn’t wearing her red, breasts-exposing bodysuit. And she wasn’t wearing underwear. But she wasn’t naked, either.  
  
The suit was more modest than Jane had thought, looking at Samara the first time she saw her out of her armor. There hadn’t even been a _hint_ of Samara’s nipple rings. Jane watched them, shaking a bit as Samara adjusted her posture. The golden rings were quite noticeable, and quite intriguing. Jane could easily imagine herself tugging on them and seeing how Samara reacted.  
  
And those weren’t the Asari matron’s only piercings. Below her thick, firm thighs, Jane could see a hint of gold just above- wasn’t the Asari slang for that her azure? Jane nodded slowly, adjusting her suddenly quite tight pants as she looked at Samara’s choice in body decoration.  
  
“These are not just piercings,” Samara said, the faintest tremor in her voice as she stared at Jane. “They are also an able assistance to me that ensure I uphold my Oath of Penance.”  
  
“How so?” Jane asked, barely keeping herself from leaning forward and burying herself in Samara’s cleavage. She had _always_ had a weak spot for Asari, and seeing a naked, mature Asari was not helping her self-control  
  
“Do you know what an Ardat-Yakshi is, Commander?” Samara asked, her voice tighter all of a sudden.  
  
“Um,” Jane said, surprised at the sudden shift, and trying to concentrate on something besides Samara’s body. “Only through movies. They’re some kind of Asari vampire, aren’t they?” She lifted her gaze back up to Samara’s face, catching her eye. “You’re going to tell me they’re more than a ghost story, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes, Shepard,” Samara said, not quite meeting Jane’s eyes. “It is a rare condition, one that only can come about by Asari mating with other Asari. And even then, it is rare.” She took a deep breath, lacing her hands in front of her and tightly squeezing. “It is to my eternal shame that all three of my daughters suffer from the condition. All of them can, _will_ kill their mates at the instant of orgasm, as they fully meld with their lover. Two of them live in seclusion, knowing little of the galaxy and nothing of love and lust. But my oldest, she-” Samara’s voice was becoming more and more unsteady and she had screwed her eyes closed. “I- I do not think I can speak on this matter anymore now.”  
  
“Of course, Samara,” Jane said, standing up from the desk and laying a hand on Samara’s shoulder. “There’s no need to distress yourself over this.”  
  
“Thank you, again, Shepard,” Samara said, opening her eyes and looking into Jane’s. “However, I had to tell you about my shame so that you may understand why I have done as I have.” She waved at her piercings.  
  
“All three Ardat-Yakshi live because of my own weakness and lust,” Samara said, her voice settling down. “And so, in addition to my other oaths, I swore that I would not know the joy of orgasm and of melding until I brought my daughter to justice.”  
  
Jane bit her lip and nodded. That was… quite the oath. Really, truly, quite the promise. And she would be shocked if Samara had left herself a loophole so that orgasms with machines or by herself didn’t count. Jane didn’t think she could do it.  
  
“Soon after I became a Justicar and begin my hunt, I came across a Batarian freighter,” Samara said, her voice calming down into a recital of facts. “This was seventy-four years ago. It was a Batarian surgeon, trying to escape the tightening travel restrictions of the Hegemony. I assisted him in killing the retrieval squad sent after him.” Jane noticed Samara moving her hands behind her back.  
  
“After the fighting was over, I asked him if he was able to install devices to assist me in upholding my penance,” Samara gestured at her piercings, lightly tugging on one nipple ring. Jane only saw that out of the corner of her eye, keeping her gaze fixed on Samara’s face. “After some discussion, he agreed to install a modified version of the control implants the Hegemony used on Asari slaves.”  
  
The cues for embarrassment weren’t the same in Asari as they were in humans, but Jane could still recognize them. And she didn’t see a single one in Samara as she told Jane what she had done decades before Jane had even been born.  
  
“These rings are integrated into my nervous system,” Samara said, her hands wandering over her body to present her three piercings for Jane’s inspection. “The computers in them are primitive, and are unable to keep me from being aroused. But they do keep me from orgasming. Or melding.” Samara shrugged. “A distinction without a difference. Either way, they kept me from breaking my oath during those early years when the temptation was strong.”  
  
“Can they be deactivated?” Jane asked, fingering one ring in her fingers. She could feel Samara’s stiff, warm nipple brushing past her fingers.  
  
“Yes. They can even be removed, quite safely,” Samara said, staring straight ahead as Jane tenderly explored the two rings on her breasts. “But in all my years as a Justicar, I have never once turned them off. Every second of every day, I have kept myself from being able to meld with another person, and to be unable to experience an orgasm.”  
  
Samara’s voice was not quite as calm as she might have wanted. Jane could read her desires in her words. Even with her distraction, seeing how Samara’s breasts stretched out slightly when Jane hooked her finger through the rings was a lovely experiment.  
  
“Now you know, Shepard,” Samara said as Jane stepped backwards. “You know about me, and what I can and cannot do. So,” Samara squared her shoulders. “What are your orders for me?”  
  
Jane slowly walked around Samara, closely examining her newest recruit. Her arousal had died away, listening to Samara’s story. But not all that far. And now, as she looked over Samara’s naked, blue body, it quickly returned.  
  
“What is it _like_ , not being able to meld?” Jane asked, resisting the urge to sink her fingers into the large, blue ass that presented itself. “Or to orgasm?”  
  
“They are one and the same for Asari, of course,” Samara said, staring straight ahead, her hands at her side. “But it is like,” even behind Samara, Jane could see the Asari breathing in deeply, “it is like a prisoner who is locked inside a cell made of glass. She has only water and ration packs to eat. And outside, she can see every species in the galaxy, feasting to their hearts content on the finest foods known. She can see, she can smell, she can hear, she can almost _taste_ it, Shepard. But she can never actually have it.”  
  
Jane shook her head. That was something she would never be able to do. Even before her death and resurrection, she wouldn’t have had the willpower to abstain like that. And now, with so many beautiful women at her beck and call, it was maddening just to think about.  
  
“Asari are…” Jane paused to consider how to put it without offending Samara, “a very sensual species. How have you managed for so long?”  
  
“My resolve as a Justicar, for one,” Samara said as Jane returned to the front of her. “For another, I have done my best to avoid places and people that would make my blood run hot with lust.”  
  
“Avoiding sex doesn’t sound very penitent,” Jane said, returning to her spot against her desk. “Perhaps I should set you up with a task that can actually give you a chance to test your willpower.”  
  
Now Samara did look embarrassed. Just a bit, mixed in with lust and nervousness. She shifted slightly, standing even straighter in the middle of Jane’s cabin.  
  
“Per my oath, I am duty-bound to do as you say, Shepard,” Samara said, an anticipatory note in her voice. “Of course, should you do anything I am uncomfortable with, I will tell you and let you reconsider your actions.”  
  
“That,” Jane said, stepping forward and grabbing Samara’s hips, “is nothing less than what I want.”  
  
Then she pulled Samara forward. The blue-skinned matron gasped as she was pressed against Jane’s body. Then any sounds she could have made were silenced as Jane kissed her.  
  
There was a pause for maybe a second or two. Then Jane felt Samara’s arms wrapping around her back, holding her close against the mature Asari. And Samara started kissing back.  
  
Either Samara didn’t consider kissing to be sexual, or her skills, before they went rusty from disuse, had been _very_ impressive. Jane had been kissed more fervently and passionately, but not often. She kissed back, pressing her lips and tongue against Samara.  
  
Jane was pressing more than just her face against Samara. Her dick was threatening to burst out of her pants, and she could feel Samara’s nipple rings pressing against her own breasts, even through her shirt and bra. She felt like her body was on fire, after looking at the Justicar’s naked body for so long.  
  
Finally, Jane broke the kiss, as the air in her lungs started to run out. She gasped, staring into Samara’s eyes. The Asari woman was out of breath as well, and the sounds of their dual panting filled the air.  
  
“You can feel lust, right?” Jane asked, running her hand down Samara’s stomach.  
  
“Yes,” Samara answered, throwing her head back and moaning as Jane pressed down against her skin and muscles. “I just can’t- ah! Cum!”  
  
“Good,” Jane said, as her hand slipped down to Samara’s crotch.  
  
Samara was wet. She squirmed slightly as Jane’s wandering hand traced out the clitoris piercing she had, stroking one fingertip against it as Jane’s other fingers teased her labia. She was getting more and more turned on, and it was driving Jane wild.  
  
Jane pushed Samara against the nearest wall with more force than she would have used for, say, Tali. It was enough to make Samara gasp in shock, but nothing more than that. She looked at Jane with wide eyes, before leaning back in for another kiss.  
  
Jane wasn’t nearly up for taking her own clothes off. About all she could do was pull her cock out of her pants and make certain her shaft wouldn’t catch on any bits of metal fastenings. And then she _needed_ to use it on Samara. To feel Samara’s slightly bumpy skin on it, if absolutely nothing else.  
  
“Fuck, I’ve never fucked an Asari with this before,” Jane said, in between breath stealing kisses with Samara. “But I _know_ it’s going to feel good.”  
  
“Yes,” Samara moaned. “I’ve never been with a human before either.” Her hips bucked forward, grinding her crotch against Jane’s dick. “I’m not going to cum from it, but I’m going to love finding out what it’s like.”  
  
The small part of Jane’s mind that wasn’t burning with lust filed that away for later thought. But right now, she needed something more _real_ than just coming up with ideas for her newest crew member. Something blue and wet and, if Samara hadn’t had sex for far longer than Jane had been alive, tight beyond belief.  
  
Jane reached down for her cock. Samara beat her to it, wrapping her blue fingers around Jane’s length. Jane made a pleased sound in the back of her throat, feeling the strong yet careful grip Samara had on her. Jane let Samara take the lead, and just watched as Samara spread her legs apart, carefully guiding Jane’s cock towards her folds.  
  
Samara didn’t wait, didn’t spend time preparing herself. As soon as Jane felt the pressure of Samara’s lower lips against her cock, she felt herself sliding inside the older Asari woman. And it felt _wonderful_.  
  
It was tight, tighter than any pussy Jane had ever fucked before. And yet, it didn’t hurt. It didn’t hurt Jane, and it didn’t hurt Samara. Samara was wet beyond belief, the denied arousal of decades suddenly surging through her body in an unstoppable wave.  
  
Samara had let go of Jane’s cock. One hand was desperately squeezing down on Jane’s shoulder, and the other was flat against the wall. Samara was making strangled noises as she was slowly spread apart by Jane.  
  
Jane was on the point of making funny noises as well. Samara was _tight_. And so very, very wet and hot. It was like a glove, tightly wrapped around Jane’s cock. Part of Jane wondered just how someone who hadn’t had sex for so long could handle such a truly massive dick. The rest of her was just glad that Samara was feeling as good as she was. For now, at least. Unlike Samara, Jane fully planned to cum.  
  
And she could tell that this was going to be a good orgasm. There was already a tightness in her gut, one that Jane associated with an oncoming orgasm. It was still far away, but if Jane was already feeling it, then when it _did_ come, it would be massive.  
  
Jane and Samara kissed again. It was hard to tell who initiated it, but they both enjoyed it. Their lips pressed against each other, as Jane’s tongue poked out into Samara’s mouth. It sent a wave of passion through Jane’s body.  
  
“Oh, Shepard,” Samara murmured, pulling her head away. “ _Shepard_.”  
  
“You feel wonderful,” Jane said quietly, before starting to kiss her way down Samara’s neck. “You taste wonderful, too.”  
  
Jane had one hand on Samara’s hip, squeezing down on the slightly-pebbled skin. Her other hand was playing with Samara’s breasts, feeling the large, heavy globes in her hand as she kissed and fucked the Asari matron. Samara groaned and wiggled as her breasts were toyed with, groped and squeezed.  
  
Jane felt a bit guilty as she fucked Samara. Samara was beautiful, exotic, and wonderful. But every time Jane said her name, she double-checked to make certain she didn’t say Liara’s. As easy as the mistake would be to make, given that they were both beautiful Asari women, it would still have made Jane feel like a jackass, to say nothing of how Samara would have been affected.  
  
Jane came hard. Harder than she had in at least the past week. She groaned as she buried herself inside Samara. Samara’s hands came flying around to wrap themselves around Jane’s waist, hugging the human woman close to her. She made a gasping sound, one that Jane could barely hear as the blood pounded in her ears.  
  
Samara was shifting around as Jane thrust into her. Her hips were twitching forward, trying to drive Jane’s cock deeper into her. Her lips were invitingly parted, just begging for a thumb to run over them. Samara looked beautifully needy, and Jane’s mind raced as she looked at her.  
  
Samara was tight from more than just not getting fucked in a while, Jane realized. She also had a lot of muscles down there. And, Jane realized, Samara wasn’t as tight as she could be. She had given birth three times. She could have been so much tighter. It was good that she wasn’t. This was a good level, one where Jane could feel the amazing levels of pressure, while still being able to slide in and out.  
  
“Oh,” Samara whimpered, a wonderfully vulnerable sound from such an old, experienced matron. “Are all humans as big as you? I, I can’t believe how much you’re stretching me out!”  
  
“No, we’re not,” Jane said, chuckling as she thrust into Samara’s pussy. “I’m pretty dam special.”  
  
Jane was getting close to her orgasm now. After so long fucking Samara’s wonderful body, she had just about taken as much as she could stand. A pity, since there was so much more of Samara’s body she wanted to enjoy. Those tits, for one. But that could wait, because there was no way Jane was pulling out of Samara’s pussy by now.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Jane warned Samara, “I’m going to cum right in your pussy!”  
  
Samara jerkily nodded, not saying or doing a thing to get Jane to stop. Instead, she somehow tightened down around Jane, squeezing tighter and tighter. It felt wonderful, and Jane felt herself slide over the edge into her orgasm.  
  
Jane could feel her huge cock twitch, deep inside Samara’s pussy. And then she started to cum. Hot, _hot_ semen was pumped up from her balls, flowing through her cock and getting sprayed into Samara’s pussy. It felt wonderful to cum, to get rid of the tension from the past hour or so of looking at Samara’s naked body.  
  
Samara stiffened in Jane’s grip as she felt blast after blast of hot cum flowing into her tight, wet folds. Jane could see how wide Samara’s eyes got as she was cum in, the wonderful way her lips parted and formed into an O. It was erotic beyond belief, and Jane knew she would be remembering that expression for a long, long time.  
  
“Are you cumming?” Jane asked, as Samara’s eyes stared widely at the ceiling.  
  
It took a long time for Samara to respond. But she finally sagged downwards, panting for breath.  
  
“No,” she said, shaking her head. “It is impossible for me to meld with these piercings. But,” she straightened up a bit, “I am feeling very turned on. I am more aroused than I have been in almost a century, Jane.”  
  
If Samara thought that now, then she was in for a surprise when Jane managed to complete her plans. Jane didn’t give any sign of her ideas, though, and just nodded, running her hand up Samara’s neck to cradle the back of her head, fingers sliding between the tendrils.  
  
“T-thank you, Shepard,” Samara said, breaking eye contact and staring over Jane’s shoulder. “You- you’re right. I was just avoiding my oath instead of trying to suffer through it. Now,” she took a deep breath, “now that I’m feeling this lust I know…” she trailed off, for once at a loss for words.  
  
“Oh, we’re not done yet,” Jane said with an evil smile as she looked at Samara’s beautiful face. “Come back tomorrow. I’ll…” Jane’s mind was racing with plans. “I’ll have some modifications for your uniform. And one or two other details to take care of.”  
  
Samara paused for a minute. Jane wondered if she was thinking about Kasumi and the Asian woman’s constant nakedness aboard the _Normandy_. Or if she was deciding if Jane’s order came up against her own oaths.  
  
Whatever Samara decided, she nodded in the end. She looked at Jane, her expression a wonderful mix of curiosity and denied lust that made Jane’s cock stir again inside of her pussy.  
  
“Whatever you think best, I’ll do, Shepard,” Samara said.  
  
Jane smiled and stepped back. Samara moaned as Jane’s cock slid out of her pussy. Jane was still quite stiff, and Samara’s pussy was slow to close up again. Which meant that all the cum could come flowing out of Samara’s pussy in a thick white stream. Samara looked down at herself and ran her hand along her thighs.  
  
“Your semen is white?” Samara asked, rubbing some between her fingers. “How strange.”  
That was a very, very hot sight to Jane. But as she thought about how to introduced Samara to more of it, she caught sight of her desk. And all of the paperwork that she really did have to be doing. Jane sighed.  
  
“You can clean up in my shower,” Jane said, waving towards her private bathroom. “But do make sure to come and see me tomorrow, at, oh,” Jane glanced at her schedule, “thirteen hundred ship’s time.”  
  
“Of course, Shepard,” Samara said, slowly walking over to the shower, with her legs widely spread. “Your wish is my command.”  
  
Jane smiled as she tucked herself back away and sat back down at her desk. That was lovely to hear. And she might just have to remind Samara of that when the time came.

  
*******

  
Jane stroked her chin as she looked down at the display. There was quite the variety of intriguing products here. And even more than Jane couldn’t begin to recognize, that seemed more fit for Salarians and Krogans than humans and Asari.  
  
“If I can help you with anything, ma’am, please, let me know,” the hovering Asari clerk said from over Jane’s shoulder.  
  
“Thank you, I will,” Jane said, not looking up as she stared down at the selection.  
  
There were so many wonderful options here, that Jane struggled to decide just what to buy. She shouldn’t really be surprised. A place like Ilium would always have plenty of material things on display.  
  
Even a sex shop. Jane was here by herself, and had brought plenty of money with her. She was glad she had done so, since her imagination was getting so stimulated by the various choices on display.  
  
She’d want this disc, that was for certain. And try it out before giving it to Samara, to make certain that it would only be noticeable, instead of painful. Jane picked it up and nodded. That was what she had come here for. But that wasn’t the only thing she was going to buy.  
  
Jane couldn’t take her eyes off the chastity belts on the next shelf over. They were absolutely beautiful, and slightly adjustable, to fit their wearers tightly. Jane looked closely, nodding in appreciation at the winding tracings along the main belt. Padded on the inside, too. Yes, Jane needed two of these. Maybe more, but she’d start with two.  
  
Jane kept on wandering through the store, seeing all kinds of things she could use. Then her eyes fell on a sybian vibrator. And right next to it was a display showcasing all kinds of collars, harnesses and restraints. An idea came into Jane’s mind, fully-formed. She stood stock-still at the idea, marveling at how _wonderful_ it was. An evil, twisted smile slowly spread across Jane’s face as the scenario played out in her mind’s eye.  
  
It was perfect. It was absolutely perfect. And it would even be easy to set up. Yes, this was such a wonderful, _wonderful_ idea…  
  
“Excuse me, ma’am?”  
  
The Asari clerk was tapping Jane on the shoulder. Jane turned to look at the smaller woman, unable to banish the large smile from her face.  
  
“The store rules prohibit evil laughter. If you can’t contain yourself, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”  
  
Jane nodded, still smiling as the wonderful idea played through her head. Oh, she couldn’t wait to try this out.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Jane said, nodding her head in apology. “It won’t happen again. But I would like to buy this,” she waved the studded disc in her hand, “two chastity belts, that vibrator, and,” she glanced at the display of restraints, “I’d say a good half of what’s on that stand.”  
  
A gleam entered the shopkeeper’s eyes as she pulled out her tablet and started scanning the items Jane mentioned. She looked up at Jane and smiled.  
  
“Of course, ma’am,” the Asari maiden said as she stuffed the chastity belts into a bag. “And can I do anything else for you?”  
  
“Not right now,” Jane said, looking around the shop one more time. “But I may be back, possibly with some special requests.”  
  
“We live to serve,” the Asari said cheerfully, carefully taking the sybian down from its rack. “Do you want this delivered?”  
  
“No, just wrap it up,” Jane said. “I’ll carry it back to the ship myself.” She turned to the bondage display. “Now, I’ll want this, this, this…”  
  
Ten minutes later, Jane walked out of _Secret Sighs_ , a bag and a large box slung over her shoulder. It was quite the load, but her cybernetically enhanced musculature was easily able to handle it. She looked out over the view, at the gleaming towers across the artificial canyon, and all the people on the streets with her. Mostly Asari, but there was a representative of every species in sight, even Vorcha.  
  
Jane started back for the _Normandy_ , smiling widely. It would take maybe half an hour to set this all up, and then it would be time to call Samara back up to her cabin. She was going to have quite the surprise for the Justicar.  
*******  
An hour later, Samara was standing in Jane’s cabin again. She was completely naked, her clothes neatly folded up and set out of the way. Jane’s cock stiffened in her pants as she stared at Samara’s body. She wasn’t even close to getting tired of that view yet. She probably never would, just like with Jack and all the others.  
  
“As I promised, I have a new addition to your uniform,” Jane said, placing the disk on her desk.  
  
Samara looked down at it, her eyebrows creasing in puzzlement. Jane could sympathize. It didn’t look like much, just a (hastily-painted) red disk a bit smaller than Jane’s hand. There were three small clasps along the side of it, equally spaced.  
  
“You see,” Jane continued, picking it up and pulling a clasp out, revealing that it was attached to the disk with a long length of cord, “this will help you keep your Oath of Penance in mind at all times, even when you’re not with me. Come closer.”  
  
Samara obediently stepped up to the desk, less than half a meter away from Jane. Jane smiled, taking the chance to watch Samara’s body shake as she walked over. What a sight.  
  
“This clasp goes here,” Jane said, hooking it on to one of Samara’s nipple rings, and getting another wonderful feel of Samara’s full, soft breast in as well. “And this one goes here.” Jane attached a second clasp to Samara’s other nipple. “And finally…”  
  
Jane reached underneath Samara, her hand groping for Samara’s clit piercing. She found it, but kept on feeling Samara’s pussy up. From how her fingers were starting to get damp, Samara didn’t have any objections.  
  
But before her fingers could actually get slick from the arousal, Jane hooked the last clasp onto the small ring. She stepped back to admire her work. Samara looked quite nice like that. She was naked, which was obviously always a major plus. The red disc would hang below what her underarmor suit would reveal, pressing it against her stomach. There probably wouldn’t even be a bulge. The only people who would know about it would be the ones that saw Samara naked.  
  
“As I’m sure you can tell,” Jane said, looking at Samara’s face as the Asari looked down at her body and carefully played with the lines running off of her piercings, “those cords are always under a little bit of tension. Just enough for you to feel them tugging on your piercings.”  
  
“Does the pressure increase?” Samara asked, still gently running her finger along the line.  
  
“No. In fact, if the pressure does increase, they’ll pop right off, so that you don’t get hurt.” Jane hadn’t even noticed that Samara had slightly tensed up, but she did notice the way she relaxed at those words. “But until that happens,” Jane raised her arm and ran her finger along one of Samara’s nipple piercings, feeling the coolness of the metal and the warmth of her body, “you get to feel it. All day, every day. Isn’t that nice?”  
  
Samara closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She opened them again and stared at Jane.  
  
“I don’t believe that nice is the appropriate word, Shepard,” Samara said calmly. “But it is a good idea. I can already feel the faintest hints of arousal inside of me as I breathe in and out. It will be a useful way to remember my oath.”  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Jane said. “But that’s not all I called you up here for.” She activated her omnitool, preparing to patch into the _Normandy_ ’s comms. “Get used to it while I prepare the next part.”  
*******  
Jane was seated behind her desk when Gabby stepped into her cabin. The engineer started to salute, then paused when she saw Samara, still naked, and still standing in the middle of the cabin. She finished the salute, still staring at Samara’s naked body. Jane smiled as she saw the flush creep onto Gabby’s face.  
  
“At ease, Gabby,” Jane said, crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair. “I was a bit surprised to find that you’re still onboard. Weren’t you given two days leave?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Gabby said, tearing her eyes away to focus on her boss. “But, um, well… It’s Ilium, ma’am. No offense,” she quickly added, looking at Samara.  
  
Samara didn’t respond. Her eyes were still closed, and she was slowly breathing in and out. It was almost as if she was meditating.  
  
“What’s wrong with Ilium?” Jane asked, staring at her engineer.  
  
“Well, ma’am,” Gabby said, frowning. “It’s… Okay, on Omega, if someone tries to enslave you, they’re going to stick a gun in your face. Here, they try to get you to sign a contract. I just can’t stand the place.”  
  
“Fair enough,” Jane said, and then pressed on to the real reason Gabby had been called here. “How would you like the chance to write off a large chunk of your orgasm debt all at once?”  
  
Gabby straightened, a smile appearing on her face even as she looked at Samara. Samara had opened her eyes, and was looking at Gabby. Despite the faint hint of embarrassment that had appeared, Gabby nodded eagerly.  
  
“Of course, ma’am!” Gabby said. “What do I have to do?”  
  
“Samara, get the harness,” Jane said, nodding at the Asari. As the fully mature woman lifted the collection of leather straps from the floor, Jane smiled at Gabby. “Even though we’re docked, I still have a full day’s worth of paperwork to take care of,” Jane said, nodding at the terminal on her desk. “So you two will help entertain me while I work on recertification and spare parts and all the other things a captain has to look forward to.”  
  
Gabby licked her lips, looking both nervous and excited. She glanced between the door, Jane and Samara, who had finished sliding into the black leather harness. Jane joined her in looking at Samara.   
  
The Justicar looked _good_ in black leather. Especially black leather that did nothing to hide her body. The straps went around her breasts, not over them. Mostly, what it did was show off the wonderful hourglass figure she had, and provided a good collection of hooks and clasps to attach things to.  
  
“Put this on,” Jane said, looking at Gabby again. She waited until Gabby shook her head and looked at her again. “And then strip.”  
  
Gabby swallowed, looking at the matching black collar, and the large clasp on the front of it. She looked back up at Jane, and then at Samara. And then she started to strip.  
  
Jane sighed, her cock quite hard in her pants as she looked at the two beautiful, naked women in front of her. She was going to enjoy this in a way she never enjoyed paperwork before.  
  
“Now then, Gabby,” Jane said, wrapping a hand around Gabby’s arm and leading her over to the sybian that was right in front of Jane’s couch. “Do you know what this is?”  
  
Gabby was a bright red. She didn’t answer, and just nodded. Jane could see how turned on she was, though, and knew what her wandering fingers would find if she sent them searching.  
  
“You are going to sit on this,” Jane said, waving at the machine. “You’re going to spend all day sitting on this, with your legs clamped to the sides. EDI and I will be the ones controlling it, how fast it vibrates, if it moves back and forth, all of that fun stuff. Understand?”  
  
“Oh my _god_ ,” Gabby whispered, a light dancing in her eyes as she looked down. “Um, yes, yes, ma’am!” She hastily added.  
  
“I’m glad to hear it,” Jane said. She was turned on, but she was enjoying explaining her plan far too much to do anything about it right now. “Samara!” Jane called, waving the Justicar over. “Now, you’ve noticed that clip on your collar, right, Gabby?”  
  
“Yes?” Gabby asked, fingering it with one hand as she looked between Jane and Samara.  
  
“That’s going to attach to Samara’s harness,” Jane said, running her fingers down Samara’s body and tapping the two loops that went around her thighs. “Your face is going to be pressed right up against Samara’s pussy for the entire time you’re connected. Understand?”  
  
Both Gabby and Samara glanced at each other and nodded. Gabby was rubbing her thighs together, and Samara was breathing in deeply. Jane smiled. They were both obviously so turned on.  
  
“Now, if either of you need a break for water or food or any of that, just say, alright?” Jane said, looking back and forth between them. “This is for fun, nothing else.”  
  
Both women nodded. Jane smiled as Gabby took half a step closer to Samara, and intertwined her fingers with the Asari’s. Good, that was very good.  
  
“Now, Gabby. For every time you make Samara cum, there will be a special reward for you.” Jane gave Samara a minute shake of her head as Samara opened her mouth to say something. Luckily, Gabby was looking at her soon-to-be partner instead of Jane. “If you don’t,” Jane shrugged, “then you don’t. Oh well.”  
  
“Okay, I’m game,” Gabby said after half a second or so of thought. “Ma’am?” She asked, looking at Samara.  
  
Samara stared at Jane for a long second, and Jane wondered if she was about to spill the beans. But then she nodded as well, and sat down on the couch, widely spreading her legs.  
  
Jane helped Gabby down onto the sybian. Gabby didn’t need any kind of lube or help to get herself ready. Her own imagination had done the trick, as Jane found when her hand rubbed against Gabby’s folds.  
  
“Well, well, well,” Jane said, looking at her sticky fingers and laughing. “This really gets you going, doesn’t it?”  
  
Gabby shrugged, not quite meeting Jane’s eyes as she got comfortable on the sybian. Her ankles were already cuffed, and the two small lengths of metal that would connect her collar to Samara’s harness were dangling from her neck, brushing past her skin.  
  
“Um, well,” Gabby said, staring at the ground. “I’ve never done something like this before. But it sounds really, really hot.”  
  
“I’m sure it will be,” Jane said.  
  
Samara scooted closer. Jane hooked the metal rods to the harness, bringing Gabby’s head right up against Samara’s pussy. Jane could already see the arousal forming and running down the matron’s folds. Jane spent more time feeling up Samara’s firm, muscular thigh than she did attaching the rods.  
  
Finally, Jane stepped back. It was a wonderful, wonderful sight. Samara slouching on the couch, her ass half-off the cushion. Gabby, her body straddling the huge vibrator and her face pressed right up against Samara’s wet, blue pussy. And Jane with the control to put the whole thing into motion.  
  
Jane reached into her pocket and pressed the button. Instantly, the sybian whirred to life. The unidentifiable sound Gabby made was somewhat muffled by her lips being pressed against Samara. But she sounded as if she was having fun already.  
  
Jane nodded in satisfaction and walked back to her desk. She sat down and twisted the chair slightly, making sure she was able to keep an eye on the two of them while she worked. She could see both of them in profile, and it was a wonderful sight. Jane’s cock wasn’t as hard as it could get, but it was pretty damn hard nonetheless.  
  
Jane started reviewing the sickbay records, making certain her crew was in excellent health. And all the while, she could hear the sounds the two of them were making, and the buzzing of the machine. Oh yes, this had been an excellent purchase.  
  
Jane had spent about an hour reviewing and adding to the paperwork when EDI opened a line to her through Jane’s computer. Jane’s eyebrows lifted as she saw the microphone icon appear in a corner of the screen.  
  
“What’s the matter, EDI?” Jane asked, glancing up at Samara and Gabby.  
  
“I believe that if I change the settings on the sybian to intensity seven for five seconds before reducing it back to five, it will produce an interesting effect in Engineer Daniels, Commander Shepard.”  
  
Jane smiled, leaning back in her chair as she more closely examined her display. Samara’s eyes were black, the usual sign of an Asari that was about to cum. And they had been black the last time Jane had checked, five minutes ago. Jane was certain they would stay black for as long as Gabby kept on eating Samara out. And the matron would never once manage to cum from it.  
  
Gabby, meanwhile, had been cumming quite often. Jane had set up a counter displaying how many orgasms Gabby owed her, and it had steadily been ticking down as she had worked. It was still in the high double digits, but it was decreasing every few minutes.  
  
“Do it,” Jane said, thinking about how she would play with Gabby once EDI got down showing off her skills.  
  
The effects were instant. The humming rose a notch or so, but the effects of Gabby were far more noticeable. The engineer shook, her head pulling away from Samara’s mouth as much as she could. The shrieks Gabby gave sounded like words, but Jane just wasn’t able to figure them out. Then Gabby slumped down on the sybian, her body going utterly slack. Jane’s eyebrows rose in appreciation as Gabby’s orgasm debt went down two notches.  
  
That wasn’t the only thing that was rising. Jane’s pants were inconveniently tight by now, and she needed some relief. And there was no way she was going to waste her time masturbating. Why did Jane have a miniature harem if she wasn’t going to use it when she got horny?  
  
Jane frowned as she mentally paged through the list of who was off enjoying their leave. Jack and Kasumi were both gone, doing something that Jane would just as soon not learn about. Kelly was on board, but Jane was certain she was busy. And anyway, she was more the ship’s girl than Jane’s. So that meant…  
  
It was only a few minutes later when Tali came into Jane’s quarters. It seemed that her head was on a swivel as she walked in front of Jane as she stared at Samara and Gabby. Her hands were nervously twining around each other.  
  
“Tali, I’m glad to see you,” Jane said. “How are you doing?”  
  
“Um, pretty good,” Tali said, still staring as Gabby started eating out Samara again. Samara had a blue hand against Gabby’s head, pressing down amid strands of red hair. “Um.”  
  
“How are your food reserves coming along?” Jane asked, reaching underneath her desk to unbutton her pants and pull her cock out. “Getting plenty to eat?”  
  
“Um.” Tali said, finally turning to look at Jane. “I mean, I could use some more, and build up a reserve.”  
  
“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Jane said smiling widely. She pushed herself back, leaving plenty of space underneath her desk for Tali to crawl down. “Don’t worry about them,” Jane said, waving her hand at Samara and Gabby. “They’re not going to be bothering you about your diet.”  
  
“Um,” Tali said, staring at her new teammate and her subordinate as they had sex with each other. “Yes, of course.”  
  
Tali stood in front of Jane for a minute, slightly twitching. Jane smiled, watching her young friend get toyed with by EDI’s control over her suit’s nerve-stim program. She wondered how long it had been since Tali has asked EDI to let her cum. A couple of hours, if Jane was reading Tali’s body language correctly. And Jane had gotten _very_ good recently in telling how turned on a Quarian was.  
  
Tali finally got down on her knees underneath Jane’s desk. Her three-fingered hand wrapped around Jane’s cock. Jane sighed. It always felt good to get a handjob from Tali. Plus, of course, there was the thought of all the other things Tali and her would eventually be able to do with each other. That thought always sent a fun shiver through Jane’s body.  
  
Jane glanced down at her paperwork as Tali started to stroke her off. But, really, her attention was devoted to Gabby and Samara. The two of them looked so hot together, as Gabby desperately tried to give Samara an orgasm that was never, ever going to happen.  
  
Samara knew that obviously, but she didn’t look like she was regretting the fact. Her hips were grinding her pussy against Gabby’s face, and her hands were playing with her breasts or stroking her stomach. She was quite the erotic sight, and Jane’s cock twitched as Tali stroked her off.  
  
Jane could watch that sight for hours. But she really _did_ have paperwork she had to attend to. With a sigh, Jane started countersigning maintenance reports from the woman underneath her desk. She knew Tali had done a good job, but as captain, it was still her duty to acknowledge that she had read them.  
  
Jane got a whole five more minutes of work in, assembling a duty roster before she needed a short break. And it wasn’t because of Tali’s tireless work down below. No, Jane had an idea that she simply _had_ to try out.  
  
Jane pulled out her controller for the sybian. She mouthed a few words to herself, making certain she was keeping to the proper beat. Then she started playing with the controller, turning it up and down in time with the beat running through her head.  
  
“Ummfff!” Gabby moaned as the sybian pulsed underneath her. “Ghhrk!”  
  
And that was another orgasm down. Jane smiled, and put the controller back down on the desk. She looked up at Samara. The Justicar’s strength and resolve seemed to be fading fast. She didn’t look like the strong, calm woman Jane had met in a back alley on Ilium. Now her mouth was hanging open as she panted like a dog, one hand pushing Gabby’s head against her pussy, and her other hand mauling her breasts, tweaking and teasing them.  
  
Jane wondered just how long an Asari could stay on the edge of orgasm for. It was quite the hot sight, to see Samara’s desperate, needy face, her eyes pitch black as her body tried to reach out to meld with Gabby, only to be denied by her own piercings. Jane’s cock twitched in Tali’s hands as she stared, before forcing herself to return to her work.  
  
Jane kept on ploughing through the endless reports, forms and assignments that she had to do. At least it was far more entertaining than usual, with Samara’s and Gabby’s moans, and Tali’s constant stroking. And, more importantly, Jane didn’t screw up once as she worked, which would have meant the entire display would have been forced to stop.  
  
“Oh, G _odd_ esses!” Samara moaned from the couch, twisting around so hard that she almost fell off, taking Gabby with her.  
  
Jane glanced up, smiling as Samara desperately grabbed the back of the couch, a mass effect field momentarily springing to life before vanishing. It was a beautiful sight, and one that Jane could enjoy even more because she knew she was helping a subordinate fulfill an oath that she had made. If Samara could still speak when this was over, she might even thank Jane for it.  
  
Jane was just about to sign off on the food stores when she came. Her back hit the back of the chair, and she dropped her stylus, fingers tightening into fists. Tali had finally managed it, her industrious hands finally pushing Jane over the edge.  
  
Jane looked down into the well of her desk, seeing Tali frantically holding up a large container, its mouth right up against the head of Jane’s cock. Tali was looking up at Jane, her glowing eyes wide behind her visor.  
  
Jane steadily pumped out a whole lot of cum. She sighed, relaxing a bit as the built-up lust eased out of her. Tali made certain to catch all of the cum in the bottle, to be divvied up for her meals later. Jane had watched Tali eat her cum a couple of times, and it wasn’t a sight Jane got tired of.  
  
Finally, Jane stopped cumming. She had almost filled up the bottle, leaving Tali with plenty of cum for her next few meals. And, more importantly, it had felt _good_. Jane sighed, running the back of her hand across her forehead. She felt nice and relaxed now, able to do some more work without getting too aroused by watching Samara and Gabby.  
  
And, of course, when Jane inevitably got horny again, she could always call someone else up. Jack or Kasumi, or maybe Tali again. Jane had plenty of options to make certain she got some play time in with work.  
*******  
Jane sighed in satisfaction as she closed down the terminal. It had taken hours, but she had finally managed to finish every last report, notice and memo that the _Normandy_ had to offer. She could go to sleep knowing she had done a good day’s work.  
  
Jane stood up and stretched, feeling her muscles shift around as she moved. Rolling the tension out of her shoulders, she walked around her desk to get a closer look at Samara and Gabby.  
  
The two of them had been working even harder than Jane had, with less than ten minutes total for water and bathroom breaks for each of them. And man, did it show. Both the Asari and the human were complete and utter messes.  
  
Gabby’s mouth was still pressed up against Samara’s pussy, of course. But she had stopped trying to eat the Justicar out, and was slowly sliding two fingers in and out of Samara’s pussy. Jane smiled, seeing how streaked with arousal they were.  
  
Gabby herself was only kept upright by the cuffs around her ankles and Samara’s thighs to either side of her. If it wasn’t for them, she would have been slumped forward, chest and head on the ground as the sybian kept on buzzing away. Jane wondered if Gabby could even remember her name right now.  
  
Samara wasn’t in any better shape. She might have been even worse, really, since Gabby had gotten to cum a _lot_. But Samara had spent almost all of the past few hours on the edge of orgasm, without ever once slipping over. Jane could only imagine how that must feel for her. And Samara was still turned on, her eyes still an uniform black as she tiredly twitched her hips and squeezed down around Gabby’s finger.  
  
It was a wonderful sight, one that Jane wasn’t going to forget anytime soon. But it was also time for it to end. Time for all the good little girls to go to bed and get ready for the next day. Jane sighed as she switched the sybian off, the humming stopping for the first time in almost eight hours.  
  
“Guh?” Gabby asked, trying to say something as she tried to pull her head away from Samara’s crotch. “Whu?”  
  
“Okay, it’s time for bed, you two,” Jane said, reaching down and unhooking the bars that kept Gabby’s head in place. “Come on, you’ll be more… awake after some sleep.”  
  
It was easy to pick Samara up with Jane’s cybernetically enhanced strength. Honestly, Jane could have lifted both of them at once, if she was fine with them hitting their heads together. Instead, Jane focused on just one woman at a time.  
  
As she walked over to her bed, Jane took the chance to explore Samara’s body, as much as she could while still holding her. Samara still had a wonderful body, even as her muscles twitched underneath her skin. Jane wasn’t entirely certain if Samara realized what was happening. Well, if she didn’t than the best cure would be to let her sleep it off anyway.  
  
Jane struggled getting the harness off, since Samara was in no shape to help her by lifting her arms or turning herself over. But she managed it, with only a few gropes of Samara’s ass and boobs as she went. Dropping the harness on the floor, Jane turned back towards Gabby.  
  
Gabby had indeed fallen forward without Samara to support her. And she was still trying to hump the still, silent machine, the horny little thing. Jane smiled at the sight. Gabby sure was getting a chance to build up her endurance on this deployment.  
  
It was much easier to get the collar off of Gabby, and Jane did so before she even dropped Gabby onto her bed. She put the engineer down, right next to Samara. And then, Jane planned to pull the sheets up and go sleep on the couch.  
  
She was just about to do so, when Gabby reached up and lazily hooked her arm around Jane’s neck. Jane felt her eyebrows climb up her forehead and smiled. Gabby turned her head slightly, her eyes barely open as she stared up at Jane.  
  
Jane leaned back down, patting Gabby’s head. She meant to stand back up, but Gabby kept on pulling down. Jane went with the flow, and ended up in between Samara and Gabby. Almost instantly, Samara rolled over and grabbed on to Jane, pressing her body up against Jane’s side. Jane swallowed, feeling her cock stir as her hand was trapped between Samara’s thighs.  
  
Well, there were worst ways to spend the night than trapped between two beautiful, naked women. Jane started to undress as best as she could with Gabby and Samara holding on to either arm. Jane smiled as she kicked the blanket up high enough for her to reach it. Yeah, this was all just fine.

  
*******

  
Jane was the first one to wake up. Part of that was her enhanced physiology not needing as much sleep, and part of it was that she hadn’t done much physical stuff yesterday. Just getting a handjob from Tali, a blowjob from Kasumi, and letting Jack masturbate while she tried to give Jane a thighjob while underneath the desk.  
  
Samara and Gabby were still snuggled up against Jane. Jane didn’t have much of a problem with that, especially since she was still able to slip free to shower. She looked at the two of them as she washed, loving the curvy blue skin and the curvy white skin still in her bed.  
  
An hour later, and the two of them were more or less awake. Less, certainly, for Samara, who was not displaying the cool poise she normally had as she sat down on the couch. Jane grinned at her as she looked at Gabby, who was busy draining her third cup of coffee.  
  
“I have some good news for you, Gabby,” Jane said as she looked at her engineer.  
  
“Yes, Commander?” Gabby asked, looking up and dabbing at the mustache of brown coffee on her upper lip. “What is it?”  
  
“Your time yesterday,” Jane nodded at Samara, “was well spent. You didn’t make Samara cum, so you haven’t earned that reward. But you did manage to wipe the slate clean in regards to your orgasms.” Gabby blinked at Jane, before looking down at her omnitool. “Yep, you managed to cum enough that you don’t owe me a single orgasm anymore. You don’t have a single reason to come up here anymore on business, and nobody’s going to get a message whenever you cum.”  
  
“Oh,” Gabby said, looking between her omnitool and Jane. “Um. Yeah, that’s, that’s good.” She sighed, looking down at the zeroed-out orgasm counter. “Really good.”  
  
Jane’s grin only grew wider as she heard the sadness in Gabby’s voice. Yeah, she thought that would happen. Luckily, she had already talked with Jack about this, and had whipped up a plan.  
  
“Of course,” Jane said, leaning back in her chair, “I was thinking you might want to go down and visit Jack today.” Gabby looked at her, puzzled. “Ask her to give you two tattoos.” Jane stood up and walked around Gabby, looking down at the redheaded woman, wearing only her bra and panties.  
  
“The first tattoo would go right here,” Jane said, running her hand down Gabby’s body, right down to her crotch, just above her pussy. “Shepard’s, right here,” Jane said, rubbing her hand against the smooth, soft skin.  
  
“And on the back,” Jane continued, reaching around to run her hands over the small of Gabby’s back. The engineer made a small noise and closed her eyes, “it’s going to say Cum-Drunk.”  
  
Jane stepped back to look at Gabby’s face. There was a wonderful mix of curiosity, anticipation and lust on her face. And Jane wasn’t even done with her yet.  
  
“Of course,” Jane said, smiling, “it will cost you. One hundred orgasms per tattoo.” Her grin got even wider. “And the same twenty percent daily interest, of course.”  
  
“I, um,” Gabby stuttered, her face a bright, beautiful red, “I, okay, ma’am!” She squeaked, standing up and taking a step towards the door. “I’ll go there right-“ Gabby looked down at her body, still only wearing her bra and panties. “I’ll be there soon!”  
  
Jane laughed at Gabby’s antics as she got dressed. Even Samara smiled as she watched Gabby struggle into her uniform, and stopping occasionally to run her hands along her crotch and the small of her back. Finally, Gabby left, leaving just Samara and Jane in her quarters.  
  
Jane got up and sat down next to Samara. The older Asari woman seemed to be doing better, and was acting a bit more alert now. She was still naked, except for the broach-like disc hanging along her torso.  
  
“So, how did you like last night?” Jane asked, putting an arm around Samara’s shoulders.  
  
“It was…” Samara closed her eyes and breathed in and out. “Intense. I haven’t had such a sexually charged experience since I became a Justicar.”  
  
“You liked it, then?” Jane asked, looking at Samara’s face in profile. “Even though you didn’t cum?”  
  
“There is a strange kind of enjoyment that comes when you spend so long on the edge of an orgasm,” Samara said, turning her head to look at Jane. “To feel yourself dancing on the edge, getting so, so close to finally being able to cum, but never once managing it. It was an exhausting, draining kind of pleasure, one that I was only made aware of yesterday.”  
  
Jane smiled, glad that Samara really had enjoyed it. It wasn’t something Jane was _ever_ going to try herself, but she was glad that Samara got something out of it.  
  
“Would you ever want to do it again?” Jane asked, letting her hand slide down Samara’s shoulder to her breast. “With Gabby, with another girl, with you on the sybian?” As she talked, Jane played with Samara’s piercing, lightly tugging on it.  
  
“Ah,” Samara moaned, closing her eyes and tilting her head back a bit. “I would, yes.” She inched closer to Jane on the couch, just a bit. “I wouldn’t be able to handle it every day, but a few times a week would be,” Samara breathed in and out. “Quite wonderful. An excellent way to submit to my oaths.”  
  
Jane grinned, knowing what Samara wasn’t quite saying. But if the matron wasn’t ready to come out and actually say it, Jane could wait. There was no sense in pushing Samara into something she wasn’t ready to admit. Even to herself, possibly.  
  
Jane kept on playing with Samara’s breast. It really was a wonderful boob. Bigger than Jane’s hand, completely overflowing from it, in fact. Jane slowly kneaded it, occasionally tugging on the nipple ring or the wire running from it. Samara made small noises as Jane worked her magic, and Jane knew Samara was getting turned on. Such a pity that Jane had a meeting in twenty minutes, and wouldn’t be able to properly get Samara worked up.  
  
“I was thinking,” Jane said slowly, the idea forming in her mind, “I was wondering if you would like to, um, _mentor_ Tali.”  
  
“How so?” Samara asked, sounding curious. She had pushed her chest forward a bit, letting Jane’s hand get even more of her tit.  
  
“She’s undergoing training with EDI,” Jane said, smiling at the thought of how worked up Tali could get. “To see how long she can go without asking EDI for an orgasm.” Samara looked a bit confused, so Jane expanded on the idea. “EDI has control over Tali’s nerve-stim program, and is using it to stimulate her. Tali can only cum when she asks EDI for an orgasm, otherwise the stimulation stops whenever she gets close to the edge.”  
  
Samara’s face was a picture of surprise. She turned her entire body to stare at Jane, her mouth falling open.  
  
“I’m, I had no idea that was happening to her,” Samara said. “I didn’t see the slightest clue of that when we were introduced.”  
  
“She’s getting good at not showing it, at least to strangers,” Jane said. “And she’s up to seven hours without having to ask EDI for an orgasm. But EDI and I are both certain she can do a lot better. Would you mind helping her learn to endure the pleasure without having to cross the line?”  
Samara remained still and silent for a minute. Then she nodded. A small smile played on her lips as she stared off into the distance, before refocusing her gaze on Jane.  
  
“Yes, I wouldn’t mind teaching her how to meditate,” Samara said, laughing softly. She had a nice laugh, Jane noticed. “I haven’t taught a Quarian in over a century. It will be wonderful to teach another one once again.” She looked at Jane again. “It won’t be a quick process, though, especially if she’s already distracted during our lessons.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear it,” Jane said, letting go of Samara’s breast. “And I look forward to seeing what the two of you can do together. However,” she said, standing up, “I have a meeting with Executive Officer Lawson in a few minutes. Feel free to stay here for as long as you like.”  
  
Yes, Jane did have a meeting with Miranda. And while it was just the usual shipboard routine, Jane had a feeling she would be seeing a lot more of Miranda soon. She hadn’t settled on her plans for the Cerebus operative yet, but she did have some ideas.  
  
Some very, very fun ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mistress of the Normandy Chapter Seven**

  
“You wanted to see me, Miranda?” Jane asked, as she walked into Miranda’s office/quarters.  
  
“Yes, thank you for coming down so early in the morning, Commander,” Miranda said, looking up from her terminal and giving Jane her full, undivided attention. “There’s an urgent issue I need your help with.”  
  
Jane was surprised, and let herself show it. She wondered what it could be. Nothing about or aboard the _Normandy_ , Jane would either have found it for herself or EDI would have contacted her. And if it had been Cerebus business, the Illusive Man would have contacted her directly. Jane was _intrigued_. This was certainly worth getting up out of bed from between Samara and Gabby for.  
  
“Fill me in,” Jane said, leaning forward as she sat down.  
  
“It’s a family matter,” Miranda said, looking uncomfortable. “My sister, Oriana? She’s here, on Ilium, in Nos Astra.” Jane nodded, surprised at the coincidence. “And our father knows she’s here, too. We _have_ to get to her and help her relocate before whoever he’s hired comes and finds her.”  
  
Jane nodded, her mind working over the problem. Problems, really. Her gaze was drawn back to Miranda as the beautiful, dark-haired woman started to undo her body suit, revealing her cleavage.  
  
“I understand that this isn’t even remotely for the good of the mission,” Miranda said, looking past Jane’s shoulder. “But I’m willing to give you something if you help my sister-“  
  
“Hold it right there,” Jane said, her voice a firm bark. She glared at Miranda as her executive officer flinched in surprise. “What do you think you’re doing, Lawson?”  
  
“I, well,” Miranda said, searching for words for the very first time since Jane had met her. “I was going to let you have sex with me if it saves Oriana.”  
  
Jane’s eyes narrowed as she stared at Miranda’s face. The Cerebus operative looked surprised and confused and a bit fearful. Jane took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out.  
  
“Miranda,” Jane said, choosing each word with care, “I will save your sister from being kidnapped because it is the right thing to do and because you’re a member of my crew. But I do not want or expect sex as the price for doing what is right. If we fuck, it will be because you and I are attracted to each other, not because I am holding your sister’s safety as a hostage.”  
  
Miranda stared at Jane, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Her expression was a mixture of emotions, almost impossible to decipher. Jane couldn’t read them all, but she could tell that her second in command was shocked.  
  
“I-“ Miranda closed her eyes and breathed in and out before opening them again. “Thank you, Shepard. Sincerely, thank you.” Miranda quickly redid the seal on her bodysuit. She shook her head and pulled up a screen on her terminal. “This is what I know so far. I have a contact named Lanteia,” Jane snorted at the obvious codename, “who’s been keeping an eye on Oriana and her adopted family. So far…”  
  
Jane examined the files as Miranda briefed her. Already, she could feel a plan starting to take form in her mind. There was a way to get Oriana out of danger, Jane was sure of it. And probably even a way to _keep_ her out of danger, at least from her father.  
  
Jane had handled tougher jobs, after all.

*******

Jane was looking forward to the standard post-mission dessert. Everything had gone well, and the lawyer Liara had hooked them up has assured Jane that there wouldn’t be any legal repercussions from this. Miranda hadn’t killed her friend, Oriana and her family had gotten safely offworld, and Jane was ready to write the entire thing off as a complete success. A good result, after a few days of planning.  
  
“So,” Jane said, glancing at Miranda as the other woman walked next to her. Behind Jane, she could hear Grunt’s thudding footsteps as the three of them walked back to the _Normandy_ , “it seems that you and Oriana really hit it off well with each other.”  
  
“Yes, we did,” Miranda said, smiling more openly than Jane was used to seeing. “It was good, to see her living a normal life. But also,” Miranda lifted her hands, as if she was trying to grapple with the words, “odd, too. How easy would it have been for me to be part of a family, studying astrophysics, and Oriana to be here, with you?”  
  
Jane nodded. It was hard for her to imagine a life that was hugely different from the one she lived. Well, shorter, obviously, but it was like she was _made_ to join the SA, get a N7 rating, become a Specter, all of that. Of course, that wasn’t the only thing Jane had noticed.  
  
But she didn’t think now was a good time to ask (or tease) Miranda about just what exactly she thought about her sister. Something about the way the two of them had looked at each other, or the way Miranda held herself, had put an idea in Jane’s mind. Sure, it was probably just too much kinky, enjoyable sex, distorting Jane’s ideas about what was proper. But it sure was a fun idea.  
  
Though speaking of sex…  
  
“So, Miranda,” Jane asked, glancing behind her to make certain that Grunt was out of earshot, “what in the _blazes_ made you think to offer sex to me for my assistance?”  
  
“Really, Shepard?” Miranda asked, her accent becoming noticeably heavier. “I’m not _blind_ , you know. You’ve been bedding every woman we bring on, and a good portion of the crew. How could I _not_ know?”  
  
It wasn’t often that Jane blushed, but now was one of those times. She had thought she was being a _lot_ more subtle than that. After all, if Miranda hadn’t commented on anything, such as standards of discipline, then it made _sense_ that she wasn’t noticing anything.  
  
Miranda looked up at Jane, her eyes narrowing a bit. Jane had the uncomfortable feeling that Miranda was reading what was going on behind her eyes disturbingly well.  
  
“Shepard, everyone on the ship knows,” Miranda said. “ _Certainly_ after you talked Yeoman Chambers into sleeping with everyone onboard, or Operative Goto to walk around naked. You aren’t being subtle.” Miranda paused, just for a second, and smiled. “It’s one of your more attractive traits.”  
  
Jane was having to devote a lot more attention to keeping her stride even then she normally was. She wasn’t quite certain if she wanted to look down at Miranda’s face just now. Who knew what she would see?  
  
“In fact,” Miranda said, her voice a mixture of excitement and embarrassment, “I’m a bit insulted that you haven’t cum for me yet.”  
  
Jane’s eyes narrowed. The… alternate pronunciation of that word was subtle, especially with Miranda’s accent. But it was still there, and Jane had still caught it.  
  
Jane and Miranda didn’t speak any more on the way back to the ship. Jane wasn’t certain what Miranda was thinking about, but her own thoughts were starting to focus more and more on the quite attractive operative.

*******

Jane was savoring this. Not just the decadently rich slice of cake she was treating herself to, but also the sight across the mess table from her. It was impossible to pick which one she liked more.  
  
Jane let the small bite of frozen cake literally melt on her tongue as she looked at Tali. Her young friend was in _quite_ the state as she tried to keep herself sitting still. Her head was twitching from side to side, and Jane could see that her eyes were wide behind her semi-opaque visor.  
  
“That’s it, Tali,” Samara softly said, stroking the Quarian’s hand. The Justicar was sitting right next to Tali, her head turned to look at Tali. “You’ve been doing such a good job lately, haven’t you? And you can keep on doing it, showing Shepard how you don’t _need_ to cum. Right?”  
  
Tali jerkily nodded, her fingers on her free hand beating a tattoo against the tabletop. Jane smiled as she swallowed. Tali was a deliciously erotic sight like this, her entire body twitching and trembling as EDI played her body like a fiddle.  
  
“Now then, Samara,” Jane said, wiping her lips and taking Tali’s other hand. “It’s unfair to expect Tali to hold out for as long as you have.” Jane rubbed her fingers against Tali’s glove, hoping that her friend could feel the pressure. “If Tali needs to cum, she just needs to tell me.” Jane switched her attention to Tali. “You’ll have to start over, of course, but it’s a choice you get to make.”  
  
“Y-yessss, Jane,” Tali said, her voice wobbling, rising and falling. She was jerking her body back and forth, like she was trying to rub her crotch against the bench she was sitting on. It was _such_ a pity that wasn’t going to do anything. “I, I, I-!”  
  
“It’s okay, Tali,” Jane said, slowly rubbing Tali’s hand. “If you need to cum, just tell me.” Jane brought her omnitool up, and opened the nerve-stim program. She’d just need to adjust a slider, and Tali would be cumming her brains out. “I won’t judge you for it.”  
  
Tali wasn’t the only one feeling very turned on. Jane’s cock was feeling quite hard in her pants, and the idea of getting some service soon was moving from just being an attractive idea to an outright necessity. Well, with Jack and Kasumi back on board, there was no end to the choices Jane had about who to ask for some assistance.  
  
Maybe it was Tali, or maybe it was the nerve-stim program. Either way, Jane could faintly feel a vibration in Tali’s glove, traveling up her fingertips. She smiled, wondering just how many erogenous and sensitive zones EDI was stimulating right now.  
  
“I, I’m sorry, Samara,” Tali moaned. “But I can’t take it anymore!” Tali’s voice was getting louder and her words were coming closer together. “I need to cum! Please, Jane, let me cum!”  
  
“Of course, Tali,” Jane said, smiling at her friend. With a single motion, she turned the vibrations up for five seconds.  
  
That was more than enough to make Tali cum. She pitched forward, her upper body falling onto the mess table. Jane winced, hoping that Tali hadn’t chipped her mask. Jane held on tightly to Tali’s hand, as Samara did the same to the other one. Both of them looked down at Tali with warm, maternal expressions.  
  
The orgasm was too intense for Tali to say anything. Jane could barely even hear the sounds of her gasping through her vocoder. Tali’s entire body was heaving, rising up and down as she was washed away by her orgasm. It seemed to be a wonderfully complete pleasure, and Jane was happy that her friend got to feel so good.  
  
She was also glad that the mess was deserted. It was in the middle of a shift, and everyone who was hungry was taking the chance to sample Illium’s cuisine, leaving the three from three species alone.  
  
Finally, Tali recovered. She slowly pushed herself upright, shaking her head from side to side. Jane smiled at her.  
  
“So, how was your first orgasm in,” Jane checked her program, “five days, fourteen hours and six minutes.”  
  
“Wonderful,” Tali said, a touch groggily. “I-oh!”  
  
Jane grinned. She knew what had caused that sweet little sound. The nerve-stim program had started back up again, EDI doing her unwavering best to bring Tali right to the brink of orgasm and keep her there. Jane hoped that Tali would be able to hold out even longer this time. She was going to have to get Tali something special the first time she went a week without cumming.  
  
“See, Tali?” Samara said, resting her hand on Tali’s shoulder. “Isn’t it so much better to wait on your orgasms, to let the pleasure and the anticipation _truly_ build, instead of just getting one whenever you feel like it?”  
  
Tali jerkily nodded. Jane wasn’t entirely certain if Tali really understood what was being said, or if she was just already associating Samara’s voice with telling her what to do. Jane wasn’t certain which interpretation she found more erotic.  
  
Jane’s attention was drawn away as she heard the clack of heels on the metal decking of the _Normandy_. She only knew of one person who had that long of a stride, and used those kinds of heels. Jane turned around in her seat to look at Miranda, slowly carving off another slice of cake.  
  
Jane’s eyebrows rose as she looked at her executive officer. Miranda usually had a bit of a sway in her step, partly from choice, partly because her hips were just that big. It was always something that Jane had low-key appreciated.  
  
There was a lot more than a bit of a sway in Miranda’s walk now as she came up towards the table Jane, Samara and Tali were sitting at. It was a damn good thing this place was so empty, otherwise Miranda’s swinging hips might have knocked someone to the floor. Jane felt her cock stiffen a bit more as she walked Miranda come up to her.  
  
“Commander?” Miranda asked in a breathy voice Jane had never heard her use before. It was _quite_ erotic, and Jane felt her heart start to beat faster inside her chest.  
  
“Yes, Miranda?” Jane asked, looking Miranda in the face as the pale-skinned woman finally arrived in front of her.  
  
“Could you come to my office?” Miranda asked. “There’s something I need to talk to you about in there.”  
  
Jane had always thought Miranda had a pretty face. Smooth lines, puffy lips, intelligent eyes, the whole set. But now, she was going _way_ past pretty. Jane didn’t use much makeup herself, but she could still tell when it was being used. And Miranda had enhanced her already excellent physical features with some expertly applied cosmetics. She was a sight to see, and that was without Jane letting her gaze fall any.  
  
“Of course, Miranda,” Jane said calmly, thinking she knew what this was about. “I’ll be right there.”  
  
“I’ll be waiting for you,” Miranda purred, smiling down at Jane. She turned around and headed back for her cabin, not saying a single thing to Tali or Samara.  
  
Jane noticed that Miranda was sauntering even more now, _really_ making her rear shake. Or perhaps it was the same way she had always been walking, and now Jane could just see the effects on her ass more. Either way, it took Jane the rest of the way to full erectness, leaving her feeling a tad uncomfortable with how tight her pants were.  
  
Jane kept on watching until Miranda turned the corner to her quarters. For the… Jane really had no idea. Yet again, Jane noticed that Miranda’s hips were wide enough that there was a delicious thigh gap, forming a great inverted triangle. Especially with that wonderful white bodysuit that clung so tightly to her curves.  
  
Jane slowly ferried another bite of cake to her lips as she turned around, back to the table. Both Samara and Tali were looking at her. Both of them were displaying the exact same kind of subtle humor in their body language, even though their faces were blank (permanently, for Tali.)  
  
“Yes?” Jane asked, looking at her two comrades. “Is there something you would like to say?”  
  
“Not at all, Shepard,” Samara said calmly, resting her hands on the table. “Merely that I wonder what unique twist you are going to put Operative Lawson through.”  
  
“Well,” Tali said, her voice barely quivering as she held up a closed fist. “It can’t be exhibitionism, because Kasumi already goes around naked,” Tali said, extending one finger. “It can’t be the ship’s slut, because that would be prejudicial for discipline and Kelly is already doing that,” Tali extended a second finger. “It can’t be having Miranda owe Jane orgasms, because Gabby is doing that.” Tali extended a third finger, and looked at Jane. “I don’t think medical science can even install orgasm blockers on humans like you have had done, Samara,” Tali switched to her other hand to continue counting. “I’m already getting teased constantly by EDI.” Tali held up her second to last finger. “So what _will_ you be doing with her?”  
  
“A captain can’t reveal all of her plans,” Jane said loftily, trying to keep from snickering. “You’ll see in good time.”  
  
Actually, Jane had no idea what she would do with Miranda. Right now, all that she was really focusing on was finding out just how good the ‘perfectly-engineered woman’ was in bed. And that really would be enough.  
  
Samara and Tali both slowly nodded, staring at Jane. Jane stared back, her face as calm as she could make it, waiting them out. Finally, after maybe ten seconds of staring, Tali was distracted by EDI, and Samara turned her head to look at her young protégé.  
  
And now Jane faced a really tough choice. Finish eating her dessert with all the attention to flavor and taste that it deserved, or _not_ piss off Miranda by making her wait fifteen minutes.  
  
It could be a tough life, being a captain.

*******

A minute later, Jane was licking her lips as she walked into Miranda’s quarters. She stopped dead in her tracks, but at least she was far enough inside that the door closed behind her. For now, this was a sight that Jane wanted only herself to see.  
  
Miranda was in the center of the room, slightly smiling. The lights had been dimmed, making her body glow a bit. And it was her _body_ , not her bodysuit.  
  
Miranda was wearing a _stunning_ set of black lingerie, that looked like it cost as much as a tramp freighter could make in a year of hauling. And it was worth every credit, as Jane stared at it and the woman wearing it.  
  
Miranda’s curves were shown off even better in this lingerie than they were in her bodysuit. Jane just couldn’t move her eyes as she stared at the pale flesh on display, wonderfully contrasted with the black lingerie. Miranda’s breasts were even larger than Jane had though they were, spilling out of Miranda’s bra, two large globes that just begged to be grabbed.  
  
Miranda wasn’t as fit as some of the women on board the _Normandy_ , but from what Jane could see, she still had an excellent amount of muscle, just barely showing underneath what had to be silk-soft skin. Jane’s fingers twitched, aching to run themselves along Miranda’s skin, and discover where she had her sweet spots, the points that would make the rather haughty, composed Cerebus Operative just _melt_ in passion. And then there were those thighs.  
  
Jane had a through appreciation for every part of a woman’s body, but she had to say that Miranda had a truly excellent pair of thighs. They were large, for one, perfectly smooth, and Jane was sure she would find that they were perfectly firm as well. And the pantyhose that rose to the middle of her thighs, held up by a complicated array of straps, just made her look even better.  
  
In short, Miranda looked _stunning_. Jane’s cock pressed against the crotch of her pants, and her nipples were digging into the material of her bra. And she knew she was going to be getting relief pretty soon.  
  
“Commander,” Miranda said, taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders. “You said that when we fucked, it would be because I want to be fucked.” Miranda turned away from Jane and crawled onto her bed, shaking her rear from side to side as she went. “I’m ready,” Miranda said, her voice wobbling a bit. “I’m your bitch, ready for breaking.”  
  
Jane made a choked sound in the back of her throat as she stared. The genetech that went into Miranda may not have made the perfect human, but it sure had made the perfect ass. Jane just couldn’t stop staring at those two big, round, firm cheeks, a full half of each hidden behind Miranda’s panties. Jane needed to feel those globes underneath her hands, her lips and her dick.  
  
Jane quickly walked forward, stripping out of her clothes as she went. She tossed them onto the floor, not willing to wait a single moment if it meant not getting to have Miranda’s body underneath her hands.  
  
Jane crawled onto the bed with Miranda, noting that the Executive Officer’s bed was just as soft as her own was. The temptation to take Miranda doggy-style, right here and now was a strong, strong urge boiling inside of Jane. But there were one or two things that she had to take care of first, no matter how wonderful it would be to fuck Miranda like a bitch in heat.  
  
Jane wrapped her arms around Miranda’s torso, and slowly drew her up, not stopping until Miranda’s back was pressed against Jane’s bare front. Miranda shivered, making a soft sound as Jane ran her hands over Miranda’s torso. Her skin really was as soft and perfect as Jane had thought it would be.  
  
“You’re mine for tonight,” Jane whispered, her words flowing straight from her lips into Miranda’s ears. “You’re going to be used tonight, made to fuck me and suck me and use that perfect body of yours to do whatever I want.” Jane’s hand slid down Miranda’s front, gliding over the smooth material of her lingerie. “And you’re going to enjoy it.” Jane’s hand pressed down against Miranda’s crotch. There was a slight squishy sensation.  
  
“God,” Miranda whispered, her accent growing heavier. “I, yes, please, Shepard,” Miranda whimpered, pressing her butt up against Jane’s crotch. “Do whatever you want with me.”  
  
Jane’s smile grew until it felt like it was about to fall off of her face. What a wonderful, wonderful thing to hear. And not just because Jane found an Australian accent sexy.  
  
“You made the right choice,” Jane said, rubbing her hand back and forth against Miranda’s crotch, feeling the panties sliding along her skin. “You’re going to love tonight.”  
  
Miranda jerkily nodded. Jane could hear her breaths coming in sharper and sharper pants as the arousal grew inside of her. Well, Jane was feeling pretty turned on herself. There might, just possibly, be one or two ways to fix that.  
  
Jane let her other hand wander its way up to Miranda’s breasts. Jane wondered if she should rip the lingerie off of Miranda’s body, slowly stripping her as the night went on, or if she should take more care for something that was obviously so expensive and customized. Decisions, decisions.  
  
For now, Jane just grabbed one of Miranda’s boobs through her bra. They weren’t the biggest breasts Jane had ever gotten to play with. Samara had her beat by a long, long mile, and Jane was pretty sure (or at least she hoped) that Liara had a just as large of a chest as well. But they were still wonderfully soft and accommodating to Jane’s hands.  
  
“Shepard,” Miranda moaned, her body quivering underneath Jane’s hands. “You, I-.”  
  
Jane smiled. It wasn’t often that she managed to get a woman to be so incoherent before she had even really done anything to her. It felt _nice_.  
  
Jane lifted her hand up, and then slid it back down, traveling _underneath_ Miranda’s panties this time. Jane found even more arousal clinging to Miranda’s skin than she had expected. Miranda drew in a choked breath as Jane started to explore her folds, making some wonderful sounds.  
  
Jane’s cock was quite hard, and quite erect. But right now, she was fine to keep her dick pressed up against Miranda’s butt, feeling the soft skin and the firm muscles underneath it. She had a damn big dick, after all, and she wanted to make Miranda feel _wonderful_ when she started to get stretched out by Jane’s shaft. And that meant getting Miranda so turned on that she would be weeping arousal.  
  
It was easy to find Miranda’s nipple, the stiff little nub poking out through her bra. Jane lightly held it between two fingertips, and then squeezed slightly. Miranda stiffened, making a cooing sound in her throat as her head went back, almost smacking Jane in the face.  
  
“Oh, do you like that?” Jane whispered, once Miranda calmed down a bit. “Do you like those fat, needy nipples of yours getting abused?”  
  
Jane pinched Miranda’s other nipple, this time making sure her head was moved to the side. Miranda quivered again, making a lovely little sound pure need as her chest was toyed with. Jane chuckled; her own nipples pretty stiff as she explored Miranda’s body.  
  
Jane’s other hand was busy in between Miranda’s thighs, slowly stroking and teasing her lower lips. Miranda was getting more and more turned on, and soon Jane thought it would be time for herself to feel just as good as she was making Miranda feel.  
  
Jane slid a finger inside of Miranda’s folds. They parted easily before her, stretching out and wrapping around her digit. Jane couldn’t reach nearly as far inside of Miranda with her finger as she could with her dick, but she still found a loose, wet hole, that was obviously ready for some proper stimulation.  
  
“Think you’re ready for me?” Jane asked, pressing her cock more firmly against Miranda’s backside, feeling the heat. “For me to fill up that needy pussy of yours with my cock?”  
  
“Yes,” Miranda whispered; her voice so quiet Jane could barely hear her. “Please, Shepard, I’ve been ready for so long.”  
  
Jane slowly eased Miranda forward, until the black-haired woman had to catch herself on her arms to keep from falling on her bed. Doggy style. A wonderful position for Jane, and one that Miranda was obviously a bit of a fan of as well.  
  
Jane decided to Miranda’s lingerie on her. For one, she would look quite wonderful when they got finished, her classy black lingerie still in place, even as one or more of her holes drooled cum. For another, Jane wanted to see Miranda looking like again.  
  
So Jane reached down and tugged Miranda’s panties to one side, revealing that soaked pussy for the first time. And her asshole, which also looked enticing to Jane. Later, maybe. Right now, Jane was going to see just how good Miranda and her could make each other feel.  
  
Jane rested the tip of her dick against Miranda’s pussy. She was producing enough arousal that, even in this position, Jane could see her cock getting stained with it, small trickles running over her reddened skin before dripping downwards. Miranda obviously needed this, and Jane was feeling pretty pent up herself.  
  
Jane pushed forward, slowly sliding her cock deeper and deeper into Miranda’s pussy. Miranda moaned, a wonderful sound of pure, animalistic need as Jane’s dick slowly split apart her walls. Jane wanted to moan as well, feeling the wet, hot walls wrapped around her. Miranda might have felt a bit loose to a single, solitary finger, but when Jane’s dick got involved, Miranda was a whole lot tighter.  
  
Jane grabbed onto Miranda’s hips, looking down at the wonderful hourglass figure underneath her. Miranda’s face was turned away from her, staring down at the bed as she got fucked by her superior officer. Jane ran a hand up Miranda’s back, feeling the slight give of Miranda’s skin as her fingers brushed against her.  
  
Jane had a system she liked to do, taking it nice and slow on the first thrust, going deeper and deeper inside of whoever she was fucking, right up until the lady she was with couldn’t take anymore. And Miranda could take quite a bit of Jane’s shaft. Jane kept on sinking deeper and deeper inside Miranda, until, after almost all of her shaft was inside Miranda, she finally hit the Cerebus Operative’s limits.  
  
Miranda groaned as Jane hit what had to be the entrance to her womb. A shiver ran through all of Miranda’s body, and Jane sighed, feeling the tight muscles clenching down on her. She was kind of surprised at how much of her Miranda had been able to take. Jane had quite the thick shaft, after all. Miranda should know that better than anybody, since Jane still thought there were fifty-fifty odds of her being the one to install it on Jane during the Lazarus Project.  
  
“Oh, God,” Miranda moaned, her voice sinfully sweet. “I didn’t think it,” she took in a deep, shuddering breath, “it would be so _big_ , Shepard.”  
  
Jane chuckled, moving her hand to slowly knead Miranda’s ass. The soft skin, squishy fat and firm muscles were a joy to experience. She wondered what it would feel like if she groped Miranda’s ass while she was wearing her bodysuit. Jane had a feeling she’d get to find out, pretty soon.  
  
“I know it is,” Jane said, still playing with Miranda’s body. “Think you can handle it?”  
  
“Of _course_ I can handle it,” Miranda huffed, turning her head slightly to look at Jane. “Now keep on fucking me.”  
  
Jane laughed as she slapped Miranda’s ass. There was some lovely jiggle there, and the sound that Miranda made was almost as nice. Jane grinned as she grabbed Miranda’s hips again and started to draw herself out. Miranda was feeling pretty confident right now. Jane wondered if that attitude would persist once Jane started to _really_ fuck her and started putting some power behind her thrusts.  
  
Jane didn’t take it nearly as slow on her second thrust as she did her first. This time, she pushed herself forward hard. She had a feeling Miranda could take it, that her perfect body could handle getting railed like this.  
  
Miranda made a wonderful, indescribable sound as Jane started to really fuck her. Her tight pussy walls squeezed down around Jane’s dick. Not hard enough to slow Jane down in fucking her, but just tight enough to feel really _great_ as Jane did so.  
  
Jane used a quick, rough pace. She wasn’t _trying_ to fuck Miranda into an unconscious lump on her own bed, but it wasn’t something she was exactly trying to avoid, either. It could be quite nice to see one of her lovers left drooling cum from one or more holes, left in a blissful haze from all the orgasms.  
  
And speaking of orgasms, it was quite clear that Miranda was cumming right now. Jane moaned as the pale-skinned woman tightened down around her cock, her pussy squeezing down and then relaxing, all before tightening again. It felt wonderful, and knowing that Miranda was feeling even better only added to the experience.  
  
“Shepard,” Miranda moaned, her voice cracking as she tried to speak during her orgasm. “S-Shepard!”  
  
“I’m right here, Miranda,” Jane said soothingly, running her hand along Miranda’s neck, stroking her. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Miranda jerkily nodded, still not looking up as she was taken doggy-style over and over again. Jane smiled. It normally took a _lot_ more to get someone this needy. Maybe this had been building up inside Miranda for a while now, and it only took a bit to let it all out.  
  
There was one downside to doggystyle. No matter how much Jane craned her head, she just couldn’t get a decent view of Miranda’s breasts swinging back and forth as Jane pounded into her over and over again. Normally, if Jane wanted that, then she’d just set up a camera in front of Gabby or whoever to get a recording for later. Oh well, she’d just have to live with the disappointment as she screwed an amazingly hot woman in amazingly hot lingerie with a truly stupendous rear. There were one or two upsides to the situation.  
  
And just because Jane couldn’t see Miranda’s breasts didn’t mean she couldn’t feel them. Jane let her hands slide along Miranda’s body, feeling the quivering muscles underneath her skin as Jane slid down Miranda’s sides and up her torso. Soon enough, she found Miranda’s breasts. Jane slid underneath Miranda’s bra, finding that soft, warm flesh that was always so nice to feel.  
  
Jane sighed and Miranda groaned as Jane started to play with Miranda’s breasts. They really were amazing breasts. Not as good as her ass, but what was? Jane groped Miranda’s boobs, feeling her fingers sink into the soft flesh. Miranda started squirming, which only made the entire thing feel so much better.  
  
“These really are good breasts you have,” Jane said, looking down at Miranda’s back as she slammed into the other woman over and over again. “I wonder how much I can make you moan from them?”  
  
“Shepard, please,” Miranda gasped, her voice ragged and beautiful. “Just, I-!”  
  
Jane wasn’t certain what Miranda was trying to say. Whatever it had been, she stopped once Jane pinched her nipples. Not very hard, just enough to feel the stiff nubs squishing against the pads of her fingers. But it was obviously something Miranda seriously appreciated. The way her pussy got a bit wetter and a _lot_ tighter was pretty unmistakable.  
  
“There, doesn’t that feel good?” Jane cooed, rolling the stiff nubs back and forth along her fingers. “Feeling my hands on your tits, my dick in your pussy, doesn’t it make you just want to _scream_?”  
  
“Yes!” Miranda gasped, throwing her head back and letting Jane see the top of her face. “Oh, yes, please, Shepard!”  
  
Jane laughed, and picked up the pace. She had to let go of one of Miranda’s breasts to grab her hip again, making certain she didn’t slide out as she slammed into Miranda over and over again. Miranda was feeling wonderful around her. Loose enough to really let Jane slide in and out as quickly as she could move her hips, but still tight enough to really feel good.  
  
Miranda moaned again, obviously cumming once more. Jane slowly breathed out as her walls squeezed down, the flow of arousal redoubling. When Miranda got turned on, she got _wet_. It was great to feel, and Jane wondered just how soaked she could make her second-in-command.  
  
Jane looked down at the fat ass right in front of her. That pale skin really would look lovely with some red handprints on it, she thought. Something that would make Miranda squirm, both now, and whenever she sat down.  
  
Jane grinned at the thought of spanking Miranda’s perfect ass just before the daily meeting. There’d be Jane, Miranda, and half a dozen other people, from Doctor Chakwas, to Tali, to the rest of the department heads. They’d all be utterly professional, discussing the _Normandy_ and its needs, and Miranda would be shifting in her seat, trying to hide how sore her rear was and how turned on she was.  
  
Jane put a pin in that thought, to fully consider later. That could be very, very fun indeed. Right now, though, Jane felt her own orgasm slowly rising inside of her. Miranda was about to be _truly_ inducted into Jane’s little club.  
  
“Almost there, Miranda,” Jane said, leaning forward to whisper into Miranda’s ear. “I’m about to cum in you, fill that pussy of yours up with my cum.” It was impossible to miss how Miranda shivered at that. “You’re going to be dripping my seed for the next week. But you already know that, don’t you?”  
  
Jane groaned as she thrust into Miranda’s pussy, feeling the muscles behind the wet, soft folds kneading down on her cock. God, sex always felt so good. Jane was lucky she was getting to have so much of it on this voyage. And with so many different unique, wonderful women as well.  
  
“After all,” Jane said, continuing her teasing, “you went to all this trouble to get this fancy lingerie,” Jane said, running a finger along the lacy, extravagant black silk. “You were _hoping_ I’d fuck you, until you finally had to come to me and _beg_ to get taken on all fours like a bitch.”  
  
Miranda was getting _quite_ tight. Jane slowed to a halt inside her, closing her eyes and sighed. That was it. She was going to cum inside her executive officer. And it was going to feel so, so good.  
  
“Well, here’s what you’ve been wanting,” Jane said, sighing in satisfaction as she felt her cock start to twitch inside of Miranda. “And you’re going to take every last drop.”  
  
“Shepard, _Shepard_ ,” Miranda groaned, her entire body quivering.  
  
Jane’s dick was buried inside of Miranda as far as she could go. She stared down at Miranda’s fat, pale ass as she started to cum. And it felt so good, too.  
  
Jane could feel her semen getting pumped into Miranda’s pussy. Jet after jet, flowing into the Cerebus agent’s pussy. She could feel herself unloading, the tide of semen never seeming to end as Miranda was stuffed full.  
  
It felt great, and not just for Jane. Miranda was cumming as well, moaning and groaning as her strength gave out and she fell face forward, right onto the pillow in front of her. Jane’s grip tightened on Miranda’s hips as she kept on cumming, more and more semen flowing into Miranda’s pussy.  
  
Jane could feel excess cum slipping past her dick and falling onto the bed. Miranda’s pussy was just too full to handle everything Jane was giving her. But that didn’t stop Jane. She stayed buried inside of Miranda, waiting for her orgasm to slowly die away.  
  
Finally, it did. Jane sighed, feeling the wet, cum-covered pussy clinging to her. Miranda was still in quite a state. It was a nice experience, listening to her pant for breath, and sweat beading on her back.  
  
Jane wasn’t in the habit of ranking sex. It seemed so unfair to all the women in her life (and on her dick.) But Miranda certainly hadn’t given her anything to complain about. That had felt wonderful. And given how hard she still was, it was probably only going to get better.  
  
Jane got a good grip on Miranda’s body (hardly something to complain about) and rolled over onto her back, taking Miranda with her. Miranda squeaked adorably as she ended up with her back pressed to Jane’s front, the both of them laying down. Jane’s cock was still inside her pussy, still mostly-hard and keeping the majority of the cum from leaking out of her slit.  
  
The two of them stayed like that, waiting as the pleasure slowly ran out of them. Jane still had a lot of energy left, and she knew she would still be able to thoroughly ravish Miranda in ways that the other woman had never even dreamed of. But it was still nice to stay still for a minute, feeling Miranda around and against her.  
  
“Miranda,” Jane asked, tugging the Cerebus operative closer to her. “I noticed that you’re quite a bit more…” Jane searched for the right word. “ _Accommodating_ for my dick than most of the women I’ve met.”  
  
Miranda sighed, and, for a minute, Jane thought she wouldn’t be getting an answer. Beyond the wonderful sensation of Miranda’s pussy tightening down around her dick. Then Miranda rolled her head back, more or less looking Jane in the eyes.  
  
“If you must know,” Miranda said, sounding a touch embarrassed about the whole thing, “Kasumi didn’t bother to scrub her request from the ship’s fabricators when she had those dildoes of your cock made.” A blush was started to form on Miranda’s face, and Jane was secretly thrilled with how embarrassed Miranda was starting to get. “I made a duplicate of them.” Miranda broke her gaze off to stare at the cabin wall. “I’ve been practicing with them.”  
  
“ _Really_.” Jane said, a huge smile creeping across her face. Well, well, well, she hadn’t had the faintest idea. That was _amazing_. “And how often have you been screwing yourself with mere plastic, wishing that it was me inside your tight cunt, splitting you in two?” Jane’s hands had started to wander over Miranda’s body, going up to her breasts and squeezing them.  
  
Miranda shifted around in Jane’s grip. Jane could tell that it was a mixture of embarrassment and arousal inside of her, a combination that was too cute to see.  
  
“Once a day,” Miranda said. Even with her head turned away, Jane could see the red on her cheeks, slowly growing to cover more and more skin. “Sometimes more.”  
  
“Ah, I see,” Jane said, nodding. Her dick hadn’t gotten all that soft, and it was stiffening quite nicely inside Miranda’s cum-soaked pussy. “So for _weeks_ , every time you’d go off duty, you’d come back here and do your best to fuck yourself senseless, imagining that it was me that was using you, making you feel just as good as Kasumi and Jack and all the others.”  
  
Miranda nodded. She didn’t say a word, and Jane didn’t push her, even though she was certain that Miranda’s embarrassed voice would really be something to listen to. And Jane was having too much fun to stop now.  
  
“You know,” Jane said, tapping her chin, “Kasumi isn’t the only one of my girls who has some fun toys to play with. Jack’s got quite the massive butt plug for her own use as well. Did you know about that, Miranda?”  
  
There was a pause, and then Miranda slowly nodded. Jane’s grin only grew wider as she looked at her newest lover.  
  
“Yes,” Miranda said quietly, looking down at the bed as she spoke. “I made a copy of that too. I don’t like it as much, though. I just can’t cum from it.”  
  
“You can’t orgasm from anal stimulation?” Jane asked with a whole lot of pity in her voice. “Oh dear, that’s such a terrible shame, Miranda.” Jane’s grin sharpened, and all the pity in her tone vanished. “Maybe we should find out if an actual cock helps you more than just a lump of plastic.”  
  
Miranda hesitated for a second before nodding. Her lips were pressed together, and it seemed clear that she didn’t plan on saying anything. Jane wondered how long that silence would last once she really started working over Miranda’s body. Every girl had their own unique sounds once Jane started playing with them, and Jane liked every single one.  
  
“You put on such a professional face, Miranda,” Jane said, letting her hands wander over the veritable acres of pale skin in display, “but I just need to scratch the surface to find that you’re really a huge _slut_ , aren’t you?”  
  
That got Jane another clench down around her cock. Her shaft was completely hard inside Miranda now, and Jane was ready to fuck her second in command again. The real question was _how_ she was going to be fucking Miranda this time.  
  
“You couldn’t admit it to me, but you’ve been wanting this ever since _somehow_ ,” Jane poured as much irony into that word as she could, “I woke up with this giant Bitchbreaker.” Jane reached up to squeeze Miranda’s boobs, feeling the soft skin give underneath her. “And I’m not the only one you’ve wanted to bang, am I?” Jane laughed, chuckling right in Miranda’s ear. The pale-skinned woman was panting with lust by now. “If Oriana’s family hadn’t been right in front of her, what _would_ you have done with your very own twin?”  
  
“Shepard,” Miranda moaned, her voice not containing a single hint that she wanted Jane to stop. “Please.”  
  
“Please arrange a threesome with me, you and your sister?” Jane asked, reaching down to squeeze Miranda’s hips. “Let you live out your pervy little fantasies as the two of you get fucked and screwed and used by me? Is that what the elite, professional agent wants?”  
  
It may, possibly, not be what Miranda wanted. But Jane was _very_ interested in the idea now. She hadn’t exchanged more than a few words with Oriana, but she had been just as beautiful as Miranda. Jane had never gotten to have a threesome with even family members, let alone twins. It had quite the appeal, even if Miranda and Oriana weren’t identical twins.  
  
“Just,” Miranda groaned, pushing her hips back against Jane and letting another inch or so of cock slide into her, “please, fuck me, Shepard. Do me again.”  
  
Jane grinned. She had quite a few plans with Miranda and possibly her sister, but right now, this was a request she was _very_ willing to grant. The only question was how exactly she was going to screw Miranda into a limp, blissed-out heap.  
  
But, first things first. Miranda could have quite the tongue on her, and Jane was interested in seeing just how through she could be. And to see if she drew the limits at cleaning off a cock that was covered with Jane’s cum and her own arousal.  
  
Jane pulled herself out and pushed Miranda off of her dick. Miranda made a faint whining sound, and then gasped. She had a good reason to gasp, given how much semen was flowing out of her pussy now that Jane’s cock wasn’t inside of her.  
  
“Alright, Miranda,” Jane said, grinning down at Miranda’s slightly betrayed expression. “What do you say to a little blowjob? I’m sure you’ve been practicing on those dildoes just like you’re been training the sweet pussy of yours.”

*******

Jane rolled the tension out of her shoulders as she walked along the deck of the _Normandy_. As amazing of a job as Project Lazarus had done, there were still some minor flaws in it, and a bone-deep ache in her shoulders was one of them. Still, it wasn’t all that-  
  
Jane’s thoughts were cut off as she heard the _whump_ of a mass effect field, followed by the clatter of something hitting the deck. She instantly took off running for the source of the sound. It sounded as if it had come from Miranda’s office.  
  
The hatchway opened, and Jane stepped in, seeing a pissed-off Jack, with blue mass effect fields flickering around her hands. Miranda was standing on the opposite side of her desk, and Jane could recognize an eezo-based fighting stance when she saw one. The two of them were about to draw blood.  
  
“What the _hell_ is going on here?” Jane bellowed, putting every iron scrap of discipline into her voice she could as she glared at Jack and Miranda.  
  
“The cheerleader won’t admit that what Cerebus did to me was wrong,” Jack bit out, her eyes fixed on Miranda as she stalked back and forth.  
  
“It wasn’t Cerebus, not really,” Miranda said, in a calm, collected, _arrogant_ tone that Jane knew was doing nothing to defuse the situation. “But clearly, you were a mistake.”  
  
“Screw you,” Jack said, wheeling around and jabbing a finger into Miranda’s face. “You’ve got no idea what they put me through. Maybe it’s time I showed you!”  
  
“ENOUGH! Both of you!” Jane growled, stalking forward and physically separating the two of them. She fixed each of them in turn with a glare. Jack was boiling mad, the anger almost radiating off of her. Miranda had an amused smile on her face as she stared past Jane at Jack. “Save your anger for the Collectors.”  
  
“Fuck that,” Jack said, her voice harsh and ugly as she glanced at Jane. “I want to see this bitch dead. Fucking Cerebus,” Jack whispered vehemently, almost as if she didn’t mean to say it. “Thinking she can replace me.”  
  
“Hmph,” Miranda snorted, taking a step back. “If something doesn’t work, then it should get replaced.”  
  
It was only because Jane was looking right at Jack’s face that she could see the expressions that crossed Jack’s face before the anger washed away everything else. Blue, shimmering mass effect fields sprang to life all over Jack’s body as she stepped forward, arms reaching out.  
  
Jane managed to stop her, pressing an arm against Jack’s shoulders and clavicle, forcing her away from Miranda. Jane joined Jack in glaring at Miranda, though she had far less blood-red anger in her gaze. That kind of comment was _not_ helping.  
  
“Miranda, shut up,” Jane said as nicely as she could. It wasn’t very nice, but at least it stopped Jack from pressing forward. “Listen, both of you,” Jane said, not letting how unsure she felt show. “As I said, this is _not_ something I want to see on this ship. From _either_ of you.” Jane stepped back, to better glare at both of them. “Take that anger you’re feeling, and turn it on the _Collectors_ instead of each other. Understand?”  
  
Miranda and Jack kept on glaring at each other, Jack looking like a dog with its hackles raised, and Miranda like a haughty queen. They both nodded, muttering something that was more or less agreement with Jane.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll keep this bitch alive,” Jack snorted, stepping back, her mass effect fields disappearing. “Wouldn’t want the bugs to stop her from getting what’s coming.”  
  
“Of course, Shepard,” Miranda said, her own stance easing. “I’m a professional.” Jane shot her an extra glare at that, but Jack didn’t rise to the bait.  
  
“Alright you two,” Jane said, fixing them both with another stare. “Obviously a bit more work needs to be done. Come up to my cabin in fifteen minutes. Take separate lifts if you can’t keep yourselves under control.” She shifted her gaze to Jack. “Jack, after you,” Jane said calmly, but filling her voice with the utmost certainty that she would be obeyed.  
  
Jack stomped out of Miranda’s office. Jane followed, shooting one last glance at Miranda as she left. Whatever her XO was feeling, she wasn’t showing it on her face.  
  
Jack was heading off towards the mess hall, crewers seeing the look on her face and getting out of her way. She sat down at a table and stared off into the distance. Jane nodded, and headed for the elevator. She had some work to do.  
  
Work she barely finished in time, putting the finishing touches just as she heard the buzzer at the hatch to her cabin. Jane stood up, and centered herself in the middle of the room. She nodded to EDI’s terminal, even though there was no blue avatar.  
  
“Open the door,” Jane said.  
  
Instantly, the hatch hissed open. Jack and Miranda stepped through, both of them standing as far apart from each other as they could. Jane put her hands behind her back and stared at both of them.  
  
“Alright, you two,” Jane said, as Miranda came to attention and Jack folded her arms. “I can’t have a team that is at each other’s throats. The two of you need to learn how to work together if any of us are going to survive. That’s why the both of you will be undergoing this…” Jane paused to draw the moment out. “Team exercise.” She shot a glare at Jack as the tattooed woman scoffed.  
  
“Now, I want the two of you to go to my shower, clean yourselves up and insert the anal plugs you both have.” Jack looked surprised at the last part of that, while Miranda looked embarrassed. “When you come back, we’ll begin.”  
  
Jane watched them both start at the abrupt dismissal. Both Jack and Miranda turned to go, and stopped when that meant they would get within a few centimeters of each other. She rolled her eyes as they drew apart and started back to their quarters for their toys.  
  
A few minutes later, and a very quick shared shower with _none_ of the eroticism that Jane usually associated with that sort of thing, Jack and Miranda were both standing in front of her once again. They were both also naked, and their skin was sleek and shiny. Jane took a deep breath, standing in front of the two of them.  
  
“The two of you are going to learn to work together, like it or not,” Jane said, folding her arms in front of her and staring at the two naked women. A cheap trick, to be sure, but one that she’d take. “I don’t expect it to happen instantly, but you will work together, in time.”  
  
Jane stepped aside, revealing the chastity belts she had bought last week. Not how she had expected to use them, but they were the best tools for the job right now. She pointed at the shiny metal and the padded interiors.  
  
“The two of you will wear these. All day, every day,” Jane said, closely examining their faces. “You won’t take it off for any reason, unless you receive permission from me, and me alone.” She looked at both of them. “Well? Put them on.”  
  
Jack and Miranda both hesitated for a second, looking at each other and then at Jane. What they saw on her face convinced them. They both stepped forward, grabbing at the belts. Jane noticed they also both turned away from each other as they put them on. That wasn’t surprising for Miranda, but it was a bit unusual for Jack to bother hiding her body.  
  
Jane silently watched as the two women stepped into the belts, pulling them up and fastening them on their hips. Jane also noticed how stiffly they moved, trying to deal with the large plugs in both of their asses. Jack moved more easily than Miranda did, but she still bent at the knees, rather than the waist.  
  
“Now,” Jane said, once both of them had their new clothing on. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that there’s just a simple electronic lock on these that keep them shut.” Jane snorted as both Jack and Miranda looked down at their waist and the small display on their side. “If you need to unlock the belt for a mission or such, the code is one-one-one. If you do it for _any_ other reason, I will be disappointed in you. In the _strongest_ terms, and I’m sure you both know what that means.”  
  
“Now, as I said, this will be staying on until the two of you learn how to cooperate.” Jane smiled, a hard little expression. She tapped a button on her omnitool and snorted as the plugs buried inside Jack’s and Miranda’s ass sprang to life. The buzzing wasn’t _very_ loud, but she could still hear it. “Now, Miranda, I _know_ you only get aroused from anal stimulation, and you can’t actually cum from it. Jack, how about you?”  
  
Jack rolled her eyes and crossed her arms underneath her breasts. For a second, Jane thought that Jack was going to refuse to answer. Finally, though, she shook her head.  
  
“Excellent,” Jane said, smiling again. “I’m sure you can already feel the arousal from the vibrations building up inside of you. EDI will be monitoring you while you are onboard, adjusting the vibrations and speed of the plugs to ensure that the both of you get aroused as possible.” Miranda opened her mouth to say something and Jane cut her off with a sharp look. “Now, you might be wondering how this is going to make the two of you work closer together. It’s quite simple.”  
  
“Outside of emergencies, neither one of you will be removing your own belt. But you can remove each other’s belts. Just ask me for permission, and I’ll allow you to remove the other woman’s belt. And _only_ hers. Jack, you can ask me to remove Miranda’s belt, and vice versa.” Jane stopped for a minute to look at Jack and Miranda’s faces. They were both quite pale and stiff, glancing at each other before returning to look at Jane. “And when a belt is removed, I still don’t want you to masturbate. Instead, the woman who asked me to remove the belt will tend to the other’s needs, bringing her to orgasm.”  
  
Inwardly, Jane was surprised at the calm, collected tone she was keeping, dryly telling her subordinates what she expected from them. And so far, it looked like they both were listening. They weren’t _happy_ about it, but so far it looked like they were going to do what Jane wanted.  
  
“And there is one final restriction,” Jane said, looking at Jack and Miranda. “I will not be having sex with either one of you until this exercise is over. Not even handjobs. Until the two of you learn how to work together, the only sexual pleasure either of you will be giving or receiving is with each other. Am I understood?”  
  
“Yes, Commander.” “Fine.”  
  
“Dismissed,” Jane said curtly.  
  
She remained standing in front of her desk, coldly staring at Jack and Miranda as they got dressed, and left. Only once the door hissed closed did she sink down onto the couch and lift her eyes towards the ceiling. She sighed heavily. This had better work.

*******

Gabby watched Jack out of the corner of her eye as the engineer studied her readout. For all that they were both women Commander Shepard fucked, that didn’t mean that Gabby was terribly comfortable around the tattooed woman. Especially lately.  
  
Jack was _really_ on edge lately, and spent a lot of time pacing back and forth down in the bowels of the ship. Also pretty snarly, and Gabby did her best to escape Jack’s eye. Though that didn’t mean she could hear the buzzing.  
  
The first time Gabby had heard that, she had just about torn the ship apart, trying to figure out what was making that sound and why. She had only cottoned on when her clanging and muffled swears had finally irritated Jack enough to make the short, slender biotic leave. Gabby had realized that the buzzing was getting louder right as Jack walked by her, and then was fading as Jack climbed the stairs to the main deck.  
  
Since then, whenever Gabby was around Jack, she kept her ears peeled. And sure enough, she always, without fail, heard a buzzing sound. She didn’t know _what_ it was, exactly, but she had a short list of possibilities. All of them thanks to Commander Shepard.  
  
Gabby didn’t know _what_ game her captain was playing at. But just so long as Gabby wasn’t drawn into it, she was fine with it. After all, she had plenty of things to focus on herself. Like the two hundred and seven orgasms she still owed the commander for the tattoos above her pussy and ass. Compounded daily at twenty percent interest, too. That was _more_ than enough to keep anyone occupied.  
*******  
Kasumi slowly lifted her mug to her lips and took a sip of tea. The burning liquid rushed down her throat, leaving a fiery trail behind it. The heat felt good.  
  
“It’s not usual for you to come here to relax, Miranda,” Kasumi said after a minute, staring at the Cerebus agent sitting in the seat next to her. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“Of course not,” Miranda said stiffly, and just a tad too quickly. “Why would there be?” She lifted her tumbler to her lips, taking a swig of the amber liquid in it. “I know how to have fun and relax just like anybody else.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Kasumi said, leaning against the bar. “I wasn’t aware that your idea of fun involved getting locked up in a chastity cage and having a butt plug the size of my arm up your ass.”  
  
Miranda froze, becoming as still as a statue. Kasumi’s eyebrows rose, and a small grin played on her face as she looked at Miranda. _Score one for me_ , she thought.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Miranda muttered stiffly, staring straight ahead.  
  
“Oh please, I saw you with them in the showers,” Kasumi said, not bothering to hide the amusement lacing her voice. “So can you _cum_ from that, or are you pulling a Samara and trying to ride the edge?”  
  
“I’m not sure it’s any of your business,” Miranda replied, still not looking at Kasumi.  
  
“Eh, if you say so,” Kasumi shrugged. “So, what are you going to do tonight?” She asked, pretending to change topics. “I’m planning to head on up high and get my brains fucked out of my head by the boss lady. Hopefully, I cum so hard I can’t even walk. How about you?” Kasumi grinned widely as she took another sip of tea.  
  
Miranda breathed in deeply, her fingers tightening around her tumbler. Kasumi’s keen ears could hear the buzz of the anal plug twitching around inside her ass. That _had_ to be doing a number on her ability to concentrate.  
  
“I plan to spend the rest of the shift doing my job, Kasumi,” Miranda said, her voice a bit _too_ calm to be really natural. “I don’t have time to waste on silly frivolities like getting taken by Shepard over and over again like you do.”  
  
Kasumi grinned, wondering if Miranda knew just how much she was really saying. She leaned back, stretching her long, bare legs in front of her. Should she masturbate before she went up to get fucked? Nah, better to let the anticipation build.  
  
“Well,” Kasumi said, still smiling widely, “you do you. Let me know if you ever learn how to cum from your ass. It’s _quite_ the sensation. Totally different from cumming from your pussy, but still pretty good.”  
  
Miranda made _quite_ the expression at that as well. Kasumi sighed happily. Yeah, life was good.

*******

Jack and Miranda stiffly sat across from each other. Both of their hands rested on the mess table. The only other crewers eating were at the far end of the hall, doing their best to avoid hearing anything the two of them had to say to each other.  
  
Both Jack and Miranda were doing their best to keep their expressions calm. But every few seconds or so, their faces would twitch, revealing the torturous ecstasy running through their bodies. It was especially noticeable for Jack, since her two leather straps didn’t hide her stiff nipples.  
  
“Have you cum?” Miranda asked slowly, staring Jack right in the eyes.  
  
“Heh,” Jack snorted, her lip curling upward in a brief sneer. “Didn’t think you’d care. Believe me, I’m _way_ more adaptable then a doll like you.”  
  
“Ah, so you haven’t,” Miranda said, briefly smirking. “Neither have I.”  
  
Miranda paused, her lips tightening as the throbbing plug in her ass kicked up a notch for a few seconds. It took a supreme act of will to keep herself sitting upright, instead of sprawling across the table, her ass pointed up in the air and shaking. After a bit, she relaxed slightly and begin talking again.  
  
“I think it’s clear at this point that neither of us are going to be able to orgasm from anal stimulation alone,” Miranda said, slowly, carefully enunciating each word. “And that the only way for us to remain in Shepard’s good graces while still getting to orgasm is if we both ask her for permission to release the belts.”  
  
“Giving up already?” Jack smirked, before a unique expression washed across her face. Her lips parted and she stared off past Miranda. There was the faint sound of squeaking as her fatigue pants rubbed against the bench she was sitting on. “C-Can’t handle just a few days of getting your pretty little ass toyed with?”  
  
“Listen,” Miranda hissed, leaning forward across the table. “You want this as much as I do. And if you ever want to get fucked by Shepard again, you’re going to go along with this. Understand?”  
  
Jack’s lips tightened for a minute. Then she nodded.

*******

Jane sighed as she stepped out of the elevator and walked the short distance needed to get to her cabin. She missed being on Ilium. Mostly, she missed Liara. But she couldn’t do her job there. So now she was out in the back systems of the galaxy, poking underneath rocks to see what would come springing out. It was _boring_ , and Jane was looking forward to some excitement. And not the kind of excitement that came from getting alerts from her omnitool that Gabby had managed another orgasm.  
  
Specifically, the kind of excitement that came from getting to have a threesome with two women who would be having hate sex with each other. Miranda and Jack had been in her cabin for, oh, ten minutes now, ever since Jane gave them permission to take off their belts. They’d probably be wrapped around each other by now.  
  
Jane stepped into her cabin and smiled. Sure enough, Jack and Miranda were on her bed, sixty-nining. Jane got a _great_ view of Miranda’s ass as the Cerebus operative faced away from her, her head bent down to tend to Jack’s pussy. And she could also see the end of the buttplug, still buried inside of Miranda’s rear. Jane was willing to bet that Jack was still sporting her accessory as well.  
  
Jane didn’t see any reason to announce her presence if the two of them hadn’t picked up on it yet. Instead, she walked as quietly as she could towards them, listening to the sweet, sweet sounds they made. She carefully stepped over the discarded pieces of Jack’s and Miranda’s clothing (and the chastity belts. One looked like it had been thrown against the wall, and Jane wa sure who had done that), stopping just before the small flight of steps to her bed. She leaned forward on the railing and watched the two women go to work, her cock slowly stiffening inside her pants.  
  
Jack was displaying quite a bit of skill eating Miranda out. That wasn’t a surprise, given how often she had gotten to practice her skills since coming on board the _Normandy_. Jane nodded in approval, looking in pleasure as Jack used her fingers and tongue to explore Miranda’s sopping wet folds. Even from a meter or so away, Jane could see the arousal sparkling in Miranda’s pussy.  
  
Jane didn’t have such a good view of Miranda tending to Jack. But that was easy enough to fix. Jane walked around to the side of her bed, looking down at the two of them. Neither of them showed the slightest hint of awareness of Jane’s presence, caught up in their own pleasure.  
  
Miranda’s head was bobbing up and down as she ate out Jack. Jane could hear sloppy sounds as Miranda did so, sounds she never would have thought the collected woman would have made if it hadn’t been for that night after rescuing Oriana.  
  
Both Jack and Miranda were making needy noises whenever they didn’t have their mouths pressed against each other’s folds. The two of them were going at it _hard_ , and there wasn’t a cutting remark or violent gesture to be seen. Jane was proud of them for managing it, and of her, for thinking it up.  
  
It was quite the erotic sight to watch these two beautiful women eating each other out. Both Jack and Miranda had their own unique charms, and neither could replace the other. Jane’s cock was quite hard in her pants, and she wondered what she should do about it. Obviously, she’d be fucking those two sooner or later. But should she deal with it right now? And if so, who would she call up? After all, Jane never bothered masturbating anymore. With such an excellent selection of beautiful women onboard, there was just no need.  
  
Kasumi, maybe, Jane thought. It had been a while since she had properly skullfucked the exhibitionistic thief. It would be fun to stretch Kasumi’s throat out as Jane watched two sexy women sixty-nine. But Jane didn’t think there would be time for Kasumi to get up here. From the noises Jack and Miranda were making, they were both getting _very_ close to their orgasms, _very_ quickly. Not too surprising, given how long they had been teased by the anal plug in their asses.  
  
“Fuck,” Miranda swore in her sexy, Australian accent. “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” her words were muffled by how her face was still pressed against Jack’s pussy.  
  
“Come on,” Jack groaned, pulling her head away from Miranda’s pussy for a second. “Come on, you bitch, work that tongue.” Then she shoved her mouth right back against Miranda’s soaking wet folds.  
  
Jane could see how both Miranda and Jack were trembling, like leaves in the wind. She could even see the muscles clenching and relaxing in Miranda’s thighs as the pale-skinned woman held herself up. Her dick really _was_ quite hard inside her pants.  
  
Jack managed to cum just a few seconds before Miranda did. She screamed out her orgasm, howling into Miranda’s pussy. Her entire body shook so much that it almost looked like she was having a seizure. One leg reached up and tried to wrap itself around Miranda’s head, pulling her down. Jack wasn’t able to coordinate it well enough, though, especially when Miranda started to cum as well.  
  
Since Miranda was on top, Jane could get a much better view of Miranda’s body as she came. Especially how she twitched her hips, making her ass jiggle a bit as she came. It was absolutely wonderful, especially the way Miranda ground her pussy against Jack’s face.  
  
As good as the orgasms obviously were for each of them, they didn’t last for long. Just a few seconds later, the pleasure for both of them had run its course, leaving Miranda to sink down a bit onto Jack’s body. Jane let them rest for a few seconds before she started clapping.  
  
Both Jack and Miranda whipped their heads around, staring at Jane. Their eyes were wide as they looked at her, standing right next to her bed.  
  
“Well, I am glad to see that the two of you have started working together,” Jane said, smiling down at Miranda and Jack. “No, stay there,” Jane added as Miranda started to climb off of Jack. “It’s clear that you’ve learned your lessons, and there’s no need for any more punishment.”  
  
A look of relief washed over Miranda’s and Jack’s faces at that. Jane snorted as she unsealed her blouse, slowly stripping out of it.  
  
“Now, how would the two of you like to have a session with me?” Jane asked, unhooking her bra and letting her breasts hang free.  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” both of them said at once.  
  
Laughing, Jane finished stripping naked and crawled onto the bed with them. She got behind Miranda, looking down at Jack’s face. The bald woman stared up at her, her face both lustful and disappointed at not getting chosen first. Jane reached down to pat Jack’s cheek, her fingers brushing against the arousal there.  
  
“Don’t worry, Jack. You’ll get exactly what Miranda’s getting.”  
  
Jack rolled her eyes and huffed, but went along with Jane’s plan. For now, at least. She even reached up and wrapped her hand around Jane’s dick. Jane smiled and nodded in approval. She slowly pushed her hips forward, Jack guiding her dick into Miranda’s pussy.  
  
Miranda was still _very_ wet. Outright soaked, in fact. Jane stopped when her cock pressed against Miranda’s lower lips. She could feel the arousal starting to flow over her lower head.  
  
“Are you ready for this?” Jane asked, looking at Miranda’s face, as the Cerebus operative turned her head.  
  
“God, yes,” Miranda said, her accent a bit thick. “Come on, fuck me, Shepard.”  
  
“Yeah, fuck her,” Jack chimed in, her voice full of evil anticipation. “Shove it in her and fill her up. Really _screw_ her.”  
  
For some reason, Jane didn’t think that Jack’s words were motivated by a desire to see Miranda happy and content while getting fucked. She also didn’t care that much. Miranda’s labia were slightly parted by her arousal, and Jane started pushing herself forward, her cockhead pushing apart Miranda’s lips.  
  
“OooOOOoooh,” Miranda moaned, her voice sending a shiver down Jane’s spine. It should be against the law to sound so erotic, Jane thought. “Fuck, Shepard!”  
  
Jane smiled. Then she looked down. Jack’s finger was tracing the tattoo along Jane’s cock, her touch surprisingly delicate as she pressed against the inked letters spelling out _Bitch Breaker_. She smiled. Jack would be getting broken soon enough.  
  
As Jane pushed forward, she realized that her balls were dragging along Jack’s face. Each heavy orb was tracing its away along Jack’s features, rubbing against her skin. It felt _nice_ , especially with Jack started sucking on one ball.  
  
Miranda was a _lot_ tighter than she had been. That made sense to Jane. If she hadn’t been getting screwed for the past couple days, not even by her dildoes, then her pussy would have gotten tighter. The same must have happened to Jack. Well, it was just tight enough to make Jane work for it a bit, not so tight that it hurt, either for Miranda or Jane.  
  
Though Miranda was still making some _very_ enjoyable noises. Her head was bobbing up and down, and Jane could see how tightly her fingers were digging into Jack’s thighs. Still, that wasn’t very for Jack, to get left out, especially since the tattooed biotic was doing such a good job of tending to Jane’s balls.  
  
“Don’t forget, Miranda,” Jane said, reaching up to pat Miranda on the head. “Jack has needs too.”  
  
Jane could just _tell_ that Miranda was about to make some barbed comment about what Jack needed. But the black-haired woman obviously thought better of it, and lowered her head. She started to eat Jack out again. Jack made a very sweet noise, and Jane nodded in approval.  
  
Jane slowly pushed herself in and out of Miranda’s pussy. There was no need to go fast, and she could take her time. It was so enjoyable to feel how Miranda clenched down around her pussy, anyways, the tighter than normal folds squeezing down around Jane’s shaft, reluctant to part before Jane’s dick.  
  
Jane’s hands were busy playing with Miranda’s ass. And especially the plug nestled in between her cheeks. Jane reached down and hooked two fingers around it, giving it the slightest tug outwards. The noise Miranda made at that, even muffled as it was by her eating out Jack, was still so very wonderful.  
  
“So how _does_ it feel?” Jane asked Miranda. “To have your ass filled so much by this plug, and to have me sliding in and out of your pussy?”  
  
Jane didn’t actually need a verbal answer for that. She was already getting one, as Miranda tightened down around her in orgasm. It felt _nice_ , feeling those already tight folds squeezing down even more, trying to arrest Jane’s progress inside Miranda.  
  
“It’s good, Shepard,” Miranda moaned, lifting her head up from Jack’s pussy. “Please, it’s so good, please keep fucking me.”  
  
That was the kind of request it was impossible to deny. Jane smiled, and kept on fucking Miranda. While making sure that she didn’t go so hard that Jack couldn’t keep on tending to her balls. And Jack was providing some truly excellent service in that regard, her lips wrapped around one of Jane’s sacks, with her tongue running all over it.  
  
Jane kept on fucking Miranda, feeling her cock sliding deep inside the Cerebus agent. She also made sure to play with Miranda’s ass and the plug. Both got such wonderful reactions from Miranda, making her moan and coo and wiggle as Jane groped her rear or tugged on the toy.  
  
Jane could feel the arousal flowing past her cock and onto Jack’s face. It felt nice, and it was good to see that Miranda was turned on. There was just no reason to fuck a woman who didn’t love this as much as Jane did.  
  
Sometimes, Jane’s fingers brushed against Jack’s. Jack was exploring Miranda’s body just as much as Jane was, and was mostly focusing on her ass as well. Though sometimes, her hand disappeared, and Miranda made a _very_ sexy sound. Those times, Jane was sure that Miranda’s clit was getting toyed with.  
  
Miranda came again as Jane fucked her. And Jane was pretty certain that Jack managed to cum as well, from Miranda eating her out. She smiled. She wasn’t certain if the two of them could even be called acquaintances, but at least they were willing to work together to make each other feel better. And that would just have to do, Jane supposed.  
  
Jane sighed as she slowly managed to slide deeper and deeper into Miranda’s pussy. Her XO was slowly opening up, her folds getting nudged aside as Jane fucked her. It was a nice feeling, to have so much of her dick buried inside of Miranda. The pale-skinned woman sure had a nice pussy. And a nice rest of her body, as well, come to that.  
  
Jane was going to cum soon. She had gotten so worked up watching the two of them eat each other’s pussies, that she hadn’t needed nearly as much stimulation as she normally did to get herself to cum. Although, to be fair, the stimulation she was getting tonight was even better than normal.  
  
Jane slowly picked up the pace, using more and more force to slide into Miranda’s pussy. Miranda was making needy, aroused sounds, even as she kept on licking Jack’s pussy. Jane could see her body start to tremble as Jane pushed into her.  
  
Finally, Jane felt herself cumming. She groaned as she thrust herself as far forward into Miranda’s pussy as she could. She held herself there, feeling her dick start to pulse inside Miranda’s tight, wet, grasping folds.  
  
Miranda moaned as Jane held herself still inside of her. She obviously knew what that meant. She pulled herself up to look at Jane, even as Jack snarled and batted at her with one hand, trying to get her face back down between her thighs.  
  
“Please, Shepard,” Miranda moaned, looking at Jane with wide eyes. “Please, cum inside of me.”  
  
Jane was already doing that even as Miranda started to speak. She sighed, feeling the cum shooting up from her balls. Her semen was forced out of her dick, spraying Miranda’s walls, jet after jet of white, sticky cum splattering against Miranda.  
  
Miranda moaned, and her head fell back downwards, her mouth pressed against Jack’s pussy. Jane did her best to control her breathing as she felt more and more semen getting shot into Miranda. There was going to be a _stream_ coming out of her pussy when Jane was done.  
  
Jane’s grip tightened on Miranda’s hips as she finished cumming. She sighed in satisfaction as she looked down at the round ass swaying in front of her. And at the glittering plug nestled in between the cheeks of that ass. Jane reached down to flick a finger against the base of the plug as she started to pull out.  
  
“That felt _amazing_ , Miranda,” Jane said happily, her still-stiff dick falling out of Miranda’s pussy and slapping against Jack’s face. Almost instantly, a tongue started licking it. “But now it’s time for Jack to get some of this as well.”  
  
“God, finally,” Jack muttered, her words slightly muffled by Jane’s dick laying against her face.  
  
Jane switched around to the head of the bed without giving Jack much of a chance to clean off of her dick. Jack would be getting enough of a treat with the cum and arousal flowing out of Miranda’s widely stretched lower lips, anyway. That would be enough to satisfy even her.  
  
Miranda smiled up at Jane as Jane got in front of her. Jane’s dick was just an inch away from Miranda’s full features, but Miranda kept on looking up instead of at Jane’s dick. Miranda was obviously still feeling _very_ good as she looked up at Jane.  
  
“Thank you, Shepard,” Miranda said, her voice husky. “That felt _so_ good.”  
  
“And you’ll get to feel it again quite often,” Jane said, reaching down to stroke Miranda’s hair. Her fingers easily slid through the strands of black hair. “Just so long as you and Jack can keep on being civil to each other.”  
  
In fact, Jane wouldn’t mind if Jack and Miranda were a whole lot more than civil to each other. It had been _hot_ watching them eat each other out. And hate sex could be pretty fun to watch, if not to deal with the _hate_ between her team. Maybe if they only took their aggression out on each other in bed.  
  
Miranda just nodded her agreement. After a second’s hesitation, looking at Jane’s dick, she leaned forward and pressed her tongue against it. Jane smiled, feeling that clever little tongue against her sensitive shaft. But there was a whole lot more Jane was looking forward to than just a blowjob from the woman she had fucked.  
  
Jane lowered herself a bit, pressing her dick against Jack’s folds. Jane paused for a moment to admire how the pressure of her cock made the tattoos on Jack’s labia distort a bit. But there was already so _much_ arousal running out from her lips, Jane just couldn’t tease Jack for long. She grabbed Jack’s thighs and started pushing herself in.  
  
Jack was a bit looser than Miranda had been. From getting fucked so much more often and so much more roughly by Jane, she was sure. But it still felt just as nice. And the sound Jack made was wonderful as well.  
  
Jane could see Jack’s hands clutching Miranda’s ass, in almost the exact same position Jane’s hands had been. Well, that just proved that Jack could recognize a good thing when she saw it. And even over the sounds of Jane fucking Miranda, she could hear the noises Jack made as she ate out Miranda again. She’d probably be making quite the mess.  
  
Jane slowly pushed deeper and deeper into Jack. The tattooed woman’s walls easily slid apart for Jane, letting her go deeper and deeper in, until finally Jane just couldn’t get any deeper. She was pressing up against Jack’s womb, which was the limit. A quite pleasurable limit, especially for Jack. Jane could feel how tightly Jack was squeezing down around her, her wet, hot walls clenching down like she was never going to let go.  
  
Miranda wasn’t just letting herself get eaten out. Her head was back down between Jack’s inked thighs, her tongue swirling along Jack’s clit. Jane could tell every time Miranda made a particularly good stroke by the way Jack got a bit tighter.  
  
Jane fucked Jack, pulling her cock out and pushing it back in. Jack made plenty of lewd sounds as Jane did so, some of them even occasionally even rising to the level that could be called words. The rest of the time, it was merely happy, energetic sounds that stoked Jane’s fire higher inside her as she fucked Jack.  
  
Jack came, and it was quite the wonderful thing to experience. The way she tightened down, for one. And for another, the way she pulled her mouth away from Miranda’s folds to speak.  
  
“Fuck, yes, Shepard!” Jack moaned, her words a bit distorted by all the cum and arousal in her mouth. “Fuck me harder, rail me, make me cum my brains out!”  
  
Jane smiled. That was the kind of feedback she liked getting. She tightened her grip on Jack’s hips, and started to fuck Jack harder and faster. It was a good thing that Miranda was laying on top of Jack, to stop her from getting fucked off the foot of the bed.  
  
Sometimes, Miranda’s tongue flicked along Jane’s cock as it slid in and out of Jack’s stretched lips. Jane nodded in approval, loving the sensation. She loved everything here, in fact.  
  
Including that she was pretty damn sure that she could feel the plug that was stretching out Jack’s ass. At the rear of Jack’s pussy, there was something hard and solid that Jane just couldn’t recall ever feeling before. It was a pity Jack wasn’t in a very good position for Jane to toy with her plug, and see if the mass shifted. Oh well, Jane was sure there would be a chance for that later.  
  
Jack came again. This time, she didn’t have anything to say, beyond a series of guttural sounds as her body rose up and thrashed around underneath Miranda. But the way she tightened up around Jane’s cock was _divine_. Jane moaned, feeling the tight grip on her shaft.  
  
But Jane was nowhere near ready to cum. She almost always had a lot more stamina for her second orgasm than her first one, and she was going to be able to keep on fucking Jack for a lot longer. And Jack was certainly going to enjoy it.  
  
Jack’s skin was soft underneath Jane’s hands, but she could still feel the trembling muscles in Jack’s thighs as she held onto them. Jane was sure that if she wasn’t holding onto them, then Jack would be beating her feet against the bed like she was trying to play a drum. Jack was always pretty energetic in bed, moving all over the place unless Jane held her down.  
  
Miranda quivered on top of Jack. She lifted her head, and Jane could see the bright light burning in her eyes. She was obviously cumming, her body stimulated beyond control by Jack’s efforts on her pussy. Jane could see beads of sweat forming on her forehead and running down her face as she tried to stay calm.  
  
“Just let it go,” Jane urged Miranda, looking down at her. “You’ll feel so much better if you just let yourself enjoy it.”  
  
Jane wasn’t sure if Miranda heard her. It was quite likely that she was off in her own private world, feeling Jack’s tongue and lips working over her pussy. Jane was quite happy to see her like that. It was a cute look on her.  
  
Jane kept on thrusting into Jack, feeling the muscles behind her inner walls try to squeeze down, to wring as much stimulation for Jack out of her as possible. Jane, in turn, squeezed down on Jack’s thighs. Not enough to hurt, just enough to let Jack know who was holding onto her, who was the one fucking her into a blissful puddle.  
  
Jane could feel her balls slapping against Jack’s ass with every thrust. She knew she still had plenty of seed stored up in her sack, just waiting for the moment of ultimate pleasure. And then, Jack would get to feel just as good as Miranda had.  
  
And after that? Well, Jane had a plan or two on how to properly welcome Miranda to her little harem, just like Jack and Gabby and all the others. Miranda would probably even like it.  
  
Jane’s pace picked up as she fucked Jack harder and harder. She was starting to really slam her cock into Jack now, the tattooed woman’s walls loose enough to let Jane set up the quick, rapid pace that she was accustomed to using for Jack. And Jack was loving it.  
  
Jack may not have been pulling her face away from Miranda’s pussy (especially because Miranda had lowered herself to keep her crotch firmly pressed against Jack’s mouth), but she was making plenty of noise anyway. Jane didn’t think that she’d be able to understand any of it, even if Miranda lifted her crotch off of Jack’s face. But Jane got the gist of it anyways. Jack was having the time of her life, cumming over and over again.  
  
And Jane was finally ready to cum as well. She’d just need a few more thrusts into Jack’s wet, soft, hot pussy before she reached her own peak of pleasure. Jane started using even more force than before, burying herself inside Jack, feeling the slender woman’s pussy wrapped around her.  
  
And it was finally enough. Jane sighed, thrusting herself as far inside as she could. She could feel the tip of her cock pressing against the entrance to Jack’s womb. It was a damn good thing that Jack couldn’t get pregnant from this.  
  
Jane felt her balls twitch and churn as she started to cum. She closed her eyes, focusing on nothing more than the feeling of pumping her seed into Jack’s pussy. It felt _wonderful_.  
  
Jack moaned, a sound of nothing more than pure, undiluted sexual arousal. Jane felt like moaning as well, as she felt her dick pulse, rubbing against Jack’s walls as her cum started to flow out of her and into Jack. Jack twitched underneath her, and the very first shot of cum was enough to trigger another orgasm in Jack.  
  
Jane breathed hard, trying to keep herself under control as she pumped more and more cum into Jack’s cunt. It felt so good to cum, the release of orgasm absolutely wonderful. And she kept on cumming, shot after shot of semen flooding Jack’s folds.  
  
Finally, it was over. Jane finished cumming, finished pumping the last of her seed into Jack. Her dick was still hard, but she didn’t feel a need to use it on Jack or Miranda again. Instead, Jane just let go of Jack’s thighs and pulled herself backwards.  
  
Her cock slowly slipped out of Jack’s pussy, making a wet sound as Jack’s lips surrendered their grip on her shaft. Jane nodded in approval and smiled, looking at the semen flowing out after her cock. But she didn’t get to look for very long, as Miranda leaned back in, and started licking Jack’s cum-filled cunt, just like Jack had done to her. That was an _excellent_ sign, as far as Jane was concerned.  
  
Jane let her dick rest right next to Jack’s thigh. Miranda took the hint, and divided her time between licking Jane’s cum and Jack’s arousal out of Jack’s pussy, and doing the same to Jane’s shaft. And she didn’t even try to go for an _actual_ blowjob. She just focused on cleaning Jane’s shaft off.  
  
Finally, Jane decided that Miranda had done a good enough job. And now it was time for a talk. A lot better than the last talk the three of them had, as well.  
  
“Okay, you two can get off each other now,” Jane said, sliding her hands in between Jack’s and Miranda’s bodies. “Let’s talk.”  
  
Jane managed to get both Miranda and Jack on either side of her. Quite close to her, letting her wrap her arms around them in fact. And, of course, she let her hands rest on their waists’, her fingers slowly massaging them. Neither of them seemed to have any problems with that.  
  
“I’m not asking the two of you to be friends with each other,” Jane said, looking between the both of them. “But are you two willing to work together, even when I’m not around? To be part of a _team_?”  
  
“Of course, Shepard,” Miranda said, sounding far more collected and together than she had a few minutes ago. Jane’s fingers could still feel her muscles tightening and relaxing, though.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Jack drawled, resting her head against Jane’s shoulder. Her hand had snaked across Jane’s thigh, and was slowly stroking Jane’s dick. “Don’t talk to me about Cerebus, and we’re all good.”  
  
Jane could work with that. And Miranda nodded as well. Jane smiled in satisfaction at resolving the problem. It wasn’t the way she had been taught, or recommended in any training manual she knew of, but if it got results, that was its own justification.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that from both of you,” Jane said, giving them both a squeeze. “And you don’t need to keep wearing the anal plugs anymore.” Miranda shifted, her face clouding. “Unless you want to, of course,” Jane added. Miranda’s face cleared.  
  
“And what about those fucking belts?” Jack asked, her hand still gliding up and down Jane’s cock. “Do you want those back, or can I toss them out the airlock?”  
  
“Clean it and give it back,” Jane said. After all, who knew? Somebody might need a lesson in discipline sooner or later. Not Samara or Tali, but maybe Gabby or Kasumi. Or, if Jane wanted a mutiny, she could put on Kelly. Jane snorted. And Kelly would probably be the one _leading_ the mutiny.  
  
“Now, Miranda,” Jane said. “There’s one last thing you need to do before you can properly join my…” Harem was accurate, but still not a word Jane wanted to use. “Little group.”  
  
“Really?” Miranda asked, her hand joining Jack’s in stroking Jane. It felt nice to feel two sets of fingers intertwining with each other. “Sear an oath of loyalty to you?”  
  
“Nothing like that,” Jane said, snorting in amusement. “You’ll just need to head down with Jack to where she keeps her tattoo equipment.”  
  
Both Jack and Miranda turned their heads to fully look at Jane at that. There was a smile playing on Jack’s lips, a _very_ happy, _very_ smug smile. Miranda, though, looked a bit more worried.  
  
“What kind of tattoo?” Miranda asked cautiously.  
  
“On the front,” Jane said, moving her hand to trace the words, in an arch from Miranda’s left hip to her right, “it will say Shepard’s.” Jane moved her hand to Miranda’s back, letting it rest right above the swell of her rear. “And on the back, it will say-“  
  
“Bitch!” Jack interrupted, leaning forward, her eyes glittering. “It should say Bitch, Shepard.”  
  
Jane raised her eyebrows and stared at Jack. Jack stared back, smiling, looking between Jane and Miranda. Slowly, Jane nodded, and turned her head to Miranda.  
  
“Well, if you want, it will say Bitch on your back,” Jane said, her fingers tracing the letters along Miranda’s skin.  
  
“I…” Miranda said, hesitating for a second, looking at Jane. “Shepard’s Bitch,” she said in a more musing tone. “Okay, I’ll do it. But I get to draw them up first,” she said, looking at Jane.  
  
“Of course,” Jane said, wondering if she when she next saw Miranda, she was going to see the same handwriting on Miranda’s body that was along her tattoo. “That’s more than fair. Right, Jack.”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Jack said, shrugging her shoulders and starting to stroke Jane’s cock again. “So, anything else before you fuck me again.”  
  
Jane snorted at the implicit assumption that Jane would be fucking Jack again. Before Miranda, at least. She didn’t recall Jack being this competitive or possessive with Kasumi or Samara. Well, so long as it stayed as an amusing quirk, there was nothing to worry about.  
  
“Just one more thing,” Jane said, her hand shifting from Jack’s hip to her ass. “Not that you need my permission, but the two of you can have sex anytime you want. I might even give you the codes to each other’s plugs.”  
  
Both Jack and Miranda straightened up at that. Almost identical anticipatory smile spread across their faces. Jane had to stop herself from laughing. Yeah, she thought that would appeal to them. More the thought of getting the other’s codes than the other woman getting their own.  
  
“I just might take you up on that offer,” Miranda purred, looking past Jane at Jack.  
  
“Yeah, the cheerleader’s right for once,” Jack said, staring right back.  
  
Jane rolled her eyes and slid her hands up Jack’s and Miranda’s backs. Well, if they were going to get snippy with each other, Jane could think of a _much_ better use for their mouths. Neither of them were nearly as good at sucking cock as Kasumi was (her skills had grown by leaps and bounds during the trip), but Jane was still quite willing to have the two of them give her a mutual blowjob.  
  
As Jane guided their heads down to her crotch, she smiled. It was good to clear this kind of tension away. Sure, they might still get on each other’s nerves a bit, but at least they wouldn’t be ripping out a power conduit to strangle the other with now.  
  
It was a good thing that Jack and Miranda were the only team members who could have this kind of conflict, Jane thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mistress of the Normandy Chapter Eight**

  
Jane drummed her fingers on the corner of her desk as she stared at the hologram floating above it. She had a damn worrying feeling they were playing with fire here. And the worst bit was that she couldn’t think of any other way around the problem.  
  
“And just how safe do you think this is, EDI?” Jane asked, frowning as she stared at the image of the Reaper IFF they had recovered. “The _Normandy_ is _not_ going to end up like those poor sons of bitches on the Cerebus research team.”  
  
“I, and the relevant members of the ship’s crew, have run every test we can on the IFF device,” EDI responded calmly. “We have been unable to find any hazardous emanations that would suggest this particular piece of Reaper technology poses any kind of threat.” EDI paused. “However, a fuller examination would require both a proper laboratory, and for the research team to physically dissemble the device.”  
  
Jane grunted. And that would take who knew how long, with no promises that it would ever be able to be reassembled, even with the minds of Mordin or Tali looking at it. Still, she sighed heavily, there was no way they were going to get through that relay without it.  
  
It was still going to be something for Jane to fruitlessly worry about for a long, long time, she felt. She was worried about it _now_ , even with Kasumi bobbing up and down along her cock underneath her desk. Jane blindly reached underneath the desk and patted Kasumi’s head, feeling hair and cool, smooth latex underneath her fingers.  
  
“Alright,” Jane said, “we’ll keep a damn close eye on that thing, just in case. Onto the next… problem.” EDI, all on her own, replaced the image of the Reaper IFF with a holo of the hooded, singular eye of the geth they had recovered. “Exactly.”  
  
“I have been closely monitoring Legion, and he has made no attempts to compromise my systems or gain access on the specifications of the _Normandy_ ,” EDI said. “Contact remains audio/visual only, and will continue to do so unless authorized by you.”  
  
Jane nodded, moving her hand to the back of Kasumi’s head. She started to push the Asian woman back and forth with a more energetic pace. Kasumi made a bit of a gagging sound as she was suddenly forced further down Jane’s shaft.  
  
“That sounds good, yes,” Jane said. “I’ll be having another talk with him once we’re done here.” She frowned a bit, even as Kasumi’s nose was pressed up against her tunic. “No problems with the crew?”  
  
“All members of the crew that have interacted with Legion have shown a large degree of wariness, moving towards verbal hostility in some cases,” EDI replied. Jane nodded. She knew about one of those hostile cases. Tali had almost started dissembling Legion with a wrench when the geth was first brought onboard. “However, Legion has so far remained inside the AI core room, which is little visited.”  
  
Jane nodded, her hand slowly pushing Kasumi up and down along her shaft. She wondered if Kasumi was getting tired and sore from sucking her cock so long. Well, Kasumi had yet to use the buzzer clenched in one hand, so if she was, the exhibitionistic thief wasn’t feeling the strain too much.  
  
“Additionally,” EDI said, “Legion has made an offer to me. About Tali’Zorah.”  
  
“Really?” Jane said, straightening in her seat and narrowing her eyes. “What kind of offer?”  
  
“Before the Quarian retreat from Rannoch,” EDI said calmly, “there were efforts to adapt Quarian physiology to non-Rannoch environments. The geth have, according to Legion, kept records of those programs, and they could be used to help Tali’Zorah.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Jane said, leaning back, her eyes getting even more narrow. “And your response?”  
  
“I thanked him for the offer, but turned him down, Commander,” EDI replied. “I have not yet informed Tali’Zorah about it.”  
  
“I’ll take care of that,” Jane said. “And you did the right thing in turning him down, EDI. I don’t trust him that much, and neither would Tali. Thank you for telling me.”  
  
“Of course, Shepard,” EDI said, her voice as synthetically cool as ever. “Should you or Tali’Zorah change your minds on this matter, I will examine the programs before use.”  
  
“Thank you, EDI,” Jane said. “Is there anything else?”  
  
“No,” EDI said, the image of Legion’s head vanishing. “Logging you out, Shepard.”  
  
Jane sat back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. There were a lot of things running through her head right now. If she was doing the right thing with the Reaper IFF. If she was doing the right thing with Legion. How good the blowjob from Kasumi felt.  
  
Jane glanced down at Kasumi. The thief was wearing a lot more than she normally was. Okay, that was a lie. Kasumi was as naked as ever. But she had on a blindfold and ear plugs, with cuffs holding her hands behind her back, keeping her _focused_ on her sense of taste. Which meant that what Kasumi was really aware of was Jane’s cock moving back and forth inside her mouth and throat.  
  
That it also meant Jane could talk about sensitive issues without Kasumi hearing was just a side benefit. And how hot it made Kasumi look, of course. Kasumi looked _very_ nice like this, with the upper half of her face obscured by the blindfold and drool running down her chin. As Jane stared down at Kasumi, she felt her lust starting to rise. A few more seconds, and she’d be cumming, wrapping up the half-hour blowjob that had started when Jane had called EDI.  
  
And after that? Well, a captain’s work onboard her ship was never _really_ done. And she couldn’t do more than half of it from her quarters. Cum, leave Kasumi with a hot load of semen inside her belly, and then get on with her work.  
  
Oh, and unlock Kasumi, so she didn’t have to pop the cuffs herself.

*******

The Migrant Fleet was quite impressive. Jane hadn’t ever seen so many ships in one place before, not even around the Citadel. The insides of the ships, though, were a lot less impressive. On a human world, she would have called it a slum, with so many people pressed so close together, with no way out. At least there wasn’t the disease and crime of Chicago.  
  
“It’s good to see you again, Tali,” Veetor said, twitching his head back and forth as he looked at Tali, Jane, passing Quarians and anything else that moved or lit up. “I’m glad you’re back home.”  
  
“It’s good to be back, but I don’t know how long it will be for,” Tali said. “Unless the Board _orders_ me to stay, I’m leaving with the _Normandy_.”  
  
“Going out to fight pirates and geth and who knows what else,” Veetor said with a shiver even more pronounced than his normal twitchiness. “I don’t know how you do it.” He paused as the four of them, Veetor, Tali, Jane and Garrus continued down the corridor of the _Rayya_. Passing Quarians brushed by them, literally rubbing shoulders with them. “But it seems to be doing you good,” he added.  
  
“Really?” Tali asked, glancing at Jane. Jane glanced back at her. Tali couldn’t see her face underneath the sealed, full-face helmet she wore, but Jane tried to look as encouraging as possible through her body language. “How so?”  
“You seem so much… _sharper_ , I suppose,” Veetor said, gesturing with his hands and almost hitting a passer-by in the face. “Like you’re looking around yourself more, seeing what’s happening. Like me.”  
  
“Ah,” Tali said. Jane smirked underneath her helmet, hearing the embarrassment suddenly clouding Tali’s voice. “Ah, yes, well. You learn a lot out there, away from the Flotilla.”  
  
“You can learn too much,” Veetor muttered underneath his breath. “Ah, here’s the Admiral,” he said, as a Quarian stepped into view. Jane could see that the female Quarian wore a more ornamented bodysuit than more.  
  
“Auntie Raan!” Tali said happily, stepping past Veetor.  
  
As the two Quarian women hugged, Jane made a small adjustment to the AR display inside her helmet. She smirked again as Tali shivered before breaking the hug. Then she brought the vibrations from the nervestim program down a bit. It wouldn’t do to let Tali cum just yet. Not without asking Jane for it.  
  
“Admiral, this is Commander Shepard, captain of the _Normandy_ ,” Tali said, waving a hand at Jane. “Commander, this is Admiral Shala’Raan.”  
  
“A pleasure to meet you, Admiral,” Jane said, extending a hand. “I look forward to getting this resolved quickly and in a satisfactory manner.”

*******

Jane certainly would have liked to have wrapped things up over twenty minutes or so. It was now the second full day the _Normandy_ had spent with the Migrant Fleet, and Jane was starting to _really_ feel the need to get out of her armor and have a nice, long shower. She had a brand new respect for Tali and all the Quarians, for living like this for their entire lives.  
  
Jane tried to run her hand through her hair, but only ran it over the smooth upper surface of her helmet. _Man_ , she was ready for this to be over. The fight through the _Alarei_ , well, Jane knew how to fight geth. _That_ hadn’t- well, it had been a problem, but one that Jane had plenty of experience and training to handle.  
  
Finding that Tali’s father was still alive, even if comatose, well, that hadn’t been fun, slinging the elderly Quarian over Grunt’s shoulders and trying to make sure he didn’t get shot (again) as they pushed through the ship. Especially when they found out what he had been doing. Reassembling geth, Jane had no idea what he had been thinking.  
  
Well, if the other admirals didn’t just flat-out shoot him for doing so, she supposed she might find out some day. If he ever woke up from the coma. But right now, Jane had _another_ problem. Talking the Admiralty Board into absolving Tali of the treason charges. Ideally without throwing her father underneath the bus.  
  
“Don’t worry, Tali,” Jane whispered to Tali, standing side by side with her as the members of the Board and observers slowly filled the room. “We’ll get through this. You’ll see.”  
  
“Thank you, Shepard,” Tali said, just as quiet, reaching down and squeezing Jane’s hand through their suits. “I just wish I could speak on my own behalf.”  
  
Jane paused, an idea coming to her. She smiled underneath her helmet. Obviously it couldn’t happen, but maybe it could lighten Tali’s mood a bit.  
  
“If you want to take your mind off of your troubles,” Jane said, opening up a channel directly to Tali to ensure that nobody else heard, “I could give you something else to think about during the trial.” Jane twitched the vibrators inside Tali’s suit up a notch, just for a second, before bringing them back down. “That would have to be a _lot_ better than listening to me try and figure out Flotilla law.” Jane couldn’t keep her amusement at the ridiculousness of the whole idea out of her voice.  
  
“Okay,” Tali said. Jane’s head whipped around to look at Tali. Tali was staring off to the side, not meeting Jane’s gaze even through her polarized visor. “I want you to do that, Shepard.”  
  
Jane glanced up at the Board. They were still talking amongst themselves, and hadn’t taken their formal positions. She looked back at Tali. The younger woman was _very_ obviously keeping her hands still at her sides.  
  
“How long has it been since you came, Tali?” Jane asked, wanting to reach out and hug Tali. Not that this was the proper environment to do that in.  
  
“Six days, Shepard,” Tali said, her voice a whisper in Jane’s ear. “Before the Reaper mission.”  
  
Jane stared at Tali, licking her lips. Well, she couldn’t back down _now_. Not after extending the offer. She’d just have to make sure that Tali didn’t manage to cum during the trial. And what a thought _that_ was.  
  
Jane slowly increased the intensity of the nerve-stim, right to the point where Tali should be able to last for an hour or so without cumming. If this wasn’t wrapped up by then, Jane would just decrease it. Besides her, Tali suddenly stiffened, her hands curling into fists. Then her body started to relax. Jane would have given a lot to see Tali’s face right at that moment.  
  
And now the admirals were standing in front of their podiums. The trial was about to start. Jane breathed in. And breathed out. She was about to become a lawyer. Oh _good_.

*******

“Thank you, Shepard,” Tali said, wrapping her arms around Jane in a hug, and pressing her trembling body close against Jane’s. “Thank you _so_ much. You’ve-“ Tali took a deep breath and looked to the side, out at the hollow sphere of the _Normandy_ ’s engine. “I was worried about my father, but…” she sighed, a sound of happiness and weariness. “Nobody knows about the geth and he’s going to live. That is,” Tali’s hands tightened around Jane’s body, squeezing against her torso, “I’m so glad.”  
  
“Of course, Tali,” Jane said. “I’m glad the Board dropped those ridiculous charges. And I meant every word I said about what you’ve done for the Flotilla, for the _Normandy_ and for me.” She hugged Tali in turn, squeezing down through the suit. “You’re a good person, and I’m glad to have you as vas Normandy.”  
  
Jane thought Tali was smiling, underneath her semi-opaque visor. Then Tali’s gaze shifted over Jane’s shoulder and she stepped back, hands dropping to her sides and a coldness entering her body language.  
  
Jane turned around, and see Legion there, the segmented metal hood around his eye flared open. The geth was unarmed, as much as that meant anything with metal hands and synthetic musculature. It was still unnerving to not have heard Legion approaching. And for him to be done in one of the _Normandy’s_ more sensitive areas.  
  
“Legion,” Jane said. “What is it?”  
  
“Shepard-Commander,” Legion asked, his voice as unusually pleasant to listen to as always. “We have a information for you, about the geth who follow the Old Machines.”  
  
Jane sighed. This wasn’t a great time to be interrupted. But if Legion thought it was worth leaving the AI Core, she had better to listen to him.  
  
“Alright, Legion. Fill me in.”

*******

Jane watched the geth controlled station recede in the distance behind the _Normandy_. She rubbed her shoulder, where a shot from a geth had gotten through her shields but _not_ , thankfully, through her armor. Still stung like a bitch, though.  
  
“Well,” Jane said, looking at Tali and Legion, the two specialists she had brought with her on the mission, “that seems to be that. Good work, both of you.”  
  
“Yes, making the geth stronger and more unified,” Tali muttered underneath her breath. “That’s good.”  
  
“Better than eradicating a city’s worth of… programs,” Jane couldn’t quite bring herself to call them people. She wasn’t sure if even Legion would call independent programs full-fledged geth. She also wasn’t sure if brainwashing them was better than killing them, but it had been one or the other.  
  
The three of them moved away from the shuttle as the techs came in to repair and refurbish it. Jane was looking forward to a shower before beginning on all the reports a mission generated. And she already knew what one of those reports would include.  
  
“By the way, Tali,” Jane said, looking at the Quarian, “you did a really good job on that station. Your combat performance was _very_ good. Saved my ass a couple of times.”  
  
“Thank you, Shepard,” Tali said, turning her head and looking directly at Jane. “I’ve been feeling very… aware of what’s been going on around me lately.”  
  
Jane nodded. She was sure Tali was. She was just surprised that it was translating into combat effectiveness. That sort of thing sure wouldn’t have worked for Jane.  
  
The three of them started back to the armory to check their weapons back in. Jane sighed, rubbing her shoulder. How long had it been for Tali since she last had an orgasm? A week? No, nine days, Jane thought. That was quite the while, especially with the nerve-stim fiddling with her, bringing her up and down. Jane was proud of Tali, for managing that for so long.  
  
Jane was going to have to get Tali something nice. Or maybe do something nice for her. Just so long as it wasn’t pretending to be a lawyer again with only a few hours of preparation.

*******

Jane was idly flipping through a series of mundane status reports, keeping one eye on the large display that dominated the bridge. Most of her mind was thinking about what she was going to do to celebrate Tali’s tenth day without an orgasm. There certainly wasn’t anything more important on the ship that needed her attention.  
  
Jane just barely had time to realize what she had thought when the comm on her podium chimed on. Jane sighed and closed her eyes, reaching out to flip the comm line on.  
  
“Shepard,” Jane said crisply.  
  
“Commander,” EDI said. “Your presence is required in the AI Core. Legion and Tali are having a confrontation.”  
  
“Be right there,” Jane said, managing to keep a groan out of her words. Her and her big mouth. “Kelly, alert me if anything changes up here.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Kelly said, glancing up from her workstation.  
  
Jane wheeled around and headed for the elevator. She had no idea what this was about, but she could come up with half a dozen likely reasons.

*******

“Alright,” Jane said, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. Half an hour playing mediator between two parties exchanging data sets that she didn’t really understand was _not_ easy. “Legion, start drawing up whatever neural architecture you’re willing to hand over. Tali, I’m sure Dr. Chakwas will help you assemble the data on your acclimation to my presence.”  
  
And wasn’t _that_ a nice way to describe all the times Tali had given Jane a handjob and then eaten her cum? It wasn’t the choice Jane would have made, but it wasn’t really her choice, either. If Tali would rather share that information with the geth collective instead of non-classified information on the Flotilla, then Jane was going to support her in that.  
  
“I’ll get started on that,” Tali said, putting her pad back in place, next to the gun she had been waving around when Jane had first walked in.  
  
“Beginning compilation and censoring,” Legion added. “Additionally, offer of pre-departure Quarian methods of acclimation still valid.”  
  
“What?” Tali asked, looking back at Legion. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“The geth have old records of how Quarians tried to adapt to new environments,” Jane explained. “Legion offered them to EDI a few days ago.”  
  
“Since then,” EDI said, her holographic avatar appearing, “I have analyzed the programs. Some of them are useful to your current training program, and none of them have more risks or side-effects than you are currently experiencing.”  
  
“I,” Tali said, before making a few more sounds that didn’t rise to the level of words, as she glanced at Jane, “I, um, they could?”  
  
“Correct,” Legion said. “Current levels of acclimatizion unknown, but could possibly reduce time needed between three months and five days.”  
  
Tali looked at Jane. Jane looked back at her, unsure if she should be encouraging or discouraging Tali from doing this. Or letting Tali make her own decisions. The latter, she decided.  
  
“Okay, EDI,” Tali said, tearing her gaze away from Jane (a gaze that went lower than her face, Jane noticed), “send me the details. I’ll look over it. But,” she added, turning and pointing a finger at Legion, “only EDI and Shepard will have control over the programs. You can record data, but nothing more, understand?”  
  
“Understood,” Legion answered.  
  
Jane nodded, and opened the door to the medical bay. It sounded like Tali had a lot on her plate. So did Jane, for that matter. She would need to think over all of this _very_ carefully. And talk to Tali about it as well. And maybe use Miranda as a sounding board. Jane made sure she didn’t sigh as she thought about all the new work she had just gotten. Oh well, at least the rest of the ship was-  
  
Jane stopped herself from finishing that thought and screwing herself over.

*******

Jane found Tali a few hours later, the Quarian sitting in the mess, looking down at a datapad. Jane slid down into the bench opposite her, glancing around. It was the middle of second shift, so the mess was empty. Just her and Tali.  
  
“So, Tali,” Jane asked, looking at the purple-suited Quarian. “How are things going with you?”  
  
“Hello, Shepard,” Tali said, pushing the pad to one side. “Things are going… well, I think.”  
  
“Have you exchanged data sets with Legion yet?” Jane asked, resting her elbows on the table and leaning forward.  
  
“Yes, an hour or so ago,” Tali said, glancing away before looking back at Jane. “And I’ve been reviewing the programs it sent me in exchange.”  
  
“So… you’re okay with that?” Jane asked. “With having the entire geth collective see every detail of your arousal?” And even Tali’s orgasms, whenever Tali finally broke down and asked Jane for relief. “It doesn’t seem… intrusive?”  
  
“No,” Tali said, shaking her head. “Well, yes, but…” Tali shivered, glancing down at the table before looking up and meeting Jane’s eyes. “There’s the thought in the back of my head, that maybe someday someone will find that data. An _actual_ person, not just a geth. And they’ll see how turned on I am and how _itchy_ I feel inside and…” Tali trailed off, looking away again. “It’s a nice thought.”  
  
“My little Quarian exhibitionist,” Jane said with a smile, reaching across the table and patting Tali’s hand. “Just how much does that thought excite you?”  
  
“Well, um,” Tali stammered cutely, “I wouldn’t want to _know_ that people saw it. Or saw me. But knowing that there’s a _chance_ …” Tali shivered from head to toe. “It’s kind of fun.”  
  
Well, if Tali couldn’t leave her suit and show her body off in the real world, Jane supposed this was the next best thing. And it was pretty cute to look at Tali and think about the possibility of people knowing, decades from now, about what a horny little mess Tali was. Maybe they’d even know that Jane and EDI were the ones who had made Tali like this.  
  
“Well,” Jane said, giving Tali’s hand a squeeze before letting go, “I’ll let you get back to your review.” She winked at Tali. “I look forward to seeing those programs get integrated into your nerve-stim.”  
  
“Y-yes,” Tali said, her voice stuttering a bit. “It should be… intense. Finish, I’ll finish tomorrow morning.”  
  
Jane smiled at Tali and headed for the elevator. What a sweet thought that would be. Especially if it meant that Tali could leave her suit, even if it was just around Jane. It wasn’t even the thought of getting to have sex with Tali, as much as getting to see the young woman she had watched grown and mature in the flesh.  
  
Swinging by Miranda’s office, Jane noticed that the door was open. She peeked inside to see if Miranda had anything she needed to talk about before Jane went to bed. Then Jane smiled.  
  
Jack was with Miranda, and the two of them weren’t fighting. They were fucking. Jack was leaning against Miranda’s desk, her eyes closed and her head tilted towards the ceiling, one hand resting on top of Miranda’s black hair. Miranda was on her knees in front of Jack, her face buried against Jack’s pussy. Jack was stark naked, and all Miranda was wearing was a thong that disappeared between her rear cheeks.  
  
Jane grinned at the sight, and felt her cock start to stiffen inside her pants. That was a _damn_ nice sight. And she was quite sure that neither of them would mind a bit if Jane introduced herself by walking up and sliding her dick into Miranda’s sweet, fuckable ass.  
  
But… no, Jane was feeling too tired for that. Bed was _quite_ appealing right now. Jane stayed there for another minute, burning the image of those two into her mind. Even if she wasn’t up for sex right now, at least it was still going to give her some nice dreams tonight. She stayed there for a while longer, wondering if Miranda had meant to leave the door open, or if it was just a _very_ happy accident.  
  
A few minutes later, Jane was crawling underneath the sheets of her bed. For once, there was nobody there with her. Not even for cuddling. Oh well, if it mattered to Jane that much, she could call someone up.  
  
As Jane closed her eyes, she remembered something. She had completely forgotten about that little prize for Tali meeting the ten-day mark without having an orgasm. Oh well, she’d have to get back on that tomorrow.

*******

“Good morning, Tali,” Jane said, giving the purple-clad Quarian a smile. “How are you doing?”  
  
“Ugh, ah,” Tali moaned, swaying from side to side a bit as she stood in one place. “Sh-Shepard. It’s-“ Tali leaned against the railing overlooking the _Normandy_ ’s reactor, almost collapsing over it. “I, I, oh _wow_.”  
  
Feeling a bit concerned, Jane stepped forward and wrapped Tali in a hug, picking her up and pressing her slender body against Jane’s. Her hands moved up and down Tali’s back, feeling the tubes and protrusions of her suit.  
  
“Are you okay, Tali?”  
  
“I, yes, yes, I’m good,” Tali gasped, resting her helmet against Jane’s shoulder. “I int-integrated those old programs two hours ago and, and, and,” Tali had begun to grind her hips against Jane, pressing her crotch Jane’s leg, “it’s so _good!_ ” Tali took in a deep, shuddering breath. “Those fuckers,” Jane’s eyebrows climbed right up to her hairline, hearing Tali swear, “should never have written this program.”  
  
Jane’s body was becoming aware that she was holding a very turned-on young woman in her arms, pressed right up against her body. Her cock started to stiffen, growing inside her pants and pressing against Tali’s lower body. And the way Tali was twisting and squirming around in Jane’s grip felt _really_ good.  
  
“How does it feel?” Jane asked, her the motions of her hands starting to go down a bit lower, down to Tali’s rear.  
  
“Awful,” Tali moaned. “Wonderful. I, I can’t decide which.” Tali took in a deep breath and leaned her head backward a bit, so that she could look Jane in the eyes. “It’s, it’s like I just about to cum. I’m not getting a break at _all_ ,” Tali’s voice cracked as she spoke. “I just need a bit _more_. I’m right there! If it would just let me _cum_!”  
  
Jane nodded. She didn’t think she had _ever_ heard someone as turned on as Tali sounded right now. And she had only been doing this for two hours. It was probably a good thing she had been getting that training with Samara, otherwise Jane would have gotten a wakeup call from a desperate, begging Tali, asking to be allowed to cum.  
  
Which wouldn’t be a _bad_ way to be woken up, of course. In fact, Jane quite liked the idea. But right now…  
  
Jane’s hand went down to Tali’s butt and squeezed. Mostly, she felt the suit, but she could also feel a bit of Tali underneath her hand. It felt nice, too.  
  
“Shepard,” Tali moaned, “I just need two _seconds_ and I’ll manage to cum. I’m that _close_! But I just can’t get there!”  
  
“That sounds awful, Tali,” Jane said, not quite sure if Tali was actually _complaining_ about it. “Do you need to go have a meditation session with Samara?”  
  
“No,” Tali said, her voice a bit muffled as her speaker was pressed against Jane’s tunic. “Just, just hold me, please. I don’t trust my legs right now.”  
  
“Of course,” Jane said, holding onto Tali, rubbing her back. “But it’s working? Your body is acclimatizing to my body?”  
  
“Y-yes,” Tali said, not looking from where her head was pressed against Jane’s shoulder. “E-EDI? How longGGG!” Tali’s voice rose into a strangled shriek, and her hips jerked back and forth, pressing her crotch down against Jane’s thigh. What a pity the material of the suit was too thick for her to get anything from it.  
  
“Acclimatization should finish within thirty-seven and a half hours,” EDI said, her blue globe springing to life behind Tali. “However, if Tali’Zorah is to cum before than, the final stages would be ruined, and the process would have to be started over again. With the upgrades in efficacy from Legion’s transfer, that should take one week.”  
  
“A _week_ of this,” Tali moaned, her long fingers clutching at Jane’s black tunic. “A whole week.”  
  
Jane’s eyes rose along her forehead. She didn’t think Tali would be able to manage a whole week of that. Even though Tali’s combat performance increased when she was this turned-on, Jane had to think that there was an upper limit.  
  
There was a message light blinking on Jane’s omnitool. Letting go of Tali’s suit, Jane tapped it open. Her jaw dropped as she read the message EDI had just sent her.  
  
EDI had just _lied_ to Tali about how long it would take. Sure, Jane could see how EDI would be able to explain how it wasn’t technically a lie, but it was clearly a deception.  
  
Tali didn’t need another day and a half of this edging. EDI was eighty percent certain that Tali was ready to desuit around Jane _now_ , and the extra hours would just increase the percentage a bit more. The real reason was that EDI thought Jane would like to see Tali worked up like this, as one final high note before Jane started using more normal methods on Tali’s body to make her cum.  
  
That could more or less be acceptable, with EDI deciding not to bore Tali with every detail. However, since the message _also_ had an offer to ‘recalculate’ the expected rate and EDI would tell Tali that she would be ready by whatever time Jane wanted her to be ready.  
  
Jane’s eyes narrowed. She would have to be having a long, _long_ talk with EDI about this, and why this kind of deception wasn’t okay. Right now, though, she had a _very_ desperate, _very_ attractive Quarian girl in her arms.  
  
“Tali, how are you feeling?” Jane asked, holding Tali close to her. “If you _could_ cum right now, would you want to? Without messing up your acclimatization?”  
  
Tali was silent for a minute, her slender shoulders rising and falling. If she said she wanted to cum, then EDI would be coming up with a pretty shortened schedule. Especially since Jane still had a full day’s of work before she could _do_ anything with Tali, giving her a bit more time to _actually_ acclimatize.  
  
“No,” Tali said, her voice moving back and forth along the scale. “I can make it!” The way she shivered against Jane was both _very_ nice, and made Jane wonder if she could actually make it that long. “Just,” Tali took a deep breath, “just don’t cum until tomorrow night with me, okay?” She tilted her head back, her glowing eyes locking with Jane’s. “I want,” Tali broke off shuddering, “I want you all to myself.”  
  
“That’s fine,” Jane said, smiling own at Tali. “I’ll be sure to make tomorrow evening special.” She leaned down and planted a kiss on Tali’s visor. The surface was hard and cool. She also grabbed Tali’s wrist and gently guided the Quarian’s hand down to her crotch, letting Tali wrap her fingers around Jane’s rock-hard cock. “You’re going to be the next person who touches this, Tali,” Jane said with a smile. “And the next person who gets to feel it inside of you.”  
  
Tali shivered, the glow of her eyes cutting off for a second. Then she opened them again. She gave Jane’s crotch a light squeeze through her pants.  
  
“Some people get off-offered food and ornaments,” Tali said in a teasing voice that wobbled a bit. “But I think,” Tali took a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling, “I think I’ll like this more.”  
  
The two of them separated after a minute longer. Tali stepped back towards her terminal, fidgeting and rubbing her long, full thighs together. Jane smiled at her. She really had something to look forward tomorrow night. And to tide her over until then…  
  
“Tali,” Jane said, “I want a record of your last day on edge. The shipboard cameras watching you squirm and rub yourself against any railings. Audio clips of you begging to EDI for release that she won’t give you. And your own thoughts on it. How it makes you _feel_ inside.” Jane smiled. “Something like this should be remembered, right?”  
  
“I’m going to be remembering this _anyway_ , Shepard,” Tali said with a moan that sent a tingle down Jane’s back. “But I’ll do it. And I’m sure EDI will help me.”  
  
“Yes,” Jane said, glancing towards the sensor bubble EDI used to watch over this part of the engine room, “I’m sure EDI will be _very_ helpful.” Tali was too distracted to hear Jane’s tone of voice, but EDI had to have noticed it. And in case she hadn’t, Jane would be driving the point home later.  
  
In private, though. You always chewed out subordinates in private, so it didn’t affect the inter-group dynamics. And as relentlessly helpful as EDI had been over and over again, this still warranted a _through_ examination of what EDI had done wrong.  
  
“I’ll let you get on with your job,” Jane said, stepping back and giving Tali one last smile. “I’ll be thinking of you during the day.”  
  
Tali quickly nodded at that, her head bobbing up and down. Jane smiled. Going a day and a half without sex, well, that was longer than she had gone in quite a while. But with the reward at the end, waiting for her? Oh yes, Jane could _easily_ manage that.  
  
Especially with all the work she had to do.

*******

Jane saw plenty of Tali throughout the next two days. And it was such a sweet, sweet sight. Tali’s willpower was truly impressive. Jane had half thought that Tali would give in, and starting twitching around on the floor, clutching her crotch and whimpering as the constant near-orgasm kept running through her body.  
  
But the Quarian woman kept right on working, pushing herself through the torturous pleasure she was feeling. And sending Jane the occasional update on what was happening to her body. Jane made certain that she had headphones in when she played those clips, since Tali’s erotic breathing and moans, interspersed with a rapid-fire string of words describing how she felt was a treat Jane wanted to keep to herself. Even if the _Normandy_ ’s crew knew the general details about how Tali was getting teased and denied, that didn’t mean they needed to listen to Tali’s sweet, sweet sounds as she hovered just below an orgasm.  
  
“Sh-Shepard,” Tali’s voice moaned in Jane’s ears as she looked over the daily maintenance report. Written up by Tali, in fact. “It’s so good. I feel, ah, ugh,” Tali trailed off into wordless moaning for ten seconds before recovering, “it’s always right _there_. I’ve asked EDI again and again, and she won’t let me cum. I need to cum, I need to cum so _bad_.”  
  
Jane’s eyes flicked from the report to the small screen that showed Tali when she had recorded her thoughts and feelings. Tali was bent almost double over a railing, her fingers wrapped around it and her body grinding against it. What an erotic sight.  
  
And as wonderfully desperate as Tali looked, she still hadn’t asked _Jane_ to let her cum. Jane had made it clear that all Tali needed to do was ask, and she could have as many orgasms inside her suit as she wanted. And that would be the _only_ consequence. She could still come up to Jane’s cabin in three hours (Jane didn’t even need to check the time), and Jane would still treat her just as she would otherwise.  
  
Jane shook her head, smiling. It was probably time to stop watching Tali and get on with her work. And not just because of how hard her cock was inside of her pants. Reluctantly, Jane closed the screen, and signed the report, sending it off for storage to never be looked at again.  
  
Just three more hours, Jane thought. Three more hours, and Tali would finally be able to cum. And Jane would get to watch her do it. Not just through the suit but see _Tali_ cumming. And that would be a wonderful, _wonderful_ sight.

*******

Jane heard the buzzing from the door. Smiling, she pressed the remote control button to open it, and watched it slide open. And then she watched Tali stumble inside.  
  
The Quarian looked around, before her eyes landed on Jane. Jane smiled, and stayed where she was, seated on the couch. Jane was completely naked, her cock as hard as it could be as she masturbated. Right in front of her was a screen, showing off some of the most erotic moments of Tali’s pleas and attempted masturbation over the past two days.  
  
“Hello, Tali,” Jane said, pausing the video on a shot of Tali bent over herself, her hands in between her tightly closed thighs, pressing against her crotch. “It’s good to see you.”  
  
“Guh,” Tali said. She stayed stock still, her glowing eyes looking at Jane. Even from the couch, Jane could sharp Tali’s sharp, fast-paced breathing. “Ugh.”  
  
“Tali?” Jane asked, hand still traveling up and down her shaft. It felt good, but Jane put the pleasure to one side to focus on Tali. “You okay?” Tali’s thighs were rubbing together, pressing tightly against each other.  
  
“I, Shepard,” Tali stammered, taking a small step towards Jane as the door hissed closed behind her, “you…” Tail straightened up and shook her head. “I should be taking care of that cock. Not you.”  
  
“Well, if you insist,” Jane said with a smile, her hand dropping away.  
  
Tali walked over to Jane, her movements not as sure as they normally were. Well, normally normal. They were pretty much what Jane had been seeing from the Quarian over the past two days.  
  
Tali sat down next to Jane, pressing the side of her body against Jane’s. Jane lifted her arm and draped it around Tali, squeezing her shoulder. Tali’s hand had already dropped down and her three fingers were wrapped around Jane’s shaft. It felt _nice_.  
  
Tali had certainly learned how to give a good handjob since she joined the _Normandy_. Jane sighed in satisfaction, feeling Tali’s gloved fingers gliding up and down along her shaft. She had felt it plenty of times before, but it didn’t stop getting nice with repetition.  
  
Tali was trembling next to Jane. Part of that was arousal, obviously. But Jane liked to think that at least part of it was from anticipation, that Tali was looking forward to having sex with Jane as much as Jane was looking forward to having sex with her.  
  
“You look so nice right now,” Jane said. “So sweet and cute.”  
  
“Thank you,” Tali said, her voice wavering as much as her body was shivering. “I feel…” she trailed off, the pace of her handjob slacking a bit, “so… aware.” The pace picked back up. “Of everything that’s going on around me. And I look at you…” Tali’s gaze slid up and down Jane’s body, before settling on Jane’s face. “You look so _hot_ , Shepard,” Tali whispered. “I want,” Tali’s other hand drifted down to her lower stomach, “I want you so bad.”  
  
“And we’re going to have each other,” Jane said, leaning to the side and resting her forehead against Tali’s head. “You’re finally ready for this.”  
  
“I know,” Tali said with a shiver. “It almost doesn’t feel real, that this is finally going to happen.” Jane could hear a smile in her words.  
  
Tali stroked Jane for a few more minutes, before Jane reached down and wrapped her larger hand over Tali’s long fingers. Tali looked at her and Jane smiled as she lifted Tali’s hand away from her cock.  
  
“That felt wonderful, Tali,” Jane said, shifting her position. “But I’ve seen enough that mask enough. The next time I cum, I want to be looking at your face, your _real_ face when I do so.”  
  
Tali gasped. Jane could _feel_ the shiver that ran through her entire body as Tali’s hands fell to her lap. Tali looked away and then turned back to Jane. Her hands slowly started to lift from her lap.  
  
“I, I’m ready for that, too,” Tali said, drawing her headscarf back. “You’ve already shown me all of you, and now…” Tali paused. “I want to do the same for you.”  
  
Tali reached back, her fingers pressing down on seals hidden behind her hood. Jane watched closely, her heart beating loudly in her chest. Her tongue flicked out, running over her lips.  
  
Jane had a general idea of what Quarian’s looked like, of course. Anybody who wanted to could easily find out. Even ignoring the historical records from before the geth, there were still widely publicized incidents like that Quarian director who had received an award while unmasked.  
  
But while Jane knew what Quarians in general looked like, she had no idea what _Tali_ looked like. And she wanted to see, so badly. To actually look at one of her closest friends and lovers, and see the literal light in her eyes, to kiss her on her lips, to do a dozen different things to her.  
  
There was a hiss, and Tali’s mask sagged forward, sinking into her hands. Tali hesitated for a second, and then let it drop, turning her face towards Jane as she put her mask down on the couch.  
  
“Beautiful,” Jane said softly, leaning forward and resting her hands on Tali’s shoulders.  
  
The two of them met in a kiss, Tali moaning as she and Jane pressed their lips together. Her hands came up and landed on the sides of Jane’s body. They squeezed down, pressing against Jane’s augmented skin.  
  
Jane could feel Tali’s pointed tongue pressing against her own. She could hear Tali breathing in and out, the whistle of air as they kissed. She could even smell Tali’s scent, a strange, exotic smell overwriting the cleaning chemicals Jane had used on her bed and shower an hour earlier.  
  
Jane and Tali parted. Jane looked over Tali again. And she really _was_ beautiful. Exotic, just like all Quarians were, but so very pretty.  
  
“Shepard,” Tali said. Her voice sounded a lot like the modulated tones Jane had always heard, but now there was a sort of whispering quality to it. “I can _see_ you.”  
  
“I can see you, too, Tali,” Jane said, lifting up a hand and resting it against the side of Tali’s face, her hand rubbing against the lined skin, feeling the ridges underneath her fingers. “And I love what I see.”  
  
Tali smiled. Jane could feel muscles moving underneath the skin, and saw the glowing eyes dart around. Quarians didn’t show embarrassment the same way humans did, but Jane had done her studying, and could recognize the signs, written all over Tali’s face.  
  
“You’re the first person to see me without my mask since I was a child,” Tali said, her voice quiet and filled with emotion. “Not even doctors have seen my face.”  
  
“And it’s a lovely face,” Jane added, leaning in to kiss Tali on the lips again. She drew back after just a short kiss.  
  
“It’s all so…” Tali trailed off, gesturing with her hands. “Thank you, Shepard. For wanting to see me like this. You’re making me feel…” Tali trailed off and shivered. She smiled at Jane, her four lips staying closed over her teeth.  
  
“By the way,” Jane added. “I think you can call me Jane, now.”  
  
“Jane,” Tali said slowly, as if she was trying the sound of it out. “Jane.” A smile slowly appeared on her face. “Alright, Jane. That sounds nice.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Jane said, moving her thumb back and forth, going almost to Tali’s wide, four-part mouth before moving back to her other fingers. “I hope to do plenty of nice things to you tonight.”  
  
Tali closed her eyes and smiled. It was such a pure smile, even on an unfamiliar face, that Jane felt blood rise to her cheeks and she glanced away for a second. Looking back, she met Tali’s eyes.  
  
“This suit is too heavy,” Tali muttered suddenly, going for the belt around her waist, looking down and tugging at it. “I need to get out of it.”  
  
“You’re going to look even more beautiful out of it than in it, Tali,” Jane said, sitting back a bit to let Tali work.  
  
“Jane,” Tali said, almost moaning the name, her voice a mixture of embarrassment and happiness.  
  
Tali was far sloppier about getting out of her suit and storing it than Jane normally thought of her being. Not that Jane could blame her. And the sooner Tali was properly out of it, the better. Jane wanted to see Tali’s naked body, to see the woman she had known for years.  
  
“Ah! There!” Tali said, tossing the tight, clinging underlayer of her suit away, and turning to look at Jane.  
  
Jane _loved_ what she saw. Tali looked _beautiful_. A slender body, with wide, flaring hips, and a decently sized pair of breasts, all in the same purple shade that predominated over Tali’s suit. Jane could feel a bit of precum trickle out of the tip of her shaft as she stared.  
  
“Tali,” Jane said, standing up and drawing the naked woman close to her. “You are the prettiest thing in the cabin. Her hands ran up and down Tali’s back, feeling the lined, smooth skin underneath her hands. And the heat of Tali’s body, pressed up against her. Jane knew that Quarians had a higher body temperature than humans, but knowing was quite different from _feeling_. “I’m so glad you decided to share your body with me.”  
  
“How couldn’t I?” Tali asked with a shiver, which felt _nice_ against Jane’s body. “You’ve done so much for me, helped me along every step of the way,” Tali tilted her head back and looked into Jane’s eyes. “Why _shouldn’t_ I show off my body to you?” Tali pressed her lower stomach against Jane’s cock. “Why shouldn’t I _give_ my body to you?”  
  
“Because it’s your body, and you can do what you want with it,” Jane said, lifting her hand up along Tali’s neck, running her fingers through the short, blunt, slightly twitching quills spread along her scalp, neck and shoulders. “You only have to do what you want.”  
  
“And I want _you_ ,” Tali said, closing her eyes and making a purring sound as Jane kneaded the back of her head.  
  
Jane grinned, and shifted her grip on Tali’s body. Tali squeaked and giggled as she was suddenly lifted up from the floor, held in Jane’s arms. Tali wrapped her arms around Jane’s neck, and pressed her head close against Jane’s cheek. The quills tickled a bit as Jane carried her over to Jane’s bed, before gently lowering her down onto the fresh, soft sheets.  
  
“Oh, Jane,” Tali said, leaning back on the bed and spreading her legs. Jane’s eyes ran up the purple limbs, before arriving at Tali’s crotch. “This is so…” Tali giggled again, a sound that was even sweeter in the flesh instead of through a speaker.  
  
Tali’s pussy was different from a human’s. There was the attractive purple color, for one. And the shape, Jane could see a number of differences between Tali’s folds and a human’s. Or even an Asari’s. Of course, it was still sensitive, and it could still take Jane’s shaft. Well, probably. Jane _did_ have a pretty large shaft, after all.  
  
Jane crawled onto the bed, looming over Tali. Tali was breathing quickly, her mouth hanging open as she panted. Jane had read up on the symptoms of Quarian arousal, and Tali was showing every single one of them, from how her quills were twitching to how much her pussy was drooling. It was an _amazing_ sight, one that Jane knew she was going to remember with picture-perfect clarity for years.  
  
“J-Jane,” Tali said, sliding her hands up and down along her body. “It feels so… _different_. To be touching my own skin.” Her hands slid up, covering her breasts, her six fingers playing with her soft flesh. “To have my own fingers making me feel good, instead of my suit.” Tali smiled, the rough diagonal of her mouth flattening out. “But it would feel even better if you were the one doing it.”  
  
“You deserve to feel someone else’s hands on you,” Jane said, reaching down and grabbing Tali’s ankle. She lifted it up as she ran her hands down along it. “Someone as smart and kind and pretty and sweet as you are deserves to get taken care of.” Jane’s hands slid up along Tali’s leg, feeling the quivering muscle underneath her skin. “You deserve to have a lover that takes care of you.”  
  
“Jane,” Tali moaned, twitching around on the bed as Jane leaned closer and closer to her torso. “You’re, you’re-!”  
  
Jane’s fingers squeezed down, pressing against the muscle in Tali’s thick thigh. Tali’s fingers dug into the sheets of Jane’s bed, and she made a sound that Jane had never heard _anybody_ of any species make before. But even if it was unfamiliar, Jane could still hear the pure, unvarnished arousal in Tali’s voice.  
  
Jane’s hands were at the end of Tali’s leg. And it was so easy to move over to Tali’s pussy. Jane’s fingers started moving along the other woman’s soaked folds. Jane could feel Tali’s arousal running over her fingers. It felt different from the arousal that Jane was used to feeling. A touch more sticky, and the color was a lot more translucent.  
  
“Jane, _please_ ,” Tali moaned. “I’ve been so turned on for _so_ long. I’m ready for you. Please, please, _please_ , fuck me!”  
  
Jane smiled, drawing her fingers away from Tali’s pussy. She wiped her fingers clean on Tali’s skin, leaving glistening purple skin behind. Then she leaned forward, hovering over Tali’s body, their heads separated by just a few inches.  
  
Tali leaned up and wrapped her arms around Jane’s shoulders. She smiled, breathing in and out, her breath puffing against Jane’s face. Jane lowered herself down for a kiss, pressing her body against Tali’s slender frame. Their breasts rubbed against each other, Jane’s nipples pressing down against Tali’s skin.  
  
Both Jane and Tali hissed as Jane’s cock rubbed against Tali’s lower belly. Tali’s fingers squeezed down against Jane’s skin, and she wiggled around on Jane’s bed. Jane smiled down at her and lifted Tali up, placing her on Jane’s lap. Their bodies were closely pressed together as Jane loosely wrapped her arms around Tali’s flaring hips.  
  
Tali rested her hands on Jane’s breasts. The six, long fingers felt nice on Jane’s body as Tali gently played with her boobs. Jane hissed through her teeth at Tali’s touch, feeling the Quarian fingers gliding over her.  
  
Jane adjusted her grip on Tali’s body. Then she rolled over and sat up, bringing Tali with her. Tali barely had time to know what was happening, before she ended up sitting on Jane’s lap, Jane’s legs dangling off the side of the bed.  
  
“Wha- oh.” Tali looked down at Jane’s cock, just below her pussy. “Oh. Okay, yeah, that works.” She glanced up at Jane and smiled. “Yeah, that really works.”  
  
“I’m glad you think so,” Jane said. “And won’t it feel nice, to go up and down, impaling yourself on my thick cock?” Her fingers glided along Tali’s quills. “To know that you get to decide how fast and how quick you break yourself on my dick?” Her fingers went down to Tali’s breast, pressing down against the tough yet flexible skin. “And the whole time, we get to look into each other’s faces, and see how good we’re making each other feel?”  
  
Tali breathed in deeply, her eyes getting wider behind her mask. Jane smiled, knowing she had scored a bullseye there. She didn’t say anything, and just let her hand wander down underneath Tali’s body, feeling her wet pussy and playing with it. Tali made a quiet sound at that, glancing down before looking back up at Jane.  
  
“That sounds great, Jane,” Tali said. “You always have the best ideas.”  
  
“The voice of experience,” Jane said with a laugh.  
  
Jane’s cock was pressing against Tali’s thighs as Tali slightly moved around on Jane’s lap. Jane wanted a lot more than the occasional feather-light touch, though. She placed a hand on Tali’s hip and gently pushed down. Tali quickly lowered herself until the tip of Jane’s dick was resting against Tali’s entrance, slightly spreading her labia apart.  
  
Jane looked into Tali’s eyes. Tali looked back at her, an expression of nervous happiness written all over her face.  
  
“Are you ready, Tali?” Jane asked. She _really_ hoped that Tali was, for several reasons.  
  
“Yes,” Tali moaned, moving her hips back and forth slightly, making her arousal run down Jane’s shaft, strands of arousal sliding over the black letters tattooed on Jane’s cock. “It’s taken such a long time, but I’m finally ready.”  
  
Jane wrapped a hand around her shaft to steady herself. And Tali started to lower herself down onto Jane’s shaft, letting Jane have her virginity.  
  
Tali was wet. Very, very wet. Jane wasn’t sure if she had ever been with a woman this turned on.  
  
But, as Jane’s dick slid into Tali’s pussy, she realized just how _tight_ Tali was as well. And that meant Jane had to take her time, moving carefully as Tali’s unused pussy opened up before Jane’s cock.  
  
It still felt good. Tali’s pussy was _amazing_. Muscles squeezed down on Jane’s shaft as Tali slowly slid downwards, gripping tightly around Jane. Jane could even feel arousal trickling out of Tali and down her shaft.  
  
And the expression on Tali’s face was just as good as her pussy was. Tali looked so _happy_. It was a happiness that went so far beyond the normal expression Jane saw on her women’s faces. Tali looked so happy it seemed she was only a step away from screaming or crying in happiness.  
  
“Jane,” Tali moaned, her voice soft and sweet. “It feels so good inside of me.” Tali shivered, her entire body vibrating. “Even better than the nerve-stim.”  
  
“And with this,” Jane said, reaching down to pat Tali’s pussy, feeling her cock deforming the labia, “you don’t need my permission to cum.” Tali gasped, and Jane wondered if the Quarian had properly understood what getting fucked by Jane meant. “Your orgasm is going to come all on its own,” Jane added. “You just have to let it happen.”  
  
Tali’s head jerked up and down in a nod. She leaned in for another kiss. Another, _hungrier_ kiss, pressing her head against Jane’s as tightly as she could. Jane responded to the kiss, running her hand up and down Tali’s back as her tongue pressed against Tali’s lips and teeth.  
  
Jane was as far inside Tali as she could go. Tali was just too tight to take all of Jane’s cock. But that was alright. It still felt great, for both of them.  
  
Tali’s hands had moved from Jane’s boobs to her upper arms, tightly holding onto them as she stared down at her crotch, where she and Jane were joined. Jane smiled, running her hands up and down the sides of Tali’s body. It was quite the sight, seeing her dick spreading out Tali’s folds. Jane wished she had a camera underneath there, to get a _proper_ look at how her dick was stretching out Tali’s folds.  
  
Oh well, there’d be time for that later. Now that Tali could be around Jane without her suit, there were _so_ many different things the two of them could do. Admittedly, things that weren’t all that different from what Jane had done with Kasumi and Jack and all the other girls.  
  
Tali was starting to rock up and down Jane’s shaft, her fingers squeezing tightly on Jane’s body. The look on Tali’s face was so rapturously happy, Jane honestly felt a bit selfish, being the only one who got to see it. Her own hands were working to make Tali feel even better, gliding along her body, playing with her breasts, her thighs, her rear, her lips, anything to coax a bit more pleasure out of Tali.  
  
Tali deserved it.  
  
It was quite obvious when Tali came. She moaned, body twitching back and forth; one second pressed up against Jane, the next so far back that her arms were straight. And the look on her face. It was a wonderful, amazing look, her orgasm face even better than the expression she had while getting fucked. Jane wished she had gotten to see it earlier.  
  
“Good,” Tali moaned, her words rising and falling like a wave on the ocean as she stared at Jane. “It’s so good.” Tali closed her eyes, hiding her glowing orbs for a second. “Love it. Love you, Jane.”  
  
“I love you too, Tali,” Jane said, meaning every word. Tali wasn’t the only one she loved, as a blue-skinned face popped up in her thoughts, and she _obviously_ wasn’t the only one Jane enjoyed having sex with. But none of that meant that Jane didn’t like having sex with Tali. “You’re so cute and smart,” Jane added, sealing her words with a kiss.  
  
That shut Tali up pretty quickly. Her mouth closed with a clack, and she started riding Jane even more energetically than before. She bounced up and down Jane’s dick, moving with a surprising speed, given Jane’s size and Tali’s tightness.  
  
She had even picked up on moving her hips back and forth, making Jane’s shaft move around inside of her. That felt nice, too, making Jane’s cock press in new ways against her pussy. It felt nice for both of them, and Jane worked on making the two of them feel even better. After all, for a special night like tonight, Tali _deserved_ to cum so hard and so often that she fainted from pleasure.  
  
Or possibly some other, more romantic and less erotic achievement. Jane mentally shrugged. Whatever. Tali feeling good was what was important here. And even if this was Jane’s first time with a Quarian, it wasn’t her first time with another woman. Jane knew how to make Tali feel good.  
  
“You look so sexy,” Jane said, her voice a bit strained as her own pleasure rose within her. “Your boobs, your face,” Jane’s fingers pressed against each feature as she named them, and Tali pressed herself closer against Jane’s fingers, “your hips, your legs,” Jane smiled at Tali as the Quarian bobbed up and down. “I knew you were pretty but I couldn’t have guessed just how good you looked.”  
  
“Jane,” Tali moaned, her body vibrating in happy embarrassment, “you, you’re…” Tali trailed off before burying her face in Jane’s chest. “You look so good too!” Tali squealed, her voice slightly muffled.  
  
Jane laughed, patting Tali on the back. She could feel Tali’s breath puffing over her breasts, sliding over her erect nipples. It was a pretty nice feeling, too. Not nearly as her dick buried inside of Tali, though. _Nothing_ could beat that feeling. And the pleasure Jane was experiencing was only increasing.  
  
Jane might not have been denying herself nearly as long as Tali had been. But she was still close to her own orgasm, especially after getting to feel Tali’s pussy squeezing down around her cock. The beautiful purple-skinned woman would only need to bounce up and down her shaft a bit longer, and Tali would get to feel Jane’s cum inside her _other_ set of lips.  
  
Jane grinned and squeezed Tali’s ass. It was such a nice ass. And a pretty noticeable one, too, even without Tali’s suit presenting it. Jane felt a bit of fat and a lot of muscle underneath her hands as she groped Tali. Jane kept on kneading it, listening to Tali moan and coo. It was enough to drive her over the edge into orgasm.  
  
“I’m cumming, Tali,” Jane said, her voice shockingly calm considering how good she felt.  
  
Tali jerked her head up and down. Jane wasn’t even sure if Tali fully understood what was she had just said. Well, she’d figure it out soon enough.  
  
Jane shuddered as she felt her cock twitch and pulse inside of Tali. And then she started to cum.  
  
Jet after jet of stored-up cum shot into Tali’s pussy. If Tali hadn’t understood what Jane had said, she was clued in _now_. Her mouth fell open, exposing her four rows of teeth and she made a strangled sound in the back of her throat.  
  
“Tali,” Jane moaned, feeling her legs trembling, “take it! You wanted my cum, and now you’re going to get it!”  
  
“GahhhHh!” Tali moaned, her voice wobbling like a spinning plate, “I, I, I-!”  
  
Tali shivered _hard_ , her voice cutting off as it rose in pitch. Jane closely watched Tali’s face, wanting to record every second of this, getting to see Tali cum from getting cummed in.  
  
It was beautiful, just like so much else about Tali was. And, of course, it felt nice. Jane was cumming a _huge_ amount, enough that she wondered if Tali would be able to handle it all without bursting. Jane placed a hand over Tali’s stomach and pushed a bit.  
  
And that just made Tali feel even better. There was no way someone moaning like that couldn’t be having the orgasm of her life. Tali’s hips rose and fell, moving back and forth, even as Jane shot the last few jets of cum into her.  
  
“Jane, Jane, Jane,” Tali panted, capturing Jane in a tight hug, wrapping her arms around Jane’s body and pressed herself as close as she could get against her. “It’s so good, it feels so good, I love you cumming inside of me!”  
  
Tali’s fast-paced words were trembling with exhaustion. Jane smiled as she patted Tali on the back, running her hands up and down Tali’s body as she did so. If Tali thought it felt good now, just wait until she got to see what Jane could _really_ do with her. There was so many things Jane had planned for Tali.  
  
Jane held on to Tali until the after-shocks of her orgasm had died away. Tali’s trembling gradually slowed down, and, eventually, the purple-skinned girl lifted her head. She smiled up at Jane, her face a bit slack but her glowing eyes dancing around.  
  
“That was wonderful, Jane,” Tali said softly, lifting her hand up to run her fingers along Jane’s face. “You made me feel like the happiest girl in the galaxy. Getting to be here with you, getting to feel what all those other girls have felt…” Tali shivered and smiled. “It was wonderful,” she repeated.  
  
“A wonderful time for a wonderful girl,” Jane said, kissing Tali again. “But unless you’re feeling tired, there’s no reason we have to stop now.”  
  
“No, please!” Tali said quickly. “Let’s keep on going!” She smiled and ran a hand down Jane’s front, sliding in between her breasts and moving down her toned stomach. “We won’t be able to do this that often, so I want every time to count.”  
  
Jane smiled, and picked Tali up. Tali squeaked and giggled as she was spun around, before getting dropped onto Jane’s bed, her back pressing against the sheets. She looked up at Jane. And then she looked down at her pussy.  
  
Jane’s cock had slid out of Tali’s pussy as she moved Tali around. And now a lot of Jane’s stored-up semen was trickling out of her. The white cum moved down Tali’s purple skin even as Tali put her palm over her labia.  
  
“I didn’t think…” Tali started to say before trailing off. “I didn’t think it would have felt like this. I’ve eaten so much of your cum,” she glanced up at Jane before looking away, “but I hadn’t known what it would have felt like _inside_ of me.” She squirmed around a bit on the bed. “It’s so _hot_ and sticky.” One of Tali’s fingers slid inside of herself. “And I like it.”  
  
Jane grinned. Tali looked so hot like this, spread out on Jane’s bed, fingering her cum-stuffed pussy. And Jane’s cock was still rock hard.  
  
“I’m glad,” Jane said, lowering herself downwards until she was right over Tali’s body once more, pressed closely against her. “And there’s still so much more I can show you.”  
  
Tali sighed in happiness, and reached up and rested her hands on the sides of Jane’s face. She pulled the human woman down for a kiss. The two of them met, hands on each other’s bodies and lips pressing together.  
  
As they kissed, Jane moved her hips around, trying to slide into Tali’s pussy. Finally, she gave up and reached down before doing so. _That_ felt a lot better.  
  
Tali moaned into Jane’s mouth as she was stuffed with cock once more. This time, Jane’ entrance was made a lot easier by her own cum acting as lubrication. She slid deeper and deeper into Tali’s pussy. Maybe even a bit deeper than last time, though Jane wasn’t going to stop and check. What _really_ mattered was how good Tali felt, wrapped around her. And how good Tali felt.  
  
Tali finally broke the kiss, panting for air. Her head was still only an inch or two away from Jane’s face. Jane could see every twitch, every movement in Tali’s expression. And it was so wonderful. And only going to get better, as Jane made her friend and lover feel better and better as the night went on.  
  
The night was still young, and the two of them still had _plenty_ more to do. Jane was going to do her absolute best to make this a night for the both of them to remember. And tomorrow? Jane already had her plans in motion for tomorrow.  
  
You couldn’t be a captain without learning to plan ahead, after all.

*******

Jane yawned as she woke up. Long habit ensured that she didn’t stretch too much, to avoid hitting whoever was in her bed this morning. Then the memory of who was in bed with her came tumbling back in.  
  
Jane smiled. She sat up and looked down at Tali. The Quarian was still fast asleep, and looked _very_ cute, sleeping on her stomach with her head turned towards Jane. There was a look of contentment of Tali’s face, easily discernible even with the structure of Tali’s face.  
  
Jane ran her fingers along Tali’s back, going down to where a human’s kidneys would be. She could feel the small, vertical ridges along Tali’s skin, running up and down her body. Her fingertips swirled around the six small ports, the metal of Tali’s cybernetic enhancements dully gleaming in the soft light. Jane applied a bit more pressure, and could feel the hardness of the metal underneath Tali’s skin. She wondered what purpose they served with Tali.  
  
Jane ran her hand up along Tali’s back, letting the ridges guide her path. Tali was so cute like this, softly, shallowly breathing in and out. Jane felt her heart beating faster and faster, and her cock started to stir as she looked at the naked woman in bed with her.  
  
Tali started to stir as Jane played with the small quills that straggled out over her shoulders, her fingers pressing against the dull, twitching, black and blue quills. Jane smiled as one of Tali’s eyes popped open, staring at her. All of her quills twitched at that, from the longer ones along her head to the ones Jane was playing with.  
  
“Sorry for waking you, Tali,” Jane said, withdrawing her fingers.  
  
“No,” Tali said, shaking her head. “Keep doing it.” Jane did so, reaching out and running her hand back and forth along Tali’s shoulders. Tali flexed her quills in response and sighed happily. “Nobody’s touched me like this for… thirteen years.”  
  
“Then I should start making up for lost time,” Jane said, running her hand up along the curve of Tali’s neck. “Although… how are you feeling?”  
  
“Not nearly as bad as I was always told I would be,” Tali said with a grin as she rolled over. The sheet didn’t come anywhere close to covering her breasts, and Jane’s shaft got a bit harder as she stared at the two purple mounds. “My stomach feels a bit upset, and there’s a dryness in the back of my throat.” Her grin became a smile. “And I still feel so _good_.” Her hand snaked out and grabbed Jane’s, fingers intertwining. “Thank you, Jane.”  
  
“Thank _you_ ,” Tali,” Jane said, trailing her fingers down Tali’s arm. Along Tali’s forearm, Jane could feel the hardness underneath the skin of metal, ceramic or plastic. “You gave me something very special last night, and I’m glad that _I_ was the one you chose to gave it to.”  
  
“Who else could I even think about?” Tali asked, leaning her head against Jane’s shoulder. The quills dug into Jane’s skin, but it didn’t exactly feel unpleasant. “You’re… you mean a lot to me, Jane.” She looked up and smiled. “More than anyone else.”  
  
Jane smiled back at Tali and smiled. She really was cute and sweet. And looked pretty as well.  
  
Further romantic thoughts were cut off as Jane’s omnitool, resting on the nightstand, chimed. Jane glanced at it, and then smiled. That should mean…  
  
“I think it might be time for breakfast,” Jane said. She got out of bed and stretched, feeling a lot more aware of the cybernetic and synthetic components inside of her than she normally was.  
  
“Really?” Tali asked, before resting a hand on her own stomach. “Yes, I think so to. Where did my suit end up…”  
  
“No, no,” Jane said with a smile. “Just stay in bed.” She smiled at Tali as the Quarian looked at her quizzically. “I’ll take care of it.”  
  
Jane walked past the discarded pieces of Tali’s suit, and straight towards the door to her cabin. She popped it open, still completely naked. And, sure enough, there was nobody on the other side. There were just two covered trays on a cart. Jane nodded in approval. She grabbed the cart and wheeled it back inside.  
  
“Jane?” Tali asked, sitting up, one leg out of the bed. “What is that?”  
  
Jane just smiled at her as she pushed the cart towards Tali, until it stopped at the small step separating the ‘bedroom’ from the ‘living room’. And then Jane lifted the cover off each of the trays. Underneath one was a plate with still warm yellowberry pastries, an Asari food Jane was overly fond of and a bowl of fruit. And underneath the other…  
  
Tali gasped, crawling forward on her hands, staring at the food. She had pretty large eyes normally. Now, though, as she stared at the food, they seemed to be about fifty percent of her head.  
  
“Jane, is that for me?” Tali asked, her voice quiet.  
  
“Yep,” Jane said with a smile, scooping up the trays and carrying them over to the bed. She gently lowered the one into Tali’s hand. “Quarian style, Quarian prepared food. Shouldn’t give your stomach any trouble at all.” Especially if Gardner followed the instructions on the package like he was supposed to, Jane added in her head.  
  
“But, but,” Tali stammered, looking down at the steam wafting off of the bowl of soup and the pieces of bread surrounding it. “How did you even get this? I’ve never even _heard_ of non-tube food for Quarians.”  
  
“What’s that slogan the Citadel Tourism Board has?” Jane asked, sliding onto the bed next to Tali. “You can find everything here? Well, you can even find actual Quarian food there if you look hard enough.”  
  
“The Citadel?” Tali asked, still staring down at the meal in her lap. “But we haven’t been there- How long have you been planning this, Jane?” Tali asked, looking up.  
  
“I didn’t know _what_ I was going to use it for,” Jane admitted. “But I knew that sooner or later,” Jane reached out and took Tali’s hand. “I’d want to treat you to something nice.”  
  
Tali leaned up for a kiss, and Jane returned it. It felt nice to kiss Tali. And it felt a lot better to see Tali looking so happy. And to see _Tali_ , instead of her suit.  
  
Tali clumsily picked up the spoon that lay on the tray, her fingers sliding around it before she found a comfortable grip. Then she dipped it into the orange broth, making bits of meat and vegetables float upward. Jane watched closely, her own pastry halfway to her lips.  
  
Tali’s eyes got _wide_ as she took her first (ever? Jane wasn’t sure.) bite of real food. Her lips wrapped around the spoon, and she straightened up. Then she slowly drew the empty spoon out of her mouth, turning her head to smile at Jane.  
  
“Jane, it’s, it’s delicious,” Tali said in a choked voice. “I don’t care if it _does_ give me trouble later. Thank you, so much. This is, is…” Tali waved her hand at the tray. “I don’t believe how good this is.”  
  
“Keep on eating,” Jane suggested, taking a small nibble of her own meal. “You’ll see how good it can really get.”  
  
As good as her meal was (she’d have to give Gardner a bonus or something), Jane barely tasted it as she watched Tali eat. There was something almost _orgasmic_ about how Tali ate. The Quarian was so _obviously_ forcing herself to slow down and not just inhale the entire meal in a few seconds. And the look of pleasure on her face as she made herself savor each bite, it made Jane wish she was taking photos of this.  
  
Jane decided to do just that, reaching over and grabbing her omnitool. She even managed to take a few pictures of Tali before the other woman realized what she was doing. Then Tali looked away, a half-eaten piece of bread clutched in her bare fingers, quills rattling in embarrassment.  
  
“No, keep on eating,” Jane said with a smile. “It’s cute.”  
  
Being around a naked Tali was more than cute, really. Even with the marathon they had gone through last night, Jane’s dick was half-hard as she ate breakfast and watched Tali. She pushed that thought to the side. There would be more than enough time later for sex.  
  
Tali finished off her meal, with a few more pictures from Jane. Then she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, turning to face Jane. Jane looked back at her, smiling at her.  
  
“Jane?”  
  
“Yes, Tali?” Jane said, hastily swallowing a berry.  
  
“Um, nothing,” Tali said, looking back down at her tray. She fidgeted with the spoon, refusing to look up at Jane.  
  
“Come on, Tali,” Jane said, wrapping her arm around Tali’s shoulders, “whatever it is, you can tell me.”  
  
Tali’s tongue flicked out and ran along her lips. Then she looked back at Jane. She swallowed, her eyes darting around Jane.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind…” Tali trailed off, her gaze falling away from Jane’s face. “If EDI and you keep on using the nerve-stim program? Even with the, uh, enhancements.” Jane stared at her friend and lover. “It’s…” Tali wiggled around on the bed, an expression that Jane didn’t recognize on her face, “it just makes me feel so _good_.”  
  
“It does?” Jane asked.  
  
Well, obviously it did. But the kind of good where Tali would seek it out? She hadn’t thought it would feel _that_ good.  
  
“I feel so _alive_ when I’m on edge like that,” Tali confessed, her words increasing in pace. “It’s like everything is so much more _real_ when I’m getting teased like that. More _sharp_ , you know?”  
  
Jane shrugged. That wasn’t how Jane got her kicks herself. But if it made Tali feel good, then who was she to say no? And there was something so _sweet_ about seeing Tali so turned on, and so unable to do anything about it. If Tali wanted to keep feeling like that… Well, Jane thought she could make that work.  
  
“And…” Tali said, sounding even more embarrassed, “I’d like to keep on collecting, um, cum from you.” Her head tilted down and she was staring at her lap. “To eat. It tastes so good.” Her fingers nudged the cup on her tray. “Not as good as this, but with tube food…” Tali shivered, and Jane could see that she was getting a bit turned on. “It’s my favorite flavor.”  
  
Jane smiled widely. She set her tray to one side, ignoring the half of a pastry and the few uneaten berries and melons left in the cup. She leaned to the side and wrapped her arms around Tali, cradling the side of her head in one hand. She gently tilted Tali’s head so that the purple-skinned girl was looking into her eyes.  
  
“I would love for that to happen, Tali,” Jane said, speaking from her heart. Or her dick. They were both enjoying the thought. “ _But_ ,” Jane added, running a finger down the center of Tali’s body, passing between her breasts, “now that you’re a proper member of this thing we have going on, there’s something you need to do from now on.”  
  
Tali shallowly nodded, still staring into Jane’s eyes. Jane’s smile took on a slightly sinister cast.  
  
“No more freebies, Tali,” Jane said, moving her hand down to just above Tali’s crotch. “From now on when you want to cum,” Jane’s hand glided back and forth, bumping along the small ridges lining Tali’s skin, “you come up to me and _ask_ for permission. You won’t be asking EDI over a commlink in the mess hall anymore.”  
  
“Jane,” Tali moaned. Her thighs were rubbing together. It was just _such_ a pity that her hips were wide enough there was no way she’d be able to stimulate her pussy like that. She’d need a helping hand or something.  
  
“It’s a pity that you can’t get tattoos,” Jane mused, letting her hand slowly wander down lower, but rising back up along Tali’s stomach before her friend could get any real sexual pleasure from it. “You’d look nice with one, I think.”  
  
“Ugh,” Tali said, grimacing. “Nobody could see it, I’d get sick for _sure_ , and it’s just a tattoo.” As she talked, she started lifting herself up, trying to get Jane’s hand to brush against her pussy. Jane just moved her hand up in response. “But…” Tali trailed off, staring at the cabin wall.  
  
Jane let her think. She adjusted her grip, moving herself closer to Tali. Her dick was mostly hard by now, as she toyed with Tali’s body.  
  
“I could do suit-writing,” Tali said. “I’d need to look up a guide on them,” she said, her voice getting more and more enthused as she turned to look at Jane, “but that could work!” Tali looked at Jane’s blank stare and waved her hands around.  
  
“Suit writing! It’s, oh, this _very_ old practice we had, about a hundred and fifty years ago. Back before there were IFF’s built into everyone’s suit, they’d put names and ships and captains on their suits, to show were everyone belonged.” Tali smiled. “It wouldn’t be in any of the common languages, but,” she leaned back against Jane, “it would still show up, clear as day. I could send you a language patch so you can translate the glyphs that we used.”  
  
“Right on your suit, huh?” Jane asked, moving her hands over Tali’s body, pressing down where she thought the markings should go. “So,” she gently massaged the small of Tali’s back, feeling the tough yet soft skin and the muscles underneath, “right here,” Jane’s other hand pressed down just above Tali’s crotch, “and right here. Two simple little phrases.”  
  
“Yes,” Tali said, nodding quickly. “Just like Gabby and the others have.” She looked up at Jane. “What would they say?”  
  
“Shepard’s, right here,” Jane said, her fingers rubbing up and down, right above Tali’s pussy. “And back here…” Jane paused for a second. Then the perfect phrase came to her. She smiled. “Suit Slut.”  
  
Tali squeaked. A wave of embarrassment washed through her quills, making them clack and shiver. And so did a wave of arousal. Jane grinned, seeing Tali squirm around on her bed.  
  
“That sounds… nice,” Tali said, her voice thick. “Really nice. I’ll, um, I’ll start drawing up the designs.”  
  
“And Jack might be able to help you,” EDI suddenly chimed in, sending Tali a good foot into the air. “She has a great deal of stenciling equipment that could easily be adapted for your own purposes.”  
  
Tali pressed a hand over her chest and glared at the nearest speaker.  
  
“EDI, what do you think privacy means?” Tali asked in a voice full of strangled outrage.  
  
“Privacy means I don’t tell people I’m recording them,” EDI replied, sounding completely unfazed by Tali. “Additionally, your shift starts in half an hour.”  
  
EDI’s globe winked out of existence. Jane chuckled, and planted a kiss on Tali’s neck, close to her mouth.  
  
“If you want to start getting dressed,” Jane said, her hand gliding up and down Tali’s stomach, slowly getting closer to her crotch, “you better get started.” Tali made to stand up, but Jane kept her in place. “But if you want to spend the morning up here,” Jane whispered into Tali’s ear, “I’d be willing to sign off on that request.”  
  
“Jane, no,” Tali said, her heart not sounding in her denial. Especially as Jane’s hand went down to her pussy, circling around her folds. “We both have responsibilities. We can’t,” Tali shivered as Jane slid a finger inside of her, “C _an_ ’t just ignore them!” Tali’s voice was deliciously high-pitched.  
  
“I suppose you’re right,” Jane said, still thrusting a finger in and out of her. Her cock felt nice, pressing against Tali’s skin. “But,” Jane’s finger slid out of Tali’s pussy. It was dripping arousal. Jane lifted it up and pressed her finger against Tali’s lips. It slid in, and Jane smiled as she felt Tali’s tongue licking it. “Be sure to come up here during lunch. We can… replenish your food stores.”  
  
Jane already had a pretty big smile on her face as she talked. And it only grew wider as Tali shivered in a delicious manner. The purple-skinned woman nodded as she cleaned off Jane’s finger, her tongue moving back and forth.  
  
“I think that sounds like a good idea,” Tali said, her voice wavering a bit as she talked. “And, um, I’ll show you the designs for the suit sign then.”  
  
Jane nodded in approval and patted Tali on the thigh.  
  
“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Jane said, standing up and taking Tali with her. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other then.”  
  
Jane couldn’t keep herself from smiling. The past eight hours had been _wonderful_. And there was no reason it couldn’t happen again. Jane would just have to find time to take care of her other girls as well.  
  
And that was hardly a problem.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Mistress of the Normandy Chapter Nine**

  
It was time for some R&R. For the entire crew. The last mission had been… unsettling for Jane and her team of operatives, and for the rest of the _Normandy_ ’s crew, they had just been putting in long, dedicated hours to keep the ship at peak fighting and cruising ability. They all needed to unwind.  
  
Jacob especially. He sounded alright to Jane, but he would need to be as bad as his father to not let that bother him. She had a few ideas about how to help him destress. And a few ideas about how to help everyone else on board relax as well.  
  
“ _Caduceus_ is giving us the all-clear, Commander,” Crewer Hyung said, glancing up from his comms terminal.  
  
“Understood,” Jane replied. “Tell them good luck. Take us out, Joker,” Jane said, glancing up at the length of the _Normandy_ to the cockpit. The stars were already starting to shift around.  
  
Jane glanced back down at the holo, seeing the blue and green planet, with icons representing the hospital ship the SA had sent and the shuttles streaming back and forth from it and the old crash site. It was a nice planet, or at least the tropical regions were, but Jane didn’t plan to go back to it. She doubted Jacob would either, even to visit his father’s grave. Assuming the elder Taylor even got a grave.  
  
Jane shook her head. That was all settled, and the survivors were the responsibility of the System Alliance now. And now, the crew of the _Normandy_ needed to _relax_. Jane, admittedly, not so much, since having a group of six women who all wanted her dick and got along well enough with each other was _amazing_ at diffusing stress. But not even Kelly could tend to everybody all the time.  
  
And so they were off to Omega. Not Jane’s first port of call, but a Cerebus logo would raise unwanted questions on the Citadel, and Jane needed some time to think things over before returning to Ilium. And Liara.  
  
There was something special about Liara. And there was something special about Tali. Something that went far deeper than even extremely enjoyable sex. Could Jane love two other women, at the same time? And could those women also love her and each other? Jane wasn’t sure, and she needed to think about it. And talking it over with Tali would also be a good idea.  
  
Shaking her head, Jane glanced back down at the console. She could woolgather once they were past the mass relay, and once she had gone through the morning’s reports.

*******

“Shepard.”  
  
Jane glanced up from the leave schedule she was assembling with Miranda. Samara stood in the doorway of Miranda’s office, looking calmly at her.  
  
“Hello, Samara,” Jane answered, putting her datapad down. “What’s up?”  
  
“I would like to speak with you in private, Commander,” Samara answered, her voice as calm as it usually was, but with a note of tension underlaying her words.  
  
“Of course,” Jane replied, glancing at Miranda. “We’ll finish this later?”  
  
“Of course,” Miranda said, nodding firmly.  
  
Samara led Jane through the ship, finally stopping inside the observation area she used as a meditation spot. Once the door hissed shut behind her, Samara sighed. Her shoulders slumped, and a certain indefinable sense of strength left her.  
  
Jane didn’t say anything. She could wait for Samara to be ready to talk. And she had an inkling she knew what this was about, anyway.  
  
“Shepard,” Samara finally said, staring out the viewport at the small dots of ships moving back and forth between Omega and parts unknown, “do you remember me telling you about my daughters?”  
  
And Jane was right on the money.  
  
“Yes,” Jane said stepping closer to Samara. “Is it about the oldest one?”  
  
“Morinth,” Samara said sadly. “The smartest, funniest, most beautiful, the most free-spirited, the most twisted of my daughters. Morinth.”  
  
“Yes,” Samara continued, still staring out of the view port. “She is _here_ , Shepard. On Omega.” Samara turned to look at Jane. “I _must_ find her. I have spent so long looking for her, and I have never been closer than I am now.” She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders once more. “I request a leave of absence to hunt her down.”  
  
“You don’t need to do that,” Jane said, waving her hand. “Of course I’ll help you find her.”  
  
Samara closed her eyes and faintly smiled. When she opened them again, her face was once again calm.  
  
“Thank you, Shepard. I have not been to Omega before. Where do you think we should start?”  
  
“Aria, in the Afterlife club,” Jane said decisively. “She should have her ear to the ground.” Jane narrowed her eyes. “And she owes me a favor or two.”  
  
“Then shall we start?” Samara asked, a tense, eager note in her voice.  
  
“Yes,” Jane said. “Go get armored up and meet me by the airlock in fifteen minutes.”  
  
Samara nodded and turned to the locker of equipment she kept. Jane headed out, mind starting to race as she considered what needed to be done. Turn shipboard authority over to Miranda, for one. And tell her that drawing up the leave roster would have to wait for a bit. Bring along… Grunt, most likely. He wasn’t very fast, but at least he should be able to handle anything an Asari could throw at him. Or, for that matter, if Aria didn’t want to cooperate, serve as a pretty firm shield to soak up fire as they fought their way out of Afterlife.

*******

“Welcome back, Shepard,” Aria said languidly, stretching out on her couch and watching Jane through hooded eyes. “I see you’ve picked up some more strays since you were last here.”  
  
“Aria,” Jane said, sitting down across from the tattooed Asari. “It’s been a while.”  
  
“Yes,” Aria said, glancing at Samara’s impassive face and Grunt’s looming presence. “And since I doubt you’re here just to pay your respects…”  
  
“There is an ardat-yakshi on Omega,” Jane said, getting right to the point. “We want to know where she is.”  
  
“To give her a stern talking to about her way of life, undoubtedly,” Aria replied, glancing at Samara once more. Her brow furrowed briefly. “I know where she is, but I’m not going to talk about my business in front of a _Justicar_.” Jane’s eyes glanced around the balcony they were on. There was no sign of Aria’s thugs going for their guns. “She and the Krogan can wait outside.”  
  
Jane glanced at Samara. Samara was staring at Aria with a look that could best be described as having found something unsanitary on her shoe. Aria stared back, narrowing her eyes and leaning forward.  
  
“Very well,” Samara said, her voice several degrees colder than it normally was. “Grunt?”  
  
The two of them left the balcony. Jane could see them down on the main floor, Grunt looking at the dancers, and Samara watching the crowd. Jane lifted her eyes back up to Aria’s, to find the blue-skinned Asari looking at her.  
  
“You know, Shepard,” Aria said, resting her cheek on one hand, “you’ve spent, what, two hours inside the Afterlife?” Jane shrugged. That sounded about right. “And yet, half my dancers think they’re in love with you.” A small, sardonic smile appearing on Aria’s lips. “And the other half just want to fuck you until they can’t even walk. And you don’t even tip that good. What _is_ your secret?”  
  
Jane shrugged again. Sometimes she wondered about how so many beautiful women wanted to have such kinky sex with her, and didn’t get upset with all the other women she was also fucking. But answers were never forthcoming, so Jane mostly just didn’t worry about it.  
  
“Well, whatever it is,” Aria said, a certain note entering her voice, “I want to see it.” Her smile was a bit bigger and a bit lustier this time. “I have the information you want, but it’s going to cost you.” Aria’s eyes ran up and down Jane’s body, encased in black and red armor. “Not that you should mind paying the price.”  
  
Jane rolled her eyes. Well, it wasn’t as if Aria was unattractive or anything. And it was a lot easier to do things this way than going on some scut work that Aria couldn’t or wouldn’t do by herself.  
  
“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Jane said, glancing around as Aria’s guards moved away, putting themselves out of sight. Well, that was a good argument for this not being a trap of some kind.  
  
Jane stood up, unhooking her small arsenal of weapons and putting them down. She looked at Aria, and beyond, at the dancer on the stage outside the weapon-proof window. Jane didn’t usually have an audience, at least, not one whose turn wouldn’t be coming up soon enough. But she really didn’t mind.  
  
Jane went to work stripping out of her armor, unfastening piece after piece and laying them down on the couch. She glanced at Aria from time to time. The Asari was watching closely, lust in her eyes and a smile on her lip.  
  
“You don’t have much practice doing this, do you, Shepard?” Aria asked.  
  
“No, actually,” Jane said, unzipping the bodysuit the armor plates attached to, “there isn’t much call in the Systems Alliance for learning how to sexily strip out of battle armor.”  
  
Jane stepped out of the tight undersuit and faced Aria. The thought of getting to have sex with a sexy Asari woman was making her cock slowly stiffen, rising upwards. Aria looked down at it and blinked, her eyes widening before returning to normal.  
  
“Well, that’s the first time I’ve ever seen a human woman with one of those,” Aria said laughingly. “You’re full of surprises, aren’t you, Shepard?” She leaned forward and titled her head to the side. “Bitchbreaker, huh? Thought you had a bit more class than that.”  
  
Before Jane could reply, Aria stood up, and grabbed Jane’s shoulders. Jane tensed, knowing that if this was a trap, this would be the moment it would spring. Instead, Aria just pressed her lips against Jane’s, her tongue sliding into Jane’s mouth in a quick, soul-searing kiss.  
  
Jane barely had time to realize what was happening. Her hands went up to wrap themselves around Aria’s hips before the blue-skinned woman pulled back, a smirk all over her face.  
  
“Not bad,” Aria said, pushing Jane backwards so she fell onto the couch. “I’ve had better, though.”  
  
“Then get over here and we’ll try again,” Jane replied. Her dick was almost as hard as it could get now, from feeling Aria’s lips on her own.  
  
“In a second,” Aria said, hands rising up to her white jacket. “This won’t take long.”  
  
It _didn’t_ take long for Aria to strip naked. But Jane sure did love watching her do so. Patriarch had mentioned Aria had once been a dancer. And Jane could believe that, watching Aria work. She didn’t waste a single movement as she stripped, clothes flying to the floor as she twitched her hips back and forth and twirled around, showing off her fit, muscular body.  
  
Aria ended the short striptease on her knees, in between Jane’s legs. She smirked upward at Jane, looking as if this was the only spot she could possibly want to be in. Jane considered reaching down and resting her hand on Aria’s head, before deciding not to. She wasn’t used to not being the unquestionably dominant partner, but she had a feeling the exact same went for Aria. She could want and see how this ended up playing out.  
  
“Enjoying the sight?” Aria asked, her voice rich with amusement. She reached down and cupped her breasts, pushing the blue orbs together. “Not too many humans have gotten to see this. Count yourself lucky.”  
  
Aria stuck her tongue out and pressed it against the base of Jane’s dick, right above her balls. Then she slowly started working her way up, her tongue pressed flat against Jane’s shaft. It felt nice, though Jane’s cock couldn’t get any stiffer than it already was. Jane’s fingers curled into fists as she watched the blue-skinned woman rise up along her shaft.  
  
At around the halfway mark, Aria leaned forward and wrapped her tits around Jane’s cock, while still keeping her tongue pressed Jane’s hot, hard shaft. And that felt _great_. Aria’s tits weren’t only nice to look at. The way they felt, wrapped around Jane’s shaft, was _amazing_. Quite soft, and there was that funny texture to the skin all Asari had, and, of course, there was still Aria’s tongue, slowly sliding up Jane’s shaft.  
  
“You’re doing a great job, Aria,” Jane said, resting her hand on Aria’s shoulder, feeling the muscle underneath the slightly pebbled skin.  
  
“Of course I am,” Aria said, a tad huffily. “And you better do a good job, too.”  
  
Jane snorted. Sooner or later, Aria would be admitting just how good of a job Jane could do. If she was still able to talk once the two of them got done.  
  
Finally, Aria reached the tip of Jane’s cock. She leaned forward, wrapping her lips around it and softly sucking. That felt _damn_ good, especially with Aria’s tongue lightly running along the part inside of her mouth. Jane sighed, her fingers slightly tightening on Aria’s skin. A combination boob and blowjob was quite the treat.  
  
It didn’t last for long. After just a few seconds, Jane’s cock was back out of Aria’s mouth, and the Asari was sliding on upwards, crawling onto Jane’s lap.  
  
Jane wasn’t quite sure how Aria had managed it, but the Asari managed to keep Jane’s cock pressed against her skin the entire time as she shifted position. And that felt nice, especially as Jane watched her wet cock trace a line down Aria’s well-defined abs. And it felt even better when Jane felt Aria’s pussy rubbing against her.  
  
Aria moved her hips up and down, letting the upper part of Jane’s cock press against the entire length of her wet pussy. Jane’s hands had moved down to Aria’s hips, holding onto them as Aria rubbed herself against Jane’s dick. Aria’s eyes were closed and there was a smile on her face as she did so.  
  
“That used to be the finishing act,” Aria said, opening her eyes and looking down at Jane. “Back when I was younger, maybe one man in three could stop himself from cumming right then and there.” She smiled, angling her hips so that Jane’s lower head rested right against Aria’s lower lips. “But I’ve traded age in for experience.”  
  
“Yes, you’re such an old woman now,” Jane said in a dust-dry tone. Aria snorted and looked down her body, craning her head so she could look at her pussy.  
  
“And now, Shepard,” Aria said, her voice smoky and seductive, “I’m going to fuck you until I’m satisfied.” She looked up at Jane and grinned. “And _then_ I’ll tell you where your pet can find her quarry.”  
  
Aria slowly sank down onto Jane’s cock, her wet pussy wrapping around Jane’s shaft. It felt _wonderful_. Aria was very wet and very tight (the tightness that came from developing certain muscles, not the tightness of disuse, Jane could tell) and very hot and very soft.  
  
“Not the biggest cock I’ve ever taken,” Aria said, looking down as Jane’s large shaft slid into her. “But then, only other Krogan can compete with Krogan.”  
  
Aria rocked her hips back and forth, making Jane’s cock shift around inside of her. Both women gasped. Aria rested her hands on Jane’s shoulders, while Jane held on to Aria’s hips. They were pressed fairly close together, only a few inches separating their faces, and less than that between their breasts.  
  
Aria started to move up and down along Jane’s shaft, starting out at a pretty quick pace. Jane just sat back and let Aria do all the work, feeling Aria’s wet, wonderful pussy sliding up and down along her cock.  
  
Behind Aria, Jane could just see the Asari dancer outside. She was still dancing, but Jane and her locked gazes as the dancer turned her head to look inside. Even with several yards separating them, Jane could still see the look of lust and shock on the dancer’s face as her head whipped back around.  
  
Jane smiled, and focused on Aria again. If the older Asari had seen her looking, she didn’t care enough to comment. Instead, she just kept on fucking herself on Jane’s cock, rolling her hips as she did so.  
  
“Umph,” Aria moaned, her lips falling open briefly. “This is…” her entire body shivered, and she opened up her eyes to stare at Jane. “I can see why all my girls were so interested in you.” Her smile took on a sharper note. “But I’m the one who gets to fuck you first. If the dancers want a turn, well, they can have you. _After_ I’m done with you.”  
  
“Your generous spirit is a credit to you,” Jane said, using quite a bit of sarcasm.  
  
“Stop talking and start playing with my breasts,” Aria said, her pussy squeezing down around Jane.  
  
Well, that was hardly the sort of request Jane was going to turn down, was it? She leaned forward, licking her lips as she stared at the two sweet blueberries offered up for her tasting.  
  
Jane wrapped her lips around one of Aria’s nipples, lightly sucking on the stiff nub of flesh. Aria gasped, and Jane could feel her get a bit wetter as Jane ran her tongue back and forth along it. Then Jane lightly, _very_ lightly, bit down. And that made Aria’s pussy get a bit wetter _again_.  
  
Jane smirked, as much as she could. Who would have thought that the Asari crime boss was machoistic? Beyond the writers of bad porn films, of course.  
  
Jane’s hands squeezed down on Aria’s wide hips, feeling the Asari riding her cock. It felt good, but Jane was nowhere _close_ to cumming. She thought Aria might be. Especially as Jane bit down on her nipple once more.  
  
The noise Aria made at that was _very_ sweet. It sent a shiver of arousal all through Jane’s body, as Aria tensed up. It even made Aria slow her riding down a bit, before she got control of herself and started to bob up and down along Jane’s cock again.  
  
Jane switched to Aria’s other nipple. It was just as fun to suck on, and she could feel how turned on it was making Aria. As she played with Aria’s breast, licking it and not just the nipple, one of Jane’s hands left Aria’s hip. It circled down towards Aria’s crotch.  
  
It was pretty easy to find Aria’s clit. It was standing out prominently, just in front of Jane’s cock as it went in and out of Aria’s azure. Jane ran her finger along it, circling the stiff nub.  
  
That got a _wonderful_ reaction. Aria shivered, her entire body spasming as Jane touched her stiff, needy clit. Jane smiled up into Aria’s face and did it again.  
  
“Yes,” Aria moaned. “Just like that.” She screwed her eyes shut. “Do it again.”  
  
Jane did it again, and wasn’t at all surprised when Aria came. Aria’s head went back and her eyes shot open, staring at the dark ceiling yards above them. She let out a hoarse series of barking cries, her pussy squeezing down tightly around Jane’s cock.  
  
It felt _great_ , and Jane’s other hand squeezed down on Aria’s hip, feeling the muscles underneath her skin sliding around. But as good as it felt, it wasn’t nearly enough for Jane to cum. Her dick was still rock hard inside of Aria’s pussy.  
  
Aria wasn’t ready to call it quits, either. She spent just a short amount of time catching her breath. Then she started riding Jane again, bouncing up and down along her cock.  
  
“T-that was a good start,” Aria said, a wide smile on her face. “But surely you can do better!”  
  
Jane smirked. She reached up and tugged Aria against her, pressing the blue-skinned woman’s body firmly against her own. She could feel softness pressed against softness, and firm muscle rubbing against firm muscle. And she could feel her tongue entering Aria’s lips, sliding inward before Aria had a chance to respond.  
  
By the time Aria started contesting Jane’s kiss, her tongue pressing against Jane’s, and her teeth lightly nipping against Jane’s lips, it was really much too late. Jane’s hand had come up from Aria’s clit and was pressed against the back of her head, fingers intertwining with the blue, scaly tendrils. Aria groaned into Jane’s mouth as they kissed, rubbing against each other.  
  
Aria was still fucking herself on Jane’s cock, lifting her pussy up and down, letting Jane’s cock slide in and out of her wet folds. They didn’t stop for a second, not even when the two women finally had to break to catch their breath. Aria wiped her hand across her mouth, a dangerous smile playing on her lips.  
  
“Do you know how many people have tried to do something like that, Shepard?” Aria asked, moving her hips from side to side and making Jane’s cock shift around as well. “And how many of them ended up regretting it?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Jane said, staring right back into Aria’s eyes. “Anyone I would know?”  
  
“I doubt it,” Aria said, closing her eyes and picking up the pace a bit. “I got most of them when I took over Omega.”  
  
Jane nodded, and reached down to brush Aria’s clit again. Aria shivered, and her pussy squeezed down around Jane’s shaft. Jane was slowly getting closer to her own orgasm, though it would still take a while for her to cum.  
  
Jane’s hand slid down Aria’s back, feeling the well-defined muscles all along her torso, before reaching the Asari’s rear. And it was a damn nice rear. There was a lot of fat there, for Jane to sink her fingers into and grope. And underneath, there was even more muscle, rock-hard as Aria pushed herself up and down along Jane’s shaft.  
  
Jane could feel Aria’s nipples digging into her breasts, the stiff points pressing against her. Although, to be fair, Jane’s own breasts were doing the exact same thing. From this close, Jane could smell the perfume Aria used. It was some vaguely floral scent Jane didn’t recognize, but it smelled nice enough.  
  
“You’re getting tighter,” Jane commented, feeling Aria’s folds squeezing down around her, getting closer and closer.  
  
“Going to cum soon,” Aria agreed, her voice a bit strangled. “Just, just need…”  
  
Jane squeezed Aria’s ass with both hands, feeling the flesh bulge out between her fingers. And in case that wasn’t enough, she kissed Aria again, this time not using her tongue quite so aggressively.  
  
And it was enough to push Aria over the edge into her orgasm. Aria moaned into Jane’s mouth, her eyes screwed shut. From this close, Jane could feel every single twitch of Aria’s body as she came, muscles spasming underneath her blue skin and her pussy getting tighter and wetter around Jane’s cock.  
  
It was enough to make Jane cum as well. Her grip tightened as she felt her dick pulse inside of Aria’s pussy. And then she started to cum. Shot after shot of semen was pumped form her cock, deep inside of Aria’s pussy, plastering her blue inner walls with hot, white semen.  
  
Aria’s moans deepened as she kissed Jane. Her body tensed up, and then relaxed, almost melting into Jane’s arms. Jane kept on kissing her, feeling the wonderful release of orgasm as she came inside the crime boss of Omega’s wet, willing pussy.  
  
Jane could feel her cum sliding around inside of Aria’s pussy. She had dumped quite a load into the Asari’s folds, and it had felt _so_ nice. And Jane was still rock hard and ready to go for another round. The question was if Aria felt the same.  
  
“Fuck, that was a good fuck,” Aria said, resting her head against Jane’s shoulder. Her body was still slightly trembling. “I made a good choice with you.”  
  
“I had a good time, too,” Jane said wryly, slowly running her hands up and down Aria’s back.  
  
“Of course you did,” Aria said dismissively. “Now…” she shivered again, and Jane could feel her walls closing down around her cock briefly as an aftershock of pleasure ran through her. “About that ardat-yakshi you’re hunting…”

*******

Shattered plastic crunched underneath Jane’s boots as she walked towards Samara. The Asari matron was starting down at the twisted body of Morinth, laying flat on the floor of the apartment. Jane put a hand on Samara’s shoulder, fingers sliding over the red armor the Asari woman wore.  
  
“Oh, Morinth,” Samara said, sighing sadly. She lifted her eyes to look at Jane. “Thank you for helping me, Shepard. I couldn’t have done this without you.”  
  
“Of course,” Jane said. “Listen, if you need to talk about this, or need a shoulder to cry on, I’m always available.”  
  
“Thank you for the offer, Shepard,” Samara said. “But I have done my grieving for my daughter many years ago.” She turned her head away from the twisted body laying on the floor. “Let us leave this place.”  
  
Jane ushered Samara out of the small apartment, keeping a close eye on the Asari woman. Just like Jacob, she might be handling it _well_ , but when it came to the death of family, there were limits to how well things could go. Even with decades to harden her heart.  
  
“Do you want to…” Jane trailed off, trying to think of some sort of entertainment to help Samara relax. Offering sex right now would just be obscene, and that and meditation were actually the only things Jane knew that Samara enjoyed.  
  
“I wish to return to the ship,” Samara said, her voice calm and somewhat distant. “And once there, I can… think on this day.” She sighed. “And yet, to an extent, there is a sense of relief, knowing that after all these long years, I have finally brought a killer to justice.” Samara’s words were firmer than her voice was.  
  
“Yes,” Jane said. “And listen, if you ever want to just spend time together, let me know.”  
  
“Again, thank you for the offer,” Samara said, her blue eyes glancing at Jane before returning to the corridor ahead of them.  
  
Jane made sure her sigh wasn’t actually audible. She was going to need to do something special for Samara. She already had plans for her special group in general, but Jane obviously needed to go the extra mile for Samara.  
  
And then the _perfect_ idea came to Jane. She smiled a bit as she thought it over. Yes, that would work fine.  
  
Wouldn’t Samara be surprised when it happened?

*******

Jane pressed the buzzer on the door to Miranda’s office. There was no response. She pressed it again. And then, finally, she opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Well. It was clear why Miranda hadn’t answered. Her face was buried in between Jack’s thighs. And Jack was eating Miranda out as well. The two of them were on Miranda’s bed, licking and sucking at each other. Jane took a moment to admire the pair of naked bodies, Miranda’s flawless skin going well with Jack’s intricate tattoos before she coughed in her hand.  
  
“Hey, Shepard,” Jack said casually, lifting her face up from between Miranda’s thighs and licking her lips. “There’s room for a third in here.”  
  
That was a mighty tempting offer. And normally, Jane wouldn’t have had the slightest problem sliding into Jack’s or Miranda’s pussy or asshole, and listen to one of them moan and groan as they got fucked while getting eaten out. But now Jane had something else in mind.  
  
“Sorry, ladies,” Jane said, stepping around Miranda’s desk and running her hand over Jack’s rear, the pressure of her fingers making the tattoos distort a bit. “But I’ve got some news for the both of you.” Jane looked down into Miranda’s eyes (just about the only part of her face that was visible as she ate out Jack. “Neither of you can cum until tomorrow?”  
  
“What?” Jack asked, shooting up and more or less accidently pressing her pussy against Miranda’s face. “What the hell are you talking about?”  
  
“I’m saying, Jack, that I have plans for the two of you. And those plans involve neither of you cumming before tomorrow.” Jane smiled, running her eyes up and down Jack’s naked body. “Don’t worry, you’ll be sure to enjoy it. But until it happens,” Jane fixed Jack with a stern glare, “neither of you is to cum. Got that?”  
  
“Yes, Shepard,” Miranda said, her voice a bit muffled by Jack’s pussy pressing against her face.  
  
There was a brief pause as Jane looked at Jack. Then Miranda reached up and slapped Jack’s ass. Jack started, and glared down at Miranda, over her shoulder. Then she looked at Jane.  
  
“Fucking fine,” Jack grumbled. “But this better be a good fucking plan if it means I don’t get to have Miranda eat me out.”  
  
“Don’t you worry,” Jane said with a grin, running a trained eye up and down the two of them. They were both obviously _quite_ turned on, and the suffering as their arousal slowly died down would be quite enjoyable to watch. “I think the two of you will _really_ enjoy what I have planned.  
  
_One of you more than the other_ , Jane added in the privacy of her own head. She watched as Miranda slowly pushed Jack off of her. Man, it could be fun to be the captain sometimes.  
  
As the two women slowly redressed, Jane left. She headed up to Samara’s quarters, slipping into the darkened room. The Asari woman was sitting cross-legged on the floor, meditating. She turned her head and opened her eyes as Jane sat down across from her.  
  
“Shepard,” Samara said, nodding her head.  
  
“Hello, Samara,” Jane replied. “Have you heard about the R&R plans the _Normandy_ ’s crew have?”  
  
“Yes,” Samara said. “I overheard a pair of sensor technicians talking in the mess hall. It is very generous of you to give the entire crew leave.”  
  
“Well, everyone will still be working one or two shifts the next few days,” Jane said. “But Aria was quite generous, and the entire crew has access to the Afterlife’s VIP lounge. And I have an entire suite for the rest of the leave.”  
  
Aria had turned out to be _very_ generous, especially once she realized just how much damage Morinth could have done to her rabble if Morinth had decided that a crime boss would be an interesting lay. Of course, the fact that the topic came up after Aria had fucked herself limp on Jane’s cock one more time had also helped smooth the process along.  
  
“I’ll be taking my girls there to have some fun,” Jane continued, still looking at Samara. “You’re invited as well. But if you just need some time alone, I understand that.”  
  
Samara opened her eyes, the blue biotic crackle around them burning away into nothingness. She looked at Jane and softly smiled.  
  
“No, I think that may be exactly what I need.” Samara rose to her feet and Jane did likewise. “On a related note, Shepard, my Oath of Penance has been fulfilled.”  
  
Jane smiled at that. She knew _exactly_ what Samara meant. And she planned to give the older woman exactly what she was asking for. Just not quite yet.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that, Samara,” Jane said, patting the Asari woman on the shoulder. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go make the arrangements for the suite.”

*******

Jane looked around at a vision of potential, unbridled eroticism. The suite was built with only one purpose in mind. For hard, energetic, endless hours of fucking. And that suited Jane just fine.  
  
Just about every surface was thickly padded, with an abundance of cushions and lounges and beds. In the center of the room, there was a raised table with a pole going to the ceiling, perfect for twirling around on. Off on one side, there was a small bar and table for food to be laid out on. And in another corner, inside a transparent cubicle, was a shower. Someone could stay inside here for quite a long time.  
  
The rest of Jane’s group was spreading out through the room, looking at the various toys and furnishings and everything else. Jane grabbed Samara, Miranda and Jack, bringing them over to her. It was time for the games to begin.  
  
“I have something special in mind for the three of you,” Jane said, looking between them. Samara looked calm, while Miranda looked a bit on edge. And Jack looked to be a mixture of turned on and pissed. “If any of you aren’t interested, you don’t have to do it.”  
  
“Just tell us what it is,” Jack said, crossing her arms across her bare stomach.  
  
“Samara,” Jane said, “I’d like you to climb up on this.” Jane nodded her thanks to Gabby as the engineer finished assembling the special request Jane had asked of her. “Good work, Gabby.”  
  
“Not a problem, Commander,” Gabby said, tucking a screwdriver back into her bag. “Hope it work out well for you two.” She looked around and stared at Kasumi as the naked Asian woman winked at her and licked her lips. “Um, I’m just going to go and… call me when you need me.”  
  
Gabby trotted off, already tugging at her uniform. The group around the device continued looking at it. It was little more than a pole, rising up two and a half feet. It was the end of the pole that Samara, Miranda and Jack were looking at.  
  
All three of them were well aware of what Jane’s dick looked like. And the end of the pole was an excellent match for it, in length and girth. The only change was a small nub poking out, in just the right position to press against the clitoris of whatever woman was riding it.  
  
“What does this do?” Samara asked, cocking her head to the side and pressing a finger against the shaft of the device.  
  
“It’s simple,” Jane said, opening up her omnitool and tapping a button on the new app she had installed. The pole slowly started to move upwards, and the dildo and nub started to vibrate. “I’d like you, Samara, to climb on top of this and get fucked by it. It will push you upwards a bit until you’re standing on your toes, and then it will stop. That way, you won’t be able to get off of it.” And, of course, Samara couldn’t get off, period, with the implants she had gotten.  
  
“I… see,” Samara said quietly, tapping her fingers on her chin. “That is… quite the device.”  
  
“You’ll have a remote,” Jane added, pressing the small device into Samara’s hand, “that will make the pole lower. Just press down on it for two seconds, and it will retract. But unless you do _that_ , there’s no way off of it.”  
  
There were a few other features to the device, but Jane was keeping those up her sleeve for now. And they wouldn’t be affecting Samara, anyways. She just smiled as Samara looked at the device again. And then the Asari started to undress, tugging at her red bodysuit. As she did so, Jane turned to Miranda and Jack. Now it was time for the second part of the game.  
  
“And I have something special planned for you two as well,” Jane said with a wide smile. “Right over here.”  
  
Jane stepped over to a circular bed, right in the center of the room. She picked up the bag that Kelly had left on it, glancing inside to confirm that everything was there. Good. She knew that her yeoman would have done an excellent job.  
  
“I’ve got a special outfit for the two of you,” Jane said with a grin, her cock stiffening inside her pants as she looked at the two of them as she passed it over. “Here you go.”  
  
Miranda opened the bag and looked into it. Then she looked up into Jane’s face. Jane looked back at her. Jack reached in and pulled out the small length of chain with two collars attached to it.  
  
“That’s some costume,” Jack said, the chain jingling as she waved it around. “What are you planning, Shepard?”  
  
“You’ll find out,” Jane said. “Just put the costume on and everything will become clear.”  
  
Jane hoped that they worked fast and got dressed before Samara put herself on the one bar dildo prison. She wouldn’t want to have the fun start before everything was ready.  
  
Miranda and Jack started stripping, moving quickly and methodically. Not that there was a whole lot for them to undress with, since Jack wore four pieces of clothing, counting her boots, and Miranda’s bodysuit doubled as underwear. Soon, they were both naked.  
  
Jane watched them closely as they got dressed, offering words of advice as they figured out how to dress up in the leather and latex. And occasionally helping them, mostly by running her hand over an exposed breast or gliding over a smooth thigh. And, bit by bit, they got dressed, Jane helping to fasten the final straps.  
  
It was _quite_ the sight when Miranda and Jack were finished. They were connected to each other in so many different ways, face to face and their bodies pressed against each other. Jane swallowed, her cock rock hard as she looked at them.  
  
They were both wearing impractically high-heeled boots that went all the way up to their thighs. But the length of the heels didn’t matter since there was a leather strap wrapped around their knees, making their thighs slide against each other. There was another belt around Miranda’s and Jack’s waists, keeping their stomachs pressed against each other.  
  
Jane had carefully attached a set of four nipple clamps to the two lover’s tits, gently pushing the two of them back until the cords connecting all four clamps was taut. She looked down at the erect nipples, getting pressed down by the metal clamps, and smiled. There was quite the contrast between Miranda’s large set of boobs and Jack’s tiny tits, but they both looked so nice.  
  
And, of course, there were the two collars, attached by another length of chain. It wasn’t a very _long_ length of chain, and both Jack and Miranda had to tilt their necks forward. They were so close to each other’s face, in fact, that they could kiss each other as easily as anything.  
  
And, of course, they wouldn’t be getting out of the getup easily. Not with the gloves Jane had helped slide up their arms. They looked nice in the gloves, the pale latex running all the way up to their shoulders. But they also couldn’t move their fingers or hands, not with the cuffs around their wrists that connected to their thick, sturdy collars. And not with the gloves forcing their hands into immobile fists.  
  
And there was just one final part left to be added. Jane brought out the large vibrator, the circular head the perfect fit to slide on up in between Jack’s and Miranda’s thighs. She glanced over at Samara. The blue-skinned beauty was completely naked, and getting some appreciative glances from the humans in the room. And she was positioning herself over the dildo. Just in time.  
  
“Now, the rules of the game are simple,” Jane said, sliding the vibrator up in between Miranda and Jack, pressing the turned-off head against their pussies. “Whoever cums first, loses. Simple as that.”  
  
“And the catch?” Jack asked, her voice suspicious. “Come on, Shepard. I _know_ there’s a catch.”  
  
“How _do_ you live with being so untrusting all the time,” Jane said sadly, shaking her head. Then she grinned, glancing over at Samara as the Asari settled herself down onto the dildo. Jane pressed the button on her omnitool, and the device started to rise, taking Samara with her. “But you’re right, there _are_ one or two little cavets.”  
  
“Now, Samara won’t get to cum until you two have cum twice, each,” Jane said, glancing at Gabby as the engineer kissed Kasumi. Gabby had been a bit put out when she realized she would never have been able to make Samara cum, that night the three of them had spent together. “However, where it gets interesting is the penalty.”  
  
Jane smiled and sat down on the bed next to Jack, running her fingers over Jack’s smooth, bald head. Jack twitched a bit, rolling her eyes upwards to try and look at Jane. Jane paused in her explanation until Samara was firmly anchored on the dildo. Instantly, the vibrator between Miranda’s and Jack’s legs sprang to life.  
  
“See, you’ll be doing two rounds, each one concluding after you’ve both cum,” Jane said, looking down at the two of them, speaking over their sudden gasps and moans. “And the woman who cums the first time in each round has to pay a penalty.”  
  
“Li-like what, Commander?” Miranda asked, her voice tight all of a sudden as the toy buzzed away against her folds.  
  
“The penalty stacks with how many times the loser cums before the winner,” Jane said, glancing over at Samara as the Asari matriarch twisted around, unable to get off of the device. “And for each orgasm the loser has, that’s another five days.”  
  
Both Jack and Miranda were paying close attention to Jane now. Or as close as they could manage, with the vibrator loudly buzzing away against their pussies. Jane smiled, and let her hand run down Jack’s neck, then crossing over her shoulder to play with her small breasts and stiff nipples.  
  
“The loser can’t orgasm for the amount of time she’s lost,” Jane said, smiling widely. “One orgasm here, five days, two orgasms, ten days, you get the picture.”  
  
Jack rolled her eyes and muttered something about it being so predictable. Jane’s smile grew. She wasn’t anywhere close to done yet.  
  
“But there’s a way for you to get to orgasm,” Jane said, her fingers gliding from Jack’s boob to Miranda’s tit. There was a lot more there, and Jane slowly played with Miranda as she explained. “You just need to ask.”  
  
“Ask you,” Miranda said flatly, her accent quite pronounced.  
  
“Oh no, not at all,” Jane said. “You need to ask the rest of the crew.” Miranda’s eyes got wide at that, and Jack made a choking sound, half laughter, half something else. “Ask as many as you want, so long as you ask five or more. And if the majority says yes, you get to cum that day,” Jane said, smiling widely.  
  
“You can ask the girls here first,” Jane said, waving her hand around at the slowly developing orgy. Kasumi was getting Gabby as naked as she was, and Kelly was talking excitedly to Tali while gesturing at the pole in the center of the room. “Including each other, of course.”  
  
“Sorry, baby,” Jack cut in, not sounding sorry at all, a smirk smeared all over her features. “ _When_ you lose, you’re be getting a hard no from me.” She licked her lips. “You eat pussy _way_ too well when you’re horny.”  
  
Jane made a mental note to test that out sometime. In the meantime, there was still more of the game to explain.  
  
“Now, there’s something the loser has to do each time she gets a _no_ ,” Jane continued, smelling the scent of female arousal. Both Jack and Miranda were getting turned on. “At the end of the day, with every no she gets, she has to edge. And she has to _record_ her edging, and at the end of each, she has to say ‘Thank you, whoever said no.’ So three no’s, even if you get enough yeses, that still means you have to edge three times before you can cum.” Jane looked back and forth between Jack and Miranda. Jack had a smirk on her face and was staring at Miranda, while Miranda looked a bit more nervous. “And then you have to send the recording to each of them.”  
  
“So how do we get them to say _yes_?” Jack asked, still staring at Miranda with a cocky smile on her face.  
  
“Okay, first of all, Miranda,” Jane said, pointing at her second in command, “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you this, but if you lose, you can’t use your authority as XO to make people say yes.”  
  
“As if I would do such a thing,” Miranda said, rolling her eyes. Her voice was a bit tense, and Jane could see her twitching her hips back and forth as much as she could.  
  
“I didn’t think you would, but I wanted to make sure,” Jane said. “Now, for the actual crew, you can do anything you like, except touch them. For our group,” Jane waved her hand around the suite, “you can touch, but you can’t make them cum. Except for each other. You can make each other cum as much as you want.” For all the good that would do Miranda, if Jack meant what she said.  
  
“Any questions?” Jane concluded, smiling down at the two beautiful, bound women.  
  
Jack apparently didn’t, as she leaned forward, kissing Miranda hard on the lips. Miranda squeaked, and then she kissed back, her arms moving as much as they could in the restraining gloves she wore. Jane smiled, hand brushing against the tight crotch of her pants. Man, she needed to fuck somebody soon.  
  
Jane stood up and went over to Samara, standing right in front of the naked Asari woman. Samara looked at her, a very cute expression on her face. She looked quite turned on, with arousal running down her bare thighs, and her pierced nipples standing out. Her breasts were shaking a bit as she moved, and the cords connecting her three piercings were vibrating a bit.  
  
“How are you doing, Samara?” Jane asked.  
  
“F-fine, Shepard,” Samara said, twitching her hips back and forth as the nub on the dildo pressed against her clit. “I’m feeling… good.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Jane said with a nod and a smile. “How’s the toy treating you?”  
  
“It’s very…” Samara seemed to lose her train of thought as Jane ran her hands up Samara’s sides, feeling the blue skin underneath her fingers. “Am I correct to think that there is a sensor in this that controls the vibrator those two have?” Samara asked, amusingly formal as she nodded over at Jack and Miranda.  
  
“You caught that, huh?” Jane asked with a smile, her hands starting to play with Samara’s breasts as she kissed the blue-skinned woman’s neck. “Yes, any time you rest your weight on it, the vibrator goes off for them.” And the vibrator hadn’t stopped running for the past several minutes. Samara had quite the tolerance for pleasure. “Just a fun little extra.” Jane smiled and kissed Samara on the lips. “Be sure to tell me once you’ve managed to cum twice,” Jane added with a smile.  
  
Samara was much too refined to roll her eyes at the idea that could ever happen. Instead, she just leaned forward and kissed Jane herself, her hands coming up and playing with Jane’s breasts through her shirt. Jane kissed her back, running her hands up and down Samara’s body. It felt quite nice to play with the older woman’s body, and Jane kind of wished that it was her cock inside Samara’s blue folds instead of the dildo. But Jane just didn’t have that kind of endurance.  
  
The two of them separated a bit. Jane stared into Samara’s eyes, and so was easily able to see how after a few seconds, Samara looked behind her. And it was impossible to miss the look of surprise on her face.  
  
Jane turned around, her hands falling from Samara’s body. And then her mouth fell open as well.  
  
Tali was up on the center table, swinging around the pole, cheered on by Kelly, the redhead clapping her hands together as Tali awkwardly danced. Watching her move, Jane wasn’t sure if Tali was going to hurt herself or hurt Kelly first. Shaking her head, Jane peeled away from Samara and went over to the center of the room, standing back far enough that a stray leg couldn’t accidently hit her in the head.  
  
“Do I need to ask about who suggested this to her?” Jane asked, glancing at Kelly. The redhead was wearing a tight, black outfit that left little to the imagination.  
  
“It was her idea, ma’am,” Kelly said innocently. “I just told her a few moves she could use when she asked.”  
  
Jane looked at Kelly, Kelly returning the gaze levelly. It was impossible to read anything behind Kelly’s cheerful expression, and Jane soon stopped trying.  
  
“I’m surprised you’re here, and not with the rest of the crew,” Jane said, shifting to a different topic as she watched Tali squeak and almost fall off the table. “You have quite a few admirers there.”  
  
“That’s one word for them,” Kelly said with a satisfied sigh, smiling as she stared off in the distance. “But there’s going to be enough dancers at the VIP section that they won’t miss me. And this way I get to spend some more time with Tali and Samara and all the other aliens.”  
  
Jane nodded and looked at Tali. Her young lover was, of course, wearing her full suit, though Jane did smile as she saw the glyphs along the small of Tali’s back and above her crotch. Jack and Tali had done a good job, making those markings.  
  
Tali stopped mid-swing, her fingers still curled around the pole as she looked down at Jane. Her hips were twitching from side to side, though there wasn’t any music that Jane could hear.  
  
“Oh, uh, hello, Jane,” Tali said, pausing in between each word. “I, um…”  
  
“Don’t let me stop you, Tali,” Jane said with a smile. “You look nice, dancing up there.”  
  
“Really?” Tali asked brightly. “Kelly and EDI are helping me learn how to dance like this.”  
  
“Really?” Jane asked, crossing her arms and smiling. “EDI’s helping you?”  
  
“Of course I am,” EDI said, her voice coming to Jane through the earplug Jane had. “It is always useful to acquire new skills, and Tali’Zorah requested my assistance to help her body learn the correct moves.”  
  
“I see,” Jane said, smiling. “You mean that the nerve-stim’s playing with her whenever she does a move right.”  
  
“The nerve-stim is always active, Commander,” EDI replied. “However, at the appropriate moments, it does rise to a higher pitch.”  
  
Jane nodded. She was sure that was the case. An idea came to her as Tali looked down at her from the stage. Even though the suit, Jane could tell how turned on Tali was.  
  
“Tell you what, Tali,” Jane said, laying a hand on Kelly’s shoulder. “If Kelly here decides that you’ve learned a routine to her satisfaction, I’ll give you a special reward.”  
  
“Really?” Tali asked, her glowing eyes locking with Jane’s. “You will? What is it?”  
  
“Let me put it this way, Tali,” Jane said, smiling at her lover. “Someone as skilled as you are will be able to get it without having to just be told about it.”  
  
“Oh, that’s so romantic,” Kelly said happily. “Okay, Tali, let’s get working to get your reward!”  
  
“Oh, one last thing,” Jane said quickly, before Tali could start again. “I don’t want you to mute your mic, no matter how good you end up feeling from EDI and I. Let everyone in the room hear you as we play with you.”  
  
As Jane said that, she adjusted a slider on her omnitool. The results were instant, Tali’s legs wobbling a bit before Jane turned the slider back down. Jane smiled at the deep gasp she heard.  
  
“O-of course, Jane,” Tali said, straightening herself back up. “What should I be doing, Ms. Chambers?”  
  
“You can call me Kelly,” Kelly said happily, stroking her chin as she stared up at Tali. “Okay, first, you’ve got to know you’re the sexiest person in the room, okay? Everyone’s watching you and everyone _should_ be watching you. Got it?”  
  
Jane stepped back as Kelly coached Tali. She wondered how long it would take for Tali to learn how to do a good… well, if she wasn’t removing the suit, it wasn’t s strip-dance, was it? An erotic dance, then.  
  
“Hello, Commander,” Gabby said, intruding on Jane’s thoughts. Jane looked around at Gabby and Kasumi. “You look kind of lonely.”  
  
Both of them were completely naked, their arms wrapped around each other’s waists as they looked at Jane with a hungry expression. Jane smiled back at them, steering them towards a convenient lounge.  
  
“Who could be lonely with two fine women like yourselves?” Jane asked, sitting down. “And how are you two enjoying the time off?”  
  
“I’ve forty-two hours before I need to get back and do my shift on the _Normandy_ , Commander,” Gabby said. “And I’m going to have as much fun during that time as I can.”  
  
“Good to hear,” Jane said, urging Gabby up onto the small table in front of the lounge. Kasumi had already went to her knees and was crawling in between Jane’s legs. “Work hard, play hard.”  
  
“That’s the plan,” Gabby said distractedly, looking over her shoulder as Jane adjusted her position. “Uh, ma’am? What are you planning?”  
  
“I was thinking,” Jane said, slowly pressing Gabby down by the small of her back, “that I was going to spend a few hours eating out a tasty, juicy peach.”  
  
“Ha!” Kasumi laughed as she undid Jane’s pants. “And I’ll be snacking on a cucumber. Anyone else have any food puns?”  
  
“C-cream filling!” Jack shouted from where she and Miranda were twitching in mutual ecstasy, kissing each other constantly. “And big, juicy melons!”  
  
There was a round of laughter from the room, except from Samara and Tali. Jane chuckled as well, though she was mainly focused on feeling Kasumi’s hands wrapping around her shaft. She had gotten _really_ turned on watching the rest of her girls, and she needed some relief.  
  
“That sounds great, boss,” Gabby said, kneeling on her hands and knees and looking behind her at Jane. “Eat me out as much as you like!”  
  
Jane nodded and leaned forward, tugging Gabby back a bit so that she could get easy access to the engineer’s pussy. It was already _very_ wet, and Jane smiled as she ran a finger along the wet folds. She couldn’t remember how many orgasms Gabby owed her, but she was certain that they’d be knocking off a solid percentage or two of them over the next few days.  
  
Jane spread Gabby’s labia apart with her fingers and ran her tongue along the sopping wet insides of Gabby’s pussy. The black-haired woman had such a _sweet_ taste. Jane drew her tongue back into her mouth with it full of liquid. And her ears were still filled with the wonderful noise Gabby had made as Jane worked her tongue in and out of her pussy.  
  
Kasumi was doing a good job with Jane’s dick as well. No surprise, since Jane had yet to meet _anyone_ with Kasumi’s skills at sucking cock. Right now, she was just paying attention to Jane’s lower head, her lips wrapped around it and her tongue softly moving back and forth.  
  
Jane could just see over Gabby’s ass and look at the rest of the room. And everyone in it was having fun. Jack and Miranda were taunting each other over who was going to lose, and Samara had her eyes closed and a look of contentment on her face as she rocked back and forth on the dildo. And Kelly was clapping Tali on, encouraging her whenever EDI’s own ‘encouragement’ made Tali fall to her knees with a loud gasp.  
  
Jane smiled, seeing everything was good. Then she got back to work. Gabby had one wet, needy pussy, and Jane was feeling a bit hungry. The two went together perfectly.  
  
Jane tended to use her cock more than her tongue on other women, but she still knew what she was doing. And with how turned on Gabby was, it didn’t take much for the engineer to enjoy herself. Gabby moaned and gasped as Jane used her fingers, lips and tongue to tend to her wet pussy and stiff clit.  
  
Jane circled her tongue back and forth, running it around the base of Gabby’s clit, feeling the stiff nub of flesh slightly move. And hearing the wonderful sounds Gabby made as Jane did so, and tasting the arousal running into her open mouth. From this close, Jane could see the muscles in Gabby’s thighs tensing and then relaxing as Jane worked.  
  
Something similar was happening to Jane’s own legs as Kasumi worked her magic in between them. She was bobbing up and down, making even lewder noises than Gabby and Jane, somehow. And Jane was pretty certain she was masturbating as she sucked Jane’s cock like a pro.  
  
“Commander,” Gabby moaned, drawing Jane’s attention back to her. “I’m, I’m going,” she took in a deep, shuddering breath.  
  
It was pretty obvious what Gabby was going to do. What she was already doing, even. Jane’s mouth was flooded with arousal as Gabby came, pushing her hips backward, grinding herself against Jane’s face. Jane hastily swallowed, feeling the slightly sweet, slightly salty arousal run down her throat.  
  
Jane reached up and pressed Gaby forward a bit, giving herself a bit of breathing room. Then she ran her hand down Gabby’s flank, feeling the warm, soft skin underneath her hand. That was one orgasm down. How many more to go?  
  
Jane kept on working, occasionally taking a second to look around the rest of the room. It was obvious that Miranda was going to lose the competition she and Jack had going on. Her face was contorted in a grimace, and she was thrashing around on the bed, while Jack’s grin was as large as it could physically get.  
  
Jane smiled. She’d have to go over and comfort Miranda over her impending loss sooner or later. And maybe not with her dick, even.  
  
Speaking of her dick, Kasumi had stopped giving Jane a blowjob. Now she was just fucking herself on Jane’s shaft, somehow able to set up a pretty quick pace in the small amount of space underneath the table. Jane wasn’t complaining, feeling Kasumi’s wet, tight pussy holding on to her cock.  
  
Jane snaked a hand down underneath the table and patted Kasumi’s ass in appreciation. Then she ran her tongue up and down Gabby’s pussy, the tip of her tongue tracing each labia before pushing in between them. And that was enough for Gabby to cum again.  
  
Gabby always made such a sweet sound when she came. So, for that matter, did Miranda. And Miranda’s orgasm was a _lot_ louder, as she cried out in pleasure and defeat, to Jack’s triumphant cackles. Everyone in the room turned to look at them, and kept on looking as Jack urged Miranda to cum again and again and increase the count even more.  
  
Jane shook her head and smiled, before going back to Gabby. Gabby was dripping down onto the table now, long strands of arousal forming before they snapped. Jane scooped some up with her finger and ran it along Gabby’s pussy, seeing the skin shine underneath the arousal. What a wonderful sight.  
  
Eventually, Jane leaned back in her seat. Gabby was a limp, quivering, happy mess on the table, smiling widely as she lay on it. Jane’s cock was still hard, despite Kasumi’s best efforts. And, in fact, the thief had stopped even trying, and now was nursing a drink as she sat on a couch, her legs widely, lewdly spread, showing the cum dribbling out of both of her lower holes.  
  
Pushing herself up, Jane went over to look at Jack and Miranda. The wide, wide smile on Jack’s face made it obvious who had won. The tattooed biotic looked up at Jane as the other woman loomed over the two of them.  
  
“Doesn’t victory feel _nice_ , Shepard?” Jack asked, sounding far too smug for her own good. “Dear, _sweet_ Miranda here owes me, what was it? Five orgasms?”  
  
“Ugh,” Miranda groaned, twitching in her bonds as the vibrator kept on buzzing away at her and Jack. “Don’t rub it in.”  
  
“You’re with the wrong woman if you want _that_ to happen,” Jane said, reaching down and undoing the leather belt around their knees. “But five orgasms,” Jane shook her head as she copped a feel of Miranda’s thighs, “that’s quite the number, Miranda. Looks like you could learn some lessons in endurance from Jack.”  
  
The outright evil laughter Jack let out at that was almost chilling. Jane had a feeling that Miranda may be learning all kinds of things from Jack, but how to build up her sexual stamina wouldn’t be one of them.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Jane added, tugging at the gloves both Miranda and Jack had on, “the penalty won’t start until we’re back on the _Normandy_. You can cum as much as you want while we’re all in here.”  
  
“Thank you, Shepard,” Miranda said, still sounding a touch sour. “That’s nice to hear.”  
  
“Good,” Jack added, flexing her freed hand. “I’ve been looking forward to nibbling on a peach, and it would be a shame if I had to wait for the rest of the month to get it.” She looked Miranda dead in the eyes and licked her lips as she said that.  
  
After a certain point, Miranda and Jack were freed enough that they could start undressing each other instead of needing Jane to do it. Jane stepped back and just watched, her cock stiff and hanging loose as she watched the two women take care of each other. Five orgasms to Jack’s two, huh? That was quite the difference. Miranda had quite the weakness to pleasure, apparently.  
  
Once Jack and Miranda were freed, they didn’t do anything but lay down on the bed, close to each other. Jane couldn’t begrudge them a break, after the non-stop stimulation they had gotten. Speaking of needing a break…  
  
Jane turned around and looked at Tali. Her Quarian lover was still dancing. And she was dancing a lot better than she had been, too. Her movements, as she spun around the pole, were a lot smoother and more natural than they had been. Of course, Jane could still tell when EDI gave Tali a bit on encouragement.  
  
Jane decided to give Tali some… physical praise as well. Smiling, she pulled up her omnitool, and adjusted the intensity of the nerve-stim, right over Tali’s thighs. And right as Tali was sinking down into a split, a move Jane _knew_ she herself wouldn’t be able to manage.  
  
Once the nerve-stim hit, Tali went down a whole lot faster. And the sound she let out was so very sweet, Jane felt a shiver of pleasure run through her just by hearing it. Tali turned her head to look at Jane as Jane slid the slider back down.  
  
“How are you doing, Tali?” Jane asked, still keeping her omnitool pulled up.  
  
“I-I’m fine, Jane,” Tali said, pulling herself back up at Kelly’s urging. “I’m learning a lot.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Jane said with a smile, moving another slider a bit and seeing Tali twitch as her breasts were suddenly filled with a lovely sensation. “I look forward to seeing what you can manage.”  
  
Tali’s helmeted head bobbed up and down. She was making some quiet sounds, that almost rose to the level of actual words. Jane grinned, before moving the slider back down. It wouldn’t do to distract Tali with an orgasm before she finished learning her exotic dance.  
  
And there was just one woman left in here for Jane to check in on. She turned around to Samara. And her cock twitched at the sight of the older, blue-skinned woman.  
  
Samara looked _desperate_. And happy, but mainly needy. She was rocking back and forth on the dildo, pressing the small, buzzing projection against her clit as she stared at Jane. Her hands were playing with her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her pierced nipples. She looked as turned on as any woman Jane had ever seen.  
  
“Shepard,” Samara moaned, an exquisite shade of lust in her voice. “Please, I need to cum.” She moved as far back and forth along the dildo as she could. “Please, I need to cum so badly.”  
  
Jane didn’t reply for a moment. Instead, she walked around Samara, examining the blue-skinned beauty as Samara fucked herself, seeking an orgasm she herself had ensured would never come. Samara was quite beautiful, with so many excellent features. Her large, soft breasts, her long, thick thighs, her excellent ass, and, of course, her achingly beautiful face. The piercings on her nipples and clit that kept her from cumming, and the clasps that Jane had added, connecting the three of them in a Y shape, always, always slightly tugging on them and turning Samara on. And overlaid on all of it was the _need_ Samara was feeling, the piercings she had installed decades ago letting her rise right to the _edge_ of orgasm without ever actually getting to experience it.  
  
Jane stepped up behind Samara, wrapping her arms around the Asari’s waist, feeling her soft, textured skin underneath her hands. She went down to Samara’s pussy, fingers exploring the soaking wet folds and pressing against the dildo buried inside Samara’s lower lips. Her cock was pressing against Samara’s ass, her rock-hard shaft digging into a soft cheek.  
  
“What kind of commander would I be if I didn’t look after my subordinates?” Jane asked, taking the remote Samara was still holding out of her hand. “Of course I’ll let you cum,” she continued, pressing the button and making the dildo retract, sinking out of Samara’s pussy. “Just on one, minor condition.”  
  
“What?” Samara asked, leaning back against Jane, her legs unsteady and shaking. “What do you want?”  
  
“You’ll cum when I cum,” Jane explained, grabbing onto Samara’s body and, with a grunt of effort, picking her up and depositing her on the nearest couch. That Jane had already cum repeatedly and had quite a high tolerance right now, wasn’t something Samara needed to hear. “That way, we can _share_ the pleasure.”  
  
Samara nodded, looking up at Jane with wide, needy, lustful eyes. Jane swallowed, staring back down at her. What a sight. What a _sight_. There was something unbearably erotic about seeing an Asari matriarch looking so helpless, so aroused. All those long years, all that dignity and grace and wisdom, and all Samara was really showing was her sopping wet pussy.  
  
Jane got down onto the couch, in between Samara’s legs, her cock sliding along Samara’s thick, firm, thighs. She reached down and grabbed Samara’s hips, leaning forward until her face was just inches away from Samara’s face. Jane’s mind flashed to the codes Samara had given her, the ones that would deactivate her piercings and let her cum. Soon, for the first time in longer than Jane had been alive, they would get turned off.  
  
But not quite yet. For now, Jane leaned forward and kissed Samara, wrapping a hand behind Samara’s head, her fingers toying with the Asari’s tendrils. Samara kissed Jane back, her hands rising up to rest on Jane’s sides.  
  
As they kissed, Jane moved her hips around, pushing forward, getting closer and closer to Samara’s wet, welcoming pussy. She could feel the blue skin underneath her, and it felt nice. Not nearly as nice as Samara’s folds would, though.  
  
Jane wrapped a hand around her cock, feeling a tingle of pleasure run through her. Then she pushed herself forward, the tip of her dick coming to rest against Samara’s entrance. It was soft and hot and wet, arousal running down the head of Jane’s shaft.  
  
Samara and Jane broke the kiss. Their eyes never left each other, even as Samara’s fingers tightened on Jane’s sides. Samara’s eyes were wonderful, the blue orbs full of need and lust and longing. Jane smiled and moved her hips forward.  
  
And then, once again, she was sliding into Samara’s wet, blue pussy. And it was even better than it had been ever before. Samara was already so wet and loose, Jane could push herself in, deeper and deeper, until she had hilted inside of Samara. All in one easy stroke.  
  
Jane’s hand wrapped around the small disc that anchored the cords connecting Samara’s piercings. She gave it a light tug. Firm enough for Samara to feel, not so hard that the clamps would come popping off to avoid hurting Samara.  
  
“Shepard,” Samara moaned, looking up at Jane with wide, needy, happy eyes. “Please, fuck me as hard as you can. It feels so…” Samara trailed off, twisting around underneath Jane. “I need this. I need to cum. I can finally allow myself to cum.”  
  
Jane smiled. And then she started thrusting. Samara _moaned_ , the sound seeming to come from the very bottom of her soul as Jane slid in and out of her. Her hands squeezed at the cushions of the couch, getting so tight Jane thought she might hear a ripping sound.  
  
Jane quickly moved back and forth, sliding in and out of Samara’s wet, welcoming pussy. Samara felt so good, her folds opening up in front of Jane, letting her go in as deep as she could, her cock massaged by Samara’s muscles as Jane fucked her. As good as it felt, though, Jane was still a long way from her orgasm.  
  
While Samara was right on the verge of her orgasm right _now_. And had been for a while. Jane could see the pleasure coursing through Samara’s body, trying to boil over into an orgasm, but never quite able to manage it. And with the stimulation that Samara was getting, it would never be allowed to die down, either. Samara had been right on the brink for an hour or so, and she would stay there until Jane was ready to cum as well.  
  
“Thank you for your work with Tali,” Jane said, looking down into Samara’s pleasure-twisted face, the calm dignity Samara usually had nothing more than a distant memory. “She looks so cute as she rides out the pleasure, waiting for an orgasm to happen.”  
  
“I had, ah, uh, a good student,” Samara managed to get out between moans. “And the AI did a good job as well, teasing- her!”  
  
Samara’s back stiffened and she stared at the ceiling, panting heavily. Jane smiled and kept on fucking her, pounding in and out Samara’s folds, feeling the wet walls easily slide apart in front of her. There was something so _special_ about fucking Asari. Maybe it was the skin.  
  
Jane started playing with Samara’s breasts, her fingers sinking into the large, soft curves. Samara moaned, twisting around underneath Jane, her body aching and quivering and being more erotic than Jane could believe possible. Jane pinched Samara’s puffy, blue nipples, feeling the metal piercing inside them.  
  
“It’s good, it feel so good,” Samara moaned, sounding like she was a maiden having her first time, “but I need _more_. Please, Shepard,” Samara moaned, looking up at Jane, “please, let me cum soon.”  
  
“Soon,” Jane said reassuringly, patting the side of Samara’s face. “But not right now.”  
  
Samara moaned in disappointment, the sound sending a shiver down Jane’s spine. She glanced up, and saw that other members of her harem were watching the two of them. She met Kasumi’s gaze as the Asian woman gave her a big thumbs-up.  
  
As Jane played with Samara’s large, blue, perfect breasts, and as she thrust in and out of Samara’s wet, perfect pussy, she felt her own orgasm slowly growing inside of her. Helped along by the sweet sounds Samara was making, of course, and the way Samara was playing with Jane’s own breasts, doing pretty much the same thing Jane was doing to her own chest. Samara certainly knew how to handle another woman’s breasts.  
  
“Samara,” Jane said, her voice a bit rough and raspy, “I’m going to cum soon. You ready for that?”  
  
The noise Samara made couldn’t even be called a word. It was more a sound of pure _desire_ , crystalized into a single sound. Jane grinned widely at the expression on Samara’s face, and at how her pussy squeezed a bit tighter down around Jane’s shaft.  
  
“Good girl,” Jane said, feeling the pleasure building and building inside her gut, getting closer and closer to the final, wonderful release. “Just a bit more.”  
  
Samara pushed back against Jane, moving her hips as much as she could on the couch. Her entire body was shaking, the lust mounting up inside of her. Jane thought that the cruelest thing she could do right now would be to pull out of Samara.  
  
Instead, Jane brought up her omnitool. She had saved the frequency and password Samara had given her to deactivate her piercings. All Jane needed to do was to hit the apply button, and they would turn off. And Samara would finally be able to meld with her partners. Jane just needed to time it _just_ right. And while she was at it, Jane started the camera built in to her omnitool, synching it with the recording devices that were already installed in the suite and that EDI had hijacked.  
  
Jane felt her dick twitch inside Samara’s pussy. It was time. She stabbed the glowing, holographic button, sending the signal. And then she was cumming.  
  
And so was Samara.  
  
The sound Samara made was indescribable. It was so high-pitched that Jane could barely even hear it, and loud enough to still make her wince in pain.  
  
Samara’s body straightened out like a plank, her inner walls squeezing down tightly around Jane, firmer than anything Jane had ever felt before. If she wasn’t already cumming, this would have been enough to push her over the edge. Jane gasped as she shot jet after jet of cum into Samara’s pussy, filling the Asari with cum as Samara came again and again and again.  
  
Jane could actually feel Samara brushing against her mind, trying to meld with her. But Samara was feeling so _good_ that it just didn’t happen. There were feather-light brushes, but Samara just couldn’t sustain the mental grip as pleasure raced through her, filling her up and eradicating the possibility of anything else.  
  
It was the longest orgasm Jane had ever seen. And it was immediately followed by another orgasm, and another. Samara came over and over again, the pleasure from one orgasm pushing her into the next, her body making up for decades of lost time. It was hugely erotic to watch. And to feel, as Samara’s pussy squeezed around Jane, veritable gallons of arousal washing past her shaft and onto the couch.  
  
It was actually too much for Samara. Jane saw the matriarch’s eyes dilate, and then roll up into the back of her head. And Samara was still cumming, her pussy still squeezing down around Jane and her body still bucking.  
  
Jane slowly pulled herself out of Samara, her cock wet with arousal and smeared with semen. The Asari woman was still cumming, even though her mind was lost to the world. Jane shook her head, smiling. She was damn glad she had gotten a recording of that. When else was _anyone_ going to get to see what happened when an Asari came after eight decades of denial?  
  
Samara obviously needed some time to herself while she remembered how to do things like talk or think. Jane looked down, at the thick trail of white semen starting to trickle out of Samara’s pussy. What a cute sight. It would be something nice for Samara to wake up to.  
  
Jane draped a blanket over Samara’s naked body and stood up and stretched. That wasn’t going to be something she forgot anytime soon. And she had a feeling that, once Samara was recovered enough to stand on her own, she was going to have one _hell_ of a sex drive, to make up for all those decades. Hopefully the combined efforts of everyone here would be able to match it.  
  
Jane turned around and looked at the stage. Tali had stopped dancing, and was squatting at the side of the stage, quietly talking with Kelly. Jane smiled and walked over to the two young women.  
  
“How did my favorite Quarian do?” Jane asked, looking between Kelly and Tali.  
  
“Well…” Kelly said, stroking her chin and looking thoughtfully at Tali. “I don’t know…”  
  
Even with the mask hiding Tali’s face, Jane could still see the reproachful, pleading look Tali sent Kelly. Then Kelly laughed and patted Tali on the shoulder, smiling widely at her and Jane.  
  
“She did great, Commander,” Kelly said. “Really good for it being her first time trying something like this.”  
  
“I’m sure she did,” Jane said, turning her attention to Tali. “Would you like to show me what you’ve learned, Tali?”  
  
“In a minute,” Tali said, holding up a three-fingered hand. “I need a bit to catch my breath right now.”  
  
“It’s hard work,” Kelly said, nodding in agreement. “But fun, too.”  
  
“Well, while you recover,” Jane said, stepping forward and putting her hand underneath Tali’s helmet, tilting it upwards to look in her eyes, “I still have that reward for you.”  
  
“Really?” Tali asked, sounding excited. “Wha-“ she cut herself off. Jane could feel a momentary vibration run through Tali’s suit. “What is it?”  
  
“EDI?” Jane asked, keeping her eyes fixed on Tali’s, watching the glowing orbs in the murky faceplate.  
  
“Yes, Commander Shepard?” EDI asked, her voice transmitting to both Jane and Tali.  
  
“I want you to make Tali cum,” Jane said, moving her hand from Tali’s helmet and running it down along the young engineer’s neck, shoulder and arm. “And I want you to keep her cumming for the next, oh, twenty-four hours. As often as you can.”  
  
Tali gasped, and Jane could tell that her eyes were going wide underneath her visor. Her hands flew down to her crotch, and Jane could almost tell herself that she was hearing a faint buzzing. Jane’s smile, she knew, had to look pretty evil right now, but who could blame her? Tali was just too cute like this.  
  
“Oh, and Tali?” Jane added, moving her hand from Tali’s upper arm to her breast, cupping it through Tali’s suit. “If it ever gets too much for you and you need a break, or for it to stop completely, just tell _me_.”  
  
“I-I get it, Jane,” Tali said, her voice wavering and sending a delicious tingle down Jane’s spine. “Just, just get started alreadddyyyyyyy!!!”  
  
Tali’s voice trailed off in a sweet, sweet cry of orgasm. Jane smiled, feeling her cock twitch as Tali shook, her hands going backwards to stop herself from falling. That was one quick orgasm.  
  
“Tali looks so cute like that,” Kelly said with a happy smile, mirroring Jane’s own thoughts. She reached down and wrapped her hand around Jane’s cock, still slick with cum and arousal, and started stroking. “Sometimes I wonder what it’s like to live like that. Encased by a thick suit, but still able to feel so much pleasure.”  
  
  
Jane nodded, watching Tali fall to her side, still twitching. In fact, she was squirming around even more now, her hands going to her crotch, pressing against the thick material of the suit. And since her mic was still turned on, Jane and Kelly got to hear every single sound Tali was making as EDI did her best to drive Tali on from one orgasm to the next.  
  
“Gu, guh, good, so good, Jane, love you, it’s good,” Tali moaned, her eyes opening and closing as she writhed around.  
  
Jane reached forward and grabbed Tali’s shoulders, slowly tugging her off the stage and down onto the padded floor. That way she wouldn’t hurt herself by accident. Jane felt arousal thrumming in her veins as she watched Tali cum for the second time in a minute. EDI sure knew what she was doing with Tali’s body and the nerve-stim. It was quite the day for chain orgasms, it seemed, Jane thought, glancing over at Samara, who was still semi-conscious and laying on the couch.  
  
Everyone at the orgy looked like they were having a good time. And Jane was glad for that. That was why they were here. Jack was on her knees in between Miranda’s thighs, eating her out. Kasumi was in the shower, either cleaning herself out or masturbating with the shower head. Or possibly both. And Gabby was over at the bar, sloppily munching her way through a sandwich. And Kelly, of course, was busy stroking Jane off, glancing lustfully between Jane’s cock and Tali’s orgasmic form. Jane nodded in approval. Everything was going just fine.  
  
“EDI, please,” Tali moaned, still twisting around on the floor. “Please, it’s too much, I can’t take it, turn it off!”  
  
“Tali,” Jane said, kneeling down and resting her hand against the back of Tali’s head. “Do you need me to turn it off? You just have to say so.”  
  
“I-I know, Jane,” Tali moaned. “Please, _EDI_ , I, I, I, yesssahahsssss…” Tali’s voice trailed off as she came hard, her legs kicking against the floor as she writhed. “Cumming, cumming so much, it feels so good, it feels too good, I can’t handle it! Oh, oh, yesyesyesssss!”  
Another orgasm washed over Tali as Jane stood up, grinning. That was cute. Really freaking cute. She hoped Tali had a good time. And that too many orgasms couldn’t wipe her mind clean or something like that.  
  
“Cumming, cumming, cumming, Jane, cumming” Tali babbled rolling around on the floor, her hands pressing down against her suit.  
  
Jane smiled and stepped back, leaving room for Tali to enjoy herself. Kelly looked down at Tali and then looked up at Jane, her smile growing. She grabbed Jane’s wrist and moved down to her crotch. That was when Jane discovered that the black dancer outfit Kelly wore had a flap on her crotch, that let a hand (or anything else) slid in to rub against Kelly’s pussy. Her wet, soft pussy.  
  
“Commander,” Kelly said, resting her head against Jane’s shoulder and smiling up at her, “it’s been a while since we’ve gotten to have sex. Just the two of us.” Her hand let go of Jane’s wrist and went back to stroking Jane’s cock. Jane started playing with Kelly’s pussy, her fingers sliding in and out of the wet, tight folds. “Want to change that?”  
  
“That sounds great,” Jane said, guiding Kelly over to an empty couch. “Just lean over the back of it and hold on tight.”  
  
“Sure thing!” Kelly chirped, arranging herself so that both she and Jane could get a great view of Tali’s shaking, orgasming form. “Pick whatever hole you like, ma’am, I’m ready in both of them.”  
  
Jane moved her hand and found that Kelly was. She’d have to slide the buttplug out to see just how big it was, but Jane was sure it was _quite_ big. And she wouldn’t be surprised if Kelly had owned this toy before she had even gotten her new set of duties onboard the _Normandy_.  
  
Jane decided to go for Kelly’s ass, as she pushed Kelly forward till the redhead’s upper body was at a forty-five-degree angle. The perfect position for viewing Tali’s constantly orgasming form. And if Jane turned her head a bit, she could look at Samara, the blue-skinned woman naked once more and masturbating.  
  
“Come on, Shepard,” Kelly said, shaking her shapely hips from side to side. “I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel your thick cock going _deep_ inside me, filling me up, making me cum as hard as all your other girls.” Kelly’s voice was light and bubbly, full of excitement.  
  
Kelly’s hands were on her ass, drawing them apart. And she had a nice ass, that her outfit flattered very nicely. Jane stared down at it, before she started working to tug the buttplug out of Kelly’s rear.  
  
Kelly moaned as her body easily surrendered the toy. Jane had been right. It _was_ a large plug, though not quite as big, even at its widest point, as Jane’s cock. She looked down at Kelly’s pale ass, and saw the slick, inviting hole right _there_ , waiting for her.  
  
And who could pass up that sort of gift? Jane grabbed her cock and put the tip of it inside Kelly’s ass, as much as could fit without any sort of pressure. Kelly _moaned_ , and looked over her shoulder, a wide smile on her face.  
  
“Please, boss,” Kelly moaned, pushing her hips backward and making more of Jane’s cock slid into her. “Please, I’m so horny, watching all of you, please, please fuck me.”  
  
Jane grabbed Kelly’s hips and pushed herself into Kelly’s ass. The redhead’s tunnel opened up before Jane’s cock, letting Jane easily slide into her. Kelly made a wonderful sound as that happened.  
  
“Just like that,” Kelly moaned, her head sinking down. “Fuck me just like that.”  
  
Jane did so, getting a firm hold on Kelly’s hips, her fingers sliding against the smooth, black fabric. And then she started to fuck Kelly, moving back and forth, feeling the hot, tight tunnel wrapped around her shaft. And looking over Kelly’s head at Tali’s twitching, moaning body.  
  
“Twenty-five days,” Miranda moaned, suddenly coming up besides Jane. Jane jumped a bit before glancing at the pale-skinned operative. “I won’t be able to cum without permission for twenty-five days.”  
  
“It seems that way,” Jane said, nodding and looking over Miranda’s body. She was completely naked, except for the tattoo just above her crotch. “But surely the peak of human perfection can handle that. And you may still get to cum, if you ask the right people.”  
  
Jane turned her head to look at Jack as she said that. Jack had Gabby on her hands and knees, and was fucking the engineer with a strap-on. They both looked like they were having fun.  
  
“Don’t remind me,” Miranda said, following Jane’s gaze. “Jack’s going to be insufferable for the rest of the month.”  
  
“And are you still going to ask her if you can cum?” Jane asked as she thrust in and out of Kelly, raising her voice to be heard over Kelly’s lustful moans.  
  
“Well,” Miranda said, looking away from Jane and a faint dusting of red appearing on her cheeks. “Possibly. We see so much of each other, after all.”  
  
That was quite the euphemism to choose, Jane thought. But she didn’t call Miranda out on it. If Miranda wanted to act as if her and Jack were just hook-ups to each other, she’d let them do that.  
  
“I’m sure whatever happens,” Jane said instead, reaching down and spanking Kelly’s ass, and getting a lovely squeal from her yeoman, “you’ll end up enjoying it.”  
  
And Jane would enjoy seeing the edging videos Miranda would be producing daily, she added in her own mind.  
  
“I’ll be enjoying our time here,” Miranda said, starting to finger herself as she looked at Tali, the Quarian’s limbs beating against the floor as she loudly cried out in orgasm once more. “I want to be as satisfied as I can before this leave ends.”  
  
Jane nodded. She looked down at Miranda’s wet pussy, and then nodded at Kelly.  
  
“Kelly’s mouth is open if you’d like that. You wouldn’t mind eating your boss out, would you, Kelly?”  
“No, ma’am!” Kelly called out, glancing over her shoulder again, strands of red hair stuck to her forehead. “It would be a pl-pleasure!”  
  
Miranda nodded thoughtfully and then walked around the couch. She climbed up onto it, angling her hips. Jane smiled as she met Miranda’s eyes. There was a lustful look in there, the look of a woman who was going to do her best to get so satisfied that she wouldn’t even need to ask other people to cum for a few days.  
  
Jane settled down to business, fucking Kelly’s ass as hard and as fast as she could. And getting such a sweet result from it. Not only did Kelly’s ass feel excellent, wrapped around Jane’s dick, but the sounds Kelly was making, having steadily degraded from actual words, was fun as well.  
  
As the _Normandy_ ’s officer dominated a crewer, Jane smiled to herself. This had been an excellent idea, giving everyone time off in such a fun environment. And there were still days and days left before it would end.  
  
Jane planned to make the most of it.

*******

Jane yawned and stretched. That had been a good night’s sleep. The sleep of the just. Or, at least, the sleep of those who had fucked so hard and so long that there was no possible way they could keep their eyes open any longer.  
  
Jane sat up, gently dislodging Tali’s hand as the Quarian slept, curled up next to her. It was a pity that Tali couldn’t press her actual body up against Jane’s, but there were just too many people here for Tali to de-suit. At least she had managed to get to sleep, EDI turning off the nerve-stim on Jane’s instructions. Of course, the time Tali spent sleeping wouldn’t count to the twenty-four hours of continuous climax she had earned. Oh well!  
  
Jane climbed off the bed and looked around. Most of her harem were waking up as well. Kelly was gone, having headed off to another section of the Afterlife. To get her gangbang fix in, probably, Jane thought. Or possibly taking advantage of the wide array of species in the club.  
  
Miranda and Jack were getting up, with Miranda not looking anywhere near as composed as she normally did, with her black hair shooting off in all directions as she rubbed her eyes. Jane grinned as she looked away. The two of them had literally fallen asleep in each other’s arms, though Jane knew that if she asked, Miranda would just have said something about their final, mutual orgasm taking a lot out of both of them.  
  
Jane looked down at Tali’s sleeping form. It was going to be another long day in the orgy room, and Jane knew Tali would upset if she missed out on any of it. And what better way to wake someone up then with an orgasm?  
  
Jane pulled up her omnitool, looking at all the different options she had to make Tali feel good. The biosigns Tali’s suit was sending her said that Tali was a bit aroused already, so that made things easier. Jane would just need to start the stimulation… around Tali’s chest, she thought, though she was pretty sensitive around her thighs as well.  
  
Jane went to work, studying both her omnitool and Tali herself, doing her best to balance between keeping Tali asleep and making her feel good. Of course, Tali’s body had become so accustomed to the nerve-stim that she responded quite readily. Jane grinned as Tali started to twitch around in her sleep as her thighs and breasts and pussy and ass and every other sensitive spot was stimulated.  
  
Just as Tali was about to open her eyes, Jane set everything to max. It was _so_ obvious that Tali came, a pair of glowing spots appearing inside her mask before suddenly shutting, and a sound of pure, orgasmic joy coming from her speaker. Tali thrashed around on the bed, moaning like a wild animal.  
  
Jane let the stimulation continue for another ten seconds before shutting it off. She sat down on the bed next to Tali, running her hand along Tali’s back as her lover recovered from the sudden orgasm. Jane’s dick was quite hard as she stared at Tali’s twitching body, breathtakingly erotic even through the suit.  
  
“Good morning, Tali,” Jane said with a smile as Tali turned her head to look at her.  
  
“Hah, hah, g-good morning, Jane,” Tali said. She sat up and leaned against Jane. “You don’t waste any time, do you?”  
  
“How could I _not_ want to see such a cute girl having a good time?” Jane replied, moving her hand to cup Tali’s breast, squeezing down against the suit. “And you still have another fifteen hours of having a good time to go as your reward,” Jane added, feeling a happy shiver run through Tali’s body. “And then, if you aren’t too tired, I’d like to see the dance you learned.”  
  
“If I can walk,” Tali said, making Jane’s dick quiver at the thought of a Tali so wrung out of pleasure that not even the most basic actions could be done.  
  
“You know, Miranda,” Jack said, the two human women having watched the entire thing, “during all those long, _long_ days you need permission to orgasm,” Jack’s grin was so wide it just about fell off of her face, “if you ever manage to wake me up with an orgasm, I’ll give you a yes vote.” Somehow, Jac’s grin got even wider. “But only if you wake me up with an _orgasm_. No half-assed teasing shit.”  
  
Jane looked at Miranda’s face. There was a look of contemplation on Miranda’s face as she stared down at Tali’s body. Jane smiled. She was willing to bet quite a bit that Jack was going to be waking up to some _extremely_ enjoyable mornings.  
  
Tali had started to twitch and moan again, EDI taking over her nerve-stim now that she was awake. Jane ran her hand down Tali’s body, pressing down as firmly as she could to let Tali feel the pressure through her suit. She pressed a kiss against Tali’s visor and stood up, even as Tali started to gasp in orgasmic bliss.  
  
Jane walked over to Samara. The blue-skinned woman was watching the rest of the room as she picked at her breakfast. She looked up at Jane as Jane sat down next to her. Samara was completely naked, just like everyone else in the room except for Tali and Gabby (who had on a very cute set of pajamas that Jane didn’t even know she owned.)  
  
“Good morning, Samara,” Jane said. “How are you feeling?”  
  
Samara considered the question as she took another bite of food. Then she swallowed and smiled at Jane.  
  
“I am feeling more relaxed than I have for decades, Shepard,” Samara said, smiling softly. “The pleasure I felt last night was almost transcendent. I just wish I had managed to properly meld with you.” She chuckled. “But I was so out of practice that I rather made a mess of the entire thing.”  
  
“I wouldn’t go that far,” Jane said, resting her hand on Samara’s blue thigh. She could feel plenty of firm muscles underneath her skin. “The important thing is that you enjoyed yourself.”  
  
“And on that note,” Samara glanced away before looking at Jane again, “I was wondering if you would reactivate my implants.” She reached up and tapped one of her triangular nipple piercings. “There is something about being so turned on, and not allowed to cum that is so… invigorating.” Jane nodded, mind flashing back to what Tali had said. “And as you still hold my oath, you are allowed to reactivate my implants at any time.” Samara rubbed her thigh against Jane’s. “I would surrender my ability to have orgasms to you, for as long as you wish.”  
  
Jane grinned. There was something so _sweet_ about seeing a beautiful, sexy woman feeling so much pleasure and not being allowed to cum. It wasn’t something she had known about herself until all of this had happened. And she was damn lucky that so many of the wonderful women she knew _liked_ being teased like this.  
  
Jane tapped a few buttons on her omnitool and reenabled the piercings, taking Samara’s ability to orgasm away from her. But not to feel wonderful, _wonderful_ pleasure. Jane thought she’d give Samara a taste of that pleasure soon enough. And since Jane was feeling a bit grimy, it would be in the shower. Getting to watch water running over that deep blue skin, Samara’s breasts pillowed against the clear glass wall of the shower as Jane fucked her ass… yes, that sounded like an excellent way to get clean.  
  
For a moment, Jane thought about the _other_ Asari she’d like to do that to. How sweet and sexy it would be to have sex with Liara in the shower. Jane shook her head, focusing on the here and now.  
  
“So what is the tattoo going to be?” Jack asked, looking over at Jane from the lounge as she fingered Miranda. “And I’m not doing it until this orgy is over, by the way.”  
  
“You know, I hadn’t thought of that,” Jane said, turning to look at Samara. “Any suggestions on the tattoo my girls get?”  
  
“A tattoo?” Samara asked thoughtfully, her eyes running across the room, looking at the black ink on the small of the backs and above the crotches of every other woman in the room. “I… yes, I think I would like one.”  
  
“Alright,” Jane said, moving her hand from Samara’s thigh to her crotch, her fingers tracing an arc. “Shepard’s, right here, as usual.” Samara nodded. “And behind… Edge Slut, maybe.” Jane frowned a bit. “Though I might come up with something better. Well,” she shrugged, “there’s still plenty of time before that happens, anyway.”  
  
“That sounds… interesting,” Samara said, her eyes staring off into the distance, her hand joining Jane’s in pressing down against her skin. “It’s been two centuries since I had my last tattoos removed.” Jane’s eyebrows climbed up her forehead. “Perhaps it’s time for me to have some more added.”  
  
“I’ll draw up some samples once we get back to the _Normandy_ ,” Jack said, raising her voice to be heard over the sounds Miranda was starting to make. “And now, if you’ll excuse me…”  
  
Jack lowered her head down to Miranda’s wet pussy, putting an end to her side of the conversation. Jane grinned. She looked around the room. Kasumi was taking her own turn on the pole in the center of the room, showing a lot more skill at it than Jane would have thought. Gabby was looking over a selection of sex toys, an adorable blush on her face as she thoughtfully held up a replica of a korgan cock.  
  
And Tali was trying to have breakfast, shaking hands trying to get a food tube into a visor on her mask. But her entire body was trembling so much she kept on missing. And even if she managed it, she was moaning and pleading and begging so much that Jane didn’t see how she would be able to stop herself from choking on it.  
  
“EDI,” Jane said quietly, “shut the stimulation off once Tali actually manages to stop eating.”  
  
“Of course, Commander,” EDI replied. “Additionally, no problems to report onboard. Everything is going fine.”  
  
“Good to hear,” Jane said. She looked back at Tali as the Quarian gave up on the attempt, and crawled over to the stage, clutching at Kasumi’s leg. Jane was going to have to spend a night or two with Tali once they got back onboard, she thought. “Well, Samara, shall we go get cleaned up together?”  
  
“I could use a shower,” Samara agreed, her hand wrapping around Jane’s shaft and giving it a few, quick strokes. “And I’d love it if you joined me in it.”  
  
The two of them set off to the shower, hands wandering over each other’s bodies as much as they could while still managing to walk. As they walked past Miranda and Jack, Miranda fell backwards, her hands clutching her mouth as she silently gasped out her orgasm. And Gabby was watching them as well, pleasuring herself with a much smaller toy than the one Jane had seen her examining.  
  
“Kasumi, please,” Tali moaned, staring up at her teammate. “Please make me st-st-stop cumming. I’m cumming so much, it feels so good, it feels too good.” Tali moaned from the very bottom of her soul, thrashing around, half on and half off the stage. “Cumming, my pussy feels so good, I’m cumming again.”  
  
Jane grinned at Tali. Tali glanced at her, but kept on pleading with Kasumi to make the pleasure stop. Jane wondered just how many orgasms her lover could actually take. With the rest of the day stretching out in front of them, she supposed she was going to get the chance to find out.  
  
And there would be time for plenty of other things as well. Jane, her girls and her crew could have all sorts of fun before it was time for R&R to end and to start working to stop the Collectors once more. And Jane had all kinds of ideas for things she wanted to try. Even if some of them involved women who weren’t here right now.  
  
As Samara and Jane stepped into the shower, Jane glanced at Miranda again. She knew Miranda was staying in close contact with her sister. Jane wouldn’t be opposed to having the two of them get even closer. _Jack_ wouldn’t be opposed. And Miranda herself probably wouldn’t be opposed.  
  
Turning on the water, Jane started running her hands up and down Samara’s body. As fun as that could be, she still had a beautiful Asari matriarch in her arms. And that should be enough for anybody.  
  
As Jane kissed Samara, a thought popped into her head.  
  
She really was a lucky woman.


End file.
